Sentimientos Encontrados
by Holly90
Summary: El último curso en Hogwarts comienza plagado de nuevos retos y vivencias. ¿Qué hacer cuando empiezan a surgir nuevos sentimientos por tu mayor enemigo?¿Lucharías o elegirías el camino fácil? Nuestros protagonistas aprenderán que no todo es lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Mis adorados lectores, por fin poco a poco mi musa se está dignando a cooperar asique aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Es cortito, pero tengan en cuenta que esto es solo una pequeña introducción. El próximo prometo que será bastante más largo.**

**Solo os pido un poco de paciencia porque esta vez no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir asique no voy a poder actualizar una vez por semana como en el fic anterior. Aunque sí espero poder hacerlo cada dos semanas más o menos.**

**Bueno, solo me queda daros las gracias por adelantado a todos aquellos que me sigan en esta nueva aventura, que espero os guste tanto como la anterior.**

**AVISO: Este fis es un AU en el que me salto por completo el libro siete y algunos sucesos del sexto, a medida que vayan leyendo notarán los cambios.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.**

-No puedo creer que este sea nuestro último curso – murmuró Harry con nostalgia.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor mientras observaban la selección de los nuevos estudiantes que cursarían en Hogwarts aquel año y los tres amigos no podían evitar sentir nostalgia por lo que aquello significaba.

Cuando aquel curso diera a su fin, se cerraría una etapa muy importante de sus vidas. Después de tantos años en el colegio, de tantas aventuras vividas, era imposible no sentir un poco de tristeza. A pesar de que la amenaza de guerra estuviera latente, intentarían disfrutar de aquel año lo máximo posible.

-Mis queridos alumnos – habló Dumbledore desde la mesa de los profesores – Tras la calurosa bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos que entran a formar parte de nuestra gran familia este año, debo daros una nueva noticia – todos los presentes tenían puesta toda su atención en el anciano director – No es muy común la llegada de un nuevo alumno a este, nuestro colegio, que no comience sus estudios en primer curso. Pero este año tenemos una nueva novedad, un estudiante de Dumstrang ha pedido su traslado para terminar su último curso aquí – los alumnos murmuraban entre ellos, curiosos por conocer al recién llegado– Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Daniel Callahan.

Todo el Gran Comedor rompió en aplausos cuando vieron aparecer a un chico moreno, alto, de tez pálida y ojos verdes. No era especialmente atractivo pero había provocado algún que otro aplauso entusiasmado entre las chicas.

-Bien, veamos en que casa lo posiciona el Sombrero Seleccionador – habló el director.

El chico se sentó ante la mirada de todos y la profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Durante unos instantes el silencio reinó en todo el lugar.

-¡Slytherin! – gritó.

La casa nombrada estalló en aplausos y el chico se acercó hasta su mesa donde se sentó.

-Bueno mi queridos alumnos, ya no os privo más de vuestra ansiada cena. ¡A comer!

Al instante los platos se llenaron de suculenta comida y desde ese momento solo se oyó el ruido de los platos y el murmullo de los alumnos.

-Qué extraña ha sido la llegada de ese chico – reflexionó Hermione – Es muy extraño que se haya cambiado de colegio para cursar tan solo el último curso.

-Lo cierto es que sí – concordó Harry – Pero bueno, si Dumbledore lo ha creído oportuno…

-¿Por qué siempre le buscas una intención oculta a todo Hermione? – se quejó Ron en un pequeño lapsus en el que su boca no estaba llena de comida – No todo el mundo es tan enrevesado como tú.

La chica miró al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido bastante ofendida por sus palabras. Al final optó por rodar los ojos y no responderle.

La cena continuó sin ningún incidente más, los tres amigos comentaron con el resto de sus compañeros las vacaciones de verano. Al parecer todos estaban bastante asustados por la situación actual a lo que Voldemort se refería pero todos se esforzaban por evitar que aquello les afectase.

De vez en cuando Hermione dirigía miradas furtivas al recién llegado que se encontraba un par de mesas más allá, ocupando un asiento entre las serpientes. Parecía que Callahan había caído muy bien entre los compañeros de casa y había sido recibido como uno más, eso no podía ser nada bueno. Que se llevara tan bien con ellos solo podía significar una cosa, era como ellos.

Cuando la cena acabó Dumbledore se puso en pie y todos los alumnos guardaron silencio.

-Espero que la cena haya sido de su agrado mis queridos alumnos – un murmullo de afirmación se extendió por el Gran Comedor – Vuestras cómodas camas os esperan, pero antes los dos nuevos Premios Anuales, la Señorita Granger y el Señor Malfoy por favor nos acompañarán a la profesora McGonagall y a mi hacia sus nuevos aposentos.

Sí, aquel año Hermione Granger había sido elegida premio anual tal y como muchos daban por hecho. Era una alumna brillante, que poseía las mejores notas, cumplía a rajatabla las normas (menos cuando Harry y Ron la empujaban a lo contrario) y se preocupaba porque los demás hicieran lo mismo.

El otro alumno que había sido elegido Premio Anual había sido Draco Malfoy, lo cual también era de esperar por mucho que Harry y Ron se empeñaran en lo contrario. Sus notas eran casi tan buenas como las de Hermione y también era muy respetuoso con las normas, al menos de cara a los profesores.

Como era de esperar a sus amigos no les había hecho demasiada gracia enterarse de que Malfoy sería el nuevo compañero de torre de Hermione, ya que ambos poseían una para ellos solos como privilegio por sus nuevos cargos. Harry y Ron le insistieron hasta el cansancio de que renunciara a compartir torre con la serpiente y continuara en la de Gryffindor pero ella se había negado en rotundo. Aquello significaría un acto de cobardía que no estaba dispuesta a tener frente a Malfoy, compartiría torre con él y haría la convivencia lo más pacífica posible.

Se despidió de sus amigos y tanto ella como Malfoy se reunieron en la puerta del Gran Comedor junto con el director y la profesora McGonagall. La mueca de desagrado del Slytherin en cuanto vio a la chica era demasiado evidente como para pasarla por alto por lo que Hermione se vio obligada a devolverle una fulminante mirada.

Empezaban con buen pie, aunque lo cierto es que no esperaba otra cosa.

Durante el camino a la que sería su nueva torre, la profesora McGonagall no dejó de recordarles sobre lo que significaba llevar aquella insignia en el pecho. Que no solo había privilegios sino también numerosas obligaciones que debían de llevar a cabo como ejemplo para el resto del alumnado.

Hermione asentía a todo lo que la vieja profesora decía mientras que Malfoy caminaba un poco más rezagado con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica ignorando completamente las palabras de la mujer. En cambio el profesor Dumbledore que lo observaba de vez en cuando de reojo no hacía más que sonreír de manera enigmática para sorpresa de Hermione.

-Bien Señores, este es el retrato que da entrada a su nueva Torre de Premios Anuales – les indicó la profesora señalando un cuadro de unos verdes paisajes con un apuesto jinete sobre un caballo negro como el carbón – La contraseña es _sorbete de limón_ – no hizo falta que el aciano director sonriera para conocer quién era el autor de la contraseña – Espero que tengan una estancia pacífica y que el lugar sea de su agrado. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches profesora – dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la entrada – Buenas noches director.

Dumbledore asintió y observó como Malfoy se perdía de vista tras el retrato sin decir palabra.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró.

-¿De verdad cree Albus que ha sido buena idea? – preguntó preocupada de regreso – Acabaran lanzándose maldiciones entre ellos.

-No se preocupe mi querida Minerva, tengo fe en ellos.

**oOo**

Cuando Hermione entró en la que ahora sería su nueva sala común decir que se quedó completamente maravillada era quedarse corto. Ante ella se habría una enorme sala, bastante espaciosa teniendo en cuenta que solo ella y Malfoy la usarían. Una enorme mesa de roble oscuro se encontraba en uno de los extremos junto a dos sillas del mismo color, situados al lado de un enorme ventanal. También contaban con una enorme estantería repleta de libros de lo que parecía diversas materias.

Una cálida y acogedora chimenea era el centro de la gran sala junto a un sofá y un par de sillones que parecían de lo más cómodos. El lugar estaba decorado con colores tanto de una casa como de la otra, creando un ambiente acogedor por ambas partes. Al fondo, una escalera se alzaba hacia lo que seguro sería sus habitaciones y salas de aseo.

El movimiento de Malfoy a sus espaldas hizo que su atención se centrara en él, que sin decir palabra, le echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación y se dispuso a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Desde su encuentro en el andén aquella mañana, Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que algo había cambiado en el rubio. Si bien su pose aristocrática y sus aires de superioridad seguían siendo latentes, al pasar junto a ella y sus amigos no les dedicó ningún insulto como venía siendo costumbre, ni siquiera una mirada de desprecio y aquello despertó cierta extrañeza en ella. Lo comentó con los demás y todos coincidieron con ella pero ninguno quiso darle más importancia, mientras los dejaran en paz no les importaba lo que pudiera estar pasándole al rubio.

Su curiosidad pudo más que ella durante la cena y de vez en cuando le dirigió una mirada de soslayo sin que nadie se percatara, Malfoy a penas participaba en las conversaciones de sus compañeros, y a penas se alegró porque el chico nuevo callera en su casa. Y aquella actitud de ignorarla ahora que se habían quedado a solas, sin aprovechar la oportunidad para insultarla no hacía más que confirmar que algo ocurría con Draco Malfoy.

Al final acabó reprochándose su actitud preocupada por el hurón. Él, que durante años se había dedicado a insultarla y a humillarla de todas las formas posibles, no se merecía en absoluto ni un segundo de sus pensamientos. Tomando la resolución de que no volvería a pensar más en el asunto observó como el chico desaparecía de su vista y con un suspiro de cansancio siguió los pasos del Slytherin y se adentró en su nueva habitación.

**oOo**

**Todo lo que me quieran contar ya saben, solo tienen que dejarme un review!^^**

**Besos y abrazos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia.**

**No me he tardado mucho ¿no? Solo diez días, supuestamente iba a tardar más asique no me valen quejas! xD**

**Hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para(me moría de ganas de volver a decir esto!^^): Aglaia Callia, giselmalfoy, memoriesofkagome, Sabaana, Seleniita Black de Malfoy, NemesisAg, barbiiie, mariapotter2002, Serena Princesita Hale y myriammar.**

**Miil gracias de verdad por sus maravillosos reviews, los echaba muchísimo de menos y me levantan el ánimo un montón y me ayudan a escribir como no os lo podéis imaginar.**

**A mariapotter2002 le quería hacer una aclaración por aquí ya que no está registrada: de momento la trama se centra solo en Hogwarts pero no puedo asegurarlo, todo dependerá de cómo vayan surgiendo las cosas. Y sí, será un long fic tipo Segundas Oportunidades.=) **

**También muchísimas gracias a aquellos que leen entre las sombras y a los que agregaron a alertas y favoritos! Ustedes también forman parte de esto.**

**Sin nada más que decir les dejo con el capi que ya verán que es más largo que el anterior, bastante más largo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.**

A la mañana siguiente se levantó bastante temprano con ganas renovadas de empezar su nuevo año. Había cogido más asignaturas que cualquier alumno normal pero eso a ella no le molestaba en absoluto, no iba a perder la oportunidad de exprimir al máximo su último curso, además de que aquello le abriría muchas puertas en su futuro profesional.

Con estos pensamientos y deseando que le entregaran su nuevo horario, Hermione bajó al Gran Comedor encontrándose allí con Harry y un soñoliento Ron.

-Buenos días chicos – los saludó.

-Buenos días Hermione – le respondió Harry.

Ron como toda respuesta soltó un gruñido mientras tomaba un gran trago de su zumo de calabaza.

-¿Qué tal tu nueva Torre?

-Es genial Harry – respondió ilusionada – Bastante grande pero sin dejar ser acogedora. Incluso tiene una pequeña biblioteca.

-Entonces ya entendemos a qué viene tanta alegría – agregó Ginny que en ese momento se incorporaba a la mesa - ¿Y qué tal con el hurón? – se preocupó.

-Bien, demasiado bien diría yo – dijo la castaña – No me dedicó ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera para insultarme.

-Pues si que está bien extraño Malfoy este curso – pensó Harry en voz alta – Aunque bueno, mejor que sea así ¿no?

Todos asintieron en señal de acuerdo y cambiaron de tema al ver que la profesora McGonagall llegaba con los nuevos horarios.

**oOo**

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos tanta suerte? – rezongó Ron mientras caminaba junto a Harry y Hermione hacia su primera clase del curso - ¿Acaso Merlín nos odia?

-Tampoco es para hacer un drama Ronald – le recriminó Hermione.

-¿Qué no es para hacer un drama? Hermione, durante un año entero – dijo con especial énfasis – Vamos a comenzar todas las semanas con una doble clase de pociones. ¡Pociones! – Harry no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante el dramatismo de su amigo – Y seguro que la mayoría de los que asistirán a esa clase serán asquerosas serpientes, como si lo viera.

-Seguro que sí –estuvo de acuerdo Harry – No perderían la oportunidad de asistir a una clase donde le regalasen puntos simplemente por saber anudarse la corbata.

-Recuérdame porque cogimos esta clase…

-Porque quieres ser auror Ron – intentó alentarlo Hermione – Vamos, ya verás como luego todo merece la pena.

-Solo espero que tengas razón.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de las mazmorras varios alumnos se agolpaban en ella, esperando la llegada de Snape para poder entrar en el aula. Había un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw y solo uno de Hufflepuff y por supuesto el color que más destacaba era el verde. Todas las serpientes que cursaban séptimo se habían cogido aquella asignatura y ellos tres eran los únicos Gryffindors que se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron oyeron como las serpientes murmuraban entre ellas pero prefirieron ignorar por completo los comentarios. Hermione les dirigió un rápido vistazo intentando localizar a Malfoy pero en vez de ello lo que consiguió fue toparse con una mirada de ojos verdes que la mirada escrutadoramente sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Pero la llegada de otro Slytherin la distrajo, Draco Malfoy llegaba al aula inmaculadamente vestido y con una mirada de desprecio observó a todos los allí presentes.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? – oyó Hermione que le preguntaba Zabini.

-Tenía unos asuntos que atender – le respondió – Aunque por supuesto no tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicación.

El moreno se dio por enterado ante tal contestación y no volvió a preguntar nada más al respecto pero sí continuó hablando en murmullos con Malfoy, lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no alcanzara a oír nada más de la conversación.

¿Desde cuándo ella era tan cotilla? No le importaba en absoluto lo que pudiera estar hablando Malfoy con Zabini, ni a que se debía aquel cambio de actitud. Dejó de estar pendiente de la conversación de aquellas dos serpientes y volvió su vista a sus dos amigos, los cuales competían a ver quien ponía la cara de mayor desagrado.

**oOo**

La clase con Snape fue de lo más normal, entendiendo como normal algún que otro comentario despectivo hacia los Gryffindors y las risas de las serpientes de fondo. Aún así podían darse por satisfechos ya que había conseguido que no les restara puntos.

El profesor se dedicó a nombrar algunas de las pociones que deberán saber realizar para poder pasar los EXTASIS y dejando bien en claro que no daría por buena ninguna de las atrocidades que solían hacer los alumnos en lugar de pociones. Poco tiempo después ya estaba dando las instrucciones para hacer la primera poción del año cuya preparación se alargaría durante el primer mes de clase.

-Ya pueden empezar – ordenó Snape para luego sentarse y observar como los alumnos comenzaban con su tarea – Y en silencio – añadió al ver como Ron ya le murmuraba cosas a Hermione.

Llevaban más de una hora de clase y Hermione llevaba bien adelantada su poción. No podía decir lo mismo de las de Harry y Ron, la del primero tenía un extraño color anaranjado cuando debía de ser azul intenso mientras que la del pelirrojo era un completo caos que no dejaba de salpicar y de cambiar de color constantemente.

-Veo que el grado de estupidez ha aumentado de un año para otro Weasley – dijo Snape claramente divertido ante la situación del chico.

En cambio la de Hermione ya empezaba a tomar un leve tono celeste tal y como indicaban las instrucciones. Ahora debía remover la poción en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj durante los próximos quince minutos, mientras lo hacía la imagen de cierto rubio volvió a colarse entre sus pensamientos.

Sabía que no debía dedicarle tiempo a lo que fuese que le estuviera ocurriendo al chico pero la intriga la superaba con creces. Era demasiado extraño que Draco no los hubiese insultado cuando se encontraron en el andén el día anterior, ni que hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad de estar solos para humillarla y recordarle que aquel no era su sitio.

Disimuladamente echó un vistazo con aire aburrido hacia la zona del aula donde se encontraban los Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson hablaba airadamente con Millicent Bulstrode la cual asentía con cada palabra de la morena, Theodore Nott se encontraba junto al chico nuevo pero ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra cada uno concentrado en sus actividades. Y Malfoy se encontraba sentado junto a Blaise Zabini, el segundo le estaba contando algo a Malfoy bastante gracioso a juzgar por la expresión de regodeo que ambos tenían, seguro que se estaban metiendo con alguien. Al menos eso sí era una actitud normal en el chico.

El resto de la clase transcurrió sin ningún incidente y los tres amigos nos pudieron hacer más que suspirar más relajados cuando salieron del aula.

-No ha sido tan malo como creíamos – reflexionó Hermione en voz alta, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte del pelirrojo como si hubiese dicho la mayor incoherencia del mundo.

-Que va, no ha sido para tanto – dijo con marcada ironía – Sólo se ha vuelto a burlar de nosotros y nos ha dejado bien en claro que no nos pondrá nada fácil aprobar los ÉXTASIS.

Hermione rodó los ojos y Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Sí quieres amargarte el curso desde el primer momento Ronald allá tú – le respondió la chica – Pero no intentes que los demás hagamos lo mismo.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido de indignación y Harry no pudo hacer más que sonreír, solo sus dos amigos serían capaces de discutir por un tema tan estúpido.

**oOo**

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, todos estaban terriblemente agotados y con ganas de llenar su estómago con la rica comida que preparaban los elfos. Incluso Hermione admitía que el día había sido agotador.

Durante la cena cambiaron impresiones con Ginny sobre el primer día de clase y sus nuevas asignaturas hasta que pronto el tema de la conversación fue el quiddich.

-Este año vamos a tener que buscar a nuevos cazadores y golpeadores – le decía la pelirroja a Harry – Y esa es tu tarea como capitán.

-Lo sé, pero espero contar con tu opinión y con la de Ron para la selección – dijo el muchacho – Al parecer hay muchos aspirantes para los puestos.

-Y este año tenemos que ganar la copa – aseguró Ron – Es nuestro último año en el colegio y tenemos que ganarle a esas estúpidas serpientes.

-Ganaréis – intervino Hermione – Lo habéis hecho todos estos años.

-El quiddich es un deporte muy imprevisible Mione – le habló Ron como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad – En un instante estas ganando como al siguiente perdiendo. Hay que entrenar muy duro y no bajar la guardia en…

-Vale, vale Ron, lo he entendido – le cortó su amiga – No me apetece escuchar todo un discurso sobre los valores del quiddich – Ginny y Harry sonrieron por la expresión del pelirrojo – Bueno chicos, os dejo hablando de vuestro gran deporte. Yo me voy a la cama – se despidió a medida que se iba levantando de su asiento.

-Hasta mañana Hermione.

-Y ten cuidado con el hurón.

-Si te hace algo solo tienes que decírnoslo.

La chica sonrió por la preocupación de sus amigos y salió del Gran Comedor directa a su nueva Torre. Pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la estancia un alterado murmullo llegó hasta sus oídos. El vestíbulo estaba completamente vacío ya que los alumnos aún estaban terminando de cenar, por lo que no le fue difícil distinguir de donde provenía el sonido.

Con paso lento e intentando no hacer ruido se fue acercando hasta el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando distinguió la voz de Malfoy con cierto tono angustiado.

-¿Cómo ha llegado la maldita carta tan pronto?

-A mi me ha dejado tan sorprendido como a ti Draco – respondía la voz de Zabini en el mismo tono que el rubio.

-Dijeron que nos avisarían a lo largo del curso no el puto primer día.

A juzgar por la forma de hablar de los dos chicos, la carta no traía buenas noticias para ellos. Desde su escondite podía sentir como uno de los dos se movía de forma nerviosa por el pasillo y casi podía apostar que era Malfoy.

-Cálmate Draco – intentó apaciguarlo el moreno – Sólo nos dicen algo que ya sabíamos. Qué estemos preparados porque en cualquier momento pueden requerir nuestra presencia para comenzar el ritual.

En aquel preciso instante a Hermione se le heló por completo la sangre.

Ritual.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, los dos chicos se estaban preparando para ser mortífagos. ¡Por Merlín! Tendría que avisar a los chicos sobre esto. ¡No! Tenía que avisar a Dumbledore inmediatamente.

Pero sus piernas no hicieron caso de la orden que su cerebro le enviaba. Permaneció quieta escondida tras aquella enorme armadura sin perder detalle de la conversación pero los alumnos comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor rumbo a sus salas comunes por lo que los dos Slytherin dieron por finalizada la conversación.

-Mantenme informado de cualquier novedad – dijo como despido Draco y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su nueva Torre.

Hermione se apresuró a salir de su escondite pero lo que no supo es que no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Malfoy alcanzó a ver una cabellera castaña levemente alborotada antes de doblar la esquina.

Y al instante supo a quien pertenecía.

-Maldita Granger.

**oOo**

Hermione llegó a su sala común con el pulso completamente acelerado y terriblemente confusa. Tras oír aquella conversación había llegado a dos conclusiones. La primera es que aquellos dos estaban en un serio aprieto y no les agradaba en absoluto aquello; y segundo, podía prácticamente asegurar que de lo que hablaban era de su iniciación como mortífagos.

Pero si estaba tan segura, ¿por qué no había corrido a contárselo a Dumbledore? Era un tema muy serio y complicado que escapaba por completo de sus manos. Ella no podía cargar con la responsabilidad de saber que había mortífagos en potencia dentro del colegio. Aunque siendo sincera, aquello no parecía ser algo que ninguno de los dos quisiera. Malfoy parecía realmente angustiado ante la noticia y todo eso explicaría esa actitud taciturna que había tenido el chico.

El sonido de alguien entrando en la sala común la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y se giró para ver al recién llegado, a pesar de saber de sobra quien era, pero en cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos supo que algo iba mal.

Los ojos de Draco destilaban un desprecio y una ira como los de antaño, clavándose en Hermione como un par de dagas de puro hielo. Su instinto de supervivencia le instaba a salir huyendo de allí y encerrarse en su habitación pero una vez más, sus piernas no le respondían como ella quería. Y no fue hasta que Malfoy se encontró a un par de palmos de distancia que supo que el no haber salido de allí había sido un completo error.

-¿Tus mugrosos padres no te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – siseó en un tono amenazante consiguiendo que todos los vellos de Hermione se pusieran de punta y más aún cuando comprendió a que se debía aquella agresividad.

La había descubierto espiándole a él y a Zabini. Estaba perdida.

-No sé de qué me hablas – intentó sonar segura pero falló estrepitosamente.

Su mueca de terror ante el tono del chico y el temblor de su voz la delataban.

Y Malfoy se había dado cuenta de ello porque su rostro se contorsionó en una mezcla de pura ira, era muy obvio que se estaba controlando para no dejar escapar todo ese enfado que lo recorría como lava líquida.

-No me tomes por imbécil Granger – dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Te estoy diciendo la…

-¿Qué? ¿La verdad? ¿Vas a decirme que no has escuchado lo que hablábamos Zabini y yo hace unos instantes?

Pero esta vez Hermione no lo contradijo. Estaba claro que la había cazado y seguir negándolo no hacía otra cosa que enfurecerlo aún más por lo que optó por tomar otra vía de escape sin saber que esa solución sería aún peor.

-Sí, oí lo que tú y Zabini hablaban – dijo con firmeza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos – Malfoy no tienes por qué hacer nada que no quieras, ni Zabini tampoco. Podemos ayudaros…

La mirada del chico se endureció aún más atemorizando a Hermione por completo haciendo que retrocediera inconscientemente hasta toparse con la fría pared de piedra a sus espaldas. Pero aquello lejos de ser una medida de escape, se convirtió en una completa encerrona porque el rubio anduvo los pasos que ella había retrocedido arrinconándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Sin escapatoria.

-¿Ayudarnos? – dijo con tono irónico – No sé qué estúpida conclusión has sacado de todo esto…

-Sé que quieren poneros a prueba para ser mortífagos – respondió intentando no dejarse amilanar – Y también sé que ni tú ni Zabini queréis eso…

Un fuerte golpe del puño del rubio contra el hueco de la pared que había a su izquierda la silenció inmediatamente. Se estaba metiendo en terrenos pantanosos y había sido una completa ilusa al creer que saldría airosa de ahí.

-Tú no tienes ni puta idea de nada– soltó de manera agresiva sin aflojar ni un ápice su mandíbula – Asique por tu propio bien sangresucia deja de inmiscuirte en temas que no son de tu maldita incumbencia – paró unos instantes como queriéndose asegurar de que la chica comprendía a la perfección el mensaje – Olvida todo lo que has oído y, por supuesto, ni se te ocurra contarle ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Porque si llega a mis oídos algo, lo más mínimo, iré a por ti y créeme que no seré tan generoso como lo estoy siendo ahora.

Y con una última mirada de advertencia se separó de ella y desapareció de la vista de la chica.

**oOo**

Aquella noche apenas fue capaz de dormir un par de horas seguidas. La conversación que escuchó a hurtadillas y su encuentro con el rubio no dejaban de repetirse en su mente como un disco rayado. La conclusión que había sacado antes de su conversación, si es que se le puede llamar así a las palabras que ambos cruzaron, había sido completamente acertada. Zabini y Malfoy serían puestos a prueba para ser mortífagos. Pero también había una cosa que era cierta, ninguno de los dos estaba contento con ese futuro que les había sido impuesto.

El problema era que tampoco querían ayuda de nadie para salir de aquel atolladero. Durante las horas que estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto intentó ponerse en su lugar, pero le fue terriblemente difícil entender su postura. La Orden tenía suficientes medios como para protegerlos a ellos y a sus familias de la amenaza de Voldemort hasta que la guerra acabase. Sus propios padres, por ejemplo, habían sido desmemorizados y enviados a Australia donde vivían de una manera segura.

Pero el verdadero problema no era que Malfoy no aceptase su ayuda. La gran duda que corroía a Hermione era que no sabía qué decisión tomar, si acudir a Dumbledore para que hiciera algo al respecto o dejar que los dos chicos hicieran los que ellos creían conveniente. No es que temiera a Malfoy por su amenaza (por sus venas corría la valentía Gryffindor) pero tampoco se creía en derecho a interferir en las decisiones que ambos quisieran tomar.

Era su vida y cada uno podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Además de que ello no eran aún mortífagos y frente a Dumbledore podría negar que el significado de la carta fuera ese, asique hasta que no tuvieran la marca tatuada en el brazo no abría nada que hacer.

Y por supuesto la idea de contárselo a Harry y a Ron estaba completamente descartada, o hablaba con Dumbledore directamente o no le contaba nada a nadie. Sus dos amigos seguro que pasaban por alto la voluntad de Malfoy de no querer ser ayudado por nadie y corrían a contárselo al viejo director.

Suspiró agotada.

Menudo comienzo de año.

**oOo**

Aquella primera semana de curso fue un auténtico calvario para Hermione. Aún se debatía entre lo que debía hacer y lo que realmente ella creía que sería correcto hacer. Sus amigos no dejaron de peguntarle que le ocurría puesto que la notaron más pensativa y distante de lo normal pero ella siempre les aseguraba con una sonrisa que no había ningún problema.

La actitud de Malfoy con ella no cambió en absoluto. Ambos continuaron yendo a sus clases evitándose lo máximo posible pero cuando coincidían en su sala común o en alguna de las clases que compartían juntos se ignoraban por completo como si ninguno de los dos existiera para el otro.

En cambio Zabini si que le dedicaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando como si vigilara que ella no le contaba nada a nadie, lo cual incomodaba un poco a Hermione e incluso temía que alguno de sus amigos se dieran cuenta de las miradas que el moreno le dirigía.

Pero lo que verdaderamente la empezaba a poner nerviosa era la sensación, cada vez más usual, de sentirse observada por Daniel Callahan. A menudo notaba una mirada clavada en ella y cuando miraba alrededor encontraba sus ojos inquisidores sobre ella. De vez en cuando le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo pero Hermione se quedaba completamente rígida y no respondía a ella. Pero parecía que el chico no se daba por vencido porque al poco tiempo volvía a descubrirlo mirándola fijamente.

Y su sexto sentido le indicaba que aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

**oOo**

Aquel sábado Hermione se levantó con intenciones de pasar la mañana en la biblioteca. Debía terminar una redacción para la profesora McGonagall que no pudo terminar el día anterior y si tenía tiempo, quería empezar a leer un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca.

Aquella noche, una más de insomnio, había tomado una resolución a toda aquella situación. Haría caso a Malfoy, aquello le molestaba enormemente, y haría como si nada de lo de los últimos días hubiera pasado. Si él no quería aceptar la ayuda de nadie y quería destruir su futuro, que lo hiciera. Ella no iba a inmiscuirse en sus planes.

A partir de aquel día pasaría página y volvería a ser la misma Hermione estudiosa, que no se distraía con cosas que no valían la pena y se esforzaría por estar más atenta con sus amigos. Pensando en todo esto iba camino a la biblioteca cuando otro alumno se cruzó en su camino y ambos chocaron, provocando que los libros y pergaminos que Hermione portaba cayeran al suelo.

-Lo siento – dijo sin siquiera mirar con quien había tropezado mientras recogía las cosas desperdigadas.

-No te preocupes – dijo una voz masculina que también se agachó a ayudarla – Yo tampoco miraba por donde iba.

Cuando terminó su tarea volvió a incorporarse y miró al chico para agradecerle su ayuda pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Daniel Callahan la observaba desde su altura con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora que lo miraba de frente se daba cuenta que era más musculoso y corpulento de lo que parecía a simple vista y bastante más alto que ella.

-Gracias por ayudarme – dijo al fin la chica.

-No hay de que – respondió él como su no hubiese sido nada. Durante unos instantes se produjo un tenso silencio en el que ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra – Me llamo Daniel Callahan – rompió el chico el momento tendiéndole la mano – Pero puedes llamarme Dan.

-Encantada – le dijo de vuelta Hermione estrechándole la mano – Yo soy Hermione…

-Granger – completó él – Eres la Premio Anual, todo el mundo te conoce.

-Y tú eres el alumno nuevo que ha ido a parar a Slytherin – habló ella – Tú llegada a causado una gran expectación.

-Sí bueno, por lo que sé no es muy común que un alumno llegue para cursar su último año.

-No, no es nada común.

En aquel momento un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaws pasaron junto a ellos sin tener ningún tipo de reparo en mirarlos sin disimulo y murmurando entre ellos. Y entonces Hermione tomó constancia de que estaba en medio de un pasillo hablando con un Slytherin, ella, una Gryffindor hija de muggles.

-¿Por qué nos miran de esa forma? – preguntó Dan con cierta sorpresa observando al grupo desaparecer de su vista.

-No es muy común ver a un Slytherin hablar con ningún Gryffindor con tanta naturalidad – le explicó ella – Cuando cruzamos alguna palabra normalmente es para insultarnos.

-Algo he oído sobre ello, pero entre tú y yo – se acercó un poco más a Hermione para aumentar el secretismo del momento – Creo que las ideas que tienen ciertas serpientes son algo…retrógradas – la chica no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse ante aquella declaración – No estoy de acuerdo con ellas.

-Eso sí que es una novedad, eres el primero que pertenece a esa casa que no sigue esos principios.

-Supongo que eso es algo bueno – el moreno sonrió y ella se dio cuenta de lo realmente bonita que era su sonrisa – Sobre todo si gracias a ello puedo hablar contigo.

Con aquellas palabras Hermione se arreboló por completo y aquel acto reflejo de la chica hizo que la sonrisa de Dan aumentara aún más.

-Bueno Daniel…

-Dan – la corrigió.

-Dan – repitió – ha sido muy agradable charlar contigo, pero llevo un poco de prisa. Tengo que terminar un par de trabajos asique me voy a la biblioteca.

-Sí es así, no te entretengo más. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo Hermione Granger – ella le sonrió a medida que se iba alejando del chico – Espero que se repita más veces.

De nuevo Hermione se sonrojó por el descaro del chico.

-Ya veremos Dan.

Se giró por completo y continuó su camino hacia la biblioteca sin saber que aquel chico de ojos verdes escondía más secretos de lo que ella imaginaba.

**¡Tachán!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Regular?**

**Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, ya saben, un review!=)**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola queridos míos!**

**Aquí vengo una vez más con otro capítulo.**

**Sé que me he retrasado un poco (mil perdones) pero esta semana mi vida ha sido un caos, apenas he tenido tiempo para sentarme frente al ordenador. En una semana empiezo la época de parciales y seguidamente la de los exámenes de Diciembre asique siento mucho no poder actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría. De todas formas prometo emplear cada huequito libre que tenga en sentarme frente a la pantalla a escribir. Ya saben que sus maravillosos reviews me animan muchísimo a hacerlo.**

**Dejando mis delirios de lado, hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para: NemesisAg, barbiiie, Serena Princesita Hale, memoriesofkagome, Aglaia Callia, pEqUe y mariapotter2002. Os adoro, de verdad.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que leen desde las sombras y a los que agregaron a alertas y favoritos.**

**Solo una cosita más, como ya les he explicado estoy muy muy liada asique si me tardo un pelín más en la siguiente actualización por favor os pido un poco de paciencia.**

**Ahora sí, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Siempre había creído que en Hogwarts la gente cotilla y amante de los cotilleos abundaba más de lo recomendable. Siempre estaban las típicas chicas (como sus compañeras de cuarto) que estaban al acecho deseando encontrar el más mínimo indicio de algo para engordarlo y agrandarlo hasta que se creaba un rumor que era más una mentira que una verdad. Pero bueno, mientras a ella esas cosas no le afectaran prefería mantenerse al margen e ignorar todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquello.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando la mañana del domingo siguiente al encuentro con Dan puso un pie en el Gran Comedor, un fuerte zumbido de fondo provocado por el murmullo de los alumnos llegó hasta ella taladrándole los oídos. Decenas de miradas se fijaron en ella, haciendo que la chica se sintiera observada y completamente incómoda.

Hermione se dirigió con paso seguro hasta su mesa intentando ignorar todo aquel revuelo que se había creado a su alrededor. Cuando se sentó junto a Harry y frente a Ginny y Ron, comprobó que sus compañeros de desayuno la contemplaban con la interrogación pintada en sus rostros.

-¿No tienes nada que contarnos Hermione? – le preguntó Ron con cierto matiz mordaz en su voz.

Hermione pasó la mirada de unos a otros sin saber muy bien que contestar. Ginny vio la duda en la mirada de su amiga e intervino para echarle una mano.

-Todo el colegio habla de que te vieron con el chico nuevo de Slytherin por los pasillos – le explicó – hablando muy amistosamente.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon débilmente sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Tanto revuelo por eso? – preguntó.

No podía dejar de sorprenderse de que aquella gran expectación se debiera solo por ese accidental encuentro. No podía negar que era bien extraño que dos alumnos pertenecientes a esas dos casas tan enemistadas mantuvieran una pequeña conversación de aquella forma amable y cordial, pero a pesar de ello no era para tanto. Simplemente Dan no era como los demás, o al menos eso parecía.

-¿Acaso te parece poco? – saltó Ron exaltado - ¡Hablabas con una asquerosa serpiente!

-¿Qué fue lo que en realidad ocurrió Hermione? – se interesó la pelirroja ignorando por completo las palabras de su hermano.

-Solo iba de camino a la biblioteca y choqué con él. Me ayudó a recoger mis cosas y cruzamos un par de palabras, solo eso – aseguró – Lo que ocurre es que no es como los demás Slytherins, al parecer a él eso de la rivalidad entre las casas no le importa en absoluto, al igual que tampoco lo hace mi origen muggle.

-¿No te parece eso demasiado extraño? – intervino Harry.

-¡Por supuesto que es extraño! – respondió Ron - ¡Es una trampa!

-Deja de decir estupideces Ronald – le riñó su hermana – Deja que Hermione hable.

-La verdad es que sí que me sorprendió su actitud pero tampoco puedo caer en el error de juzgarlo sin haberlo conocido ¿no? Solo tendré cuidado y ya – con esas últimas palabras sus amigos parecieron estar más conformes – Además solo fue un encuentro accidental, puede que no vuelva a cruzar palabra con él – Con esas palabras la conversación se dio por acabada y Hermione pudo comenzar su desayuno más tranquila.

Lo que ella no sabía era que estaba realmente equivocada.

**oOo**

El lunes por la mañana, Hermione se levantó con los nervios anclados en su estómago. Aquel día volvería a encontrarse con Callahan en la doble clase de pociones a primera hora y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él, ni tampoco ella misma. A lo mejor la ignoraba por estar rodeado de sus compañeros de casa los cuales seguro no aprobaban que ambos pudieran tener una relación amistosa.

Bajó a desayunar y respiró tranquila al ver que Malfoy no se hallaba en la sala común. No lo veía desde el viernes que coincidieron juntos a la entrada del Gran Comedor, lo cual era todo un alivio. A pesar de ignorarse mutuamente la tensión cuando ambos coincidían en la torre era más que palpable y para nada le apetecía pasar por aquella situación tan incómoda.

Desayunó con sus dos amigos como todas las mañanas y más tarde emprendieron juntos el camino hasta las mazamorras. Ron continuaba un poco ofuscado con ella por lo que en todo momento fue charlando con Harry intentando que no le afectara la actitud del pelirrojo.

Estaban a punto de adentrarse en el aula de pociones cuando una voz la llamó a sus espaldas. Hermione se giró a cámara lenta sabiendo quien era el propietario de aquella voz. Daniel se acercaba a ella con una amable sonrisa ignorando por completo las miradas de desprecio que le dirigían sus compañeros de casa.

-Hola Dan – lo saludó ella.

-Verás – el chico lucía un poco incómodo – Siento mucho haberte causado problemas – se disculpó – No pensé que se armaría todo este revuelo solo porque el otro día coincidimos en los pasillos.

-No tienes porque disculparte – desechó Hermione la idea por completo - No es tu culpa que aquí las noticias vuelen.

-Aún así no era mi intención incomodarte. Entendería que no quisieras que esto volviera a ocurrir – dijo el chico con cierta tristeza.

Hermione no pudo evitar enternecerse ante su gesto.

-Yo nunca he hecho demasiado caso a lo que la gente diga de mi, asique no te preocupes. No pienso ignorarte ni nada por el estilo solo porque la gente sea una entrometida – terminó con tono molesto.

El chico le sonrió y pareció que se relajaba ante la aclaración de Hermione.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que pienses tus amigos? – Hermione lo miró extrañada sin saber porque preguntaba aquello. Dan le hizo un gesto para que mirara a su espalda y se topó con la mirada enfurecida del pelirrojo – Parece que quiera asesinarnos.

-Bueno, es muy típico de Ron odiar a todo aquel que le inspire desconfianza – le explicó la chica girándose de nuevo hacia el moreno – No debes preocuparte por ello.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¿Y los de tu casa? – cuestionó ahora Hermione curiosa – ¿Las serpientes no te han dicho nada?

Por un pequeño instante, a la muchacha le pareció vislumbrar cierto cambio en la actitud del chico, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-Ellos saben que no soy como ellos. Yo no me meto en sus asuntos y ellos no se meten en los míos – explicó – Es una especie de acuerdo tácito.

Aquello a Hermione le sonó bastante extraño. Las serpientes no eran del tipo de personas que respetasen lo que hacían los demás, mucho menos si era todo lo contrario a lo que ellos creían y defendían.

Entonces los alumnos a su alrededor empezaron a adentrarse en el aula ya que Snape empezaba a vislumbrarse al final del pasillo.

-Bueno Hermione, una vez más ha sido un placer hablar contigo – decía Dan mientras ambos se adentraban en la sala – Más tarde nos vemos.

-Hasta luego Dan.

Cada uno se sentó con sus compañeros de casa, él junto a Nott y ella junto a Harry y Ron.

-¿No crees que te estás excediendo en tus amistades? – murmuró Ron entre dientes para que solo ella y Harry pudieran oírlo mientras Snape daba las instrucciones pertinentes para continuar la poción en la que estaban trabajando.

-No es momento para hablar de esto Ronald – le respondió la chica en el mismo tono, temiendo que Snape los oyera. Lo que hacía falta era que le dieran un motivo al profesor para que les quitase puntos.

-Eres una traidora…

-Señor Weasley, ¿le importaría cerrar la boca y prestar atención? – lo interrumpió Snape – Le diría que lo que tuviera que decir lo dijera en voz alta pero lo cierto es que no nos importa nada en absoluto – las risas de los Slytherins no se hicieron esperar – Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Ron bufó por lo bajo pero no hizo ningún comentario y Hermione se puso rápidamente a seguir trabajando su poción ignorando todo cuanto ocurriera a su alrededor.

De ahora en adelante lidiar con el pelirrojo iba a ser una verdadera complicación porque le gustase o no, no estaba dispuesta a ignorar a Dan solo porque él quisiera.

**oOo**

Durante los siguientes días Hermione no volvió a mantener una conversación con Callahan. Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos ambos se saludaban de pasada evitando que los rumores sobre ellos dos aumentase sin necesidad, lo último era que ambos mantenían una relación a escondidas porque al pertenecer a casas tan enemistadas les era imposible hacerlo público.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de indignación cuando Ginny se lo comentó. ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran inventarse tremenda mentira cuando ellos apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras?

-Bueno Mione, tienes que entender que no es muy común lo que estáis haciendo – intentó Ginny que entrara en razón.

-Puedo entender que levante cierto interés – le concedió la castaña – pero de ahí a que digan que estamos juntos va mucha diferencia.

-Él da pie a que todo el mundo crea eso.

Hermione miró extrañada a su amiga por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Verás, desde que nos contaste vuestro encuentro accidental he estado observando al chico – a Hermione le daba la sensación de que estaba eligiendo muy cuidadosamente las palabras – Y bueno, me he dado cuenta de que te observa mucho, demasiado diría yo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Durante las comidas y las veces que nos hemos encontrado en los pasillos él te mira de una forma, no sé, demasiado fija Hermione. Parece como si te estuviera analizando a fondo.

-Estás loca – concluyó Hermione.

-Yo creo que no Hermione – negó Ginny con la cabeza – Ese chico tiene una extraña fijación por ti – durante unos segundos la pelirroja se quedó pensativa pero luego añadió – Lo que no puedes negarme es que te saluda con demasiada efusividad cuando os veis, ¿o me vas a decir que eso también son imaginaciones mías?

El sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Hermione fue respuesta suficiente a la pregunta de la chica.

-Admítelo Hermione, le gustas a ese chico.

La castaña se puso aún más colorada ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Recapacita un segundo Ginny, ¿cómo le voy a gustar a un chico con el que apenas he hablado? Es una completa tontería.

-Vamos a ver Mione – a la menor de los Weasley le sorprendía la ingenuidad de su amiga – No estoy diciendo que esté enamorado de ti ni nada por el estilo, solo digo que te mira mucho y parece muy contento cada vez que te ve. No me puedes negar que, por lo menos, le agrada tu compañía

-Estás loca Ginny Weasley.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero ya te darás cuenta de que tengo razón.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su amiga pelirroja y volvió a dedicarse a la lectura en la que estaba sumergida antes de que Ginny la distrajera contándole rumores y sacando conclusiones completamente erróneas.

Dan jamás se sentiría atraído por ella, de hecho nadie lo hacía. Simplemente era un chico que a pesar de ser un Slytherin era una persona como cualquier otra que no poseía los mismos prejuicios que los de su casa. Seguro que si Callahan hubiese caído en cualquier otra casa, nadie hubiese visto extraño que hablara con ella y nadie se hubiese inventado esos patéticos rumores que circulaban ahora por el colegio sobre ellos dos.

Ella los ignoraba por completo, al igual que el chico, pero al parecer su adorado amigo pelirrojo no. Hermione no tenía ni idea de que era lo que el chico había oído pero parecía que su enfado no hacía más que aumentar a medida que pasaban los días. Menos mal que por lo menos Harry y Ginny no se dejaban guiar por nada de lo que dijesen sino todo lo contrario, la defendían cada vez que oían a alguien hablar estupideces sobre ella.

A pesar de todo, los siguientes días pasaron con total normalidad, acudiendo a sus clases, pasando horas en la biblioteca y disfrutando del tiempo libre con sus amigos. Ya casi estaban a finales de Octubre y el frío y el mal tiempo empezaron a reemplazar al cálido y brillante sol. Y con la llegada de Noviembre también llegó la primera salida hacia Hogsmeade. Una semana antes de la visita apareció la información en todos y cada uno de los tablones de las distintas salas comunes.

El mismo día que se enteró de la fecha de la salida ya sabía que iría con Harry y Ron. Siempre iban juntos al pueblo cada vez que se organizaba una visita, se había convertido en una especie de tradición al igual que tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas. Luego, normalmente, cada uno visitaba por separado las distintas tiendas del pueblo para volver a reunirse un tiempo después y repetir el camino de vuelta juntos.

Pero aquel año las cosas cambiarían por culpa de una proposición que Hermione no pudo rechazar.

Era el miércoles antes de la salida a Hogsmeade. Hermione volvía a su sala común después de pasar la tarde en la biblioteca, se le había hecho un poco tarde y como no se diera prisa no llegaría a tiempo a la cena. Iba a toda prisa hacia su torre cuando de repente Dan Callahan se cruzó en su camino. Por un momento a la chica le dio la impresión de que el moreno la había estado esperando pero rápidamente desechó la idea.

-Hola Hermione – la saludó.

-¿Qué tal Dan?

A la castaña estuvo a punto de resbalársele un libro de los tres gruesos tomos con los que cargaba pero el chico tuvo reflejos y rápidamente lo sujetó.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlos? – se ofreció.

-Muchas gracias pero no creo que haga falta – se negó Hermione – Yo puedo sola, además de que como no te des prisa vas a llegar tarde a la cena.

-No pasa nada, tampoco tenía demasiada hambre. Vamos, te acompaño – insistió mientras que empezaba a caminar.

A la muchacha no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su ayuda y juntos se dirigieron hacia su torre.

-¿Cómo van tus comienzos en el colegio? – le preguntó para romper el silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos - ¿Es muy distinto a tu antiguo colegio?

-La verdad es que me gusta mucho Hogwarts – le respondió el chico – Una pena que no viniera antes, ya más o menos me he adaptado asique llevo las cosas bastante bien – Hermione asintió – Y bueno, no creas que es muy distinto a Dumstrang, solo que aquí el ambiente es más cálido, como más familiar.

La chica podía entender perfectamente aquella sensación que tenía Daniel. Hogwarts era como una gran familia, aquel viejo castillo era prácticamente su hogar y cuando aquel año acabara echaría mucho de menos estar allí.

-Me alegro de que te guste esto.

De nuevo volvieron a sumirse en un pequeño silencio.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer para la visita a Hogsmeade? – le preguntó Callahan a la chica.

-Nada especial – respondió – Todos los años voy con Harry y Ron y paso la mayor parte de la tarde con ellos.

-¿Y qué me dirías si te digo que puedo proponerte un plan mejor? – le soltó sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Durante unos instantes Hermione no supo que decir, era la primera vez que alguien le pedía que fuese con él a Hogsmeade.

-No sé Dan…

-¡Oh, vamos! – la interrumpió – Ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a proponer.

-Bueno, pues dime ¿qué propones?

-Es una sorpresa – Hermione lo miró y vio que el chico le devolvía la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero te aseguro que te encantará, de verdad. Además así podremos hablar tranquilamente fuera de miradas indiscretas – añadió al cruzarse con un par de alumnos que los observaron sin disimulo.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, ya había llegado frente al retrato del elegante jinete que protegía la entrada a la torre de Hermione y ambos frenaron la marcha frente a él.

-Di que al menos te lo pensarás – insistió un poco más el chico.

-Está bien, me lo pensaré pero no prometo nada.

El moreno sonrió y sus ojos verdes relucieron.

-Con eso me conformo, de momento.

En ese instante el retrato se abrió dejando paso a Draco Malfoy que salía de la torre.

La situación que se produjo fue de lo más intensa. Los tres se quedaron quietos y callados mirándose entre ellos esperando a que los otros dos tomaran la iniciativa, pero nada de eso sucedió. Malfoy terminó por salir de la sala común y pasó entre medio de los dos chicos.

-Callahan – saludó el rubio con voz neutra.

-Malfoy – respondió el chico de la misma forma.

Después de que Malfoy desapareciera por el pasillo, tanto Dan como Hermione permanecieron unos momentos más en aquel incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-Bueno Dan – cortó el silencio Hermione – Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-No hay de qué, ve a dejar tus libros que te espero.

-No hace falta, de verdad. Vas a llegar tarde…

-Ya que estoy aquí no me importa esperarte un momento – la interrumpió.

Hermione no podía dejar de estar sorprendida por aquel comportamiento del moreno. Mientras entraba en la torre y dejaba sus pertenencias intentaba averiguar a qué se debía aquello. Entonces las palabras pronunciadas por Ginny días atrás llegaron a su cabeza. ¿Tendría razón su amiga? ¿La gustaría a aquel chico?

Se dio prisa en salir de la sala común y volvió a recorrer los pasillos del, ahora, desierto castillo. De camino al Gran Comedor dejaron de hablar del tema de la excursión y hablaron de los profesores y de las distintas materias que ambos habían escogido.

Ya estaban por llegar al Gran Comedor cuando Dan paró de repente su andar y se giró hacia ella.

-Será mejor que vayas tú primero – le dijo a Hermione – Si nos ven llegar juntos podrían hacerse ideas equivocadas y ya te he incomodado bastante en los últimos días.

-No me has incomodado en absoluto, ya te lo dije – le intentó convencer Hermione – Pero creo que tienes razón. Ya se han inventado bastantes cosas sin vernos juntos como para que ahora nos vean llegar. Gracias por acompañarme – añadió.

-Ha sido un placer – habló él de vuelta – Siempre lo es cuando se trata de ti – Hermione se sonrojó y él sonrió levemente ante aquel gesto – Nos vemos Hermione Granger.

-Adiós Dan - le respondió mientras se iba retirando ya al Gran Comedor.

-Y recuerda mi propuesta – le gritó mientras veía como la chica desaparecía.

En cuando la chica desapareció su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

-Qué demonios estoy haciendo – se reprochó a sí mismo.

**oOo**

Aquella noche Hermione no se sintió con fuerzas de contarle a sus amigos su nuevo encuentro con el moreno ni la propuesta que este le había hecho. No tenía ganas de tener una nueva discusión con Ron, además de que aún tenía que decidir si aceptaría su invitación o no. Debía de ser sincera con ella misma, su compañía le agradaba, no es que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con él ni de haberlo conocerlo a fondo, pero lo poco que sabía de él la empujaba a querer saber más. Tenía cierta curiosidad por aquel chico tan peculiar.

En aquello iba pensando de vuelta a su torre cuando al entrar se encontró con Draco Malfoy sentado en uno de los sillones frente al fuego. Durante un instante lo miró fijamente pero poco después se dispuso a cruzar la sala y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, lo ignoraría como venía haciendo todo aquel tiempo.

-Al final no has contado nada – oyó que la voz del rubio llegaba hasta sus oídos.

No entendía porque después de casi un mes él le sacaba el tema de nuevo. Quiso ignorarle y seguir su camino como si no hubiese oído nada pero su lengua la traicionó y no pudo evitar responderle.

-Muy observador por tu parte Malfoy – respondió en tono mordaz.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho? – volvió a preguntar girándose en el sillón para mirarla - ¿Tanto miedo me tienes Granger? Creía que los Gryffindors erais valientes – continuó con tono burlón.

-¿Qué te importa el motivo que me llevó a no decir nada?

-Simple curiosidad – soltó con simpleza.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes antes de responder. Aquellos ojos plateados que tantas miradas de desprecio y de odio le había dirigido pero no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción por ellos, eran realmente enigmáticos.

-Si quieres condenar tu vida, tu futuro, por mí puedes hacerlo Malfoy – le respondió – No voy a ser precisamente yo quién te lo impida, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Pero te lo advierto Malfoy, si en algún momento llego a saber con seguridad de que eres un mortífago no me quedará más remedio que contárselo a Dumbledore – dijo con determinación.

Malfoy soltó una sonora carcajada cargada de ironía.

-De nuevo sale a relucir tu aires de heroicidad, tanto tiempo con Potter te está pasando factura – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa ladeada al ver como Hermione se enfurecía a cada palabra que pronunciaba – Cuando sea un mortífago créeme que ya no estaré aquí Granger.

Durante unos instantes más ambos mantuvieron sus miradas fijos el uno en el otro hasta que Malfoy terminó por girarse de nuevo hacia el fuego dejando a Hermione a sus espaldas muy enfada. Al instante la chica se giró y se encerró en su cuarto con un sonoro portazo.

-Maldito Malfoy – murmuró para sí con rabia.

Porque en el fondo le hubiese gustado que Malfoy tomara la decisión correcta.

**oOo**

**¿Qué tal? Acepto tomatazos, crucios y todo lo que se os pueda ocurrir. Si quereis hacérmelo llegar ya saben, déjenme un review.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**Con mucho esfuerzo y falta de horas de sueño aquí estoy, vivita y coleando y con un nuevo capítulo para subir.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: barbiiie, Aglaia Callia, Serena Princesita Hale, mariapotter2002, Seleniita Black de Malfoy y Twilight-Hp93. Mil gracias por vuestro reviews, os adoro.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos.**

**A aquellas Dramioneras que se mueren por ver un poquito de la pareja, decirles que no se preocupen. No queda mucho para que la cosa vaya cogiendo forma.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, solo que continúo hasta arriba de exámenes hasta el día diez de diciembre pero a pesar de ello espero actualizar con regularidad.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Faltaban apenas tres días para la visita a Hogsmeade y Hermione aún no había decidido qué hacer con la proposición de Dan. No quería romper la tradición que mantenía con sus amigos, pero sentía curiosidad por saber que era aquello que él le tenía guardado y que aseguraba que le iba a encantar. Finalmente decidió contárselo a sus amigos a ver si podían ayudarla con su decisión. Fue durante la hora de la cena de aquel miércoles, si había comida de por medio el enfado de Ron no serían tan notorio que si estuviese con el estómago vacío.

Así fue como durante la cena Hermione le relató a Harry, Ron y Ginny su nuevo encuentro con Callahan y su proposición, así como su indecisión sobre lo que debería hacer.

-Yo que tú no le daba más vueltas – opinó la pelirroja – Ve con él, ese plan es demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo.

-¿Tú crees? – habló Hermione sin estar aún muy segura – La verdad es que siento curiosidad pero también quiero pasar la primera visita a Hogsmeade con ustedes, siempre hemos ido juntos.

-Tonterías Hermione – desechó Ginny la idea – No nos importa en absoluto que vayas con él en vez de con nosotros, ¿a que no chicos?

A Harry se le veía bastante incómodo con el tema de la conversación. Hermione era su mejor amiga, prácticamente su hermana, pero tratar el tema de chicos con ella no dejaba de hacérsele un incómodo y violento. Pero a pesar de su nerviosismo apoyó la teoría de su novia.

-Ginny tiene razón – acordó – No nos molestaremos si vas con él – Hermione le sonrió agradecida – Solo te pido que tengas cuidado.

Ron por descontado no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se limitó a mirar a Hermione con el ceño fruncido esperando a que la chica hiciera su elección y la verdad es que ahora lo tenía más claro. No cambiaría la primera visita a Hogsmeade con sus amigos por una cita con un chico al que apenas conocía. Ya habría otras visitas al pueblo y otras oportunidades para poder conocer más a fondo a Dan.

-Os agradezco muchísima vuestra compresión chicos – dijo con una radiante sonrisa – Pero prefiero ir con vosotros, es la primera salida. Ya habrá otras oportunidades para quedar con Dan.

Tanto Ginny como Harry le sonrieron sin decir nada más, en cambio Ron lejos de parecer contento ante aquella resolución frunció aún más el ceño y enrojeció notoriamente.

-Nosotros no somos el segundo plato de nadie – gruñó.

-¿De qué hablas Ronald?

-¿Qué pasa, qué te hemos dado pena y por eso ahora prefieres venir con nosotros a Hogsmeade? – dijo con enfado, la castaña no podía salir de su asombro.

-No me habéis dado pena Ron – intentaba la chica que el pelirrojo entrara en razón – Simplemente he decidido que prefiero ir con vosotros.

-Pues no es necesario que vengas con nosotros – replicó – No nos haces ninguna falta.

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el chico fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle aquello a ella? Después de todas las cosas que Hermione hacia por él ahora le venía con esas.

-Está bien Ronald – le respondió intentado ignorar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta – Si voy a ser un estorbo para ti no iré con vosotros a Hogsmeade.

-Pero Hermione, de verdad…

-De verdad nada Ginny, si este cabeza hueca lo prefiere iré a Hogsmeade con Dan. No hay nada más que hablar.

Y de un tirón se levantó de la mesa abandonando el Gran Comedor más enfadada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

-La has hecho buena hermanito – le riñó Ginny a su hermano.

Éste solo se limitó a gruñir y a continuar con su cena.

**oOo**

Era increíble.

Verdaderamente increíble.

Aquella noche le tocó ronda y en todo el camino no dejó de darle vueltas a la actitud que había tomado el pelirrojo. Pensó que al ver que prefería ir con ellos a Hogsmeade antes que con Dan, Ron se alegraría y su humor mejoraría aunque fuese un poco.

Pero se equivocó estrepitosamente.

Ahora se enfada porque decía que ella los usaba de segundo plato, no era capaz de entender que era precisamente todo lo contrario. Estaba claro que la cuestión era enfadarse por lo que fuese, aunque eso significara tergiversar las cosas de una forma increíble.

Al rato se cansó de darle vueltas al mismo tema, además de que Ronald no se merecía en absoluto un minuto de su tiempo. Asique se dedicó a intentar averiguar a qué lugar tan misterioso quería llevarla Dan. Él tampoco la conocía demasiado como para conocer sus gustos pero de todas formas afirmaba que quedaría encantada con la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

Entre una cosa y otra su ronda por los desiertos pasillos del colegio dio a su fin, asique se encaminó hacia su torre deseando meterse en la cama y que aquel día se diese por acabado. Pero cuando fue a entrar por el retrato de la sala común se cruzó con Malfoy que salía a la misma vez que ella intentaba entrar. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes y Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido por completo de negro con una larga capa y unos guantes del mismo color. Y en aquel preciso instante una sensación de angustia se ajustó en su estómago al comprender hacia donde se dirigía el rubio.

Malfoy intentó pasar por su lado ignorándola por completo pero las palabras que pronunció la chica lo hicieron frenar en seco.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas? – oyó que ella le preguntaba con cierta preocupación.

Él se giró y la miró con desprecio.

-No es de tu maldita incumbencia Granger.

-¿Has sido llamado para alguna prueba del ritual? – insistió la castaña ignorando por completo la respuesta de Malfoy.

-¿Estas sorda o qué? No te importa.

Lo estaba retrasando, tenía que llegar al bosque prohibido a la hora indica en la carta. Pero no entendía por qué diablos la chica se estaba preocupando por lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y endureció su mirada. Era una completa tonta.

Y sin dirigirle ni una palabra más se perdió de vista tras el retrato.

**oOo**

Aquella noche recuperó aquella vieja costumbre de principio de curso de no dormir apenas nada. Aunque se esforzaba porque el tema Malfoy no la afectase, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ello. Puede que el rubio fuera un prepotente, egoísta, narcisista y engreído pero nadie se merecía ese destino, el destino de ser un mortífago por obligación. Y no solo él estaba en esa situación, seguro que Zabini también había sido llamado esa noche. ¿Y si les pasaba algo? ¿Y si las pruebas que le imponían eran demasiado duras y no sobrevivían a ellas?

Dándole vueltas al mismo tema se encontraba cuando sintió como alguien subía la escalera que llegaba hasta los dormitorios. Como si de un resorte se tratara, se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se acercó hasta la puerta de su habitación y pegó el oído contra la madera. Oyó el suave sonido de la puerta de la habitación del rubio cerrarse e inexplicablemente pudo respirar tranquila.

**oOo**

No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente que pudo hablar con Dan para decirle que aceptaba su invitación y que iría con él el sábado de visita al pueblo.

Durante la mañana Hermione intentó evitar por todos los medio estar cerca de sus amigos. En ninguna clase se sentó junto a Harry y ni siquiera desayunó con él y Ginny. Sabía que no era justo para ellos pero no quería estar cerca de Ron. Podía comprender que era muy testarudo y que muchas veces (por no decir todas) decía las cosas sin pensar pero las palabras que le dedicó la noche anterior fueron más allá y estaba cansada.

Salía de su última clase de la mañana, runas antiguas, directa hacia el Gran Comedor pero alguien reclamó su presencia. La sujetaron por la muñeca y la llevaron hasta un pequeño pasadizo que estaba prácticamente escondido tras una enorme estatua de una bruja con una escoba.

Cuando Hermione logró situarse y alzar la vista para ver quien la había llevado hasta aquel lugar se encontró con aquella mirada de ojos verdes que tanto la atraía y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Callahan le sonreía de aquella manera tan suya apoyado sobre la pared frente a ella.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos aquí? – preguntó la chica.

-Solo quería apartarnos de las miradas entrometidas para poder hablar más tranquilamente– le explicó como si tal cosa.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero saber tu respuesta a mi propuesta de hace unos días, ¿me acompañaras al final?

Hermione se lo pensó durante unos instantes y comprobó como el chico se impacientaba un poco.

-Está bien, iré contigo – concedió al fin y no puedo evitar sentirse levemente alagada al ver la espléndida sonrisa que se le formó al chico en el rostro.

-Estupendo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

**oOo**

Los días restantes a la visita a Hogsmeade pasaron para Hermione en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De repente era sábado por la mañana y se encontraba junto a Ginny en su habitación, le pelirroja se había nombrado su asesora de imagen para aquel día.

-Tienes una cita Mione – le había dicho – Asique no puedes ponerte cualquier cosa.

Una cita.

Era la primera vez que tenía una de verdad y no podía evitar sentir como los nervios se acumulaban en su estómago. Nunca ningún chico, salvo Krum, había mostrado cierto interés en ella. Y aunque exteriormente podía parecer una chica segura de sí misma, en estos temas se metía en terreno pantanoso y eso la hacía sentirse insegura.

Por eso no le importó que su amiga la aconsejara, aunque al final vistió lo que ella quiso y la pelirroja solo ayudó a moldear un poco sus rebeldes rizos. Parecía como si Ginny estuviera más ilusionada que ella misma por la cita.

A la hora acordada ya se encontraba en las enormes puertas del vestíbulo junto a sus amigos y el resto de los alumnos. La menor de los Weasley no dejaba de decirle lo bonita que se veía, mientras que Harry parecía a todas luces incómodo y Ron simplemente la ignoraba. Buscó con la mirada a Dan entre aquella cantidad de alumnos pero no llegó a localizarlo.

-No creo que tarde mucho en venir – le aseguró Ginny a su lado que se había dado cuenta de su gesto.

Hermione suspiró intentando calmar sus nervios.

La fila de chicos y chicas continuó avanzando poco a poco a medida que le iban entregando sus autorizaciones al viejo conserje. Cada vez estaban más cerca de la salida y cada vez estaba más segura de que todo había sido una tomadura de pelo. Callahan no iba a aparecer y ahora se sentía una completa idiota por no haberlo previsto. Todo había sido una cruel estratagema por parte de las serpientes para humillarla una vez más. ¿Quién querría tener una cita con Hermione Granger? Y mucho menos si era un Slyhterin.

Ron no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de reojo con ese aire de superioridad que te da el saber que tienes razón. El pelirrojo la había advertido de que todo aquello había sido una trampa, que no tenía un sincero interés por ella. Y después de haber discutido con él, tendría que comerse sus palabras y admitir que tenía razón y que no se había equivocado.

Estaba a tan solo unos pasos para entregarle la autorización a Filch cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba a paso rápido y saltándose por completo la cola provocando las quejas de los alumnos. Se giró para ver quién era el dueño de aquella respiración entrecortada por la pequeña carrera y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al darse cuenta de que era Dan el que se encontraba junto a ella.

-Siento mucho llegar tarde Hermione – se disculpó recuperando el resuello – Pero me había surgido un imprevisto…

-No te preocupes Dan – le aseguró la chica – Todo está bien.

El moreno pareció quedarse más tranquilo ante aquella confirmación y se unió a la cola junto a ella y sus amigos.

Caminaron un poco rezagados en el trayecto hasta el pueblo comentando el porqué de la tardanza del chico.

-La verdad es que llegué a pensar que no vendrías – se sinceró Hermione.

-Después de el trabajo que me ha costado convencerte de que vengas conmigo, ¿crees que dejaría pasar la oportunidad? – replicó él.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de Hogsmeade Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y tomaron caminos separados.

-Bueno, y cuál es esa sorpresa que me tenías preparada – preguntó curiosa la castaña, los últimos días estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que podía ser.

-No seas impaciente, ahora lo veremos – le riñó en broma – Eso sí, te voy a pedir que confíes en mí, vamos a tener que alejarnos bastante del pueblo.

-¿Cuánto es bastante?

-No creo que eso sea una información relevante, lo verdaderamente importante es si confías en mí – cuando dijo aquellas palabras la miró a los ojos queriéndose asegurar que la respuesta que diera fuese cierta.

Por unos instantes Hermione dudó. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, apenas conocía a aquel chico que planeaba llevarla lejos del pueblo donde de seguro iban a estar completamente solos. Pero en aquel instante no le importó, aquel chico tenía un aura por la que se sentía irrefrenablemente atraída y estaba cansada de tener que analizarlo todo. Por una vez se dejaría llevar por lo que verdaderamente sentía y no por lo que su mente y razón le dictara.

-Confío en ti.

Dan sonrió.

-Entonces vamos.

**oOo**

-¿Crees que Hermione estará bien? – le preguntó Harry preocupado a Ginny aprovechando un momento en el que Ron se encontraba completamente absorto observando un equipo de quiddich.

-Hermione es suficientemente mayorcita como para cuidarse sola Harry – intentó la chica eliminar su preocupación.

-Ya sé que Hermione es mayorcita, pero esta a solas con un chico que apenas conocemos y además es un Slytherin.

La pelirroja lo miró y entonces en sus ojos color café se distinguió cierta preocupación por su amiga.

-Yo también lo he pensado, pero Callahan parece haber demostrado que no le importa nada de todo eso del asunto de las casas – Harry asintió – Y Hermione se merece una oportunidad de vivir por ella misma, no podemos estar todo el tiempo cuidándola.

**oOo**

Durante un rato, Dan la estuvo guiando por distintas calles del pueblo, algunas más conocidas por ella que otras. Hablaban animadamente sobre diversos temas ignorando por completo los murmullos y miradas que se producían a su paso. Al final llegaron al límite de Hogsmeade donde Hermione no había estado nunca.

-Ahora necesito que me des tu mano – le explicó Daniel – Vamos a aparecernos.

-¿Aparecernos? – se sorprendió Hermione – Para los alumnos está prohibido las apariciones en las visitas a Hogsmeade.

-¿Y eso a quién le importa? – le quitó importancia – Iremos y volveremos antes de que nadie se dé cuenta – la muchacha aún parecía un poco dudosa – Me dijiste que confiabas en mí – añadió.

Hermione suspiró y unió su mano con la de él.

-Espero que no tenga que arrepentirme de confiar en ti – dijo y entonces sintió aquella conocida sensación de vértigo y el suelo dejó de sostener sus pies.

A los pocos segundos notó como el suelo reaparecía y cuando la sensación de mareo desapareció abrió lentamente los ojos, algo temerosa por lo que podría encontrarse.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó.

Frente a ella se encontraba una pequeña casa de dos plantas, rodeada de un pequeño pero hermoso y cuidado jardín. Frondosos árboles y flores de diversos colores y formas adornaban la estampa. Parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

-Es mi lugar de desconexión – le explicó – Cuando estoy realmente agobiado por algo o las circunstancias me superas me vengo aquí, alejado de todo y de todos.

-Este sitio es precioso – dijo Hermione aún maravillada con todo aquello.

Dan sonrió.

-Pues esto no es lo único que quiero enseñarte – la muchacha lo miró intrigada – Vamos a dentro, hay algo que te va a gustar aún más.

Tiró de ella y la guió por el pequeño camino que se abría entre las flores hasta la puerta de entrada. Hasta ese momento Hermione no se dio cuenta de que aún permanecía aferrada a su mano y no pudo evitar colorearse levemente.

Llegaron al pequeño rellano que había justo antes de entrar y Dan giró el pomo de la puerta para adentrarlos en la casa. El lugar no era demasiado grande y lucía tremendamente acogedora. A la derecha había una pequeña cocina nada ostentosa pero con todo lo necesario para poder ser útil. También había un baño con todo lo necesario y a la izquierda un espacioso salón se abría paso. Contaba con una enorme chimenea que en ese momento no estaba encendida, algunas estanterías con algún libro y adornos y un par de sillones junto a un sofá que parecían bastante cómodos y mullidos.

-Este lugar es perfecto – decía Hermione asombrada – No me extraña que te guste venir aquí de vez cuando.

-Aquí tengo todo lo necesario, no necesito nada más – le contaba el chico mirando alrededor al igual que ella – Ven, voy a enseñarte la plata de arriba.

Ambos subieron las pequeñas escaleras que crujían bajo su peso y llegaron hasta la parte superior de la casa. Si a Hermione le había encantado todo lo que llevaba visto del lugar aquello fue superior a ella. La planta de arriba no estaba dividida en habitaciones sino que era una sola estancia igual de grande que la planta de abajo cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de estanterías hasta el techo llena de libros de todos los colores, formas y materias. Una pequeña cama descansaba en un lateral de la habitación y una pequeña mesa de ratón junto a dos sillas adornaban parte del sitio.

Hermione se soltó de la mano del muchacho y se acercó a las estanterías rozando con la yema de los dedos las cubiertas, intentando leer a la mayor velocidad posible todos aquellos títulos. Había visto bibliotecas más grandes que aquella (la de Hogwarts por ejemplo) pero estaba segura, y a medida que leía los títulos aún más, de que aquel lugar poseía títulos exclusivos y muy difíciles de encontrar.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo estos libros? – preguntó anonadada – Son realmente difíciles de encontrar.

-Mi madre es una gran aficionada a la lectura, como tú – le explicó Daniel mientras la seguía por la habitación – Durante mucho tiempo se dedicó a recolectar los ejemplares más exclusivos y cuando yo heredé su amor por estos libros, me dejó crear mi pequeña biblioteca con aquellos libros que más me gustasen. Y esto fue lo que salió.

Hermione continuaba paseándose por el lugar encantada de tener la oportunidad de encontrarse en un lugar como aquel.

-Veo que te ha gustado la sorpresa – oyó la voz del chico a su espalda.

La chica se giró hacia él realmente radiante con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me ha encantado, muchas gracias por la sorpresa.

-Pues aquí no acaba todo – dijo Dan respondiendo a su sonrisa – Elige el que más te guste, te lo regalo.

El rostro de Hermione cambió a uno de total desconcierto y asombro.

-No puedo coger ninguno – se negó – Son tus libros favoritos.

-Para mí será un placer regalarte el que más te guste – insistió.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – repitió Hermione no muy segura.

-Completamente.

Y como un niño en una tienda de juguetes Hermione volvió a centrarse en todos ellos intentando elegir cual quedarse, era maravilloso tener la opción de poder llevarse consigo un libro de todos aquellos.

-Es imposible elegir uno – dijo más para sí misma que para el muchacho – Son todos únicos.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, podrás venir siempre que quieras y podrás leerlos todos si de verdad te apetece.

-Muchísimas gracias Dan, de verdad – dijo la chica girándose de nuevo hacia él.

-No tienes nada que agradecer – desechó el moreno la idea – Ahora busca y elige uno, si no tendrás que volver a Hogwarts sin tu regalo.

La chica asintió enérgicamente y de nuevo se dedicó a la tares de elegir el libro que más le gustase de todos.

**oOo**

Cuando salieron de la casa ya estaba empezando a anochecer. Después de casi leer todos los títulos de la biblioteca, cuando Hermione se encontró con la primera edición de _Hogwarts, Una Historia_ casi se le sale el corazón del pecho de lo rápido que le latía por la emoción. Había sido el primer libro que leyó cuando supo que era una bruja y lo había releído tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Dan la miraba de reojo impresionado por la forma en la que Hermione sujetaba el libro, como si fuese de oro. Sabía que aquello le gustaría.

De nuevo aparecieron a las afueras de Hogsmeade e iniciaron la marcha hacia el colegio.

-Dan.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué viniste desde Dumstrang solo para cursar el último año?

Al chico no le cogió desprevenido en absoluto aquella pregunta, es más pensaba que había tardado demasiado en hacérsela.

-Mis padres lo creyeron conveniente.

-¿Pero no crees que es una idea un tanto…

-¿idiota? – terminó por ella la frase – Sí, lo es. Yo he nacido y crecido aquí en Londres y siempre creía que asistiría a Hogwarts cuando me llegara la edad para ir al colegio. Pero mis padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, tenían ciertas discrepancias respecto a la forma de llevar el colegio de Dumbledore.

-¿Y ahora ya no las tienen? – preguntó Hermione curiosa, todo aquello no dejaba de parecerle extraño.

-No lo sé y lo cierto es que tampoco me importa demasiado – se encogió de hombros – Mi padre decidió traerme aquí para cursar séptimo y prefiero acatar sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas. Después de todo me gusta mucho más este lugar.

-Yo siempre he tenido entendido que Dumstrang es un lugar algo siniestro por llamarlo de alguna manera – le contó Hermione – Allí dan mucha importancia a las artes oscuras.

-Lo cierto es que sí, aquí nos enseñan a cómo defendernos de la magia oscura pero allí nos enseñan a como llevarla a cabo.

-Por eso luego salen tantos mortífagos de allí. Crean mortífagos en potencia.

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido la rigidez que invadió al chico cuando ella pronunció aquellas últimas palabras.

-¿Acaso tú conoces a alguno? – preguntó.

Dan la miró de reojo y siguió caminando.

-A alguno sí, pero no todos los que se gradúan allí tienen por qué serlo – confirmó con algo de agresividad.

-No pretendía ofenderte – se disculpó Hermione al ver la actitud del chico – Lo siento.

Ante sus palabras, Daniel pareció relajarse un poco y la miró con aquella sonrisa que a Hermione tanto le gustaba.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, no me has ofendido.

Hermione asintió y ambos se sumieron en un pequeño silencio.

-Oye, tus amigos no se habrán molestado porque hayas venido conmigo ¿no? No quiero causarte problemas.

-Bueno, ya te dije que Ronald es bastante cabezota y todo lo que haga relacionado contigo le parecerá mal, con Harry y Ginny no hay problema alguno.

-¿No será que le gustas al pelirrojo? – dijo con cierto matiz de preocupación - Si no, no entiendo porque le tiene que molestar que mantengas cierta relación conmigo.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al oír aquello.

-Para nada es eso, Ronald es muy protector y muy celoso, pero esos celos son fraternales. Le pasa lo mismo con su hermana.

-¿No es un poco extremista?

-Es Ron, ya lo irás conociendo – dijo divertida.

En aquel momento ya se adentraban al vestíbulo donde los últimos alumnos que llegaban de la visita se dirigían directamente al Gran Comedor para la cena.

-Ya hemos llegado – anunció el chico.

-Yo me despido aquí, tengo que ir un momento a mi torre para guardar mi nuevo regalo – dijo sonriente – Muchas gracias por todo, me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación – le respondió de igual forma – Ha sido un placer pasar la tarde contigo.

Aquella pausa solo duró unos instantes, pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para que Hermione se sonrojara fuertemente.

-Bueno, tengo que irme – se despidió mientras se separaba progresivamente de él.

-Nos veremos pronto Hermione.

La chica asintió y se encaminó rumbo a su torre mucho más feliz que cuando partió rumbo a la visita.

**Tomatazos, crucios, abrazos de oso, achuchones, acepto de todo vía review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo!**

**Un día más aquí vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo y no solo eso, también traigo muy buenas noticias. ¡Solo me queda un examen más por hacer! ¡Viva! Por fin este viernes haré mi último examen y a partir de ese momento estaré bastante libre para poder escribir todo cuanto quiera y más. ¡Asique mándenme sus buenas vibraciones para que me vaya bien!^^**

**Hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para: NemesisAg, Sabaana, barbiiie, mariapotter2002, memoriesofkagome, Aglaia Callia, Twilight-Hp93, luna-maga, Serena Princesita Hale y Sol Meyer. Mil gracias, de verdad.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que agregaron la historia a favorito y alertas.**

**¡Antes de que se me olvide! ¿Vieron la peli? A mí me super encantó, creo que ha sido una de las mejores si no la mejor.**

**Bueno ya no les entretengo más, les dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece s J.K.**

–Hermione.

Silencio.

–Hermione.

De nuevo silencio.

–¡Hermione!

La aludida despegó la vista del enorme volumen y miró a su amiga.

–¿Decías algo?

–Hermione, llevas dos días completamente ensimismada con ese libro – dijo desesperada Ginny – ¿Es posible que al menos no me ignores cuando te hablo?

–Lo siento, es que estoy tan concentrada que…

–Sí, ya. Tan concentrado que se te olvida todo lo demás – terminó la pelirroja por ella – De verdad que no lo entiendo. Si ya te lo has leído mil veces.

–No es lo mismo Ginny –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio –Es la primera edición, los datos no son los mismos. Te lo he explicado mil veces, con cada nueva edición la información se actualiza.

La chica rodó los ojos, cuan sabelotodo podía llegar a ser su amiga.

–Oye y ¿qué tal con Dan? – se interesó – ¿Habéis vuelto a hablar desde vuestra cita?

Hermione no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

–Sólo lo vi esta mañana pero apenas hablamos, llegaba tarde a clase.

–Bueno no desesperes, solo han pasado dos días.

–¿Y quién ha dicho que yo desespere? – saltó molesta la castaña.

–Tu actitud te delata.

–¿Mi actitud? – dijo aún más molesta – Si yo estoy muy tranquila, eres tú la que saca las conclusiones que quiere.

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse por la actitud agresiva de su amiga, qué fácil era sacarla de quicio.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la chica y observó su reloj de muñeca.

–¡Por Merlín! Lo siento Gin pero tengo que irme – dijo apresurada mientras recogía sus cosas.

–¿A dónde vas? Falta poco para la cena, podemos bajar juntas.

–No puedo, después de cenar me toca ronda y tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes.

–Bueno pues nada, nos vemos luego.

–Nos vemos en la cena – y con esto salió corriendo por el retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor.

**oOo**

Se sentía tremendamente orgullosa de haber sido elegida Premio Anual aquel año e incluso cumplía con sus obligaciones como tal con tremenda dedicación y sin ningún tipo de protesta.

Pero aquella noche era diferente.

Lo supo desde el primer momento en el que abandonó la calidez de la torre Gryffindor. Con el comienzo de Noviembre el frío había llegado al castillo ocupando todos los pasillos y con ellos, haciendo bastante tediosas las rondas nocturnas. Menos mal que ella era bastante precavida y se había abrigado bien con su querida bufanda escarlata y dorada y unos guantes a juego.

Durante una hora estuvo recorriendo los pasillos del lugar sin encontrarse absolutamente nada. Ni un ruido, ni alumnos fuera de sus cuartos a deshora, ni siquiera se cruzó con Filch o la señora Norris. Una prueba más de que hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Cuando por fin comenzó el camino de vuelta a su torre, aceleró el paso lo máximo que pudo. No era demasiado tarde asique con un poco de suerte podría leer un poco más antes de irse a dormir.

Pero algo se lo impediría.

Ya estaba bastante cerca, apenas un par de pasillos más y podría acurrucarse frente a la calidez de la chimenea. Fue entonces cuando un leve quejido llegó hasta sus oídos haciendo que frenara en seco. Sus músculos se tensaron casi de inmediato y sus pies quedaron por completo anclados al suelo. Agudizó el oído lo máximo que pudo queriéndose asegurar de que lo que había oído era real y no imaginaciones suyas.

Tan solo unos segundos después, aquel murmullo lastimero volvió a llegar hasta ella atravesando la oscuridad del pasillo. Con paso lento se fue acercando hasta el lugar de donde provenía y fue cuando giró en un pequeño recodo tras una enorme armadura, que vio un bulto negro pegado a la pared lo suficientemente lejos como para que la luz de la varita de Hermione no pudiera alumbrarlo.

Los nervios la recorrieron como un látigo por toda su espina dorsal. De forma temerosa se fue acercando. A medida que lo hacía pudo comprobar que quién fuese el que estaba allí acurrucado temblaba nerviosamente. Cuando ya estuvo a un par de pasos de distancia tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa al ver quién era aquel que se encontraba cubierto por aquella capa negra. Su varita iluminó un cabello platinado totalmente despeinado y un rostro de facciones angulosas.

–Malfoy… – murmuró Hermione aún demasiado sorprendida.

–¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? –a pesar del considerable esfuerzo que hacía para hablar no dejaba de lado su tono prepotente –Lárgate de aquí.

Mientras el chico le hablaba la muchacha aprovechó para examinarlo aún más. Estaba vestido con aquella capa y guantes negros con los que lo vio partir aquella noche, seguro que venía de de hacer una de esas estúpidas pruebas. Estuvo tentada de irse y dejarlo allí, todo aquello se lo había buscado él solo y encima la echaba de allí. A punto estuvo de irse cuando hubo algo más que le llamó la atención, la capa tenía numerosas manchas oscuras color granate de lo que parecía ser sangre.

Estaba herido, y al juzgar por sus temblores era algo más grave que un simple corte superficial.

–Vamos Malfoy, te ayudaré a llegar a la sala común – le susurró.

–¿Acaso eres sorda Granger? –dijo con tono despectivo –No necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos la tuya.

Hermione no pudo evitar hacer un mohín al oírle decir aquello.

-Cállate –le ordenó en el tono más autoritario que le fue capaz –Voy a llevarte te guste o no, ¿o prefieres que avise a algún profesor de que estás aquí?

La mirada de desprecio que le regaló el rubio y el silencio ante su respuesta fue más que suficiente.

Con un suave _nox_, la chica apagó la luz que titilaba en la punta de su varita y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su capa. Y con un hondo suspiro se dispuso a levantar a Malfoy del suelo. La tarea era bastante difícil, el chico era más alto y corpulento que ella y arrastrarlo hasta la sala común iba a ser complicado.

Bufó.

Solo Merlín sabía porque a ella le pasaban aquellas casas.

Pasó el brazo izquierdo del chico por encima de sus hombros y con su mano derecha lo sujetó por la cintura dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella. Ante aquel cambio de situación, el herido no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor

–Ten más cuidado impura –se quejó.

–Y tú colabora un poco –le respondió ella.

A Hermione se le hizo interminable el camino hasta su torre, a pesar de que estuviera bastante cerca. Con voz ahogada por culpa del cansancio murmuró la contraseña y se adentró en su sala común como una exhalación. Se acercó hasta el enorme y mullido sofá y dejó caer allí al chico con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz.

–Ya has conseguido tu propósito, asique ahora lárgate – le ordenó con su tono más autoritario.

La chica lo ignoró por completo.

–Hay que curarte esas heridas, sino se te infectarán.

–Y a ti qué coño te importa.

–En vez de poner tantas pegas deberías agradecer que he sido yo quién te ha encontrado y no Filch o cualquier profesor –le dijo molesta –Asique ahora cállate.

Ignorando por completo los murmullos molestos de Malfoy, Hermione subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto donde tenía un pequeño botiquín lleno de pociones curativas por si ocurría alguna emergencia. Bajó a prisa las escaleras y se arrodilló junto al sofá.

–Malfoy necesito ver tus heridas.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro del muchacho.

–Si lo que quieres es verme sin camisa Granger dilo, estoy acostumbrado a recibir peticiones como esa.

La castaña se sonrojó hasta la mismísima raíz del pelo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan narcisista y descarado? Era completamente insoportable.

–Vas a tener que hacerlo tú –oyó que él le decía –Me duele todo con el más mínimo movimiento.

Si antes se había sonrojado, el color que ahora adornaba su rostro le hacía competencia al que adquiría Ron cuando se enfadaba. Estaba segura de que aquello no era del todo cierto pero lo hacía con tal de irritarla y molestarla.

Con dedos temblorosos se acercó a los botones de su camisa y los fue abriendo uno por uno frente a la mirada divertida del chico y la suya completamente sonrojada. Poco a poco se fue descubriendo el níveo pecho del rubio, bastante musculado a causa del quidditch. Pero lo que más sorprendió a la chica era la enorme herida que recorría su dorso llenando toda su camisa de sangre. Parecía bastante profunda y si no se hacía pronto algo no haría otra cosa que empeorar.

–Deléitate con lo que ves Granger, no volverás a tener oportunidad de ver nada igual.

Aquel comentario jactancioso por su parte fue el colmo que rebasó el vaso. De un rápido movimiento cogió su varita lo apuntó con ella, la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato de su rostro.

-Alguna palabra más maldito hurón y te aseguro que esto no va a ser nada para lo que te voy a hacer –murmuró amenazante.

El chico masculló por lo bajo pero se abstuvo de decir ningún comentario más, no era tan idiota como para enfrentarse a Granger con varita. La muy estúpida era bastante hábil con ella. Asique se dedicó a observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Estaba completamente sonrojada por la situación y podía sentir el temblor de sus manos sobre su abdomen. La chica volvió a desaparecer de su vista durante unos instantes escaleras arriba y cuando bajó venía con una pequeña toalla y un barreño lleno de agua.

–Tendremos que limpiar la herida antes de ponerte la poción –murmuró más para sí misma que para él pero no dijo nada.

Se limitó a observar como humedecía la toalla y limpiaba con sumo cuidado los alrededores de la herida. Un pequeño estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, lo hacía prácticamente como una caricia no queriendo hacerle daño pero fue precisamente eso lo que le puso los vellos de punta.

–Supongo que no me dirás que te ha ocurrido –reflexionó ella en voz alta.

Malfoy soltó una risa sarcástica que pronto mutó en una tos ahogada por culpa del esfuerzo.

–Supones bien.

Después de limpiarle el dorso a Draco, sacó un pequeño bote del botiquín el cuál contenía un líquido de color rosado, con el que humedeció un pequeño extremo de la toalla y lo aplicó directamente sobre la herida. Lo hizo con el mismo cuidado que el proceso anterior y apenas le hizo algún daño al chico.

–¿Qué mierda es esa? –rezongó.

–Esta _mierda_ como tú la llamas, es un bálsamo –le explicó centrada en su tarea – Te ayudará a aliviar el dolor.

–No necesito eso.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Pues no lo parecía cuando te encontré en el pasillo temblando –le respondió con ironía.

De nuevo al chico no le quedó más remedio que cerrar la boca. Su orgullo le impedía admitirlo, pero realmente aquel bálsamo que le estaba aplicando le aliviaba el dolor, y mucho. Aquel maldito hechizo le había hecho una herida considerable cuyo dolor le calaba hasta los huesos y ahora, gracias a aquello, el dolor empezaba a disminuir.

Después de haber aplicado generosamente el líquido sobre la herida, la castaña cogió ahora un frasco que contenía una poción de color verde musgo. Cuando introdujo un par de dedos en el tarro y sacó un poco de ella, Draco no pudo evitar arrugar el rostro en una mueca de asco. La poción era bastante espesa y pastosa, y hasta él llegaba un olor nada agradable.

–Menudo asco –se quejó –Aparta eso de mí.

–No seas tan quejica. No huele demasiado bien –confesó –Pero cerrará la herida en unas horas.

Se la aplicó sobre la herida hasta llegar a cubrirla por completo.

–¿Zabini también está herido? –le preguntó mientras le vendaba la herida.

Pudo notar como el rubio se tensaba bajo sus manos.

–¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? –le respondió con desagrado.

–A lo mejor no ha tenido la misma suerte que tú y anda desangrándose por algún rincón del castillo –le respondió de vuelta mordaz –De la misma forma en la que tú estabas hace un rato.

–Él está bien –dijo con la mandíbula apretada por el esfuerzo al ponerse en pie. Hermione ya había acabado su tarea y él se disponía a desaparecer de su vista lo antes posible – No tiene ni un rasguño.

La castaña respiró un poco más tranquila, inconscientemente lo que le pudiera ocurrir a aquellos dos le preocupaba más de lo recomendable.

Veía como el rubio le daba la espalda y se encaminaba escaleras arriba sin ni siquiera una palabra de agradecimiento. Prácticamente le había salvado de ser encontrado por algún profesor o de haberse desangrado en aquel pasillo y ahora se iba sin decirle absolutamente nada.

–¿Sabes Malfoy? Acabo de salvar tu pellejo, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

El chico se paró justo al comienzo de las escaleras y se giró lentamente hacia ella.

–Ahora que lo dices sí, tengo algo que decirte –por unos instantes Hermione tuvo cierta esperanza –Métete en tus asuntos Granger, déjanos a Zabini y a mí en paz –le dijo con cierta dureza – Y continúa con tu boca cerrada.

–Eres un maldito desagradecido –le respondió Hermione enfadada sobretodo consigo misma por ser tan ilusa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Lo que tú quieras Granger, ahora me voy a la cama.

Y sin más retomó su camino hacia su habitación.

**oOo**

Aquella noche él y Zabini fueron citados en el Bosque Prohibido para la que sería su segunda prueba para convertirse en mortífagos. La primera la habían superado sin demasiados problemas, algún que otro rasguño pero nada importante. En cambio aquella noche había sido diferente. Ambos habían sido llevados a una especie de antesala de suelos y paredes tan blancos que hacían daño a la vista. Solo dos puertas de un gris perlado desentonaban en el lugar.

Sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Cada uno se dirigió hacia una de las puertas y tras dedicarse una última mirada, cada uno desapareció tras su correspondiente puerta. Allí todo estaba oscuro en contraste con el lugar de donde provenía, rápidamente desenfundó su varita y puso atención al más mínimo sonido para atacar. De repente el lugar se iluminó dando lugar a una enorme habitación con suelos de mármol y paredes oscuras y frente a él un hombre, a juzgar por su corpulencia, se erguía frente a él ataviado con una capa oscura y una máscara plateada que le cubría por completo el rostro.

A partir de ahí todo ocurrió de forma confusa para él, solo estaba pendiente de esquivar los hechizos de su oponente (que era bastante diestro en el uso de la varita) y de responderle de igual forma causándole el mayor daño posible. No quería matarlo, aquello sería la última de las opciones posible, pero necesitaba dejarlo al menos inconsciente para que dieran por ganada la prueba.

Y lo consiguió, pero no salió impune de allí. La muestra estaba en aquella jodida herida que tenía en el costado que no dejaba de sangrar y que le dificultaba considerablemente el andar. Cuando salió de la sala su futuro Lord lo esperaba a la salida con aquella sonrisa viperina asomándole por la comisura de los labios. Draco se inclinó ante él de inmediato.

–Veo que has conseguido superar también esta prueba –le dijo con voz suave – Aunque debo admitir que tu amigo ha salido mucho mejor parado que tú.

Al oír aquellas palabras el chico pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo, Zabini era el único al que podía considerar algo parecido a un amigo.

–Puedes irte Draco –volvió a hablarle –Ya te informaremos para la siguiente prueba.

El muchacho asintió y salió de aquel lugar como buenamente pudo a causa de la herida deseando llegar a su sala común. Pero le fue imposible llegar, el dolor era insoportable y su cuerpo cada vez estaba más débil, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que dejarse caer en uno de aquellos oscuros pasillos a sabiendas de que estaba arriesgándose a ser descubierto.

Y entonces llegó ella.

Desde el primer instante que la vio supo que sería incapaz de dejarlo allí y que lo ayudaría a regresar a la torre. Los Gryffindors eran así de idiotas, ayudarían a cualquiera que estuviera en apuros aunque se tratase de su mayor enemigo.

A pesar de que no le hubiese agradado en absoluto que fuera precisamente ella quien lo encontrara, ni que le hiciera aquellas preguntas mientras lo curaba, tenía que reconocer que, al menos, el que fuera la bruja más lista de su curso le había servido para mitigar el dolor de la herida y que ésta se curara en poco tiempo. Ahora que estaba allí recostado sobre su cama notaba con alivio como el dolor había casi desaparecido por completo.

Entonces recordó como la chica se coloreó con sus comentarios y viéndolo sin camisa. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Granger era una auténtica mojigata y santurrona. Estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a ningún chico con el torso desnudo, volvió a reírse. Conocía a montones de chicas que, lejos de sonrojarse, se hubiesen lanzado sobre él en cuanto se hubiese quitado el primer botón.

Al final no había sido tan malo que precisamente ella lo encontrara. Después de todo había sido bastante divertido.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente a Hermione le costó bastante salir de la cama para comenzar a prepararse para ir a clase. Entre ejercer de medimaga con Malfoy (aún no se creía de lo inverosímil que fue la situación) y que su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, aquella noche la chica había dormido bien poco.

Le intrigaba de sobre manera a qué clase de pruebas eran sometidos los dos muchachos en su iniciación como mortífagos. Hermione no sabía con seguridad cuántas veces habían sido llamados pero no creía que fueran muchas porque apenas había pasado un mes desde que estaban en el colegio. Y si ya habían conseguido dejar a Malfoy en aquel estado, no tenía ni idea de que ocurriría con él en la siguiente, o en la próxima.

Se duchó y arregló sin quitar su mente del tema y al parecer durante el desayuno continuaba igual de abstraída porque sus amigos la miraron preocupada.

–¿Hermione, te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Ginny observándola escrutadoramente–No has hablado nada desde que has llegado.

–Solo estoy algo cansada–se disulpó –No he dormido demasiado bien.

–Bueno, por lo menos ya es viernes –la animó la pelirroja–Hoy podrás descansar todo lo que quieras.

–Pero nosotros no –se quejó Ron –Mañana tenemos el partido de quidditch contra esas malditas serpientes.

Menuda estúpida.

Últimamente tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que había olvidado por completo el partido, menuda amiga que era.

–Hoy tendremos que entrenar duro y terminar de fijar las estrategias que emplearemos mañana–decía Harry–Tenemos que ganarles como sea.

–Este año se lo están tomando muy en serio–apuntó Ginny–Al parecer Malfoy también quiere terminar el colegio siendo campeón de quidditch.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que seguro que Malfoy tenía mayores preocupaciones que esa.

–Que entrenen todo lo que quieran –intervino Ron–Todos saben que nosotros tenemos el mejor equipo–dijo orgulloso–Somos los favoritos para ganar este año.

–No deberías darlo todo por hecho Ronald, también es conocido por todos el juego sucio que emplean los Slytherins en los partidos–se sumó la castaña a la conversación.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

–Gracias por darnos ánimos.

–No es que quiera que ellos ganen –se explicó –Solo estoy siendo realista.

–Hermione tiene razón Ron–le concedió Harry–Slytherin es famosa por su juego sucio y hemos podido comprobar que les va bastante bien con esa táctica. Nada está ganado hasta que no haya terminado el partido.

A continuación, los tres integrantes del equipo de enzarzaron en una aburrida (según Hermione) charla sobre que estrategia sería mejor llevar a cabo en el partido del día siguiente. La castaña miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que aún quedaba veinte minutos para que comenzara la primera clase de la mañana y no estaba dispuesta a pasar ese tiempo oyendo como sus tres amigos discutían sobre quidditch.

–Chicos voy a la biblioteca antes de que empiece la clase –se despidió.

Los tres chicos se despidieron de ella y rápidamente volvieron a retomar la conversación.

Hermione rodó los ojos, eran increíbles.

Salió del Gran Comedor rumbo a su adorada biblioteca. Hacía un par de días había sacado un libro para poder perfeccionar un trabajo enviado por el profesor Binns. Entró en el lugar saludando educadamente a la señora Pince y depositó el libro en su lugar.

–Buenos días Hermione –la saludaron a su espalda y la chica no pudo evitar dar un brinco del susto.

Cuando se giró se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que poco a poco se le iban haciendo tan familiares.

–Buenos días Dan –le respondió en un leve susurro.

–Siento mucho haberte asustado –se disculpó el chico mientras salían de la biblioteca–No era mi intención.

–No ha sido nada –le sonrió– ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la biblioteca?

–Vine a buscarte.

Inmediatamente Hermione se sonrojó por completo ante aquella muestra de sinceridad del chico.

–¿Y para qué?—preguntó extrañada.

–No había podido hablar contigo desde la visita a Hogsmeade, solo quería saber qué tal te iba.

Ambos habían llegado hasta el vestíbulo y habían dejado de caminar. Aquel día no compartían ninguna clase por lo que deberían tomar rumbos distintos.

–Bueno pues, supongo que todo va bien–dijo algo cohibida–Un poco agobiada porque los parciales ya están aquí pero todo dentro de lo normal.

-Me alegro de que te vaya todo bien–un pequeño silencio se instauró entre ellos poniendo aún más nerviosa a la chica–¿Vas a ir mañana a ver el partido de quidditch?

Hermione suspiró.

–Mis mejores amigos pertenecen al equipo de mi casa, me matarían si no fuese a verlos. Además, el partido de mañana es muy importante.

–El gran partido entre las casas rivales ¿no? –dijo divertido.

–Exactamente. ¿Tú iras?

Él asintió.

–No pienso perdérmelo.

En ese momento los alumnos comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor rumbo a sus clases.

–Bueno Dan, te veo mañana– se despidió– Tengo que irme a clase de Runas.

–Yo también me marcho. Hasta mañana Hermione.

La chica se giró rumbo a su clase pero cuando pasaba por la puerta del Gran Comedor, alguien la distrajo de su trayectoria. Draco Malfoy salía del lugar y su mirada plateada se fijó en ella durante un efímero instante, suficiente para que Hermione se paralizara. Pero como si no hubiese ocurrido nada la noche anterior, el chico pasó junto a ella ignorándola por completo.

**¿Qué les pareció? Sean un poco comprensibles conmigo mis neuronas andan un poco secas últimamente!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

**Sí, contra todo pronóstico he regresado y puntual como siempre. Al final mis exámenes no han salido tan bien como yo esperaba, pero bueno veamos el asunto desde el lado positivo. Ahora tendré mucho tiempo para dedicarme a escribir.**

**Los agradecimiento especiales son hoy para: Gibellu, mariapotter2002, Sucubos, barbiiie, Sabaana, Twilight-Hp93, Serena Princesita Hale, luna-maga, Aglaia Callia, Sol Meyer y memoriesofkagome. Mil gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, ni se imaginan como me animan.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que leen desde las sombras y a los que agregaron a alertas y favoritos.**

**Por si no nos leemos antes, quiero desearles a todos unas muy Felices Navidades, disfruten del tiempo con la familia y reciban muchos regalos.**

**Ahora sí, me temo que ya no tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero que disfruten del capítulo.^^**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

A la mañana siguiente la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

No era necesario pertenecer a ninguna de las dos casas que se iban a enfrentar aquella mañana para sentir los nervios de la expectación por conocer quién iba a convertirse en el ganador de aquel enfrentamiento.

El desayuno era un verdadero hervidero de murmullos y especulaciones. El color rojo junto con el verde resaltaba por encima de cualquier otro. Cada casa se había equipado con sus colores para animar a su equipo.

Tras el desayuno Hermione se despidió de sus amigos que se encaminaron hacia el campo de quidditch para los últimos preparativos antes del partido. Ella subió hacia su torre a recoger su abrigo y su bufanda para encaminarse hacia los terrenos del colegio. En cuanto puso un pie fuera del castillo, el helado viento la golpeó en el rostro congelándola por completo. Se mezcló con el tumulto de alumnos que se dirigían al campo y se acomodó en las gradas donde los Gryffindors ya comenzaban a agruparse.

–Hola Hermione –la saludó un Neville con la nariz completamente colorada a causa del frío.

–Buenos días. Menudo frío que hace –se quejó abrazándose a sí misma.

–Ni que lo digas, esperemos que Harry se haga con la snitch pronto y podamos volver al castillo.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreís ante la ocurrencia del chico.

–¿Crees que ganaremos?—le preguntó al chico.

–Esperemos que sí, lo tendríamos muy difícil para ganar la copa si no les vencemos hoy.

–Los chicos se merecen ser los campeones en este último año–reflexionó Hermione en voz alta.

De repente la voz de Colin Creevey (el nuevo comentarista) resonó por encima de las voces de los centenares de alumnos que se congregaban.

–¡Buenos días a todos! Está a punto de comenzar uno de los partidos de quidditch más esperados en esta nueva temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin –los vítores de ambas casas no se hicieron esperar– Las dos casas con mayor tradición de rivalidad, se enfrentaran hoy en un partido bastante importante en la lucha por la Copa de Quidditch.

Desde su posición Hermione pudo apreciar como los jugadores iban haciendo aparición sobre el césped ataviados con sus respectivas equipaciones. Al instante, el silbato de la señora Hooch dio por comenzado el partido y todos los jugadores alzaron el vuelo.

–Los buscadores de ambos equipos ya han comenzado a sobrevolar el campo en busca de la ansiada y escurridiza snitch –relataba Colin– En este momento Gryffindor es quien está en posesión de la quaffle. ¡Vaya! Esa blugder si que ha estado cerca de golpear a la chica Weasley. ¡Y Gryffindor marca!

Vítores desde la zona color grana del campo se hicieron resonar en todo el estadio apagando los abucheos de las serpientes.

Durante los siguientes minutos, los cazadores de ambos equipos se pasaban la quaffle intentando marcar en los aros del equipo contrario. Ron estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, dejando solo que Slytherin marcara un par de tantos, mientras que Gryffindor ya se había puesto en cabeza con una diferencia de cuarenta puntos.

De repente Malfoy dio un brusco giro en el aire y se lanzó en picado contra el suelo.

Había localizado la pequeña snitch.

A pesar de las condiciones en las que se lo había encontrado en el pasillo un par de días atrás, la serpiente estaba en perfecta forma. Nadie hubiese dicho que el chico aún poseía restos de aquella profunda herida en su costado.

Rápidamente Harry se dio cuenta del cambio de la serpiente y se dirigió hacia él a una velocidad que provocó que más de uno de los espectadores contuviera la respiración. Entonces la snitch cambió de sentido elevándose en el aire obligando a ambos ambos buscadores a seguirla. En el momento en el que Harry viró, el Slytherin aprovechó la oportunidad para propinarle un empujón y desviarlo de su trayectoria.

Hermione contuvo el aliento, temiendo que Harry no pudiera recuperar el equilibrio y callera de la escoba.

–¡Eso ha sido falta! –se quejaba el comentarista –¡Menuda patada le ha propinado al buscador de Gryffindor!

El estadio se llenó de abucheos por parte de ambos equipos, unos quejándose por la maniobra de Malfoy y otros por los comentarios de Creevey.

A pesar del empujón, Harry logró controlar su escoba y en poco tiempo consiguió ponerse a la altura del otro buscador, ambos a muy pocos centímetros de alcanzar la pequeña bola dorada. No tardo demasiado tiempo en el que Harry, tras volver a ponerse a su altura, le golpeara con el codo en el costado al rubio como venganza por lo que le había hecho anteriormente.

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma conteniendo la respiración asustada porque el lugar donde Malfoy había recibido el codazo de Harry era el mismo en que horas atrás había tenido aquella enorme herida.

Si le dolió o no, nadie pareció notarlo porque Malfoy no dio muestras de ello. Rápidamente retomó su lugar junto a Harry en la lucha por conseguir la snitch. Pero Harry estaba siendo más rápido que él. Casi imperceptiblemente, todo el mundo veía como Harry poco a poco le iba ganado terreno acercándose a la snitch.

–Harry va ganando terreno, Harry se acerca a la snitch, ¡ Harry extiende su mano! –en aquel momento no se escuchaba otra cosa que la voz de Colin mientras todos miraban expectantes – ¡Y Harry atrapa la snitch!

Los vítores y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Todo el mundo se alegraba de que Gryffindor hubiera vencido a Slytherin, aunque fuese de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. Hermione podía sentir los aplausos entusiastas de Neville junto a ella, y la verdad es que no podía estar más contenta. El quidditch no era su deporte predilecto (en realidad ninguno lo era) pero sus amigos se merecían ganar aquel partido porque aquello significaba que estaban un paso más cerca de ser campeones aquel año.

Bajó presurosa hacia el campo dónde la gente ya comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor de los ganadores del partido. La euforia del momento rebosaba por los poros de cada Gryffindor.

Con cierta dificultad consiguió llegar hasta Harry al que abrazó efusivamente.

–¡Enhorabuena Harry!

El chico, un poco avergonzado por las atenciones de su amiga, no pudo hacer más que sonreír y devolverle el abrazo a la chica, antes de que una horda de leones eufóricos lo arrastrase con ellos.

Después de tanto alboroto y cuando el campo de quidditch se fue despejando, Hermione emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo. En el trayecto saludó a muchos compañeros de casa que se dirigían a la sala común para continuar allí la celebración de la victoria. Su deber como prefecta y Premio Anual debería ser impedir que se diera lugar aquella fiesta, sobre todo si se alargaba hasta horas intempestivas (de lo cual estaba casi segura) pero aquella vez no sería ella quien le aguara la fiesta a los leones.

Mientras salía del campo vio acercarse a Dan, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y esa sonrisa tan suya.

–Enhorabuena por la victoria – la felicitó mientras regresaban al castillo juntos.

–Estás demasiado contento para que tu equipo haya perdido–le respondió ella.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

–Me hubiese encantado que Slytherin ganara pero se lo tienen bien merecido, eso les pasa por no aceptarme como buscador.

–¿Te presentaste a las pruebas de buscador?—se sorprendió Hermione. No le había parecido que Dan fuera del tipo de chico que practicase quidditch.

–En realidad no llegué a intentarlo–se sinceró –, hubiese sido un caso perdido.

–Malfoy es el buscador de Slytherin, y también el capitán –razonó la chica– Tienes razón, hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo.

–Estarás muy contenta por tus amigos.

–Por supuesto–dijo la chica con una sonrisa– No te ofendas, pero realmente se merecían ganar.

En aquel momento pudo distinguir la figura de Draco Malfoy dirigiéndose también hacia el castillo, con la cabeza gacha y empuñando su escoba. A juzgar por sus pasos presurosos y la tensión en sus facciones iba realmente molesto por la derrota de su equipo. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que se sujetaba el dorso al caminar. ¿Le habría hecho Harry verdadero daño? ¿Se le habría vuelto a abrir la herida?

En cuanto Hermione vio el rumbo de sus pensamientos se obligó a parar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo ella se preocupaba por el estado de Malfoy? Ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para además tener que lidiar con las de los demás. Si se había hecho daño o no, no era en absoluto de su incumbencia. Él mismo ya se había encargado hace de tiempo de dejárselo claro.

–Oye Hermione–le habló Dan tras una breve pausa– ¿Qué ocurre entre tú y Malfoy?

Tras oír aquellas palabras Hermione se tensó irremediablemente.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con sinceridad.

–La manera en la que os mirasteis ayer al salir de la biblioteca y como lo haces ahora, no sé – se explicó. Al ver que Hermione lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se apresuró a añadir – No tienes por qué responder si no quieres.

–Entre Malfoy y yo no ocurre nada Dan–aclaró con toda la indiferencia que pudo–Simplemente nuestra enemistad se remonta a mucho tiempo atrás y el que nos haya tocado compartir torre como Premios Anuales no es algo agradable para ninguno de los dos.

–Haces bien en no mantener demasiada relación con él– comentó el chico.

–¿Por qué dices eso? – se interesó Hermione, no era muy común escuchar a un Slytherin hablar mal de los de su casa. De todas formas Dan había demostrado no ser como las demás serpientes.

–No conozco mucho a Malfoy asique no tienes porque echar mucha cuenta de lo que digo, pero tiene un aura un tanto extraña– el chico Callahan gesticulaba buscando las palabras adecuadas– No me trasmite demasiada confianza.

Hermione guardó silencio meditando las palabras de su acompañante. Ella realmente no creía que Malfoy no fuera una persona de fiar, más bien pensaba que solo daría su confianza a aquellos que realmente considerara dignos de ella. Y por supuesto ella misma no se encontraba dentro de los candidatos.

–Bueno, te dejaré libre para que puedas ir a festejar–se despidió de ella una vez que llegaron al hall del castillo–¿Tienes algún plan para el fin de semana que viene? –le preguntó directamente provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

Hermione pareció pensárselo.

–Aún no.

–Pues no los hagas–le pidió– Me gustaría pasar la tarde del sábado contigo, bueno, solo si tú quieres.

Esta vez Hermione sí que dudó si aceptar o no su propuesta. Dan le agradaba bastante y le gustaba conversar con él, pero no había nada más. Y no quería que él malinterpretara las cosas.

–No te preocupes Hermione, será solo como amigos–le aclaró al ver el nerviosismo de ella.

–En ese caso está bien–aceptó–También me apetece despejarme de vez en cuando.

–Diviértete en tu fiesta.

–Lo haré. Nos vemos pronto Dan.

Hermione comenzó a subir las enormes escaleras de mármol que la conducirían a la torre Gryffindor queriendo disfrutar un poco de aquel ambiente festivo. Pero entonces las palabras de Dan resonaron en su cabeza, y la imagen de Malfoy abandonando el campo de quidditch se coló en su mente.

_Maldita sea._

No pasaría nada si se pasaba antes por su torre a comprobar que el rubio se encontraba bien ¿no?

Tan rápido como la idea cruzó su mente la desechó, aquello era una completa locura. Aquella serpiente no se merecía ni un solo instante de su tiempo. Asique dispuesta a dejar de meter las narices donde nadie la llamaba, se encaminó hasta la sala común de la casa Gryffindor decidida a disfrutar con sus amigos de la reciente victoria.

**oOo**

Unos minutos antes de que llegara el toque de queda, Hermione abandonó la animada torre rumbo a la suya. Sus amigos insistieron en que pasara la noche allí y pudiese disfrutar de la fiesta hasta que llegara a su fin pero ella se negó en rotundo. Lo había pasado muy bien, hacía tiempo que no pasaba un rato tan agradable con los chicos y eso la alegraba. Incluso Ron debido a la euforia del momento olvidó por completo su enfado con Hermione.

Cuando cruzó el retrato del noble caballero que protegía la entrada a la Torre de Premios Anuales, se encontró con Malfoy tumbado a lo largo del sofá frente a la chimenea con un grueso tomo entre sus manos. En cuanto la sintió entrar alzó la vista del libro y frunció el ceño con desagrado al verla.

–¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? – la cuestionó en un tono bastante desagradable.

La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que indignarse ante aquella pregunta.

Era el colmo.

–Por si no lo recuerdas esta también es _mi _torre –dijo completamente enfadada –Tengo tanto derecho como tú a estar aquí –él continuó mirándola como si tal cosa–¡Oh! – añadió con sorpresa como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo – Ya entiendo, hubieses preferido tener la sala común para ti solo para poder regodearte de tu humillante derrota ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron de puro enfado y humillación. Aquella sangresucia no solo se inmiscuía en su vida como si tuviera algún derecho a hacerlo sino que ahora aparecía allí con la intención de humillarlo.

A él.

A un Malfoy.

–Si tu adorado cara rajada no hubiese hecho esa jugada tan sucia indigna de él, nosotros hubiésemos vencido. ¿Lo repudiaréis ahora por haber hecho algo tan inmoral?

–Vamos Malfoy, minutos antes tu le hiciste exactamente lo mismo. ¿Qué se siente al recibir de tu propia medicina? – Hermione paladeaba cada una de sus palabras con absoluta satisfacción.

Se merecía una lección de humildad aquel maldito rubio oxigenado.

–Déjame en paz Granger, vete a meter tu cara de ratón de biblioteca en algún libro – le contestó con mayor rabia que antes.

Aquellas palabras sí que le dolieron a Hermione que frunció los labios completamente ofendida por aquello.

–Pues gracias a tener la nariz metida siempre en un libro te salvé la vida la otra noche Malfoy, ¿o es necesario que te recuerde en el estado en el que te encontré?

–Hubiese preferido que me dejaras en aquel pasillo antes de que me tocaras con tus mugrosas manos.

Para aquel momento Draco ya se había levantado del sofá y se había ido acercado hasta ella con pose amenazante pero Hermione no se dejó intimidar. Le sostuvo aquella mirada que brillaba de puro enojo, incluso cuando tuvo que alzar la cabeza para hacerlo debido a lo cerca que se encontraban.

–Tomaré nota para la próxima, descuida que dejaré que te desangres sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por largo rato, como en una especie de reto no verbal a ver quién de los dos se rendía antes. Pero ninguno parecía hacerlo.

Estaban tan pegados que incluso el chico podía sentir la respiración de ella pegando en su mentón. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido a la sangresucia tan cerca como en aquel instante y no se sorprendió. Durante todos aquellos años había hecho lo imposible por mantener la distancia con ella lo máximo posible, no fuese a ser que se contaminase de su impureza.

Ahora, que se veía obligado a cumplir con algo que le había sido impuesto arriesgando hasta su propia vida, se daba cuenta de cuan ilógico y absurdo le parecía ahora aquello. Meses atrás se jactaba de la pureza de su sangre, como si fuera el mayor de los privilegios para un mago, y ahora comprendía lo estúpido que había sido. No es que no se sintiera orgulloso de la dinastía de su familia, ni de su pureza, pero ahora ya no lo sentía como un tema tan primordial. Por supuesto eso jamás se lo diría a aquella sabelotodo que tenía frente a él. Con ella era diferente, no solo la odiaba por su pasado muggle si no también por lo remilgada que podía llegar a ser, por como alzaba siempre la mano deseando mostrar su carácter de marisabidilla, y por como se creía superior a los demás.

A él.

Sus ojos castaños brillaban de pura humillación y enfado, y le respondía con altanería, sin dejarse achacar por su presencia.

–Ambos sabemos que tu noble alma de Gryffindor no te dejaría hacer tal cosa – disfrutó al ver como ella fruncía el ceño ante sus palabras – Salvarías hasta a la mayor escoria del mundo incluso arriesgando tu propia vida.

–No te preocupes Malfoy, contigo estoy dispuesta a hacer una excepción.

Y con la barbilla en alto sin dejarse amedrentar tomó rumbo a su habitación dejando al rubio solo en el salón de la Torre bastante enfadado ante aquel desplante.

**oOo**

Aquella noche ni siquiera fue capaz de conciliar el sueño como era debido, y todo por su jodida culpa.

La maldita sangresucia era capaz de molestarlo y enfurecerlo en milésima de segundos, mandando al traste esa frialdad con la que solía tratar a los demás.

Pero no.

Con ella no podía ser igual.

Su orgullo de leona le impedía cerrar su boca, era incapaz de no responder a sus ofensas y crueles palabras ocasionando que ni él mismo pudiese evitar responderle. Era cabezota como la que más y siempre tenía que tener la última palabra y quedar por encima de él. Aquello era indignante.

Pero lo que verdaderamente lo enfurecía y lo cegaba era que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que parte de las palabras que ella le dedicaba eran completamente ciertas.

Precisamente tuvo que ser ella quien lo encontrara aquella noche malherido y en tan penosa circunstancia. Fue ella quien lo ayudó a volver a la torre protegiéndolo de ser encontrado por algún profesor o por el viejo conserje. Y no contenta con eso, le curó la herida cortándole la hemorragia y consiguiendo que cicatrizara en tan solo unas horas.

Y, aunque su orgullo herido le impidiera reconocerlo, sabía que si cualquier otro alumno lo hubiese encontrado en aquella circunstancia, hubiese pasado de largo sin ni siquiera dedicarle una sola mirada. Incluso más de uno de su propia casa hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Y todo aquello no hacía más que complicar la necesidad de ocultar ante todos aquello para lo que Zabini y él se estaban preparando.

Maldita sea.

Porque tuvo que ser precisamente ella quien metiera las narices en todo aquello.

**oOo**

Desde que puso un pie fuera de la cama, Hermione supo que aquel domingo de mediados de noviembre no iba a ser un buen día. Tenía anclada en el estómago una extraña sensación que no podía augurar nada bueno.

Y pronto sabría por qué.

Bajó a desayunar como cualquier domingo encontrándose ya en el Gran Comedor a sus amigos. El ambiente de felicidad y de euforia por la victoria del día anterior aún podía percibirse en la mesa de los leones. Según los relatos de sus amigos, la fiesta en la torre Gryffindor se prolongó hasta bien avanzada la noche y la cara de somnolientos que todos portaban corroboraban aquello.

Mientras desayunaba no pudo evitar recorrer la mesa de las serpientes pero Malfoy no se encontraba en ella y el mal presentimiento que portaba desde que se levantó no hizo más que aumentar.

–Oye Mione – le habló Ron –Necesitamos tu ayuda…

–Ronald no voy a hacerte ninguna de las redacciones que tienes que terminar para mañana – le cortó rápidamente, el pelirrojo solo usaba aquel tono cuando necesitaba que ella lo ayudase con sus deberes.

–No queremos que nos las hagas Hermione –intervino Harry – Ayer estuvimos muy liados con el partido como para ponernos a hacer nada, solo te pedimos un poco de ayuda para que nos sea más fácil.

Hermione les lanzó una mirada y suspiró.

–Está bien –dijo cansinamente– Pero solo porque tenéis una buena excusa.

–No sé qué haríamos sin ti Hermione.

La aludida rodó los ojos.

–Deja los halagaos para otro momento en el que te hagan más falta Harry.

**oOo**

Después del desayuno los tres chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes en busca de todo el material necesario para realizar las tareas y luego se encontrarían en la biblioteca.

Hermione se adentró en la Torre de Premios Anuales encontrándola completamente vacía y se dirigió hacia su habitación pero no le dio tiempo a girar la manilla de la puerta cuando la sujetaron del brazo y la obligaron a girarse con brusquedad golpeándose con la puerta. Cuando se recompuso del sobresalto alzó la vista para ver a qué se debía a todo aquello y en cuanto lo hizo, supo que en aquel momento se estaba cumpliendo aquel mal presentimiento que sentía desde la mañana.

Malfoy la miraba fijamente con su cuerpo tan pegado al de ella que sus ropas se rozaban, pero no reparó en aquel detalle porque la mirada de odio y aversión que el chico le dedicaba la tenía completamente acongojada. Durante años le había dedicado miradas de odio y de desprecio pero nunca con tanta intensidad como aquel momento.

–No pudiste mantener tu asquerosa boca cerrada ¿verdad? –escupió.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo que necesitó unos segundos para que aquellas palabras cobraran sentido en su mente y pudiera formular una respuesta coherente.

–¿De qué narices me hablas? –dijo con voz temblorosa y asustada y se odió a sí misma por no poder esconder sus sentimientos.

–No te hagas la desentendida sangresucia que sabes muy bien de que hablo – a medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras su mirada se endurecía más y aquel gris iceberg de sus ojos se oscurecía por momentos – Tuviste que ir con el cuento a Dumbledore ¿verdad? Tuviste que ir a contarle que me preparo para ser mortífago.

Hermione oía aquellas palabras completamente anonadada. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿De dónde había sacado aquella idea?

Aquello era el colmo.

Ella no había dicho absolutamente nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry y a Ron y todo porque consideraba que no era asunto suyo lo que tanto Zabini como él pudieran hacer, y ahora le venía acusando de algo que ni siquiera había hecho.

El enfado empezó a abrirse paso a través de la perplejidad de forma rápida hasta que fue el sentimiento dominante.

–Yo no he hablado nada con Dumbledore – le respondió con más seguridad que antes –Asique guárdate tus amenazas e insultos porque te estás equivocando por completo.

Intentó girarse con toda la dignidad que le fue posible y adentrarse en su habitación ignorándolo por completo pero una vez más él la sujetó por el codo obligándola a mantenerse en la misma posición. El corazón de Hermione palpitaba furiosamente en su pecho y el punto en el que el rubio la sujetaba le quemaba como si se tratase de un lava hirviendo.

–Ni se te ocurra tomarte el lujo de ignorarme –le habló en prácticamente un siseo sin soltar aún su agarre –Te exijo que me digas que narices le has dicho al viejo loco.

–¿Estás sordo o qué Malfoy? Yo no he hablado con Dumbledore de nada – dijo aún más enojada y de un fuerte tirón se desprendió de la sujeción a la que la tenía sometida el rubio.

–Entonces explícame porque me mandó a llamar esta mañana –le exigió– insistiendo en que podía confiar en él, que él podría otorgarme su ayuda.

Al oír aquello, una mueca de sincera sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de la chica, de una manera tan clara que esta vez Malfoy no dudó de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Ante aquella inesperada revelación, el muchacho se separó levemente de ella y se pasó la mano por el pelo en un acto de nerviosismo.

–Si tú no le has dicho nada, ¿cómo se ha enterado de todo esto?

–Dumbledore es alguien muy inteligente y perspicaz, seguro que sospecha algo y esperaba que tú encontraras en él la oportunidad para salir de todo esto –Draco permaneció en silencio, descansando su peso sobre la puerta de su habitación que se encontraba justamente en frente a la de ella – Malfoy, él te ayudaría, te protegería a ti a tu familia….

De un rápido movimiento el rubio se incorporó y apoyó ambas manos junto a la cabeza de Hermione de una forma brusca, dejándola completamente acorralada.

–Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no quiero la compasión ni la caridad de nadie – murmuró entredientes, de nuevo las distancias entre los dos se habían reducido notoriamente y Hermione podía notar como el aliento de él le golpeaba el rostro con cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

La respiración de ambos era agitada por la tensión del momento y Draco podía sentir como el pecho de la chica entraba en contacto con el de él con cada bocanada de aire. Estaba furioso, completamente furioso. Todos se creían con derecho de opinar sobre su vida, sobre lo que debía y no debía hacer. Pero lo que más le molestaba era aquella miraba compasiva que Granger le dedicaba en aquel preciso instante, queriendo ayudarlo por creerse moralmente superior a él, por siquiera pensar que él de verdad necesitaba su ayuda.

–Te lo repito por última vez Granger, no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos la tuya.

Y con estas últimas palabras el chico se separó de ella y se encerró en su habitación, dejando a Hermione completamente alterada con este encuentro.

**oOo**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Regular? Cualquier opinión será bienvenida.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Mis queridas niñas!**

**Siento mucho haberme retrasado pero entre cenas familiares y compras navideñas, ni siquiera en vacaciones tengo suficiente tiempo libre.**

**De verdad espero que os guste este capítulo porque a mí me ha gustado especialmente, ya veréis como las cosas van cambiando poco a poco.**

**Hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para: Serena Princesita Hale, luna-maga, Sweet Knight, barbiiie, Twilight-Hp93, Sol Meyer, mariapotter2002, Aglaia Callia, memoriesofkagome y Sucubos. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que agregaron a alertas, favoritos y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, solo que les deseo un muy Feliz Año Nuevo, que esté lleno de buenos momentos y espero que consigáis todo lo que os propongáis. **

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Aquella nueva semana fue una verdadera tortura para Hermione. En contra de su propia voluntad, sus pensamientos divagaban siempre hacia una misma dirección: Draco Malfoy. A pesar de intentar mantenerse firme en su decisión de no inmiscuirse en aquel turbio asunto, parecía que Merlín se había conjurado en su contra porque por un motivo u otro siempre acababa metida hasta el fondo.

Que Malfoy dudara de su palabra la hizo sentirse indignada. Ella era una persona que cumplía aquello que prometía, y ella le había asegurado que no diría nada a nadie. Intentaba engañarse a sí misma de que aquello era el gran motivo de su ofuscación, pero una pequeña vocecita delatora le susurraba que aquello no era cierto. El principal sentimiento que se adueñaba de ella era la impotencia, había vivido en primera persona la angustia que todo aquel tema causaba en él, había visto el nerviosismo que lo había recorrido ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto por Dumbledore, y no podía evitar que aquel sentimiento de compasión se extendiera por ella.

¿Acaso ya no recordaba los años de insultos? ¿Tan pronto había olvidado todo el daño causado por sus palabras hirientes? No dejaba de repetirse a sí misma que ella no era como él, que a pesar de todo aquello ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a salvar su vida y en el fondo sabía que no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

**oOo**

–¿Hermione? –oyó la voz de Ron a su derecha.

Se volvió hacia él y se dio cuenta de que todos los que se encontraban en la vieja aula de Historia de la Magia ya empezaban a recoger sus cosas y a salir del lugar.

–¿En qué pensabas que tenía tan absorta? –se interesó Harry.

–Solo pensaba en el horario de estudio que quiero hacerme para Navidad –mintió la chica mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

Harry la observó durante unos instantes mientras parecía sopesar la veracidad de aquellas palabras, pero al final dio por válida su respuesta y decidió no insistir nada más.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin ningún sobresalto o noticia interesante. De vez en cuando la chica se sorprendía a sí misma mirando hacia la mesa de los Slytherin estudiando el comportamiento de Malfoy y de Zabini, pero todo parecía normal. Ambos chicos comían conversando entre ellos un poco apartados de los demás, pero aquello no era nada fuera de lo común. Desde que había empezado el curso, a penas se relacionaban con el resto de compañeros de casa.

No pudo reprimir un suspiro de cansancio y se masajeó las sienes, intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Se estaba volviendo una obsesiva con todo aquello.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – oyó que Harry le preguntaba en voz baja junto a ella.

Alzó la vista y comprobó que él único que estaba pendiente a sus acciones era el chico, puesto que Ginny y Ron se encontraban sumidos en una conversación con Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas.

–Solo estoy algo cansada–intentó justificarse. Pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente, Harry no es que fuera alguien excesivamente observador pero era su mejor amigo y muchas veces con tan solo dedicarse una mirada ambos se entendían a la perfección y en aquel preciso momento Harry leía en ella como un libro abierto – De verdad que no es nada–insistió.

–No digo lo contrario –le respondió el chico –Pero si alguna vez _realmente _te pasara algo, ya sabes que puedes contármelo.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. A pesar de que no le sirvieran en absoluto aquellas inútiles escusas, no iba a presionarla para que le contara lo que le sucedía. Ojalá en algún momento pudiera contarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

**oOo**

Aquella tarde había decidido pasarla en la biblioteca. No es que aquel fuera un lugar que el frecuentara mucho, pero era uno de los pocos lugares dónde no sería molestado por nadie. Su Sala Común había sido descartada por un solo motivo con nombres y apellido, Hermione Granger. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a alterar su calma solo porque la sabelotodo se cruzase en su camino. Probablemente la vería en la biblioteca, pero al menos allí estaban obligados a mantener silencio, evitando así cualquier cruce de palabras.

Había elegido una mesa al fondo del lugar, donde casi nadie podía localizarlo ya que se encontraba resguardado por un par de enormes estanterías. Había cogido un libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, aquel tema le apasionaba y dada su situación, no le vendría mal un poco de conocimientos sobre el tema.

De vez en cuando su mente se dispersaba recordando la conversación que había mantenido con Zabini aquella mañana. Debían de extremar sus medidas de precaución si no querían ser descubiertos. Ahora que Dumbledore sospechaba del ritual que ambos estaban llevando a cabo cualquier medida que ambos tomaran sería poca. Pero una vez más un insistente ratón de biblioteca se colaba entre sus pensamientos. La chica estaba enterada de gran parte de lo que él y Zabini estaban haciendo y por mucho que de momento hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada, aún no tenía muy claro aquello de fiarse de ella. Le resultaba bastante extraño que aún no hubiese ido corriendo a contarle a San Potter todo aquel asunto para que, con su complejo de héroe, decidiera colaborar con su ayuda.

Unos pequeños pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y alzó la vista para ver quién era aquel que quería estar en un lugar tan alejado de la biblioteca como él. Hermione Granger aparecía por uno de los pasillos cargada de libros y pergaminos y eligió como lugar de estudio, una mesa que estaba separada de la de él por tan solo un par de ellas. Al parecer no lo había visto, lo cual agradeció, no le apetecía sentir la mirada inquisidora de Granger sobre él, por eso había evitado ir a la Sala Común.

Observó como la chica distribuía todas las cosas por la superficie de madera, pergaminos, libros, plumas y un pequeño tarro de tinta. Y luego comenzó lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo, completamente concentrada en ello. En cuánto se dio cuenta de cómo estaba analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, Malfoy se obligó rápidamente a volver a su lectura, ignorando por completo lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos de manera inconsciente, volvió a levantar la vista del libro para dirigirla a ella. Ahora tenía el pelo mucho más enmarañado que antes, probablemente de pasarse la mano repetidas veces sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, y mordía la pluma que sostenía con cierto nerviosismo mientras leía con el ceño fruncido algo que parecía no entender demasiado bien.

Para.

Estar más tiempo del recomendado en aquella biblioteca tenía que estar afectándole seriamente a su capacidad neuronal, si no, no se explicaba a que se debía ese análisis exhaustivo a la insulsa de Granger. Pero alguien más entró en su campo de visión haciendo que dejara de buscar justificación a lo que acababa de hacer. Dan Callahan apareció por el lugar y según parecía iba directamente a la mesa de la Gryffindor. La chica alzó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo al notar su presencia y le sonrió débilmente, sonrisa que él correspondió. El chico se sentó frente a ella y le susurró algo lo suficientemente bajo como para que Malfoy no llegara a oírlo, solo pudo distinguir el tenue sonrojo que cubrieron las mejillas de la chica.

Ingenua Granger.

Callahan no era alguien de fiar, o por lo menos eso le había parecido a él desde que lo vio por primera vez. Pero aquella intuición suya se fue confirmando con el paso de los días. Si el ratón de biblioteca supiese realmente quien el verdadero Daniel Callahan, probablemente no estaría manteniendo aquella charla con él.

Lo cierto es que los había visto hablar a menudo, no es que fuera algo que verdaderamente le importara, pero a inicios de curso aquella nueva amistad tan extraña no dejó de sorprender a medio Hogwarts y por lo tanto llegó a sus oídos. Pero posteriormente también los había visto paseando por Hogsmeade juntos, o abandonando el campo de quidditch también en compañía mutua. Además estaba seguro de que aquello no le agradaba en absoluto ni al cara rajada ni a la comadreja, aunque, sin que sirva de precedente, por una vez tenían razón.

Hermione y Dan mantuvieron apenas unos minutos de conversación cuando el chico se despidió de ella y desapareció entre las estanterías del lugar. No fue hasta ese instante que Hermione notó una presencia junto a ella y, dirigiendo su mirada hacia allí, se encontró con la escrutadora de Malfoy, pero lejos de sentirse avergonzado por ser descubierto, el chico le mantuvo la mirada sin inmutarse, consiguiendo que el rostro de Hermione se tiñera fuertemente de rojo y retirara la vista un tanto incómoda. Granger era una auténtica mojigata.

Poco tiempo después veía como la chica recogía sus cosas de manera apresurada y abandonaba la biblioteca a paso apresurado.

**oOo**

Aquella mañana de sábado hacía un tiempo bastante primaveral teniendo en cuenta que los últimos días había hecho un viento de los mil demonios y un frío intenso. Pero al parecer aquel día había dado una tregua porque el sol se asomaba tímido entre las nubes que no terminaban de abandonar el cielo. Seguía haciendo frío, ya casi estaban en Diciembre, pero al menos se podía pasear por los terrenos del colegio siempre y cuando fueras bien abrigada. Asique Dan y Hermione decidieron aprovechar aquella tregua y pasear por los jardines.

–¿Qué tal te va con tus compañeros de casa? – le preguntaba Hermione curiosa – La mayoría son bastante diferentes a ti, o por lo menos eso quieren aparentar.

–Los Slytherin son gente muy independiente, por decirlo de alguna manera –le explicó – Cada uno busca sus propios intereses, no necesitan de una buena amistad para seguir adelante.

–¿Eso quiere decir que no has congeniado demasiado con ellos?

–Simplemente no lo hemos intentado –respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Tengo una relación bastante cordial con la mayoría y una mejor relación con un par de ellos, pero nada del otro mundo.

–¿No es un poco incómodo convivir así? Después de todo pasas muchas horas con ellos –volvió a insistir.

–Estoy acostumbrado a ello – contestó en un tono algo más serio que anteriormente asique Hermione decidió no insistir más.

Continuaron el paseo en silencio, un silencio algo incómodo para la opinión de Hermione. A pesar de que el chico le caía bastante bien, algo le decía que le ocultaba algo y que quería evitar tratar ciertos temas.

–Con la única persona que tengo una relación más especial que con los demás eres tú –le dijo el chico de repente –Has sido la única que no se ha dejado guiar por los prejuicios.

Hermione lo miró un poco confusa durante unos instantes pero luego se animó a responder.

–Sería muy hipócrita de mi parte hacer algo que llevo criticando desde que tengo uso de razón –le respondió –Aunque debo admitir que al principio tenía ciertas reticencias.

–¿Tan mala impresión causo a primera vista? – preguntó con cierto tono bromista.

–Tu llegada fue un tanto extraña, vienes de un colegio donde la magia oscura está a la orden del día y además el sombrero te selecciona para Slytherin – le explicó.

–Tenía todos los puntos para ser un mortífago ¿no es así? –la cortó.

Hermione se quedó anclada en su sitio mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

–Yo…, yo no quería decir eso –intentó disculparse.

–Tranquila Hermione, no te culpo por ello. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar también lo hubiese pensado – la intentó tranquilizar mientras se paraba junto a ella y la miraba con ojos escrutadores – Lo importante es que ya no piensas eso de mi ¿no?

La chica se perdió unos instantes en aquella mirada verde que él le devolvía. ¿Realmente confiaba plenamente en él? Lo cierto era que no, pero aún así estaba ahí, arriesgándose por algo de lo que no estaba segura.

–No, no lo pienso– dijo finalmente – Y la verdad es que nunca había llegado a pensar tal cosa de ti.

La miró unos segundos más como intentando averiguar si las palabras de la chica eran totalmente ciertas, pero al final sonrió y a Hermione le pareció que lo hacía con un aire triste.

–Eres muy diferente Hermione Granger –murmuró dando un par pasos hacia ella hasta que tan solo un palmo de distancia los separaba– Eres verdaderamente especial.

El rostro de Hermione se volvió de un intenso rojo ante aquellas palabras, puede que no significara nada especial pero la cercanía de Dan y su mirada penetrante clavada en ella verdaderamente la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Él pareció percatarse de la inseguridad de la chica por lo que sonriendo levemente, se apartó un poco de ella.

–Volvamos al castillo –le dijo con su tono amigable – Pronto será la hora del almuerzo.

Un poco confundida aún, Hermione asintió y juntos se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

**oOo**

Durante la comida, Ginny le hizo el clásico interrogatorio cada vez que sabía que había cruzado aunque fuese un par de palabras con Dan. Ignorando por completo la incomodidad de Harry y la mirada asesina de Ron, la pelirroja le hizo todo tipo de preguntas a Hermione, desde pequeños detalles hasta cosas no tan insignificantes que en alguna ocasión hizo enrojecer a la chica.

Por supuesto, no le contó nada sobre aquel acercamiento que el chico tuvo con ella casi al final de su paseo. Solo de pensarlo aún seguía poniéndose colorada al mejor estilo Weasley. Aún no entendía a qué había venido aquello. Cuando unos días atrás ambos acordaron pasar la mañana del sábado juntos, quedó aclarado el punto de que solo sería en plan amigos pero aquella situación no le había parecido nada relacionado con la amistad.

La tarde decidió pasarla en la biblioteca, ya que al día siguiente había acordado ir a ver a Hagrid con Harry y Ron y no podía permitirse el lujo de desperdiciar prácticamente todo el fin de semana sin estudiar ni adelantar deberes. Gracias a Merlín aquella tarde Malfoy no había decidido ir a la biblioteca tal y como pasó hacía un par de días. Podía estudiar tranquila en su rincón de siempre sin notar su mirada inquisidora sobre ella.

Cuando llegó el otro día no se había percatado de su presencia hasta un buen rato después tras la partida de Dan y estaba segura de que estaba allí desde antes de ella porque tampoco lo vio llegar. Verdaderamente la incomodó descubrir que la estaba mirando fijamente y lejos de retirar su mirada continuó observándola consiguiendo incomodarla lo suficiente como para que abandonara la biblioteca.

¿Qué fin perseguía con aquello? ¿Vigilarla? ¿Asegurarse de que no decía nada? Todo aquello le parecía una estupidez, si tuviera intenciones de contarle algo a alguien ya lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo. En vez de eso se dedicaba a preocuparse por él buscando una solución a todo aquello.

Definitivamente era una verdadera idiota.

**oOo**

A pesar de la insistencia de sus amigos porque se quedara con ellos en la torre Gryffindor aquella noche, Hermione decidió negarse a aceptar su propuesta y tras la cena se encaminó rumbo a su torre de Premio Anual. La mañana la había aprovechado estudiando y por la tarde había ido de visita a Hagrid con los chicos. El guardabosques se alegró mucho de su llegada y no los dejó volver al colegio hasta casi la hora de la cena. Les estuvo informando sobre las novedades que había preparado aquel año para su asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas e insinuó su pena porque ellos tres hubiesen dejado aquella clase.

Después de aquel ajetreado día, solo le apetecía leer un rato sentada frente a la gran chimenea de su Sala Común hasta que el cansancio pudiera con ella y se dirigiera a la cama. Cuando llegó suspiró aliviada al encontrarse la estancia completamente vacía para ella sola, asique sin más preámbulos subió a su habitación por aquel grueso tomo que ya estaba a punto de terminar y se acomodó en el sillón frente al fuego.

**oOo**

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para las doce, Draco Malfoy abandonaba su habitación completamente vestido de negro para poder pasar desapercibido entre las sombras que a aquellas horas reinaban en el colegio. A mediados de semana había recibido una nueva misiva en la que lo citaban la noche del domingo a la hora de siempre y en el lugar de siempre. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, a Zabini no le habían notificado nada. En las otras dos pruebas habían acudido juntos pero tras recibir la última carta y comentarlo con el chico, éste quedó bastante sorprendido ante la noticia ya que él no había sido avisado de nada.

Y definitivamente aquello no le olía demasiado bien.

Algún motivo habría para que lo hubieran avisado a él únicamente y se temía lo peor porque seguro que no era un buen presagio. ¿Acaso querían deshacerse ya de él? ¿Zabini habría cumplido ya las expectativas marcadas por el Lord y el no? Aquello no le preocupaía de gran manera si no fuera porque si fallas ante él, puedes darte por muerto.

Mientras se preparaba para la salida se obligó a dejar de pensar en temas tan lúgubres como aquel. Debía tener la mente bien despejada para lo que fuese que le tuvieran preparado para aquella noche. Se miró por última vez al espejo asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y respirando hondo salió de su habitación.

Observó la puerta cerrada de Hermione frente a la suya y esperó no encontrarse con ella de nuevo como le pasó la vez anterior. Bajó las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible y cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró con algo que lo hizo detenerse durante algunos segundos.

Granger se encontraba dormida en uno de los sillones frente al fuego, del cual ya solo quedaban apenas unas brasas. Un grueso libro descansaba sobre su pecho que se movía al compás de su pausada respiración. En aquel momento no le pareció que fuese tan insoportable tal como era cuando estaba despierta.

Una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro durante unos instantes.

Lo cierto era que muy en el fondo le tenía cierta envidia. Envidia porque podía dormir tranquila por las noches sin tener pesadillas donde veía gente muerta. Envidia porque no había sido obligada a tomar las riendas de un futuro que ella no había elegido.

Después de observarla un par de segundos más continuó su camino hasta el retrato que daba paso a la torre pero una soñolienta voz a sus espaldas lo frenó.

–¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó la voz de la chica. Pensó en irse pero el tono de preocupación que usó a continuación lo hizo girarse –¿Malfoy? ¿A dónde vas?

–De nuevo metiendo tu nariz de ratón donde nadie te llama Granger – le respondió de manera brusca, no iba a dejarse amilanar por ese inconsciente tono de preocupación de ella.

Por unos momentos Hermione lo único que hizo fue observarlo, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, sopesando su respuesta.

–La última vez casi te matan Malfoy – le respondió con tono duro – ¿O es que acaso ya lo has olvidado?

–Eso ni te va ni te viene.

–¡Me va y me viene si luego soy yo la que tengo que andar curando tus heridas! – le espetó exaltada.

–¡Nadie te pidió hacerlo Granger! Llevas haciendo lo que te da la gana desde el comienzo de curso. Te advertí que te mantuvieras al margen pero por supuesto ignoraste mi amenaza.

–¡Tienes la oportunidad de que te ayuden a salir de esta y eres tan orgulloso que no permites aceptar la ayuda de nadie!

–¡Si tuviera alguna opción Granger, créeme que no la desaprovecharía!

–¡Pues eso es lo que estás haciendo! –para aquel entonces, Hermione ya se había levantado bruscamente del sillón olvidando por completo el libro que cayó al suelo con un sonido seco. La sacaba de sus casillas ver como alguien era tan terco como para morir por algo teniendo otras alternativas–¡Dumbledore te pidió que confiaras en él y en vez de eso prefieres morir por un estúpido ideal que ni tú mismo te crees ya!

–¡Eres un jodida estúpida Granger! – su aspecto impecable ya se había desmoronado. Su rostro lucía cierto tono rojizo y su pelo ya no estaba meticulosamente peinado –¡Si no muero en esas estúpidas pruebas él mismo lo hará! ¡No tengo otra alternativa!

No terminó de decir aquellas palabras cuando ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ello. Había dejado traslucir sus sentimientos más de la cuenta y aquello no hacía otra cosa que ponerlo en evidencia. La chica lo miraba fijamente con un aire de compasión que no hizo otra cosa que enervarlo aún más. Que una impura se atreviera a tenerle compasión era lo peor que podría ocurrirle.

–Te lo advierto por enésima vez Granger –dijo con aire furibundo – Aléjate de mí y de mis asuntos.

Y con un rápido movimiento se giró y abandonó la Sala Común.

**oOo**

Ella no acostumbrara a maldecir, es más, se llevaba todo el día riñéndole a Ronald cada vez que lo hacía. Pero aquello definitivamente no era una situación demasiado normal.

Maldito Draco Malfoy y toda su casta.

Después de aquella acalorada conversación que ambos habían mantenido tenía tal confusión de sentimientos en su interior que no fue capaz de volver a reconciliar el sueño. Por un lado se sentía indignada y enfadada, una vez más sacó a relucir su completa indiferencia hacia la ayuda que ella intentaba ofrecerle y que, de hecho, ya le había ofrecido. No había contado nada a nadie sobre aquello que él y Zabini llevaban a cabo, y le ayudó a recuperarse de aquellas heridas tan feas que tenía en su costado. Durante todo este tiempo su cabezonería le impedía alejarse de aquel asunto, por eso a pesar de todo, continuaba intentando que el Slytherin entrara en razón.

Pero en aquel cruce de palabras que habían mantenido hubo algo que hizo que todo el esquema que ella tenía planteado sobre la situación se desmoronase levemente. Sabía que a ninguna de las dos serpientes les agradaba la situación en la que se veían envueltos. Pero cuando pronunció aquel _¡No tengo otra alternativa!, _verdaderamente sintió como algo se removía en su interior. Malfoy no solo estaba descontento con todo aquello, si no que verdaderamente estaba asustado, aterrado. Si no seguía adelante con aquellas pruebas, Voldemort acabaría con él y solo Merlín sabe de qué manera lo torturaría antes de hacerlo.

Por eso la compasión se adueñó de ella tal el pronunciamiento de aquellas palabras, ella ya había sentido su angustia y su nerviosismo ante todo aquello pero oírlo de su boca no hacía más que sus ganas de ayudarlo aumentasen.

A pesar de que el chico intentara esconderse bajo aquellas capas de hostilidad de verdad deseaba poder tener otra alternativa a todo aquello que él no había elegido.

**oOo**

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y Malfoy continuaba sin volver.

Realmente había intentado irse a dormir pero le había sido completamente imposible. Los nervios apenas la dejaban estarse sentada durante unos minutos cuando volvía a ponerse en pie y comenzaba a recorrer la sala común de un lado a otro. El fuego ya se había consumido y allí ya empezaba a hacer verdaderamente frío, pero aquello apenas lo notaba.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de allí para dirigirse por los pasillos para ver si lo encontraba, oyó el sonido del retrato al apartarse a un lado para ceder el paso, y Malfoy apareció por el hueco.

Durante unos segundos lo único que hicieron fue observarse.

Uno notoriamente sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, después del enfrentamiento que habían tenido antes de marcharse no hubiese pensado que se iba a quedar allí para esperar a que llegara.

Y ella, irremediablemente aliviada porque hubiese vuelto al menos vivo y sin ninguna herida que pareciera demasiado grave. Venía completamente despeinado, con algunos rasguños y la ceja partida. No tenía ni idea de si el resto del cuerpo lo tenía en el mismo estado pero al menos no parecía tener nada de gravedad a juzgar por cómo había llegado al lugar, sin ningún signo que delatara ningún daño grave.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra en aquel tiempo, volviendo la atmósfera un tanto tensa. Peor pronto el chico decidió terminar con aquello y, sin mediar palabra, subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

**oOo**

**¿Qué opinan de todo esto? La cosa comienza ya a ponerse un poco más interesante entre estos dos. Hermione se esfuerza por ayudarlo y él continúa rechazándola pero la chica cada vez está más presente en sus pensamientos.**

**Estoy deseando leer sus comentarios.**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mis queridos lectores.**

**Siento enormemente la tardanza, pero resulta que el cargador de mi portátil murió este fin de semana y no he podido comprar otro hasta esta mañana.**

**Los agradecimientos especiales hoy son para: Sucubos, mariapotter2002, blackmoon43, Aglaia Callia, Sabaana, luna-maga, Serena Princesita Hale, Sol Meyer, ****Twilight-Hp93****, memoriesofkagome, Gibellu y barbiiie. En estos momento en los que estoy hasta arriba de exámenes y trabajos, no saben como me animan sus maravillosos reviews.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que leen entre las sombras y agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos.**

**No tengo nada más que decir, solo que disfruten del capítulo. A mí verdaderamente me gustó mucho escribirlo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Desde que corroboró que él había sido el único llamado aquella noche supo que algo no iba bien. Durante los siguientes días se dedicó a hacer conjeturas junto a Blaise pero no conseguían aclarar nada. La mente del Lord Tenebroso era demasiado tergiversada como para entender cómo funcionaba. Todo lo que hacía era por un fin concreto y si solo lo había citado a él no era por pura casualidad, tenía un porqué.

Su intención era salir del castillo completamente concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer aquella noche y preparado para lo que fuese que le tenían preparado. Pero su discusión con Granger no hizo otra cosa que atacar sus nervios y que todo su aplomo se esfumara con tan sólo unas pocas palabras. Aquella chica lo perturbaba de una manera que nadie más había sido capaz de hacer.

El camino rumbo al Bosque Prohibido lo hizo completamente sumido en sus pensamientos intentado recuperar la calma que el encuentro con Granger le había arrebatado de un plumazo. Cuando llegó al punto indicado, apoyó su mano sobre aquel retorcido tronco de roble y aquella sensación tan conocida para él se hizo presente. Una especia de luz oscura comenzó a rodearlo y en apenas unos instantes una gran fuerza lo arrastró desapareciéndolo del lugar.

Cuando volvió a sentir los pies en el suelo abrió los ojos y se encontró con un lugar diferente a los otros en los que había estado en las últimas pruebas. Estaba en una especie de despacho bastante amplio. El suelo cubierto por una enorme alfombra, amortiguaba sus pasos y las paredes eran completamente de piedra. La habitación se encontraba sumida en la penumbra por lo que se le hizo un tanto difícil distinguir una mesa que se encontraba al fondo.

De repente, una serie de llamas se encendieron en las paredes iluminando la estancia por completo y la sangre se le heló cuando descubrió quien era el que ocupaba el asiento tras el escritorio.

Lord Voldemort lo observaba con una pose tranquila y expectante. Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en él queriendo saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Perfectamente podía usar la Legerimancia con él pero prefería averiguar sus pensamientos estudiando sus gestos y palabras. Y había que decir que era muy buen observador.

–Bienvenido joven Malfoy –le saludó de una forma que distaba mucho de ser amable o amistosa.

Draco guardó completo silencio. Había aprendido que era mejor no hablar hasta que él no hiciera una pregunta directa.

–Te preguntarás a que se debe este llamado ¿no es cierto? – continuó –Además de que te habrás percatado de que no estás en el mismo lugar de siempre – Se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa acercándose a él – Verás, tenemos un pequeño problema que espero sepas solucionar.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que el corazón del chico bombeara fuertemente contra su pecho y temió que el Lord lo notara, pero al parecer consiguió mantenerse completamente imperturbable.

–Nos hemos percatado de que tienes ciertas reticencias a la hora de superar las pruebas –decía mientras jugaba con su varita – ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

–No mi Lord –respondió con voz impersonal.

–¿No? Resulta que hemos notado que siempre que te enfrentas a un oponente evitas usar la mayor de las imperdonables, el Avada Kadavra.

Ante aquella aclaración Draco no pudo sentir otra cosa que miedo. Durante todo aquel tiempo había creído que aquello había pasado desapercibido para Voldemort pero lo había subestimado completamente. Sus malas sensaciones sobre lo que ocurriría aquella noche se estaban cumpliendo, recibiría su castigo por no haber querido matar a ninguno de sus oponentes. Entonces una duda lo embargó, ¿significaba aquello que Zabini sí lo había hecho?

–No queremos cobardes en nuestro bando Malfoy –le espetó de manera más cruda que antes, cambiando su tono de voz por completo – Asique esta noche recibirás una lección para que no se te olvide ese pequeño detalle. ¡_Crucio_!

A partir de ese momento, Draco no recordaba nada más que dolor. Un dolor penetrante que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser provocándole convulsiones y gritos desgarradores. Ante semejante dolor, no pudo evitar caer al suelo golpeándose el rostro causándose alguna que otra herida.

No supo calcular el tiempo exacto en el que lo estuvo torturando, solo sabe que cuando el Lord Oscuro dio por acabada aquella sesión de crucios, no se pudo sentir más aliviado al sentir el frió de la noche cuando fue devuelto al Bosque Prohibido. Pero antes de aquello Voldemort le hizo una advertencia, si en la próxima prueba volvía a actuar de igual manera sería eliminado.

Durante unos instantes no hizo otra cosa que respirar fuertemente y sentir cierto alivio al ver que muy sutilmente aquella desagradable sensación iba desapareciendo, aunque había otro sentimiento que no lo abandonaría en mucho tiempo, miedo. Tenía miedo de que llegara la siguiente prueba porque aquello significaría que se convertiría en un asesino, algo por lo que había peleado no convertirse.

Sacando fuerzas consiguió ponerse en pie y a paso lento se encaminó rumbo al castillo. La oscuridad de la noche lo ocultó por los pasillos para poder llegar sin ningún imprevisto a su torre. Pero hubo algo que no se esperaba.

Cuando entró por el retrato se encontró a una muy nerviosa Granger dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación. Por unos instantes no hicieron otra cosa que observarse y se dio cuenta de que la chica parecía verdaderamente aliviada al verlo aparecer sano y salvo. Una vez más no sabía cómo reaccionar, la actitud de ella era completamente imprevisible. Pensó que tras la discusión de horas antes lo dejaría tranquilo al menos durante unos días pero al parecer, lo único que había conseguido era que insistiera más en ayudarlo.

Y él no quería la ayuda de nadie.

**oOo**

Aquel lunes fue el peor que Hermione recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Normalmente ella empezaba la semana con fuerzas y energía al contrario de sus compañeros, pero aquel día fue diferente. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para permanecer atenta a las explicaciones de los profesores y que su rendimiento aquel día no bajara. Su mente se dispersaba una y otra vez, volviendo a aquel tema que se había convertido en una constante a lo largo de aquel curso. Además de que tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no dirigirle miradas de soslayo a Malfoy durante las clases que compartía con él.

Sus amigos ya empezaban a sospechar que algo ocurría ya que la veían ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Hasta Ron que era el menos observador había notado el cambio en la chica. A lo largo del día le preguntaron más de una vez si se encontraba bien o que qué era aquello que la tenía tan preocupada. Ella siempre hacía alusión a los próximos exámenes antes de las vacaciones de navidad pero aquella escusa no era del todo convincente, por lo menos para Harry, que no dejaba de mirarla con ojos inquisidores la mayor parte del tiempo.

Incluso Dan se había percatado de ello, tanto que la abordó a la salida de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era la última del día.

–Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –le dijo mientras la sujetaba levemente por el codo para que frenara su marcha.

La chica le dedicó una mirada a sus amigos indicándoles que podían marcharse y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia su sala común.

–¿Qué ocurre Dan? –le preguntó mientras ambos se apartaron de la marabunta de alumnos que abandonaba el aula.

–Te he visto bastante abstraída en las clases de hoy, ¿te ocurre algo?

¿De verdad eran tan obvia? Había intentado disimularlo lo mejor posible pero al parecer no había sido suficiente.

–Estoy bien, no ocurre nada.

En aquel momento Draco Malfoy junto a Blaise Zabini pasaron junto a ellos ignorándolos por completo, ni siquiera una simple mirada le dedicó Malfoy y Hermione no pudo sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el estómago.

–¿Te ha ocurrido algo con Malfoy? –le preguntó preocupado Callahan al ver como la chica había reparado en la presencia del rubio.

Hermione lo miró y le sonrió débilmente intentando parecer despreocupada.

–No te preocupes Dan, de verdad–intentó tranquilizarlo.

Su pequeña sonrisa pareció servirle al chico para creer en sus palabras e imperceptiblemente se pose pasó a ser más relajada.

–¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí verdad?

Hermione se sintió levemente cohibida ante aquellas palabras y la forma en la que el chico la mirada. Parecía como si quisiera leer a través de ella, como si quisiera comprobar que su respuesta fuera totalmente sincera. Una parte de ella se había dedicado a desconfiar de él, a pesar del trato amable y de los buenos ratos que había pasado con él había algo en el aura que rodeaba al chico que no acababa de convencerle. Pero ahí estaba, sinceramente preocupado por ella, empeñado en demostrarle que podía confiar en él a pesar de todo. Asique decidió dejar de lado aquellas ideas suyas y confiar verdaderamente en él.

–Lo sé Dan, gracias –respondió al fin.

El chico permaneció serio durante unos instantes más, pero luego sonrió, una sonrisa que se trasladó hasta sus ojos verdes haciéndolos brillar.

**oOo**

–¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –le preguntó Zabini sentado frente a él.

Se encontraban en la Sala de los Menesteres, lugar que se había convertido en un escondite bastante asiduo para ellos. Después de lo ocurrido con Granger, comprendieron que no podían tratar el tema de su iniciación en cualquier lugar y qué mejor sitio que aquel.

–¿Qué crees? –le respondió cortante –No quiero usar la maldición asesina pero valoro más me vida que la de cualquiera de esos inútiles a los que nos enfrentamos.

–¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdad?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, quien usara aquella imperdonable no se libraría de pasar una temporada en Azkaban.

–De momento tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que preocuparme por ir a Azkaban – dijo con desprecio –Tengo que centrarme en mantenerme con vida.

El silencio si hizo entre ellos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones.

–¿Tú has usado ya el _Avada_ contra alguien? – le preguntó a Zabini escudriñándolo.

–No –dijo tajante el moreno –Pero sí que he estado a punto de hacerlo si aquel imbécil no hubiese quedado inconsciente.

Aquella afirmación relajó un poco más a Draco, creía en las palabras que su amigo le había dicho.

–Al parecer en mí no vio esa intención.

–Eso ya no importa Draco – le habló de vuelta Blaise – Era cuestión de tiempo que nos obligaran a tomar semejante resolución y al parecer el momento se acerca.

**oOo**

El resto de la tarde la pasó con Dan en la biblioteca, juntos trabajaron en la larga redacción que Snape les había pedido aquella mañana y que debían entregar a finales de semana. El chico resultó ser bastante eficiente y muy inteligente. Durante el par de horas que ambos estuvieron en la biblioteca no dejó de consultar libros y escribir sin descanso. De vez en cuando Hermione le echaba un vistazo a su redacción por el rabillo del ojo y tenía que admitir que el muchacho sacaba muy buenas conclusiones.

–La semana que viene está programada la próxima salida a Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones –le comentó el chico al salir del lugar rumbo al Gran Comedor – ¿Irás?

–Qué remedio, tengo muchos regalos que comprar y otras cosas que me hacen falta –respondió ella – Será una tarde un tanto agitada.

–¿Tendrás tiempo para tomarte una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo?

Hermione le miró durante unos instantes calibrando que hacer. A pesar de haber aclarado que todos aquellos encuentros eran solo en calidad de amigos, él insistía bastante en pasar tiempo con ella. Todo aquello no dejaba de ser halagador, pero también se sentía un poco cohibida con todo aquel asunto.

–No sé si podré Dan, también les debo una a Harry y Ron de la anterior visita –se disculpó y se sintió mal al ver cierta decepción en la mirada del moreno –Si encuentro un hueco no dudes de que te buscaré para tomarnos esa cerveza, de verdad.

Callahan pareció un poco más contento ante aquella afirmación.

Ambos llegaron juntos al Gran Comedor y tras despedirse, cada uno se fue hacia su respectiva mesa ignorando por completo alguna que otra mirada puesta sobre ellos.

**oOo**

Durante los siguientes días Hermione no coincidió con Malfoy en la Torre de Premios Anuales, es más apenas lo veía en ningún lugar del castillo salvo en las clases que compartían juntos y en las comidas. Y se dio cuenta de que ella sí que quería encontrarse a solas con él en la sala común que compartían para poder hablar con él, para poder intentar una vez más que entrara en razón.

Pero al parecer él se empeñaba en evitar su presencia a toda costa. El chico estaba poniendo todo su empeño en alejarse de ella y desde luego que lo estaba consiguiendo. Y aquello, sorprendentemente, empezaba a irritar a Hermione.

No entendía el porqué, pero el humor de la chica no hacía otra cosa que empeorar con el paso de los días por esta situación. Verdaderamente lo que tenía que hacer era favorecer aquello y hacer lo mismo que hacía él, pero su sentimientos al parecer no se dejaban guiar por ninguna lógica. Asique ahí se encontraba, de un mal humor de los mil demonios, completamente irritada por culpa de esa actitud esquiva que el rubio estaba llevando a cabo con ella.

**oOo**

Después de muchas horas dándole vueltas al asunto y de haber pasado por distintas etapas de odio a sí misma y luego odio por aquel maldito rubio oxigenado, Hermione decidió que forzaría a Malfoy a cruzar alguna palabra con ella.

Asique aquel jueves por la tarde después de las clases se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su Sala Común a esperar que el chico hiciese acto de presencia. Si hacía falta, ni siquiera bajaría a cenar para darle ventaja, ya había tenido en cuenta aquel punto y le dijo a sus amigos que no se encontraba demasiado bien y que a lo mejor no iba a cenar.

Al principio quiso distraerse un poco y se pudo a intentar adelantar algo de sus tareas, pero cada cinco minutos alzaba la vista hacia la entrada esperando a que él apareciera, asique dio por imposible hacer nada porque no era capaz de concentrarse.

El tiempo pasaba de forma lenta y tras para lo que Hermione fue una eternidad, llegó la hora de la cena y él continuaba sin aparecer. Las tripas de Hermione rugieron en protesta por la falta de alimento pero Hermione hizo caso omiso. No pensaba moverse de allí costase lo que costase.

**oOo**

–¿No crees que Hermione está demasiado rara últimamente? – le preguntó Ron a Harry durante la cena en uno de esos momentos en los que no tenía la boca llena de comida.

–Desde luego que sí –respondió el aludido– Se pasa la mayor parte abstraída, como preocupada por algo.

–¿Hablan de Hermione? – cuestionó Ginny que recién se incorporaba a la mesa.

–¿Tú también la has notado extraña?

–Lo cierto es que sí–afirmó la pelirroja – La notaba muy distraída pero no quise darle importancia.

–Lleva así demasiado tiempo – habló Harry– Ella dice que son los exámenes, que la tienen preocupada, pero ni siquiera ella se preocupa tanto por eso.

Los tres chicos permanecieron en silencio pensando en su amiga.

–¿Por qué no hablas tú con ella Ginny? –propuso Ron –Tú eres una chica, a lo mejor a tí te cuenta algo más que a nosotros.

–Lo intentaré –aceptó la pelirroja – pero ya saben como es Hermione de hermética con sus cosas, no sé yo si conseguiré sonsacarle algo.

**oOo**

Sabía que la hora de la cena estaba llegando al final, eran ya pasadas las nueve y media y seguramente ya muchos alumnos estarían abandonando el Gran Comedor en busca del cálido refugio de sus Salas Comunes. Normalmente el rubio era uno de los primeros en abandonar también el lugar pero basta con que ella lo estuviese esperando para que aquel día no fuese así.

Justo cuando aquellos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, la puerta del retrato de abrió dejando pasar a Draco Malfoy, parecía como si hubiese oído lo que la chica pensaba.

Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de su presencia acurrucada en uno de los sillones de la estancia pero cuando por fin reparó en ella, e penas le dedicó una mirada fría como el hielo y tomó tumbo a su habitación.

–Malfoy espera–lo llamó antes de que el chico pusiera un pie en las escaleras.

Pero él la ignoró por completo, porque continuó su camino como si no hubiese oído nada.

–Eres un cobarde Draco Malfoy –le espetó con la intención de que el chico se ofendiera– Nunca pensé que llegarías al punto de evitarme.

Y tal y como ella había previsto, el chico se giró a mitad de camino de las escaleras con su mirada plateada centelleando de puro enfado.

–¿Quién coño dice que te estoy evitando? –dijo con la mandíbula apretada –No eres lo suficientemente importante para ello.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron a Hermione como un mazazo en la boca del estómago pero se obligó a ignorar aquel dolor para contraatacar.

–Ilumíname entonces y dime cómo es posible que compartiendo la misma torre no te vea en toda la semana.

Draco se quedó en silencio sin saber muy bien que responder. Era cierto que la había evitado, ¿y qué? No le apetecía soportar otra vez que la chica le ofreciera su ayuda ni tampoco quería sentir aquella mirada de compasión que ella le dedicaba como si verdaderamente supiera por lo que él estaba pasando.

–No tengo tiempo para tus gilipolleces Granger –dijo con desprecio – Déjame en paz.

Hermione se reprochó a sí misma el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, no quería iniciar una nueva disputa, solo quería hablar de lo ocurrido días atrás. Y cuando vio que el chico giraba sobre sus talones para encerrarse en su habitación se obligó a tomar medidas drásticas sino quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Subió apresuradamente los escalones que los separaban y, rodeándolo, se paró frente él cortándole el paso. Debido a la oscuridad del lugar sus ojos relucían como si fueran plata líquida y aquella observación la trastocó un poco.

–Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió el domingo –le dijo en un tono de voz más amable esperando que aquello ayudara.

–Me da igual lo que quieras Granger, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –respondió con voz dura, intentó continuar su camino pero Hermione volvió a cortarle el paso.

–Puedes no estar solo en todo esto si no quieres, yo…–un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas por lo que iba a decir –Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte Malfoy, solo tienes que dejarme.

Durante unos segundos, que para Hermione fueron eternos, Draco no hizo otra cosa que observarla, impasible, como si verdaderamente no hubiese prestado atención a ninguna de sus palabras. La chica sintió un leve resquicio de esperanza, creyendo que aquel silencio se debía a que él estaba pensando en su propuesta.

Ingenua.

Una risotada sarcástica emergió de la garganta del chico que resonó en el lugar.

–¿De verdad crees que yo voy a aceptar la ayuda de una impura como tú? – sus palabras iban cargadas de desprecio y Hermione sintió como algunas lágrimas corrían a acumularse a sus ojos –No pienso ser la obra de caridad de Hermione Granger de este año. Si de verdad lo has creído por un solo momento va a resultar verdad que los Gryffindors sois imbéciles.

No hubo acabado de terminar aquellas palabras cuando el sonido de una fuerte bofetada hizo eco en aquel estrecho pasillo de escaleras. Movida por el fuerte dolor que aquellas palabras le provocaron, la mano de Hermione se movió casi con voluntad propia y golpeó fuertemente la mejilla izquierda del rubio.

Draco podía sentir como el lado golpeado le ardía y estaba seguro de que tenía la mano de la chica marcada en el rostro. Su cabeza había quedado ladeada a causa del fuerte golpe recibido y cuando la giró para clavar su mirada en ella lo hizo con el mayor odio del que fue capaz.

–Eres un maldito bastardo –dijo Hermione con dolor e ira entremezclados– No quiero que seas mi obra de caridad, solo quiero ayudarte. Una ayuda desinteresada que desde luego no te mereces –Una lágrima rebelde se escurrió por su mejilla pero se la limpió rápidamente con el puño de su túnica – ¿De verdad quieres ser un maldito mortífago? ¿Quieres ser un asesino? – le cuestionó con más aplomo en su voz– Pues adelante, haz lo que te venga en gana.

Intentó volver a bajar las escalera hacia la Sala Común, o donde fuese pero bien lejos de aquel ser que no hacía más que perturbar su calma. Pero, en contra de lo que ella esperaba, Malfoy no la dejó pasar y no solo eso, si no que la sujetó por las muñecas y la obligó a quedarse completamente pegada a la pared sin ningún tipo de escapatoria.

Estaban tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir la respiración del chico golpeando su rostro y como algunos mechones de pelo rebeldes se escapaban de su peinado para caer frente a sus ojos haciéndole cosquillas en la frente a la chica. Estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Malfoy solo se limitaba a taladrarla con la mirada, aunque para alivio de Hermione, el odio y desprecio que reflejaban antes ya no estaban, volviendo su mirada impenetrable y oscura.

–¿De verdad crees que quiero ser un asesino? Esto no es algo que yo haya elegido Granger – a medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras apretaba con mayor fuerza las muñecas de la chica como queriendo controlar la fuerza de sus palabras–Si aceptara tu ayuda lo único que haría sería meterte a ti en todo esto Granger, ¿de verdad es eso lo que quieres? –pronunció aquella última pregunta en tono tan grave y suave que hizo que el corazón de Hermione latiera fuertemente contra su pecho.

–Solo quiero ayudarte –murmuró quedamente.

–Búscate a otro que verdaderamente quiera ser ayudado Granger–le dijo suavemente y la chica sintió como sus labios casi se rozaban ante ello – No pierdas el tiempo conmigo.

Y con esas palabras soltó aquellas pequeñas muñecas y terminó de subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación dejando a Hermione mucho más confundida de lo que había estado jamás.

**oOo**

Maldita sea.

¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loco o qué? ¿Desde cuándo semejante actuación era capaz de conmoverlo?

Estas preguntas y muchas más eran las que se cruzaban por la cabeza de Draco Malfoy en aquellos momentos en los que le era completamente imposible conciliar el sueño.

Una vez más Hermione había buscado convencerlo para aceptar su ayuda y de nuevo el se negó en rotundo pero esta vez él fue demasiado lejos. Con el propósito de que la sabelotodo lo dejara en paz de una jodida vez, había aumentado el grado de crueldad en sus palabras esperando un arranque de ira por parte de la chica y así lo dejaría en paz. Lo que no había previsto es que hubiese reaccionado así, aún recuerda el gesto de dolor que cruzó su rostro y como sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad a causa de las lágrimas cristalinas.

Y como un verdadero idiota él se dejó conmover por semejante situación, algo se removió en su interior, por eso ignoró por completo la bofetada que ella le había dado, e intentó convencerla de otra manera para que se mantuviera apartada. Y lo que dijo fue completamente verdad.

Ella realmente no sabía donde se estaba metiendo, si aceptaba su ayuda ella se vería inmersa en todo ese asunto y sería solo cuestión de tiempo de que Voldemort se enterase de que era un traidor y de quién había sido el culpable de ello.

Y entonces daría con ella.

Y a pesar de sus advertencias ella volvió a insistir en ayudarlo sacando a relucir su valentía Gryffindor.

Pero todo aquello no era lo único que le preocupaba.

Si se concentraba un poco, aún podía sentir sus pequeñas muñecas apresadas por sus manos, o el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, o su respiración chocando con su boca. Pero lo peor de todo fue esa necesidad de besarla que lo recorrió por completo cuando fijó sus ojos en su boca levemente abierta por culpa de la respiración agitada. Dio gracias a Merlín por haber podido reaccionar a tiempo porque si no se hubiese odiado a sí mismo ello.

Las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos.

**oOo**

Pero Draco no era el único que aquella situación le había resultado de lo más extraña y perturbadora. Hermione aún rememoraba en su cabeza una y otra vez todo lo ocurrido, las palabras que Malfoy le había dicho, su cercanía, su forma de mirarla.

Aún le quemaba la zona donde él la había sujetado e incluso podía sentir la sensación de hormigueo en sus labios cuando recordaba que sus bocas casi se habían rozado.

Todo aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado confuso.

Ahora resultaba que no quería aceptar su ayuda porque de alguna forma quería mantenerla apartada de todo aquello. ¿Sería cierto o solo una estratagema para que lo dejara de atosigar? No tenía ni idea y esa era una sensación que Hermione odiaba tener. Aquello escapaba a su control, a su conocimiento y no le gustaba en absoluto.

Por otro lado, ¿realmente cree que ella no sabía dónde se metía? Estaba muy equivocado. Ella había estudiado todas las posibilidades, sabía el peligro que correría y aún así se había ofrecido a ayudarle. Por eso él se sorprendió aún más, porque ante su insistencia comprobó que a pesar de los riesgos que iba a tomar seguía dándole su ayuda.

¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

Probablemente.

Nadie en su sano juicio se arriesgaría de semejante manera por alguien que no había hecho otra cosa que insultarla y humillarla en todos los años que se conocían.

Suspiró.

Que Merlín la ayudara porque ahora que había tomado una decisión no pensaba echarse atrás.

**oOo**

**¿Qué tal? La relación entre Dan y Hermione no hace otra cosa que mejorar. Y de nuevo se produce otro enfrentamiento entre Draco y la chica. Yo no sé a ustedes pero a mí me ha gustado mucho escribirlo.**

**Bueno, ya saben que estoy deseando leer sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Siendo puntual, les traigo otro capítulo de la historia que os advierto de que es más largo de lo común.**

**Los agradecimientos especiales son para: Twilight-Hp93, mariapotter2002, memoriesofkagome, blackmoon43, barbiiie, Gibellu, Sol Meyer, mmgdream, Aglaia Callia, Sabaana y Serena Princesita Hale. Adoro vuestros reviews, de verdad.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos, y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Este capítulo es especial, cuando lo leáis ya me entenderéis. **

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

¿De dónde narices salían tantos alumnos del colegio? Llevaba cerca de dos horas dando vueltas por las distintas tiendas de Hogsmeade buscando regalos para sus amigos, y lo que más retrasada la tenía era la enorme cantidad de chicos y chicas que se acumulaban en su interior haciendo lo mismo que ella. Y qué decir de la larga cola que tuvo que esperar en la tienda de quidditch para los regalos de Harry y Ron. El de la pelirroja ya lo tenía desde hacía tiempo, incluso antes de que empezara el curso. Le había comprado una pulsera que iba a juego con un collar en una tienda muggle, en cuánto la vio supo que aquello era idóneo para su amiga y sin dudarlo lo compró. Estaba deseando ver su cara cuando lo viera.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y respiró un poco más tranquila cuando comprobó que aún quedaba media hora para verse con sus amigos en Las Tres Escobas. Habían acordado tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla juntos después de hacer todas las compras y antes de volver al colegio. Entonces se acordó de Dan y de que no iba a tener tiempo de buscarle para tomarse algo con él. Entre aquella marabunta de alumnos sería difícil encontrarlo y para cuando lo consiguiera ya sería la hora de quedada con sus amigos.

Emprendió el camino hasta el local con paso lento, tenía tiempo de sobra y le apetecía disfrutar un poco del buen tiempo de aquella mañana. A pesar del frío que hacía era agradable pasear y que de vez en cuando un travieso rayo de sol te diera en el rostro. Aquella semana había sido demasiado tensa para ella con todo el asunto que rodeaba a Malfoy, sobre todo desde aquella extraña conversación que mantuvieron un par de días atrás. Después de darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza había llegado a una conclusión que lejos de dejarla tranquila la perturbaba aún más.

Draco Malfoy no le era en absoluto indiferente, si no todo lo contrario. Ahora que estaba tan metida de lleno en todo aquel asunto, verdaderamente estaba preocupada por él y temía por su vida. Lo cierto era que aquella sensación era de lo más extraña, no estaba acostumbrada a sentir nada más por Malfoy que odio y desprecio hacia su persona por la manera de tratarla durante años. Eso sí, el que estuviera preocupada por él no significaba en absoluto que hubiese desarrollado algún tipo de cariño por él ni nada por estilo. Esa clase de sentimientos estaban descartados por completo.

Ella. Encariñada con Draco Malfoy, era lo más absurdo que había oído en su vida.

**oOo**

–Chicos hay algo que quiero contaros.

Los tres amigos se encontraban ya resguardados en la Tres Escobas con una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla cada uno. El local se encontraba abarrotado de alumnos que, al igual que ellos, buscaban un poco de descanso tras las compras navideñas.

En cuanto Harry dijo aquellas palabras tanto Ron como Hermione lo miraron expectantes y él les devolvió la mirada con preocupación.

–Desde hace unos días la cicatriz ha vuelto a dolerme.

Aquellas palabras fueron con un balde de agua fría para aquellos que lo escuchaban.

–¿Desde cuándo te sucede eso? –preguntó Hermione exaltada – ¿Te duele mucho? ¿No habrás tenido una visión y no quieres contárnoslo verdad? ¿Piensas decírselo a Dumbledore?

–Hermione tranquila –la regañó Ron –Deja que Harry se explique.

La chica asintió y clavó su mirada en su amigo dispuesta a escuchar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

–Tampoco quiero que armes un drama por esto –dijo en primer lugar el chico mirando a su amiga – Todo el mundo sabe que Voldemort anda en algún lugar planeando algo –Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el estómago porque ella realmente sí que sabía algo de lo que planeaba – Asique no es de extrañar que la cicatriz me duela. Solo ha sido un par de veces, hace unos días y anoche.

–Tienes razón en todo lo que dices –dijo la muchacha – Pero eso no le resta importancia al asunto. ¿Piensas contarle algo a Dumbledore? –no hizo falta que Harry respondiera para que Hermione supiera con seguridad que no pensaba hacerlo –Harry…

–No pienso molestar a Dumbledore por una idiotez como esta.

–No es una idiotez.

–Harry, Hermione tiene razón – apoyó el pelirrojo a la chica – Esas cosas es mejor que las hables con él, ya sabes que siempre sabe qué hacer ante ese tipo de situaciones.

–El profesor Dumbledore tendrá cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de un simple dolor.

–Harry no es un simple dolor –insistió Hermione cada vez más irritada–, es el dolor de tu cicatriz. Deja de ser tan cabezota y ve a hablar con él.

–No me presionéis ¿vale? Ya veré lo que hago.

Sus dos amigos se dirigieron miradas de comprensión y decidieron dejar el tema, cuando el chico se ponía así era mejor dejarlo.

**oOo**

–No me digas que voy a tener que volver –se quejó Hermione mientras hurgaba en las bolsas de sus compras –Lo siento chicos pero voy a tener que volver a dejaros.

–¿Qué te sucede?

–Olvidé comprar plumas nuevas, las que tengo ya están muy gastadas y se me olvidó comprarme unas nuevas.

–A penas queda una hora para que tengamos que volver a Hogwarts –rezongó Harry mirando su reloj de muñeca – ¿De verdad que te es imprescindible comprarlas? ¿No puedes esperar?

–Lo siento Harry, pero de verdad que tengo que ir –dijo la chica mientas se ponía en pie y recogía sus cosas –Intentaré alcanzaros en el camino de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?

Con resignación ambos chicos asintieron y con expresiones preocupadas observaron como Hermione los dejaba solos en el local.

–Espero que Ginny pueda hablar pronto con ella –dijo el pelirrojo.

–Ese no creo que sea el problema Ron, tendremos suerte si Hermione decide contarle algo a tu hermana.

**oOo**

Gracias a Merlín, había pocos alumnos en la tienda por lo que Hermione a penas tardó unos minutos en hacerse con sus plumas y pagarlas en el mostrador. Al parecer no había mucha gente que necesitara de material escolar en aquellos momentos.

Cuando salía del lugar con sus nuevas plumas de faisán, con la intención de volver junto a sus amigos, una melena pelirroja se interpuso en su camino.

–¡Hermione! –jadeó Ginny al llegar junto a ella – Menos mal que te encuentro, llevo un buen rato buscándote.

–Tranquila, respira – le dijo la chica –¿A qué viene tanto interés en buscarme? A penas te vi esta mañana.

–Lo sé, pero me apetecía hablar contigo a solas.

–Bien, ¿y de qué es de lo que me quieres hablar? –le preguntó Hermione mientras juntas se encaminaban por la calle principal del pueblo.

–Verás Hermione, no voy a andarme con rodeos –dijo claramente la pelirroja – He hablado con Harry y Ron y están bastante preocupados por ti.

–¿Por mí? –se sorprendió la chica –¿Por mí, por qué?

–Te notan muy distante, e incluso preocupada – le explicó Ginny – Y no se trata de su sobreprotección paternal – se apresuró a añadir –Porque yo también te he notado bastante rara últimamente.

Hermione sabía que sus amigos empezaban a sospechar algo por su cambio de actitud, es cierto que estaba más taciturna, pero no había valorado la posibilidad de tener tan preocupados a Harry y Ron. De repente la culpa la llenó por completo, sumándose a la gran variedad de sentimientos que se agolpaban en ella sin orden ni concierto.

–Hermione, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? – interrumpió la chica sus pensamientos.

–No tenéis nada de lo que preocuparos – le aseguró – Solo ando un poco distraída últimamente.

–¡Por Merlín Hermione! –se exasperó la chica – Te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo como para saber que te ocurre algo más grave. Hay algo que te tiene preocupada, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas? Si te preocupan Harry y Ron, no tengo por qué decirles nada si tú no quieres.

–No se trata de eso….

–¿Es por algún chico?

–¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería? –le respondió más nerviosa de lo que hubiese pretendido.

–Con que es eso… –concluyó Ginny.

–Te estás equivocando Ginevra…

Pero la chica la ignoró por completo y continuó caminando a su lado haciendo sus propias elucubraciones.

–¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? Tendría que haberme fijado, aunque conociéndote seguro que has tomado muchas precauciones para que nadie os vea…

–¡Gin! –exclamó Hermione sujetando a la chica por lo hombros y obligándola a mirarla – No es por ningún chico.

–¿No me digas que es Dan? –volvió a replicar Ginny con los ojos abiertos como platos como si hubiese hecho una gran averiguación.

Hermione suspiró para armarse de paciencia.

–No hay ningún chico, y mucho menos es Dan –aseguró con convicción, si ella supiera – Asique por favor, no saques conclusiones equivocadas. Lo que me hacía falta era que Harry y Ron también lo creyeran.

–Está bien –aceptó la pelirroja reanudando la marcha con su amiga, ambas se dejaron llevar por la avalancha de alumnos que ya volvía al colegio– Pero la verdad es que me ofende bastante tu falta de confianza en mí.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–No uses el chantaje emocional conmigo porque no va a funcionar – le recriminó –No me ocurre nada, simplemente estoy pasando por una mala racha pero no es por nada en especial.

–Que sepas que por ahora daré por buenas tus explicaciones, pero debes prometerme algo.

–Lo que sea con tal de que dejes este interrogatorio.

–Prométeme que si verdaderamente no te ocurre nada, que cambiarás esa actitud tuya que tiene tan preocupados a Harry y Ron –Hermione asintió – Pero si por el contrario solo estás dándome excusas, espero que tarde o temprano me lo cuentes, es una orden.

La aludida sonrió. Sabía que bajo toda aquella exigencia por parte de su amiga se escondía la misma preocupación que la que tenían Harry y Ron.

–Te lo prometo.

**oOo**

Ambas chicas terminaron de recorrer el camino de vuelta al colegio. Mantuvieron una charla amena y divertida y Hermione tuvo que reconocer que se lo había pasado muy bien. Se había dado cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos pasar tiempo con la siempre alegre Ginny, lo cual la animó a seguir adelante con la promesa que le había hecho, de verdad intentaría pasar más tiempo con ellos y cambiaría la actitud que venía teniendo desde hace tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al hall del castillo, ambas chicas se despidieron. Hermione debía ir a su torre a dejar todas las compras antes de bajar a cenar y quedó en reunirse con su amiga y los chicos unos minutos más tarde. A toda prisa recorrió los desiertos pasillos hasta llegar al cuadro del caballero de armadura brillante y, tras decir la contraseña, se adentró en la sala común y se dirigió hacia su habitación para depositar sus compras. Guardó todos los regalos con sumo cuidado y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la estancia hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Un pequeño trozo de pergamino se encontraba sobre su escritorio junto a lo que parecía un pequeño tarro que contenía un color anaranjado. Con cierta curiosidad, Hermione cogió el pergamino entre sus manos y leyó.

_Para que no olvides que aún me debes una cerveza de mantequilla, aquí tienes un anticipo._

_D.C._

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al leer la nota. Dan estaba muy pendiente a cada uno de sus movimientos, siempre se preocupaba por ella y se esforzaba para que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos. Y aunque pudiera parecer una locura le agradaba, porque la hacía desconectar y no pensar en la cantidad de problemas que se habían convertido en suyos de la noche a la mañana. Probablemente estaría siendo una egoísta, puede que Dan la viera como algo más pero Hermione solo quiere gozar de su compañía para poder evadirse de esa amarga realidad que la rodea.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras con esa sonrisa aún bailándole en los labios pero en cuento bajó y se topó con la figura alta e imponente de Draco Malfoy, ésta se esfumó de inmediato. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione al recordar su cercanía en el último encuentro y a Draco le picaron las manos al rememorar el tacto con sus pequeñas muñecas. Pero nada de eso se notó, porque ambos se observaron con cierta indiferencia.

La chica pensó en decirle algo, aunque no sabía el qué. No sabía si decirle que ella sabía de sobra donde se estaba metiendo pero que a pesar de ello quería arriesgarse, o puede que quisiera mandarlo al cuerno por ser tan orgulloso y prepotente. Pero lo que fuese a decir nadie lo supo porque respirando hondo terminó de bajar los últimos escalones y se dirigió hacia la salida sin dedicarle una sola mirada.

**oOo**

El eco de sus pasos resonaba en los muros de aquel oscuro y siniestro pasillo. A pesar de tratarse de su propia mansión, desde que el Lord la había proclamado como la guarida de sus seguidores las cosas habían cambiado notoriamente. Debía de andarse con mucho cuidado de con quien se cruzaba por los pasillos, debía de medir cada palabra que decía y debía aprender a pasar desapercibido.

No podía evitar sentir el miedo punzándole en la nuca.

El Señor Oscuro muy pocas veces lo hacía llamar expresamente a él, y cuando eso sucedía no era para nada bueno, si no todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegó frente a la enorme puerta de madera oscura un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo y, recogiendo fuerzas, pegó con los nudillos en ella. Una escalofriante voz le cedió el paso desde el otro lado y con un hondo suspiro se adentró en la habitación.

La estancia se encontraba casi en penumbra salvo por un par de antorchas colgadas en las paredes. No había ninguna ventana debido a que aquel lugar se encontraba en las zonas más bajas de la mansión, muy cerca de las mazmorras. Al fondo un enorme escritorio labrado con dibujos finos y elegantes se abría paso, y tras él la figura de Lord Voldemort aparecía sentado en el enorme sillón de cuero negro. Sus ojos viperinos y rojos como la sangre se clavaron en él en cuanto entró en la sala y justo cuando lo notó, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante en gesto servicial.

–¿Me ha llamado, mi señor?

–En efecto mi querido Lucius –respondió con voz suave – Creí conveniente informarte del estado en que tu querido hijo se encuentra.

En cuanto oyó nombrar a su hijo, el hombre alzó la vista y miró a su señor con cierta sorpresa.

–No me mires así Malfoy, ¿o acaso no te interesa saber nada sobre el joven Draco?

–Por supuesto que sí mi señor–murmuró atropelladamente sin poder contener su emoción.

–Contente Lucius, lo que traigo no son precisamente buenas noticias.

El horror ante aquellas palabras se reflejaron en el rostro del patriarca Malfoy sin poder remediarlo y una sonrisa de diversión apareció en el rostro del mago oscuro.

–Tu hijo está resultado ser un incompetente al igual que tú – dijo disfrutando el sufrimiento del hombre que tenía frente a él – Es una maldito cobarde que se niega a realizar un simple _Avada Kedavra_ – a cada palabra que pronunciaba el terror inundaba más a Lucius Malfoy– ¿Y para qué quiero yo un mortífago así entre mis filas? Aún así he sido generoso y le he dado otra oportunidad.

–Gracias mi señor.

–No tan rápido, le he aclarado las reglas del juego y parece que lo ha entendido. Óyeme bien Lucius, tu hijo tiene otra oportunidad para demostrarme que no es un mediocre intento de mortífago al igual que tú, pero como falle no va a correr tu misma suerte. ¿Lo has entendido?

–Sí mi señor.

–Ya puedes retirarte, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

Con otra ligera reverencia, el mortífago giró sobre sus propios talones y salió de la estancia. No fue hasta que desapareció de la vista de su señor cuando se permitió liberar un hondo suspiro. Esperaba de verdad que Draco cumpliera con las expectativas del Lord para que pudiera salvar su vida.

**oOo**

El mes de Diciembre se abrió paso y los jardines del colegio se tiñeron de un blanco inmaculado con las primeras nevadas del año. El frío se hizo notar también en los pasillos del colegio por donde circulaban los alumnos abrigados con sus enormes bufandas y guantes haciendo todo lo posible por combatirlo.

Durante los últimos días Hermione se había esforzado en pasar más tiempo con sus amigos. Los había ayudado con sus tareas, habían ido a visitar a Hagrid juntos e incluso había pasado ratos con ellos en la sala común de los leones hablando de todo y de nada en particular. También había pasado alguna que otra tarde con Dan en la biblioteca adelantando deberes y estudiando para exámenes, su compañía cada vez le agradaba más y el ingenio del chico la encandilaba.

Se había esforzado en pasar mucho tiempo ocupada, tanto con unos como con otros. Pero cuando en algún momento su mente se quedaba vacía de cualquier tipo de actividad, ésta divagaba hasta un par de ojos grises. A penas se cruzaba con Draco Malfoy en todo el día, menos en las horas de las comidas y las clases que compartían juntos. De vez en cuando no podía evitar dirigirle alguna mirada al chico intentando leer en su expresión algún tipo de sentimiento o emoción, pero el rubio era completamente impenetrable. Su rostro parecía tallado en piedra haciéndolo imposible de leer.

Pero lo que más descolocada la mantenía era que de vez en cuando se cruzaba con su mirada plateada fija en ella. En cuanto ella se daba cuenta él la retiraba con rapidez como si nada hubiese pasado pero aquello sí que la tenía intranquila. No entendía a qué se debía aquello ahora después de haberle dejado en claro que no quería nada de ella, ni su ayuda, ni su atención, ni nada de nada.

El gusanillo de una conversación pendiente empezó a crecer en ella como una plaga. Al principio era una molesta sensación fácil de ignorar, pero luego se convirtió en un sentimiento aplastante que presentía no desaparecería hasta que no mantuvieran aquella conversación. Pero había algo que la frenaba a tomar la iniciativa, tenía la corazonada de que el chico parecía sentir lo mismo que ella, esa era su explicación para aquellas miradas que le dedicaba de vez en cuando. Asique por una vez decidió mantenerse a la espera, si estaba en lo cierto, esta vez dejaría que fuese él el que moviera ficha.

**oOo**

Estaba volviéndose un completo imbécil y se odiaba por ello.

Desde aquella situación tan extraña junto a Granger en las escaleras de la sala común, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra. Debería de alegrarse por ello, al fin lo había dejado en paz y había dejado de meter las narices donde nadie la llamaba.

Pero no.

Solo en una ocasión se habían encontrado en la torre que compartían pero ambos se habían mirado y ninguno dijo nada y aquello inexplicablemente le dejó una sensación hueca en el pecho.

Tenía varios asuntos muchos más importantes de los que preocuparse, si no encontraba un buen plan se convertiría en un asesino en cuanto fuese llamado para la siguiente prueba. Pero contra todo pronóstico, sus preocupaciones tenían una mata de pelo castaño y nombre y apellido. Incluso en alguna ocasión se había descubierto a sí mismo observándola con detalle.

¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana la chica había decidido ignorarlo? ¿Acaso por fin había hecho caso a sus palabras y se había dado cuenta de que era un suicidio lo que pensaba hacer? Un sentimiento de decepción lo inundaba cada vez que pensaba en aquella posibilidad y no le gustaba en absoluto, lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Una parte de él se alegraba por ello pero otra parte había anidado esperanzas de que por una maldita vez su destino sí importara verdaderamente a alguien. Siempre había hecho su vida solo, sin darle explicaciones a nadie pero tampoco ninguno de los que lo rodeaban se habían parado a preguntarle si de verdad actuaba según lo que él quería.

Nadie.

Hasta que Granger apareció a principio de curso, preocupándose por él y queriendo averiguar si él quería ser un mortífago o no, la única que había querido mirar más allá de las apariencias buscando el verdadero fondo de todo aquel asunto. Y ahora lo había abandonado a su suerte.

Pero Malfoy no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

**oOo**

Aquel viernes por la mañana durante el desayuno, el director Dumbledore se levantó de su sitio y llamó la atención de los que allí se encontraban.

–Queridos alumnos, como ya saben, quedan tres semanas para que comiencen las vacaciones navideñas. Este año, hemos querido celebrar especialmente estas fechas a pesar de los momentos no tan alegres que se están produciendo en el exterior de este castillo – los alumnos murmuraron entre ellos, todos sabía a lo que el anciano director se refería – Por ello, los profesores y yo hemos pensado que podríamos celebrar un pequeño baile el día de Nochebuena –voces entusiasmadas provenientes del sector femenino no tardaron en hacerse oír – Solo los alumnos de quinto en adelante podrán asistir a este baile. Lo siento por el resto de alumnos –se apresuró a añadir cuando se escucharon las protestas –, pero ya tendrán tiempo de asistir a su baile cuando sea el momento adecuado. Los dos Premios Anuales por favor que se pasen por mi despacho cuando hayan finalizado sus clases del día. Esto es todo estudiantes, terminen de desayunar y acudan a sus clases del día.

En cuando el director volvió a tomar asiento, las voces exaltadas de centeneras de alumnos abarrotaron el Gran Comedor creando un murmullo terriblemente molesto.

–Quieren mantenernos distraídos, mientras fuera de aquí está por desatarse una guerra –dijo Ginny en voz alta y precisamente eso era lo que pensaban todos.

Hermione fue a responderle a su amiga cuando la presencia de Lavender la distrajo. La rubia se tiró a los brazos de Ron y comenzó a besuquearlo.

–¿Verdad que iremos al baile juntos Ro-Ro? – preguntaba la chica con voz melosa.

Ginny rodó los ojos ante tal estúpido espectáculo que presenciaba.

A Ron solo le dio tiempo a asentir cuando de nuevo la muchacha se lanzó sobre su boca evitando que cualquier palabra pudiera salir de ella.

Poco tiempo después todos le levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Ginny se dirigió a Herbología y tanto Hermione como los dos chicos fueron juntos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por el camino a la chica no le quedó más remedio que sopesar sus posibilidades respecto al baile. Ron iría con Lavender, y Harry seguro que lo hacía con Ginny. Pero ella no contaba con ninguna persona con la que pudiera ir, por lo que la posibilidad de ir a la Madriguera por Navidad la tenía muy presente. Una punzada de dolor se hizo presente cuando recordó que no podría volver a su casa, porque sus padres ni siquiera sabían que ella existía. Sabía que había hecho lo mejor, pero el lanzarle un _Obliviate_ a sus padres había sido una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tomado en su vida.

Durante la clase de Defensa, su mente se mantuvo concentrada ya que aquel día se batirían a duelo entre ellos para probar los hechizos de defensa. Pero en la siguiente hora de Aritmancia y luego de Runas Antiguas, Hermione no dejaba de pensar que sería una verdadera pena no poder pasar la última Navidad como estudiante en Hogwarts, ni tampoco la pasaría con sus amigos.

Cuando recorría uno de los pasillos entre clase y clase, su cruzó con un grupo de Slytherins tras el cual venía Draco Malfoy junto con Blaise Zabini, ambos murmurándose cosas entre ellos. Sus miradas a penas se cruzaron unos instantes pero eso fue suficiente para que ella sintiera como un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza. Y entonces recordó que aquella tarde al finalizar las clases no le quedaría más remedio que encontrarse con la serpiente ya que ambos habían sido citados en el despacho del director.

Su suerte no podía ser peor.

**oOo**

A la hora acordada, Hermione se encontraba frente a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director. Cuando murmuró la contraseña, ésta se hizo a un lado dejándole paso hacia una escalera de caracol que la chica ya conocía demasiado bien. Antes de llamar a la enorme puerta de roble la voz del profesor se oyó desde el otro lado dándole paso y cuando se adentró en el despacho, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse a Malfoy ya allí.

El viejo director la sonreía desde detrás de su escritorio pero el chico ni siquiera se volvió hacia ella cuando se sentó en el sillón junto a él.

–Bien mis Premios Anuales –comenzó Dumbledore – Se preguntaran por qué he requerido de su presencia – sus vivaces ojos azules los miraban inquisidores tras las gafas de media luna – Quería preguntarles que tal está desarrollándose su convivencia.

El rubio pareció no inmutarse pero las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron casi al instante.

–Muy bien, director Dumbledore –se apresuró a responder– Está siendo de lo más pacífica.

–¿Usted también lo cree señor Malfoy? – preguntó ahora dirigiéndose hacia él.

A su derecha, Draco asintió.

–No saben cómo me alegra oírles decir eso –respondió alegre –Debo admitir que tenía ciertas reticencias a como saldría todo este asunto de hacer convivir bajo un mismo techo a un Slytherin y una Gryffindor.

–No tiene de que preocuparse director – le aseguró Hermione.

–Eso parece señorita Granger – el anciano pasó sus ojos de uno a otro esperando que alguno añadiera algo más pero nada de eso sucedió – No tengo mucho más que añadir, según tengo informado cumplen a la perfección con su tarea de Premios Anuales, asique solo me queda hacerles una última pregunta.

Hermione y Draco esperaron expectantes a que el profesor hablara.

–¿Hay algo que quieran compartir conmigo?

Automáticamente la chica se tensó, temiendo que Dumbledore los obligara a contar algo que no están dispuestos a decirle y el rubio, casi imperceptiblemente, se removió incómodo en el sillón.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Hermione.

–A nada en especial señorita Granger, solo tengo curiosidad por si alguno tiene algo en especial que quiera compartir conmigo.

–Por mi parte no hay nada, profesor.

El profesor dirigió su mirada hacia Malfoy quien lo miraba con expresión fría y negó con la cabeza.

–En ese caso no les quito más tiempo alumnos, pueden retirarse a descansar y disfrutar del fin de semana.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y un "_buenas tardes profesor"_, Hermione se apresuró a abandonar la estancia con Malfoy pisándole los talones.

Ambos bajaron la escalinata de caracol y emprendieron el camino por los pasillos en completo silencio uno tras otro. La chica se esforzaba por apresurar el paso y alejarse de él, pero el chico parecía querer justo los contrario porque no dejaba de mantenerse pegado a sus talones.

De repente sintió como la sujetaban por la cintura y la adentraban en un aula vacía y algo oscura. Su espalda golpeó contra la fría pared y durante unos instantes se sintió un poco aturdida hasta que pudo percibir donde se encontraba y quien había sido el que la había sujetado por la cintura y la había arrastrado hasta allí.

A un par de palmos de distancia Draco Malfoy la observaba con aquellos ojos grises que la taladraban.

–¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy? – murmuró con enfado.

–Te creía más valiente Granger – le replicó él en el mismo tono que ella había usado, bajo, susurrante.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Llevas días sin molestarme con toda esa idiotez de que quieres ayudarme, por fin te has dado cuenta de que merece más la pena salvar tu propio pellejo que el mío.

Durante unos segundos Hermione no tuvo ni idea de que responder. Primero tardó en asimilar lo que el chico le acababa de decir y luego se quedó tan sorprendida que no fue capaz de articular palabra.

–¿Pretendes volverme loca Malfoy? ¿Te das cuenta de cuan contradictorio resultas? Primero me amenazas para que me mantenga apartada de todo este asunto, ¿y ahora me reclamas porque te he hecho caso? –el continuaba observándola consciente de que lo que ella decía era verdad pero su estupidez había hablado por él y lo había obligado a tomar aquella resolución – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–No lo sé, ¡joder! – explotó apartándose de ella y dándole la espalda – ¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que es estar en mi pellejo estos días?

–Malfoy…

–No tienes ni idea Granger, no tienes ni idea lo que es tener un destino fijado y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Y para colmo llegas tú, metiéndote en un asunto que a ti no te importa en absoluto y complicas aún más las cosas.

–Yo solo…

–Ya, tú solo querías ayudar – terminó él la frase contrariado – Pues has hecho de todo menos ayudar – terminó devastado por sus propias palabras.

Se acercó hasta uno de aquellos pupitres y se sentó en uno de ellos, con los codos sobre las rodillas y mirando algún punto fijo en el suelo.

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón al verlo así, tan derrotado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida. De nuevo la compasión y las ganas de ayudarlo golpearon a la chica como un mazazo en el pecho y con pasos lentos se acercó hasta él.

–No soy ninguna cobarde Malfoy – dijo con firmeza – Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo si decides aceptar mi ayuda pero a pesar de ello no pienso cambiar de opinión.

–Nadie puede ayudarme Granger – habló de nuevo él alzando la cabeza y mirándola con dureza – Soy yo o la vida de mi familia y créeme, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa porque ellos no paguen por mi estupidez.

–Podemos otorgarle protección a tus padres Malfoy y tú no tendrías que continuar con ese entrenamiento para mortífago.

Draco soltó una risita sarcástica.

–Eres una pobre ingenua Granger –dijo recobrando su dureza y frialdad –¿Crees que todo es así de fácil? Mis padres son prisioneros en Malfoy Manor, nadie puede sacarlos de ahí. Aquello es un maldito nido de mortífagos y quien ose entrar allí acabará muerto.

La realidad golpeó a Hermione, ella siempre habría creído que todo podía tener una solución, que Malfoy podría evitar ser un mortífago y que todo tendría un final feliz. Pero había veces que las cosas eran más difíciles de los que a simple vista parecía.

Malfoy se levantó de su lugar y la observó desde su altura como si oyera cada uno de los pensamientos que se cruzaban por la mente de Hermione en aquel momento. Había puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa, ahora aquella ingenua Gryffindor entendía que su valentía no servía una mierda en todo aquel asunto.

–Bienvenida al mundo real Granger – murmuró con voz dura.

La observó durante unos instantes más y la rodeó para salir de aquella sala pero la mano pequeña y cálida de ella se ciñó alrededor de su pálida muñeca reteniéndolo, pero no se giró para observarla.

–Puede que las cosas no sean tan fáciles como yo pretendía Malfoy – le dijo– Pero no pienso abandonarte en todo esto precisamente ahora – sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se alegró por encontrarse a sus espaldas – Estoy tan metida en todo este asunto que ya no soy capaz de abandonarte a tu suerte y hacer como si no supiera nada.

Draco se giró con parsimonia para luego sujetarla por la cintura y la espalda y pegarla contra él. La respiración de Hermione se hizo automáticamente entrecortada y superficial, su cercanía la mareaba y ponía nerviosa a partes iguales. En aquella declaración de la chica había mucho más que un simple ofrecimiento de su ayuda, había algo más oculto y ambos lo sabían.

–¿Eres consciente de dónde te estás metiendo Granger? – murmuró y su aliento chocó contra los labios de Hermione que temblaron de anticipación.

–Sí –susurró.

Y lo último de lo que Hermione fue consciente fue de los labios del chico presionado demandantes sobre los suyos.

**oOo**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Me muero de ganas por leer sus comentarios.**

**Un favorcito que quería pediros era que me dijerais si creéis que la relación de esos dos está fluyendo de forma normal o parece algo forzada, si los personajes se parecen a los de Rowling o no. Espero haberme explicado.**

**Besos para todos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Me he esforzado por tener el capítulo puntual como cada domingo pero me temo que no me ha salido como a mí me gustaría. Le he dado muchas vueltas y esto es para lo que han dado de sí mis neuronas. **

**Agradecimientos especiales para: barbiiie, silviota, Sol Meyer M. G, gibellu, mariapotter2002, memoriesofkagome, Aglaia Callia, luna-maga y Serena Princesita Hale. Miles de gracias a todas por comentar, no saben cómo se lo agradezco. En estos momentos que estoy hasta arriba de obligaciones, sus reviews son los que me animan a continuar.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que leen entre las sombras y a los que agregaron a alertas y favoritos.**

**Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Hermione estaba completamente paralizada, sentía sus labios fríos como el hielo que presionaban sin ningún tipo de cuidado los suyos. Para nada se había esperado aquella reacción por parte del rubio.

Él, besándola a ella.

Entonces sintió como el chico poco a poco empezó a acariciar su boca en un movimiento lento y perturbador. Al sentir aquello su cuerpo se tensó más aún si eso era posible pareciendo casi una estatua de mármol entre los brazos de Malfoy. Intentaba aferrarse a su cordura, ignorando aquella extraña sensación que se había asentado en su estómago, pero los labios del Slytherin se movían con demasiada maestría hasta que Hermione no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la vorágine de sentimientos que la recorrían.

Con timidez intentó seguir el ritmo de Draco, moviendo sus labios también sobre los suyos tan finos. Pero poco tiempo duró aquella situación porque entonces el chico mordió su labio inferior obligándola a entreabrir su boca para luego adentrar su lengua en ella y poder recorrer cada recoveco de su interior. Buscó la de Hermione y la tentó hasta que su propia lengua reaccionó y se amoldó a los movimientos cadenciosos de la suya.

Ninguno de los dos recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo eran conscientes de sus bocas unidas mediante aquel beso que a ambos se les antojaba delicioso.

Para cuando Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya era demasiado tarde. Hasta que no besó a Granger no se dio cuenta de cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo desde aquel momento en las escaleras de su torre. Pudo sentir la tensión de la chica, e incluso su reticencia inicial a corresponderle el beso, pero luego se dejo llevar al igual que él.

No pensó, no razonó, solo se limitó a dejarse llevar. Más tarde tendría tiempo de preocuparse por aquello.

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por algo de oxígeno, ambos se separaron consiguiendo que sus labios produjeran un suave chasquido. Al instante Draco la miró y observó como ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, con los labios hinchados por culpa del roce y las mejillas sonrojadas. El pensamiento de que se veía realmente apetecible desapareció igual que llegó.

Cuando Hermione al fin se decidió a mirarlo, su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente al igual que su nerviosismo, tener aquella mirada plateada clavada en ella con aquella seriedad la perturbaba. Poco a poco el férreo agarre que tenía sobre ella se fue aflojando hasta que ambos cuerpos estuvieron separados por completo y sin pronunciar más palabra el chico se dio media vuelta y salió de aquella vieja aula, dejando a Hermione mucho más confusa que antes.

**oOo**

Cómo una autómata Hermione regresó a su torre con miles de pensamientos cruzándole la cabeza. Apenas unos minutos atrás se había besado con Draco Malfoy, solo de pensarlo un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. Aún no se explicaba cómo había llegado a esa situación pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, había otros temas que la preocupaban aún más. No era normal aquella sensación de vértigo mientras duraba el beso, ni aquel revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Era posible que hubiese sido tan tonta de no dejar apartados sus sentimientos en todo aquel asunto? Se estaba adentrando en un terreno pantanoso del que si no se daba prisa le costaría mucho trabajo salir.

Otro asunto que la perturbaba era como se sentiría Malfoy respecto a todo ello. ¿Estaba él igual de confuso? La explicación más lógica que encontraba a todo aquello era que el chico simplemente había desahogado su preocupación y sus miedos en aquel beso. Que no buscaba un sentimiento más profundo, ni tampoco había ningún sentimiento de cariño en él, simplemente buscó desahogarse con una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por él en aquellos momentos, y sin saber por qué aquella idea le dejó una incómoda sensación de vacío en el pecho.

**oOo**

La hora de la cena llegó demasiado rápido a juicio de Hermione. Se había pasado la tarde en la biblioteca dónde sabía que no se encontraría con nadie, ni con sus amigos ni con Draco. Cogió un libro al azar de la biblioteca y se sentó en la mesa más apartada con el libro abierto frente a ella fingiendo que estaba sumergida en aquella lectura cuando realmente no era así. Su mente maquinaba miles de teorías y de explicaciones a todo lo sucedido pero ninguna le parecía coherente.

Así, cuando vio que se aproximaba la hora de la cena una incómoda sensación de expectación anidó en ella. Probablemente vería al chico en la cena y le daba miedo ver su reacción tras el beso porque de ello dependían demasiadas cosas.

Devolvió el libro a su correspondiente lugar y con pasos lentos como quien camina a una muerte segura, Hermione se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor dónde se encontraría con sus amigos y con él.

Cuando se asomó al Gran Salón, echó un rápido vistazo y comprobó que aún la cabeza rubia de Malfoy no se encontraba en su lugar de siempre, en cambio, sus amigos ya estaban allí y se hicieron a un lado para que Hermione pudiera sentarse entre Ron y Ginny.

–Por fin apareces – la saludó su amiga – ¿Hasta ahora has estado en el despacho de Dumbledore?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se esforzó en mantener la misma actitud que había tenido los últimos días con sus amigos, alegre y distendida.

–Apenas estuvimos unos minutos – explicó mientras se servía un poco de pastel de carne– Llevo un buen rato en la biblioteca.

–¿Y qué es lo que quería Dumbledore? – preguntó Harry sentado frente a ella.

–Ha sido muy extraño, solo quería saber cómo nos iba en la convivencia a mí y a Malfoy.

–Seguro que temía que os estuvierais maldiciendo a todas horas – bromeó la pelirroja.

–¿Y qué le habéis dicho? – se interesó de nuevo el chico.

–Pues la verdad, que la convivencia está siendo de lo más pacífica – respondió Hermione mientras le lanzaba miradas de soslayo a la puerta de entrada.

–La verdad es que es de lo más extraño – pensó Ginny en voz alta – La actitud que nos cuentas de él es bastante anormal.

–El hurón sabe que si se mete con Hermione se las verá con nosotros – habló Ron por primera vez en un momento en el que su boca no estaba llena de comida – Por eso permanece alejado de ella.

Su hermana rodó los ojos.

–Me da a mí que no es precisamente por eso por lo que Malfoy mantiene una actitud tan extraña – le llevó al contraria – Nunca os ha tenido un especial miedo a ti y a Harry, nos os ofendáis.

En ese momento, la cabeza de Hermione desconectó por completo de la conversación que estaban manteniendo sus amigos a su alrededor porque vio como Draco Malfoy hacía acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor y se dirigía hacia su mesa con aquel aire de superioridad tan propio de él pero también ignorándola por completo. Se sentó en su mesa junto a Blaise Zabini y ambos empezaron a hablar entre ellos. ¿Le estaría contando lo que había sucedido un rato antes? Realmente lo dudaba.

–¿Tú qué opinas Hermione?

Al oír su nombre en boca de su amiga, Hermione volvió la vista a los que la rodeaban y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de que le estaban preguntando.

–¿Qué opino de qué?

–¿No crees que Malfoy trama algo? – le repitió la pregunta.

Un malestar la recorrió por completo. Odiaba mentirles a sus amigos pero de momento era lo único que podía hacer.

–La verdad es que no lo sé, su actitud ha cambiado mucho con todos pero tampoco he visto que haga nada extraño, sus horarios son los mismos de siempre, no sé. No deberíamos de adelantarnos.

–Puede que tengas razón y estemos juzgándole demasiado pronto – se rindió Ginny – Pero aún sigue dándome mala espina.

El resto de la cena Hermione intentó no volver a desconectarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero tampoco dejó de observar a Malfoy por sí en algún momento alzaba la mirada hacia dónde ella se encontraba. Pero nada. En todo el tiempo que ambos coincidieron allí ni siquiera reparó en ella ni un mísero instante y la sensación de vacío no hizo más que aumentar.

**oOo**

Cuando la cena dio por acabada los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas torres. La mayoría del trayecto podían hacerlo juntos pero llegados a un determinado punto Hermione debía de desviarse para poder llegar a su sala común. En el trayecto Ginny se las ingenió para que ambas quedaran más rezagadas y poder hablar sin que Harry y Ron se enterasen.

–¿Con quién piensas ir al baile, Hermione? – le preguntó la pelirroja sin rodeos.

–No lo sé Ginny, ni siquiera sé si me quedaré aquí para el baile.

–Pero qué tontería estás diciendo – se exaltó la chica – No puedes perderte tus últimas Navidades aquí en Hogwarts, y mucho menos con el baile que nos han preparado.

–No pienso ir al baile sola – zanjó Hermione.

Ante aquella respuesta su amiga no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír por lo bajo.

–Eres una pobre ingenua, ¿de verdad crees que nadie va a invitarte al baile? – la cuestionó – ¿Te suena de algo el nombre de Dan?

Hermione automáticamente se sonrojó ante aquello.

–Ginny, yo no…

–¿Qué tú no qué? – la cortó – Seguro que te pide que vayas al baile con él, ¿qué problema hay en que aceptes su invitación?

–Ginny, si acepto solo iría en plan de amigos, nada más. Y parece que sus intenciones conmigo son otras y yo no quiero dañar sus sentimientos de esa forma.

–¿Quieres que te dé un consejo? – Hermione asintió – Déjate llevar, que las cosas surjan como tenga que surgir, no te cierres tanto a nuevas posibilidades.

–Pero…

–No te estoy pidiendo que juegues con el chico, habla con él, aclara las cosas desde un primer momento pero no te cierres.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir resignada ante las palabras de su amiga. Se despidió de sus amigos quedando en verlos al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno y deambuló por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a su torre.

Ginny tenía razón, debía de dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y dejarse llevar por las circunstancias. Pondría en práctica aquel consejo pero no con quien su amiga imaginaba, si no con otra persona completamente diferente.

**oOo**

Llegó a la Torre de Premios Anuales y se encontró la sala completamente vacía, al parecer Malfoy aún no había terminado de cenar.

Suspiró cansada.

El día había sido agotador, tantas emociones juntas la habían dejado realmente agotada. Había esperado poder encontrárselo allí y poder dejar las cosas en claro respecto a lo sucedido aquella tarde. Pero no estaba segura del todo si aquello era una buena idea, se estaba comportando como una cobarde pero tenía miedo de conocer el desenlace de todo aquello.

Pero al final no hizo falta que tomara ninguna decisión porque a sus espaldas el retrato se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al chico. Sin girarse aún, supo que él estaba a su espalda, quieto, con la mirada clavada en su nuca. Sacando toda esa valentía Gryffindor, Hermione se giró lentamente hasta que pudo mirarlo directamente a los ojos causando que un escalofrío la recorriera.

Pero aquella conexión que se estableció entre ellos duró apenas unos segundos porque el cortó el contacto y se encaminó hacia el hueco de la escalera sin pronunciar palabra. Hermione sintió como las lágrimas corrieron a acumularse en sus ojos pero se obligó a no ser tan cría y tan sensible.

–Malfoy, espera… – lo llamó, esperando que él parara en su huída y su corazón comenzó a latir furioso cuando el chico se giró y volvió a clavar su mirada en ella pero lo que vio no le gustó nada a la chica. Sus ojos irradiaban una luz oscura. Enfado, mucho enfado era lo que mostraban.

–Óyeme bien Granger – le dijo mientras daba algunos pasos para aproximarse a ella – Nada de lo que ha pasado esta tarde cambia nada, NADA – recalco con especial énfasis.

–Pero si…

–Pero nada. Ya eres consciente de la situación, no hay manera de que puedas ayudarme. Mi destino está escrito. Aléjate de mí, maldita sea Granger.

Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse. Sentía como la confusión se abría paso en ella pero también un dolor fuerte y agudo que intentó ignorar en la medida de lo posible. Aquella misma situación se había repetido miles de veces y ya estaba cansada. Malfoy era una constante contradicción. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban de aquella manera ordenándole que se mantuviera alejada de todo el asunto y ella, dolida ante la actitud de desprecio del chico, prometía no volver a inmiscuirse en aquel turbio asunto. Pero después volvía a caer como una boba o era él el que reclamaba por su atención como había ocurrido aquella tarde.

Hermione encuadró los hombros y endureció su mirada.

–Eres un maldito cobarde Draco Malfoy – le dijo – Te es mucho más fácil aceptar lo que está por venir que poner una solución a todo este asunto porque eso implicaría muchas cosas que no estás dispuesto a admitir –la chica paró a respirar profundamente y coger las fuerzas que necesitaba para lo que estaba por decir – Llevo meses preocupada por lo que te sucede, con miedo a que una noche desaparezcas y no regreses, pero ya veo que nada de esto merece la pena. Al final va a resultar que llevas razón en decir que soy una completa ingenua, cometí el error de creer que querías cambiar tu destino y que lucharías por ello. Pero ya veo que me equivoqué – Él no decía absolutamente nada, solo se limitaba a mirarla con aquellos ojos insondables – ¿Quieres que olvide todo? ¿Qué haga como la que no ha pasado nada? De acuerdo, te haré caso. Pero no vuelvas a buscarme reclamándome nada porque no te lo permitiré.

Esperó unos segundos más, dándole tiempo al chico de que dijera algo, de que le llevara la contraria en las palabras que ella acababa de pronunciar y lo que más la enfurecía era que de verdad esperaba que dijese algo para enmendar aquella situación.

Pero no lo hizo.

Solo la observó unos instantes más hasta que la chica se cansó de aquella situación y entonces fue ella la que sin decir ni una palabra más dejó a Draco Malfoy con cada uno de sus miedos y temores.

**oOo**

Aquella noche, en contra de lo que Hermione podía creer, Draco Malfoy no pudo dormir. Pasó las horas pensando en cada una de las palabras que la chica le había dedicado e intentando no dejar que éstas le afectaran.

Se estaba comportando como un auténtico imbécil que no era capaz de pensar fríamente y no dejarse llevar por lo que podía llegar a sentir. Y se odiaba por ello, él siempre había presumido de esas cualidades pero ahora por culpa de la sabelotodo, todo eso se desmoronaba. Ya no era capaz de ser lógico y calculador, si no todo lo contrario, se dejaba llevar por ese sentimiento de compresión y protección que ella provocaba en él.

Pero lo que más le carcomía las entrañas era que cada una de las palabras que ella había pronunciado eran por completo verdad. Por supuesto que le gustaría encontrar una solución a todo aquello, poner a salvo la vida de sus padres y que él pueda escapar de ese oscuro destino que le tenían preparado. Pero todo aquello implicaba continuar con aquella relación, si es que se lo podía llamar así, que había iniciado con Granger desde que ella había comenzado a inmiscuirse en temas que no le convenían en absoluto.

Y eso era lo que le aterraba.

Porque lo que el beso de aquella tarde había causado en él no era algo común, no solo había sido un simple desahogo de toda su angustia, había algo más escondido que él no había sido capaz de identificar pero que tampoco se creía capaz de hacerlo. Porque sí había visto sincera preocupación en aquellos ojos marrones por él, y ella no hizo más que confirmar aquel sentimiento con lo que había dicho un rato antes.

No estaba dispuesto a exponerse tanto a una persona, porque si la ayuda que ella estaba dispuesta a proporcionarle no cumplía su objetivo de salvarlo a él y a su familia solo habría añadido una preocupación más a su larga lista, la vida de Granger.

Y por Merlín que no estaba dispuesto a llegar a ese extremo.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente aún duraba la emoción por el baile que había anunciado el director el día anterior. Las chicas no paraban de hablar de con quién iban a ir al baile y de que vestido se iban a poner pidiendo opinión a sus compañeras.

–Vendrás hoy a Hogsmeade ¿no? – le preguntó Ginny en cuanto la chica se sentó en la mesa para desayunar.

–¿Hoy? ¿Hogsmeade? – se sorprendió – Pero si ya fuimos la semana pasada.

–Hermione ¿en qué mundo vives? Cuando anoche regresamos a la sala común tras la cena había una nota en el tablón – al ver que Hermione continuaba con cara de no entender nada aclaró – Dumbledore a programado esta salida extraordinaria para que podamos hacer las compras necesarias para el baile.

La chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese aviso ni cuando llegó la noche anterior a su torre ni cuando la abandonó aquella mañana para ir a desayunar, tan sumida iba a en sus cavilaciones. No le agradaba mucho la idea de ir de compras aquel día a Hogsmeade, hubiese preferido acomodarse en su habitación con un buen libro y no salir de allí en todo el día. Pero no tenía una buena escusa para no ir con Ginny al pueblo, además necesitaba un vestido en caso de que alguien decidiera invitarla al baile.

–¿Ustedes vendrán con nosotras? – les preguntó a Harry y Ron que hasta ese momento habían permanecido callados.

–Iremos a Hogsmeade, pero ni piensen que iremos con vosotras de compras – protestó Ron – No pienso aguantar a tantas chicas histéricas, ni acarrear con vuestras bolsas.

–Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas Ronald – le respondió su hermana – Hermione y yo podemos valernos perfectamente solas. Además, no todas somos unas gritonas como tu Lav-Lav.

Aquella contestación por parte de la pelirroja hizo que su cara se tiñera del mismo color que su pelo y se pusiera a refunfuñar cosas.

Hermione pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como una cabecera rubia llegaba al Gran Comedor pero se obligó a no dedicarle ni una fugaz mirada. Él ya le había dejado bien claro la noche anterior que lo que quería era que ella se alejara de él y lo dejara en paz con su iniciación como mortífago y con ese maldito futuro. Y aunque le costase sudor y sangre lo haría, no estaba dispuesta a continuar rebajándose ante él para que luego el chico continuara despreciando sus intentos de ayuda.

Lo que ella no sabía es cuán difícil le sería cumplir con aquello.

**oOo**

–Ginny ese vestido te queda genial – decía Hermione por enésima vez – Deja de darle vueltas y llévatelo.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas en aquella tienda de Hogsmeade de vestidos de gala y la pelirroja aún no se decidía. Hermione ya había elegido su vestido, uno azul intenso tan oscuro que parecía negro. En cuanto Ginny se lo vio puesto afirmó que ese vestido se lo tenía que llevar sí o sí. En cambio la menor de los Weasley era más difícil de satisfacer. Se había probado ya al menos cinco vestidos hermosos pero no se decidía por ninguno, algunas veces era por el precio, otras porque no se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, o porque el color no le favorecía. El caso era que ninguno le encantaba lo suficiente como para que le gustara de verdad. Pero aquel que llevaba puesto le quedaba perfecto. Tenía un corte simple pero se ceñía a su cuerpo y al ser de color negro resaltaba su pelo de color del fuego.

–¿Crees que le gustara a Harry?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Ginny estás preciosa, sería imposible que no le gustase.

La chica pareció pensárselo unos segundos más y al final sonrió complacida.

–De acuerdo, me lo llevo.

**oOo**

A los pocos minutos ambas chicas salían de la tienda abarrotada de estudiantes rumbo a Las Tres Escobas con la intención de encontrar allí a Harry y Ron y poder pasar con ellos el resto de la tarde.

Pero una voz a sus espaldas las hizo frenar en su camino.

Dan Callahan se aproximaba entre el barullo de gente y parecía muy feliz de ver a Hermione.

–Hola Hermione – la saludó sonriente –Hola – añadió dirigiéndose a Ginny.

La pelirroja le devolvió el saludo.

–¿Qué tal Dan? Hacía mucho que no coincidía contigo fuera de las clases.

–Demasiado tiempo diría yo – corroboró el chico – ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

–Bueno, yo me marcho – se apresuró a decir Ginny para dejar a los dos chicos solos – Me voy a Las Tres Escobas con Harry y Ron. Ya luego nos vemos.

Hermione le sonrió en agradecimiento y tanto ella como Dan se despidieron de la chica.

–¿Te apetece dar un paseo? – sugirió el Slytherin.

–Solo si me sacas de todo este jaleo de estudiantes, esto empieza a ser sofocante.

El chico sonrió y juntos se encaminaron hacia la parte más vacía del pueblo, lejos del centro donde se encontraban la mayoría de tiendas y bares.

–Y dime Hermione, ¿vas a quedarte a pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts? – preguntó el chico mientras paseaban.

–Aún no lo sé Dan, realmente me apetece pero no estoy dispuesta a ir sola al baile.

–Pero si te has comprado un vestido ¿no? –observó el muchacho – Será porque piensas ir al baile.

–Como querer la verdad es que sí que quiero, son mis últimas Navidades aquí – explicó – y me gustaría pasarlas aquí.

Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos habló, Hermione bastante incómoda con el rumbo de la conversación y el parecía meditar algo.

–¿Qué me dirías entonces si te pidiera que me acompañaras al baile? – soltó el Slytherin de repente.

Automáticamente Hermione se sonrojó y entonces recordó el consejo de Ginny.

–Verás Dan yo no sé si…

–Tranquila Hermione – le dijo mientras se paraba junto a ella y la miraba a los ojos – Me gustas mucho, creo que eso ya lo has notado – el rostro de ella no hizo más que colorearse aún más – Pero también sé que para ti no es lo mismo, si aceptas mi petición iremos solo como amigos ¿de acuerdo? Solo déjame ir contigo.

La chica observó aquella mirada verde tan transparente y no creyó justo aquella situación.

–No es justo para ti Dan y yo… y yo no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos – le dijo con sincera preocupación en su voz – Te aprecio mucho y es lo último que quiero que suceda.

Dan sonrió ante la preocupación de la chica por sus propio sentimientos y le produjo tanta ternura que no pudo evitar alzar sus manos y acunar el rostro de la chica entre ellas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al notar el nerviosismo de ella ante tal caricia.

–Jamás pensaría que quisieras jugar con mis pensamientos Hermione. Asique ¿aceptas mi propuesta?

A pesar de las palabras que el muchacho le dijo, Hermione no pudo evitar volver a dudar. Pero el consejo de Ginny sobre dejarse llevar hizo eco una vez más en su cabeza. Ya había aclarado las cosas con Dan, habían acordado ir como amigos y a él le parecía correcto, ¿dónde estaba el problema? Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que el problema lo tenía ella y esos extraños sentimientos que había empezado a anidar por cierto compañero de torre.

Era una estúpida.

Iba a ir al baile con Dan, iba a disfrutar de su compañía y continuaría con su vida como si lo ocurrido en los últimos meses hubiese sido solo un mal sueño.

–De acuerdo, me apetece mucho ir contigo al baile Dan – sonrió un poco nerviosa.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó de acunarle el rostro visiblemente más contento que antes.

**oOo**

El resto de la tarde la pasó con Dan y para su sorpresa fue una tarde bastante divertida. En aquel ambiente tan relajado el chico demostró tener un gran sentido del humor y no dejó de hacer reír a Hermione a cada momento. Y no solo eso, volvió a demostrarle que era muy astuto y sacaba conclusiones bastante ingeniosas quedando en claro porque había ido a parar a la casa de las serpientes.

Cuando ya casi era la hora de volver a Hogwarts una fina nevada empezó a cubrirlo todo de blanco. Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que taparse aún más con su capa y ajustarse la bufanda al cuello, al igual que su acompañante.

–Será mejor que volvamos al castillo – propuso Hermione – Si no nos calaremos hasta los huesos.

–Tienes razón, volvamos.

Al parecer no fueron los únicos en tener aquella idea porque la mayoría de alumnos también cogieron rumbo al castillo.

–Bueno, ¿y tu relación con Malfoy por fin ha mejorado?

–¿Cómo que si ha mejorado? – se extrañó Hermione.

No le gustaba nada aquel tema de conversación, pero Dan siempre parecía muy interesado en cómo se llevaba ella con Malfoy.

–La última vez que te pregunté no parecías estar muy a gusto con él. ¿Han cambiado por fin las cosas? – volvió a preguntar.

Hermione bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

–Todo sigue igual, no es que las cosas vayan mal. Simplemente no van – le explicó – Es muy incómodo convivir con alguien con esa tensión constante en el ambiente, ojalá las cosas fueran de otra manera.

Dan pareció sopesar un poco las palabras de la chica y, sujetándola por el mentón, la obligó a alzar la vista y mirarle a los ojos.

–No te angusties por eso. Créeme, él se lo pierde – quiso animarla.

Hermione sonrió débilmente por aquella actitud por parte del chico pero ésta se borró cuando vislumbró a un par de ojos grises mirándola unos pasos más atrás.

**oOo**

**Como ya he dicho soy consciente de que no es mi mejor capítulo, y por eso estoy deseando leer sus críticas y opiniones sobre el tema.**

**Por cierto, según lo planeado creo que en el siguiente capítulo ya leeremos lo que pasará en el baile.^^**

**Mil besos para todos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí me tienen como siempre subiendo un nuevo capítulo, el cual es más largo de lo común. Este capítulo me ha encantado escribirlo, era una idea que tenía en mente desde el principio y estaba deseando poder plasmarlo. Así que espero de todo corazón que os guste.**

**Los agradecimientos especiales son para: lena-maga, Sol Meyer M. G, Serena Princesita Hale, memoriesofkagome, mariapotter2002, Aglaia Callia, Sabaana y clamp-girl. De verdad que muchísimas gracias por todo.**

**También muchas gracias a aquellos que leen entre las sombras y los que agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos.**

**Sin nada más que decir, les dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

A juicio de Hermione, los días que faltaban para el baile pasaron demasiado rápido. Entre el estrés por los exámenes y las horas de estudio aquellas semanas volaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya se encontraban a miércoles, a tan solo unos días de Nochebuena y por tanto del ansiado baile para la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo. Las chicas deseaban que esa noche llegara para presumir de vestido y los chicos, bueno, algunos para presumir de compañía y otros para pasar un buen rato.

Pero Hermione no sentía nada de esas cosas y se sentía fatal por ello.

Deseaba poder vivir aquella ilusión, poder pasar una estupenda noche en compañía de Dan y sus amigos y poder guardar un hermoso recuerdo de todo aquello. Pero las cosas deberían cambiar mucho para que fuera así.

Desde aquel ultimátum que Malfoy y ella se dedicaron el asunto se había vuelto insoportable. Compartir clase con él se había convertido en un auténtico tormento y las pocas veces que ambos coincidían en la torre que compartían, le gustaría que la tierra se la tragara y desaparecer. Ambos cumplían a rajatabla lo pactado, ninguno se acercaba al otro y mucho menos hablaba del tema. Pero eso no significaba que Hermione no continuara dedicándole más tiempo de lo recomendado a pensar en ello.

Y la cosa se complicó aún más desde hacía un par de días.

No podría decirlo a ciencia cierta, no tenía ninguna prueba para afirmar su teoría pero algo le decía que tenía razón. Estaba en la sala común tras la cena, leyendo uno de esos libros de lectura obligatoria para los EXTASIS cuando lo sintió entrar. Tan solo desvió la vista unos instantes del tomo ignorando por completo esa sensación de vértigo que la invadía cada vez que él se encontraba cerca, pero fue más que suficiente para fijarse en su mandíbula apretada por el enfado y sus manos cerradas en dos sendos puños como si hiciera considerables esfuerzos por controlar su ira. Pero hubo un detalle que fue el decisivo para que Hermione pudiera imaginarse que era lo que sucedía. Un pequeño trozo de pergamino permanecía arrugado dentro de uno de sus puños y cuando se dio cuenta de hacia donde dirigía la chica la mirada se apresuró en esconderlo en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y se dirigió con pasos apresurados hasta su habitación.

Por su enfado y por cómo había apartado de su vista el trozo de pergamino, a Hermione no le hizo falta unir muchas más ideas para saber qué era lo que sucedía.

Había recibido una nueva citación y aquello la asustaba, mucho.

Y desde ese día se había dedicado a vigilar que las últimas noches el chico volviera temprano a la torre y no salía de ella hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se sorprendía a sí misma con el corazón angustiado cada vez que veía que la medianoche se aproximaba con miedo de verlo bajar por las escaleras de la sala común, totalmente vestido de negro.

Sabía que tarde o temprano Malfoy tendría que asistir a aquella cita y ella no podría impedírselo, por eso cada noche que sabía que no se iba a ninguna parte ella podía respirar tranquila.

**oOo**

Se estaba volviendo loco o peor aún, gilipollas.

La jodida sabelotodo se había metido en su ya de por sí molesta vida, para no hacer otra cosa que empeorar las cosas. Llevaban días sin cruzar una sola palabra e ignorándose mutuamente y se suponía que debía de sentirse bien porque eso era lo que quería, que lo dejase en paz de una vez con su vida y sus asuntos.

Pero no era así.

Sentía una incómoda sensación de vacío y se odiaba por ello. Por haber sido un estúpido blandengue que se había dejado guiar por otra cosa que no era su frialdad y objetividad. No podía evitar pensar en el beso en aquella aula perdida del castillo, como ella acogió en aquel beso todas sus dudas y sus miedos. Como aquel momento de intimidad le sirvió a él para poder hacer un poco más ligera esa carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros desde comienzo de curso. Por eso no se lo sacaba de la cabeza, porque sabía que tenerla junto a él le daría las fuerzas suficientes para continuar hacia adelante. Pero contra todo lo que los demás podían creer de él, no era lo suficientemente egoísta como para arrastrar a Granger a una lucha que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Joder.

Odiaba no poder evitar mirarla cuando nadie lo veía en las clases o el almuerzo, odiaba dedicarle tanto tiempo en pensar en todo aquello cuando el asunto ya estaba zanjado. Pero había algo que odiaba aún más que todo eso y era al maldito Callahan.

Sabía de esa relación que mantenía con Granger pero verlos juntos paseando por Hogsmeade fue algo que ciertamente no se esperaba y mucho menos presenciar aquel gesto de cariño. Desde hacía tiempo venía observando la manera de actuar del chico, Granger era una pobre ingenua y no tenía ni idea de lo que había detrás de aquellas sonrisas, pero él sí. Por eso lo había vigilado con cuidado y no le gustaba nada de lo que veía. Se había dado cuenta de cómo el chico la miraba, de las miradas que él también le dedicaba en clases a la sabelotodo y como siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír.

¿Celoso?

Nunca.

Pero no le agradaba en absoluto toda aquella pantomima y mucho menos ahora que sabía que la había invitado al baile. Él iría con Pansy, por supuesto, era lo correcto.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que le hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de Callahan.

**oOo**

–Ha llegado la hora – dijo Blaise Zabini desparramado en uno de los sillones que la Sala de los Menesteres hacía aparecer – Qué ironía ¿no? El día de Nochebuena nos convertiremos en asesinos – dijo con la voz teñida de amargura.

Draco no contestó, no se sentía con fuerzas para poner en palabras aquella agonía que lo recorría cada vez que se le ocurría pensar en el tema. Esta vez no tenía escapatoria, o asesinaba o era él el asesinado. Y dispuestos a elegir, tenía muy claras sus preferencias.

–Qué ocurre Malfoy – quiso saber el moreno viendo que su compañero permanecía en un silencio permanente.

–Nada –cortó el aludido.

–Si no quieres hablar del tema dilo, pero no intentes engañarme, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que hay algo más que se cruza por tu cabeza.

Malfoy esperó unos segundos para contestar.

–Es demasiado complicado – murmuró.

–Es por Granger ¿cierto?

Ante aquella confirmación, Draco se irguió sobre su sitio y observó a su amigo.

–¿De qué coño hablas? – soltó de forma ruda.

–Vamos, ¿crees que soy imbécil? ¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta como la miras en las clases que compartimos? ¿O cuando estamos en el Gran Comedor?

El rubio bufó y volvió a recuperar su postura despreocupada sobre el sillón.

–Tú no lo entiendes, no sabes nada.

–Puede que tengas razón Draco, pero te daré un consejo. Aléjate de ella – dijo endureciendo su tono– No la arrastres a esto Malfoy, ya se ha involucrado bastante y no nos conviene ni a nosotros ni a ella que lo haga aún más.

De un rápido y ágil movimiento Draco se alzó de su sitio y se acercó a la cálida chimenea que se encontraba frente a ellos.

–¿Crees que no lo sé? – murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Zabini lo oyera – Pero ya no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Ya le he dejado bien en claro que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarnos, se mantendrá apartada – afirmó con seguridad.

–Puede que ella se mantenga apartada pero hay algo que me preocupa aún más – el moreno hizo una pausa – Que tú no seas capaz de mantenerte alejado de ella.

Eso fue más de lo que Draco estaba dispuesto a soportar, se giró hacia su compañero y lo observó con una mirada que contenía un brillo de peligro demasiado palpable. Si en vez de Blaise hubiese sido otro el que se hubiese atrevido a hablar tan libremente de ese asunto ya le habría lanzado alguna maldición.

–¿Qué coño intentas insinuar Zabini?

–Yo no insinúo nada Malfoy, solo hablo de lo que veo. Ten mucho cuidado porque cuando cruces la línea no habrá marcha atrás.

**oOo**

La noche antes del baile, al salir del Gran Comedor, Dan interceptó a Hermione y la acompañó hasta su torre con la intención de concretar la cita del día siguiente.

–¿Sigues queriendo venir al baile conmigo? – le preguntó una vez que iniciaron el camino.

Hermione le miró durante unos instantes y sonrió levemente.

–¿Por qué habría de cambiar de opinión?

–Puedes ir con otros chicos e incluso con aquel que verdaderamente te guste.

Ante aquellas palabras, Hermione sintió como su estómago se retorcía.

–No hay ningún chico que verdaderamente me guste – respondió automáticamente.

–Puedes contármelo Hermione, puedes confiar en mí.

La chica lo observó y por unos instantes valoró la posibilidad de desahogarse con él, de contarle la angustia que la corroía en los últimos días porque se había dado cuenta que empezaba a anidar sentimientos por su enemigo acérrimo.

Pero desechó por completo la idea.

Por un lado no sería justo que le contara a Dan sus penurias amorosas cuando era consciente de que los sentimientos del chico hacia ella eran diferentes a los de ella misma y por otro lado, no estaba segura de que él fuera a entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo. La historia era demasiado compleja y había demasiadas cosas que no podía contarle.

–Lo digo en serio Dan, no hay nadie que me guste de ese modo. Estoy muy contenta de poder ir al baile contigo.

El chico sonrió y no volvió a insistir en el tema. Terminaron el camino hasta la torre de Premios Anuales, charlando sobre las clases y estableciendo un lugar de quedada para el día siguiente.

–Bueno, entonces mañana te recojo a las ocho a la entrada de Gran Comedor – dijo el chico cuando llegaron al retrato del caballero con armadura.

–Está bien, a esa hora nos vemos allí.

Unos pasos presurosos provenientes del fondo del pasillo obligaron a los muchachos a girarse para comprobar quien era el dueño de ellos y a Hermione se le congeló la sangre en las venas cuando vio que era Draco Malfoy el que se aproximaba.

El recuerdo de su mirada gris cargada de desprecio el otro día en Hogsmeade acudió rápidamente a su mente. Y una vez más, en cuanto los localizó en la entrada de la torre, sus ojos del color de la plata volvieron a clavarse en ella como un par de dagas cargadas de veneno y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente culpable. Tan solo unas semanas atrás se había besado con Draco Malfoy y ahora estaba dispuesta a ir al baile con otro, además de que la actitud en la que los encontró el otro día en el pueblo no era la más propicia, seguro que el rubio estaba haciéndose ideas equivocadas respecto a su relación con Dan.

Un momento. ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que él pudiera pensar?

Cuando el chico llegó al lugar donde ellos se encontraban, ni siquiera le dedicó un saludo a su compañero de casa, simplemente pasó entre ellos y murmurando la contraseña desapareció tras el retrato.

–¿Qué te ocurre a ti ahora con Malfoy? – preguntó interesada Hermione a Dan. Recordaba perfectamente que la última vez que los tres coincidieron en una situación muy similar a aquella, ambos chicos se había saludado, de una manera demasiado fría y distante, pero lo habían hecho.

–Últimamente Malfoy anda de un humor de perros, con el único que parece tener su carácter de siempre es con Zabini – le explicó el chico y se encogió de hombros – Me da igual lo que haga.

Hermione asintió mecánicamente ante aquella aclaración del chico.

–Será mejor que me vaya, pronto será el toque de queda y no quiero ser la responsable de tu castigo – dijo ella.

Dan sonrió.

–Quedaría muy mal que por culpa de una Premio Anual un alumno fuera castigado – bromeó – En ese caso me iré. Te veo mañana.

–Hasta mañana Dan.

**oOo**

Después de mucho insistir, Hermione aceptó la idea de Ginny de que se fuera a la Torre Gryffindor a prepararse con ella para el baile. Al principio la chica se negaba, soportar a Lavender de un lugar a otro totalmente desquiciada era algo que sus nervios no aguantarían, pero al final la pelirroja consiguió convencerla.

–No seas así Hermione, si vienes pudo ayudarte a peinarte y maquillarte un poco – había dicho – porque, no te ofendas amiga, pero en eso tú no tienes mucha experiencia.

Así que tras la hora del almuerzo, Hermione se dirigió hacia su antigua torre junto con su vestido para dejarse aconsejar por su amiga. Al llegar se encontró con Harry y Ron jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico en la sala común. Los saludó a ambos y se dirigió escaleras arriba oyendo las protestas de Ron sobre como las chicas podían necesitar tanto tiempo para arreglarse.

El resto de la tarde fue un auténtico caos a juicio de Hermione que pasó la mayor parte del tiempo sentada sobre una de las camas viendo como el resto de chicas que se habían congregado allí no dejaban de correr de un lado para otro cambiándose el color de uñas, el peinado, el maquillaje, hasta que fue su turno de comenzar a arreglarse. Ginny ni siquiera le pidió opinión, simplemente la sentó frente al pequeño tocador repleto de objetos relacionados con la belleza femenina y comenzó su trabajo.

A penas quedaba media hora para las ocho cuando Hermione se observaba en el espejo completamente preparada para el baile y tenía que reconocer que su amiga había hecho un buen trabajo. Su maquillaje era bastante ligero, y sus rizos caían en un semirecogido a lo largo de su espalda.

–Te ves preciosa Hermione – oyó la voz chillona de Lavender en algún lugar de la habitación.

La aludida sonrió y suspiró hondo, había llegado la hora de cumplir su promesa de pasar una buena noche.

**oOo**

Poco antes de las ocho, se encontraron con Harry y Ron en la sala común. Los dos chicos iban realmente elegantes con sus nuevas túnicas de gala. Aquel año Ron había tenido la suerte de poder comprarse una nueva porque la que su madre le envió para el Torneo de Los Tres Magos ya le había quedado demasiado pequeña. Harry no pudo quitar su mirada de encima de la pelirroja, que se veía bastante bonita con su vestido, Ron en cambio no pudo pronunciar palabra ya que en cuanto Lavender lo vio, se abalanzó sobre él y su boca murmurando lo guapísimo que estaba su Ro–Ro.

Juntos bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor donde Hermione pudo vislumbrar a Dan apoyado en una de las columnas a la entrada de la enorme sala. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, la chica se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó a su acompañante.

A medida que se acercaba Hermione pudo ver como la sonrisa del chico se ensanchaba y no pudo evitar sentirse bastante avergonzada ante ello.

–Vaya Hermione, estás preciosa – la elogió el chico cuando llegó junto a él.

–Gracias Dan – le respondió la chica completamente colorada– Tú también te ves muy bien.

–Gracias– agradeció sonriente – Vayamos a dentro, el baile estará por empezar – y con un gesto galante le tendió el brazo para que Hermione se sujetara a él y juntos se adentraron en el lugar.

En cuanto Hermione puso un pie dentro, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante lo que sus ojos veían. El Gran Comedor había sido completamente acomodado para la ocasión. Las largas mesas de los estudiantes habían desaparecido, en su lugar tan solo había dos enormes mesas a cada lado del lugar con distintos platos de comida y un gran surtido de bebidas, las cuales dejaban un enorme espacio en medio del Salón donde los estudiantes podrían bailar cómodamente. Una suave música se escuchaba de fondo consiguiendo que el ambiente fuera distendido y agradable.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? – sugirió Dan.

Hermione aceptó su propuesta y juntos se encaminaron a una de las mesas para servirse algo para comer y beber. Mientras Dan le servía un poco de ponche, la chica echó una mirada alrededor localizando a sus amigos al otro lado del lugar, y cuando iba a volver a fijar su vista en Dan un cabellera rubio platino llamó su atención sin poder remediarlo.

Draco Malfoy aparecía en el Gran Comedor con Pansy Parkinson colgando de su brazo. Iba completamente vestido de negro, con una elegante túnica de gala. En cambio ella, llevaba un vestido color verde botella que se pegaba a su cuerpo como si de un guante se tratara realzando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. Un pinchazo de celos recorrió a Hermione al ver tal escena, pero rápidamente se regañó por ello. Había ido al baile con Dan y solo se centraría en él.

**oOo**

Todo aquel ambiente festivo le daba verdaderas náuseas. Todo el Gran Comedor abarrotado de estudiantes sonrientes, felices por estar allí, presumiendo de sus ropas o sus compañías. Puros ignorantes que no tenían ni una ligera idea de las cosas que se estaban librando fuera de las paredes del castillo.

A su lado, Pansy saludaba a todo compañero de casa y le dedicaba miradas de desprecio a las chicas que veía podían hacerle sombra a ella y a su vestido. Pero a él nada de eso le importaba. Aquella noche debía de tratar un asunto que escapaba al entendimiento de muchos de los que se encontraban allí. No sería capaz de disfrutar de aquella noche.

En cambio Zabini era otro tema distinto. Había ido acompañado de una chica de Ravenclaw. Era bastante bonita pero estaba igual de hueca que Parkinson. Aún así, él parecía divertirse con ella, ambos se encontraban en uno de las esquinas de las enormes mesas bebiendo y riendo.

Ojalá él tuviera la capacidad de olvidar lo que en unas horas iba a suceder y poder disfrutar de la velada.

Se acercó con Pansy hasta donde su compañero se encontraba y una vez allí, se deshizo de la chica con la escusa de ir a buscar algo de beber. Cuando se acercó a la gran fuente de ponche, al otro lado de la sala hablando con el imbécil de Callahan se encontraba ella y tenía que decir que estaba preciosa.

Aquel traje azul tan oscuro como la noche la hacía verse realmente bonita. No era un vestido demasiado ostentoso y seguramente tampoco sería muy caro pero se amoldaba a su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho para ella y luego caía en suaves ondas hasta el suelo.

Incluso desde su posición podía observar como tenía encandilado a aquel idiota. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se odió por desear estar en el lugar de aquel malnacido.

Al parecer la chica notó como alguien la observaba porque se giró buscando algo y durante unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron, instantes que para ellos dos fueron eternos. El corazón de Hermione se paralizó para luego comenzar a latir con furia en su pecho.

Entonces él, furioso por las cosas que tan solo una mirada de ella le hacía sentir, se obligó a retirar la mirada y volver en busca de Pansy y Zabini, prometiéndose no volver a fijar su mirada en ella.

**oOo**

La velada transcurrió con total normalidad. Hermione habló con Dan e incluso hubo un momento en el que Harry y Ginny se unieron a la conversación y los cuatros charlaron animadamente.

Pasado algún tiempo, Dumbledore agradeció la presencia de todos en aquel lugar y les deseó unas muy felices fiestas antes de dar por iniciado el baile.

Una suave música diferente a la que se había escuchado antes y en un tono más alto, comenzó a resonar y varias parejas ocuparon el centro del salón y comenzaron a bailar.

–¿Te apetece bailar? – se ofreció Dan tendiéndole la mano en un gesto caballeroso.

Hermione aceptó y juntos se rebujaron entre las parejas que ya bailaban.

–Tengo que advertirte que no soy una muy buena bailarina – le dijo nerviosa antes de iniciar la danza.

–No te preocupes por eso, yo te guiaré.

Y dicho eso, el chico la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y con la otra mano sujetó con delicadeza la de la chica para luego comenzar a moverse al son de la música.

Era cierto que Hermione no era una gran bailarina, de hecho pocas veces había bailado en su vida, pero Dan era un gran bailarín y la guiaba con maestría alrededor de la pista. Poco a poco Hermione se fue amoldando a sus pasos y el baile se fue haciendo cada vez más armónico y suave.

Alzó un poco la vista y desde su lugar pudo ver como Ginny y Harry hacían verdaderos esfuerzos por seguir la música ya que el chico tenía dos pies izquierdos para aquello del baile y no dejaba de pisar a la pelirroja. También pudo distinguir a Ron y a Lavender que se encontraban apartados en un rincón y al parecer no muy contentos. El muchacho se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos mientras que Lavender no dejaba de hacer aspavientos a su alrededor. Seguro que él no quería bailar y ella intentaba convencerle.

Y sin poder resistirlo buscó con la mirada a Malfoy, que se encontraba a un lado del Gran Comedor, esta vez acompañado únicamente por Zabini. Ambos chicos hablaban entre ellos y a juzgar por su semblante no era un tema muy agradable para ellos. ¿Estarían hablando de la siguiente prueba? ¿Estarían intentando buscar una solución a todo aquello?

No lo sabía, y se obligó a recordarse a sí misma que tampoco debía importarle.

**oOo**

–Deja de mirarla de una maldita vez.

Ante las palabras de su amigo giró el rostro hacia él y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

–¿Qué coño te importa a quien mire? – le respondió hosco.

–Me importa una mierda, pero como sigas así Callahan se dará cuenta y tendremos problemas.

–Ese imbécil me trae sin cuidado – replicó.

Zabini suspiró.

–Dentro de una hora tenemos algo mucho más importante que hacer, céntrate Malfoy – le exigió.

Sabía que el moreno tenía razón, toda la razón. Pero desde que había puesto un maldito pie en el Gran Comedor y la vio acompañada por el imbécil de Callahan, no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima. Él mismo se reprochaba su actitud, no tenía tiempo para perderlo en semejante gilipollez.

Pero ver como ella le sonreía a ese idiota, como bailaba con él, como se les veía cómodos en compañía del otro lo enfermaba. Unos días atrás se habían besado y ahora estaba en esa actitud con Callahan.

Joder.

No debería de importarle nada de eso pero lo hacía y mucho.

¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana le importaba tanto lo que la sabelotodo hiciera? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de trastocar tantísimo su vida en tan solo un par de meses? Maldita sea Granger y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

**oOo**

Después de un buen rato bailando, Hermione y Dan decidieron hacer un descanso para beber algo. Ambos se aproximaron a una de las mesas y mientras la chica iba a saludar a sus amigos, él se dirigió a buscar las bebidas.

–Que bien te veo Hermione – le dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo– Te los estás pasando muy bien ¿no?

La aludida no hizo otra cosa que sonreír.

–Está siendo una buena noche – reconoció – Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Dan.

–Me alegro amiga, te merecías desconectar aunque sea por una noche.

Dirigió la vista hacia Harry que parecía incómodo tratando el tema chicos con su mejor amiga, pero aún así le sonrió trasmitiéndole su apoyo silencioso. Ron era otro tema. Estaba sentado sobre una de las sillas con Lavender sobre él y con gesto huraño. Al parecer él no se alegraba tanto como los demás de que ella estuviera pasando una buena noche con el Slytherin.

–Vaya, ya casi son las doce – oyó a Ginny junto a ella – Que pena que la noche se haya pasado tan rápido, me lo estoy pasando especialmente bien.

–La noche aún no acaba – la animó Harry mientras la acercaba a él abrazándola por la cintura.

Hermione sonrió ante la ternura de sus amigos cuando llegó Dan con un par de vasos.

–¿Te apetece que tomemos un poco el aire? – le propuso el chico.

–Me parece bien.

Se despidieron de los amigos de la chica y juntos se encaminaron a la salida del Gran Comedor hasta llegar al vestíbulo y una vez allí salieron a la frialdad de la noche. Hermione alzó la vista al cielo, viendo como unas negras nubes se arremolinaban en él. No tardaría mucho en comenzar a nevar.

–¿Te lo estás pasando bien? – le preguntó Dan junto a ella.

–Muy bien – respondió ella con una sonrisa – Gracias por todo Dan.

El chico sonrió con su mirada verde observando los ahora oscuros jardines del colegio.

–Gracias a ti Hermione por haberme acompañado – se volvió hacia ella – Si no lo hubieses hecho esto no habría sido ni la mitad de divertido.

Ella se sonrojó y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda ante su atención.

Pero aquel momento de complicidad entre ellos se vio roto por la intromisión de alguien más en la escena y a Hermione se le atoró el corazón en la garganta al ver quién era.

**oOo**

Aún no lograba buscarle un significado a aquello pero la última vez que él fue llamado a solas, sin la compañía de Zabini, las cosas no habían salido nada bien. Y la historia volvía a repetirse con la llamada de aquella noche. Hacía más de media hora que Zabini había desaparecido, los habían mandado a llamar a distinta hora. Los separaban porque se apoyaban mutuamente, y por separado serían más débiles.

O eso era lo que ellos creían.

Porque aquella noche ambos sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer, habían marcado de forma clara sus objetivos y juntos o por separado, ambos cumplirían con las expectativas del Lord para poder sobrevivir unos días más.

Observó que apenas faltaban veinte minutos para las doce y decidió que sería mejor ponerse ya en camino. No quería tentar a la suerte llegando tarde a la cita.

Sin siquiera despedirse de Pansy, que desde que se fue Blaise no había hecho otra cosa que alardear sobre temas superficiales con a la acompañante del moreno, Draco abandonó el Gran Comedor.

Pero antes de llegar a la enorme puerta de roble que le abriría el paso para salir a los terrenos, divisó a una pareja junto a la entrada y no le hizo falta acercarse mucho más para comprobar quienes eran.

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy pasó junto a ellos y Hermione hubiese podido intentar al menos ignorarlo si no hubiese sido por aquella mirada glacial que él le dedicó. La chica no despegó la vista de él, ni siquiera cuando se entremezcló con la oscuridad de la noche y lo perdió de vista.

Podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba furiosamente contra su pecho consciente de hacia dónde se dirigía. El miedo congeló la sangre que corría por sus venas y se quedó completamente paralizada, olvidando que Dan estaba junto a ella observando la escena.

–Hermione…

–Dan, yo… –dijo avergonzada – de verdad que lo siento.

–¿Qué hay entre Malfoy y tú? – le preguntó directamente encrudeciendo el tono dulce que su voz había tenido hasta el momento.

Pero Hermione no podía perder el tiempo en responderle, había tomado una decisión.

–Lo siento Dan, tengo que irme – le dijo mientras se internaba en los terrenos.

Pero el chico no lo permitió, la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a volverse.

–No vayas tras él – le pidió.

Pero Hermione hizo oídos sordos a aquella petición y de un brusco movimiento se soltó de su agarre.

–Perdóname Dan – le murmuró.

Y sin preocuparse por las conclusiones que el chico pudiera sacar ni por ser egoísta y no tener en cuenta el daño que pudiera estar haciéndole, Hermione se giró y se internó en los jardines.

La penumbra era tal que apenas divisaba un par de metros frente a ella, pero su instinto le decía que continuara hacia adelante, que Malfoy buscaba llegar hasta el Bosque Prohibido.

Corrió todo cuanto sus tacones le permitieron.

Había sido consciente de todas y cada unas de las miradas que el rubio le había dedicado a lo largo de la noche. Aquella situación la confundía de sobremanera porque el chico era una constante contradicción. Pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más veces llegaba a una conclusión que le agradaba y aterraba a partes iguales. Malfoy quería mantenerla alejada de todo aquello porque se preocupaba de la misma manera que ella lo hacía por él. Por eso necesitaba, aprovechar aquella última oportunidad.

A los pocos minutos divisó a Malfoy a unos metros frente a ella y su corazón se aceleró aún más.

–¡Malfoy!

Como un resorte, el chico se giró a ver quién era el idiota que osaba interrumpir su camino y quedó francamente sorprendido al encontrarse con Hermione tras él.

–Malfoy – volvió a llamarlo acercándose a él – ¿A dónde vas?

–¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? – le espetó con desagrado.

–Es otra citación ¿cierto? – afirmó la chica ignorando por completa la pregunta de él – Malfoy no vayas…

–¿Eres idiota o qué? – la cortó – Deja de meterte en mi asuntos, lárgate con Callahan.

–Malfoy no…

Pero él no la escuchaba se había girado y había retomado su camino, ya casi estaban en la linde del bosque.

–¡Por favor Malfoy, no vayas! – le volvió a rogar la chica desesperada – ¡No estoy dispuesta a pasar la noche en vela preocupada por ti!

Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse cuando vio que él se giraba hacia ella con expresión derrotada.

–¿Por qué coño tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil? – murmuró.

–No quiero que te pase nada – dijo ella con voz ahogada por culpa de esas lágrimas que se peleaban por salir de sus ojos.

Y entonces Malfoy no pudo reprimirse. La vio ahí, tan sinceramente preocupada por él, por un pobre intento de mortífago, muerta de frío y arriesgándose hasta límites insospechados y completamente consciente de ello.

Con un gruñido de propia impotencia, recorrió la corta distancia que los separa y se aferró a ella como un náufrago en medio del mar a un salvavidas y la besó con tanto ímpetu que Hermione creyó desfallecer.

Devoró su boca con un hambre y unas ansias impropias de él. Aquel beso no se parecía en nada al que se dieron semanas atrás en el aula. Aquel era desesperado, desesperación provocada por aquellos anhelos que ambos sentían y se obligaban a mantener ocultos.

Él se aferraba a su cintura mientras ella llevaba ambas manos a su cuello dónde de vez en cuando no podía evitar remover aquel pelo rubio. Sus lenguas recorrían la boca del otro sin ser comedidos, solo disfrutando del contacto del otro.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse, ambos continuaron completamente pegados el uno al otro, mirándose con la perturbación pintada en sus ojos.

–¿Volverás a pedirme mañana que me aleje? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

Draco la taladró con la mirada.

–Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir intentándolo – le respondió con voz trémula – Ni tampoco ganas de mantenerte lejos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso entre los labios de Hermione y el chico no pudo evitar que se veía especialmente bonita, sonrojada y con aquel brillo en la mirada.

–Tengo que irme – dijo en cuanto recordó que debía acudir a la citación y no estar allí con Granger, por muy cómodo que se sintiera en aquel momento.

La sonrisa se borró de inmediato del rostro de la chica y cambió su expresión por una de miedo y preocupación.

–Malfoy…

El chico alzó una de sus manos y la posó en el rostro de ella.

–Volveré – le aseguró.

La volvió a besar breve pero intensamente y se separó de ella con cierta reticencia pero sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Con una última mirada, el chico continuó su trayectoria hasta el viejo árbol que lo trasladaría a su destino.

Se obligó a borrar las sensaciones que lo habían atacado en el momento en el que se rindió a lo inevitable y besó a Granger. Debía esforzarse para salir vivo de aquella misión.

Porque ahora tenía un gran motivo para volver.

**oOo**

**Ya veis como es cierto lo que os dije, el mayor capítulo hasta ahora. Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me ha encantado. Estoy deseando conocer sus opiniones.**

**Mil besos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. Queridos lectores de verdad que siento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo. Mi inspiración al parecer decidió tomarse unas vacaciones y me dejó tirada. Llevo todo el día escribiendo como loca para acabar el capítulo para hoy porque no os merecéis que tardara más.**

**Os pido perdón por si encontráis algún dedazo o alguna expresión mal trabajada o algo por el estilo, ya que el capi está recién salido del horno y no me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo como a mí me gusta.**

**Agradecimiento especiales para: barbiiie, tormenta oscura, Sabaana, luna-maga, Gibellu, pEqUe, Sol Meyer M. G, memoriesofkagome, mariapotter2002, Aglaia Callia, Serena Princesita Hale, lolilla, amtorop y Negumi Uchiha. Miles de gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Vuestras palabras son las que me ayudan a encontrar la inspiración para leer.**

**También muchísimas a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Y ya me dejo de tanta palabrería y os dejo con el capítulo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Aún podía sentir la mezcla de emociones cuando apareció en aquella sala de blanco impoluto. Una vez más Granger había vuelto a hacer gala de su valentía y testarudez insistiendo una vez más en salvarle de su destino. En un principio había intentado resistirse, ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para añadir una más, pero también sabía que la compañía de la chica podría ayudarlo a seguir adelante con todo aquello.

Ahora debía concentrarse en la misión que tenía por delante. En ese momento recordó a Zabini y se preguntó si habría sido capaz de haber salido vivo de allí y de haber cubierto las expectativas del Lord. Se obligó a concentrarse. Seguro que su amigo ya estaba de regreso al castillo completamente a salvo, ahora debía centrarse en poder hacer lo mismo.

Una puerta frente a él se abrió dejando paso a un mortífago encapuchado de aspecto siniestro. Era corpulento y a través de las rendijas de la máscara podía distinguir unos ojos con un leve brillo de locura.

—¿Preparado para morir, mocoso? — oyó la oscura voz de su adversario.

El rubio encuadró los hombros y adoptó una pose atacante.

—No tanto como tú — respondió con voz dura.

Y entonces dio comienzo el combate.

Haces de luces de distintos colores cruzaron la sala alumbrando el lugar con cada uno de ellos. El mortífago no se había andado con miramientos y había comenzado el ataque con maldiciones bastantes agresivas. Tuvo que andarse con muchísimo cuidado desde el primer segundo, teniendo que usar toda su agilidad para evitarlos y toda su concentración en lanzar hechizos igual de dañinos.

A penas habían pasado unos minutos cuando la respiración del muchacho ya era errática y entrecortada. Gracias a Merlín no había sido herido pero sus reflejos ya habían disminuido y sería solo cuestión de tiempo que alguno de los hechizos de su oponente acertaran en él o peor aún, que le lanzara un Avada. Cada vez estaba más cercano el momento en que tendría que usar la maldición asesina si no quería ser él mismo el que cayera bajo sus efectos.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por un fuerte dolor en su abdomen. ¡Joder! Estaba en medio de una lucha a vida o muerte y él se dedicaba a perderse en sus desvaríos. Ahora sentía un fuerte dolor en su torso izquierdo. Con cuidado se palpó y sintió como la zona estaba bastante inflamada, seguro que tenía una costilla rota.

¡Mierda!

—¡_Sectusembra!_

Un haz de luz plateada salió de la varita del chico impactando en el pecho del mortífago causándole numerosos cortes que al instante comenzaron a sangrar. Durante unos segundos el encapuchado aulló de dolor y tuvo que apoyarse sobre la pared para no caer al suelo.

Draco aprovechó aquellos instantes para poder recuperar el resuello y decidir qué hacer. No le quedaba más remedio que acabar con aquel combate ya o si no, tendría varias posibilidades de salir perdedor.

Respiró hondo.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Su mirada se oscureció hasta casi adquirir el tono de la mismísima noche, con pasos decididos acortó la distancia con su oponente y con mano firme lo apuntó con la varita. Podía sentir la electricidad corriendo por sus dedos previendo lo que estaba por ocurrir. Y entonces las palabras salieron de su boca con una naturalidad que incluso a él mismo asustó.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

**oOo**

Hacía casi una hora que Draco había dejado a Hermione en la linde del bosque y aún no había regresado.

Tras asegurarle que volvería, la chica se había quedado completamente bloqueada en el mismo lugar sin saber qué hacer. No sólo se había besado con él, si no que le había dicho sin ningún tipo de tapujo que no quería pasar una noche preocupada por él, que lo que le pudiese ocurrir verdaderamente le importaba. Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Malfoy, en vez de despreciar por enésima vez su sinceridad la había observado con la confusión pintada en sus ojos grises y acabó rindiéndose al igual que ella.

Sus sentimientos hacia él estaban muy lejos de calificarse amor, pero era innegable que poco a poco algo había cambiado en ella respecto a él y ahora estaba completamente enganchada a lo que le pudiera suceder. Y a raíz de aquel beso en el aula vacía, esos sentimientos no habían hecho otra cosa que bullir en su interior, provocándole una sensación de vértigo y mareo ante tanta intensidad.

Cuando volvió en sí, regresó a paso lento hacia el castillo mientras que la nevada que había predicho caía suavemente sobre ella. En el trayecto se acordó de Dan y un pequeño malestar se instaló en ella. El muchacho se había comportado de manera encantadora a lo largo de la noche, siempre atento a ella y consiguiendo que de verdad, el haber ido al baile hubiese merecido la pena. Y ella no había tenido nada mejor que hacer que dejarle solo en su afán por ir con Draco. Más adelante debería hablar con él.

Cuando pasó las enormes puertas del castillo e ingresó en su interior, Dan ya no se encontraba allí. Podía oír la música del baile proveniente del Gran Comedor y el murmullo de las voces de los alumnos que aún se encontraban en él. Pero no tenía ánimos para regresar allí y despedirse de sus amigos, su preocupación por Draco caía sobre ella como un enorme peso y con pasos lentos regresó a su sala común dónde esperaría su regreso.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, con el corazón más desbocado a cada minuto que pasaba. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de deshacerse de su vestido. Tampoco sabía muy bien que iba a suceder cuando el chico volviera, porque _necesitaba _que volviera. No sabía cómo reaccionarían ambos, aún sentía ese pequeño resquemor de que volviera a apartarla. Pero eso era lo que menos la preocupaba, mientras que volviera sano y salvo todo lo demás era una preocupación menor.

**oOo**

Aún no supo como había sucedido, pero a pesar de que aquel individuo había intentado matarlo, no pudo sentir más que alivio al ver como el mortífago a duras penas se hizo a un lado evitando el impacto de la maldición. El muy cretino había conseguido cerrar sus heridas y, aunque su respiración seguía siendo superficial, había recuperado las suficientes fuerzas como para apartarse del camino de la luz verde.

Su contrincante poco a poco fue recuperándose de los cortes por lo que Draco se vio obligado de nuevo a tomar cartas en el asunto. A pesar de no haber sido herido de gravedad, su cansancio y agotamientos aumentaban exponencialmente a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—_Crucio._

Aquella palabra salió de su boca con un desprecio tan palpable que el dolor que le causó a su enemigo fue excesivo. El hombre comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo aullando de dolor. El chico mantuvo firma su varita mientras el rayo de luz impactaba por completo en su oponente. A penas unos segundos después los gritos dejaron de taladrar lo oídos de Draco y la estancia se sumió en un completo silencio.

Su respiración era agitada y un sudor frío recorría su nuca.

Había conseguido dejar inconsciente al mortífago pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente. Voldemort había sido muy claro en su último encuentro, o usaba la maldición asesina o el mismo sufriría sus efectos.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió el sudor de su frente y con pasos lentos se acercó hasta el hombre inconsciente quedando a un par de metros de él y respiró hondo. Esta vez no tendría la suerte de tan solo unos minutos antes, ahora no podría escapar.

Alzó la varita sintiendo como su pulso temblaba levemente.

—_Avada_…

Una enorme fuerza lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que se golpeara contra la fría pared a su espalda, soltando un fuerte gemido de dolor. Su vista se nubló unos instantes y cuando consiguió volver a enfocarla, vislumbró a una nueva figura en la sala completamente ataviada de negro, y no le hizo falta mucho tiempo para saber de quién se trataba.

Lord Voldemort había aparecido en la sala impidiendo que lanzara la imperdonable contra aquel individuo. Tenía la mirada fija en el mortífago inconsciente en el suelo y un rictus de de enfado se dibujaba en aquellos finos labios.

Draco se levantó del suelo e inmediatamente se inclinó hacia aquel ser en una clara muestra de respeto que verdaderamente no sentía.

—Vaya desperdicio de mortífago — siseó con desagrado — Y pensar que creía que era una buena inversión.

El chico permaneció en completo silencio esperando a que el Lord Oscuro se dirigiera a él.

—Has tenido suerte Malfoy — le dijo — Has superado mis expectativas deshaciéndote de este imbécil mucho antes de lo que yo esperaba — hizo una breve pausa fijando su mirada en el rubio — Una pena que el muy inepto se apartara de la trayectoria de tu Avadra, habría sido un gran espectáculo. Pero después de ver su pésima actuación he decidido que mejor me encargo yo de él.

—Como usted prefiera, señor.

—No te preocupes chico, tendrás tu oportunidad. La próxima prueba no será un estúpido combate, participará en el ataque de un pueblo muggle y el objetivo creo que queda bastante claro: asesinaremos al mayor número de muggles posible — Una viperina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de reptil. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico — Puedes marcharte Malfoy.

—Gracias, señor.

Y con un nuevo asentimiento de cabeza, el chico abandonó la sala temiendo más que nunca que volviese a ser llamado.

**oOo**

Cuando unos minutos más tarde Hermione sintió como el retrato a sus espaldas se hacía a un lado, su respiración se paralizó. Se giró hacia él y cuando lo vio allí a salvo, mirándola con aquellos ojos grises, solo entonces, se permitió soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento. Con pasos lentos y temblorosos se acercó hasta él quedando a penas un palmo de distancia.

Tría el pelo revuelto y manchado de sangre, un corte en su mejilla había teñido de rojo su rostro y parte de su cuello y por la manera en la que se sujetaba el torso, debía de tener alguna herida más. Con lentitud y sumo cuidado, Hermione alzó una de sus manos y la posó con delicadeza en el rostro de él, pudiendo sentir como la mandíbula del chico se relajaba ante el contacto.

—Vamos, voy a curarte esas heridas.

En completo silencio el chico observó como Hermione subía en dirección a su dormitorio para bajar a los pocos segundos cargada con aquel pequeño maletín que ya le vio aquella noche que lo encontró en el pasillo malherido, en el cual guardaba varias pociones y ungüentos.

Juntos se sentaron en el enorme sillón y la chica comenzó a curarle las heridas que se encontraban en el rostro del rubio, sintiendo su mirada penetrante clavada en ella en todo momento. Con sumo cuidado le limpió el rostro y el cuello para luego desinfectar el corte.

—¿Tienes alguna herida más?—preguntó la chica con la voz un tanto temblorosa por la situación y sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco la miró durante unos instantes que a Hermione le parecieron eternos.

—Creo que tengo una costilla rota — le respondió con expresión de dolor al removerse en su asiento.

El rostro de Hermione se coloreó al instante, si quería reponer el hueso roto, necesitaba que el chico se retirara la camisa. Malfoy pareció ver los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de la chica pues sin decir nada, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa negra que llevaba bajo la túnica del mismo color hasta que dejó al descubierto su níveo torso dónde se podía vislumbrar una cicatriz de un color más claro. Aquella marca le hizo recordar a Hermione en las pésimas circunstancias que encontró al chico a comienzo de curso, con una enorme herida sangrante que a punto estuvo de dejarlo inconsciente. Deslizó la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo del pecho, dónde había visto que Malfoy se había sujetado a su llegada. Se quedó mirando fijamente la zona, aterrada de tener lo que tenía que hacer.

—Hazlo Granger, no muerdo — dijo con ironía el chico.

La aludida lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante el tono que había usado y con una mano temblorosa acarició con delicadeza la zona. Su piel era suave al tacto y bajos sus yemas podía sentir el calor que desprendía su piel. Cuando dio con la costilla rota, el chico no pudo evitar soltar un breve quejido.

—Lo siento — se apresuró a disculparse la chica.

—Déjate de tonterías y cúrame la costilla de una maldita vez — respondió malhumorado.

Hermione frunció el ceño una vez más ante tal contestación, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Con cuidado, acercó la varita a la zona afectada y con un suave movimiento unas chispas plateadas atravesaron la blanca piel.

—Creo que ya está.

Draco se irguió un poco más y palpó la zona notando que la costilla ya estaba curada.

En ese instante un denso silencio cayó sobre ellos. La última vez que se habían visto se habían besado con desesperación en el linde del bosque y ahora no tenían ni idea de cómo actuar ante tal situación.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que os obligan a hacer en las pruebas? —preguntó Hermione un tanto nerviosa — Siempre vuelves bastante herido de ellas.

El chico pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos.

—Draco… — lo llamó con delicadez obligándole a mirarla — Cuéntamelo.

La observó con aquella sincera preocupación pintada en su rostro y finalmente respondió.

—Nos enfrentan con otros mortífagos, nos obligan a luchar entre nosotros hasta que algunos de los cae.

Aquellas palabras calaron muy hondo en Hermione, ¿significaba aquello que Draco había matado a sus oponentes? ¿Ha eso se refería con hacer caer al otro? Sus dudas parecieron reflejarse en su rostro porque Draco se apresuró a añadir.

—No he matado a nadie Granger.

La chica lo miró a los ojos escudriñándolos, comprobando que no era una simple mentira para calmar sus preocupaciones. Pero su mirada era tan clara que no le cupo ninguna duda de que decía la verdad.

—Hace un momento llegó esta nota para ti — dijo la chica e inclinándose hacia la pequeña mesa que había frente a ellos le tendió un pequeño pergamino doblado.

_Toda ha salido como esperábamos, no me ha quedado más remedio que hacerlo. Al menos no estoy demasiado herido. ¿Lo hiciste tú?_

_B.Z._

Una de las cargas que portaba consigo, se hizo mucho más ligera al leer la nota. El zorro de Zabini había conseguido salir vivo de aquel encuentro aunque a un precio demasiado alto.

—¿Él también se encuentra bien? — preguntó la chica a su lado.

—Eso parece, voy a responderle.

Hermione lo observó detenidamente mientras el rubio se ponía en pie y se dirigía a su habitación a por un poco de tinta y pergamino. Su corazón latía desbocado contra su pecho. La actitud de Malfoy con ella apenas había cambiado, seguía siendo fría y distante y una sensación de vacío se asentó en su estómago. Había sido una ingenua al creer que aquel beso junto al bosque cambiaría las cosas.

Suspiró hondo y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Estaba exhausta entre tanto nervio y tanta espera porque el chico volviera sano y salvo. Subió las escaleras, pero cuando iba a girar el pomo para adentrarse en su habitación una fría mano la sujetó por la muñeca obligándola a girarse. Fue tan de repente que su cuerpo colisionó contra el de Draco, quedando ambos completamente unidos.

Su mirada grisácea la miraba desde unos centímetros más arriba brillando en la oscuridad. Su corazón retumbó contra su pecho y temió que el chico hubiese podido sentirlo. Él la miraba serio, con su vista fija en ella como si no le afectara en absoluto su presencia tan próxima.

Hermione se sonrojó por completo cuando percibió como él acercaba su rostro cada vez más hacia ella y cuando sus labios se unieron, no pudo pensar en nada más.

**oOo**

Aún no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, aunque en el fondo sabía que era algo que el se había negado a ver durante demasiado tiempo.

Desde hacía un tiempo, Dan había observado con detenimiento las reacciones de Hermione ante la presencia de Malfoy. Al principio lo asignaba al ese especial resentimiento que ambos se tenían por años de insultos y de malos tratos pero después comenzó a comprender que no era por eso en exclusividad. Se dio cuenta de sus miradas furtivas en clase o en el Gran Comedor, de cómo ella se tensaba cada vez que él se aproximaba a ella por pura casualidad.

A pesar de ello siguió actuando como un triste ciego, queriendo ignorar lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Y aquello lo ocurrido hacía unos instantes lo había cogido de improviso.

Durante el baile había notado varias veces la mirada de Malfoy sobre la chica, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos y dedicándole miradas de odio a él mismo. Y sabía que Hermione se había dado cuenta. De manera consciente o no, la chica había buscado en más de una ocasión la mirada del rubio.

Maldita sea.

Pensó que Hermione sería más inteligente que todo eso, que no se dejaría embaucar por un mortífago en potencia que solo sabría contarle engaños y mentiras.

Una breve incomodidad se abrió paso en él.

Estaba siendo un auténtico hipócrita. Él no podía alardear de una completa sinceridad en cuento a Hermione se refería, pero una cosa era segura. Se arrepentía muchísimo de que las cosas se hubiesen dado así, si por él hubiese sido, gustoso habría cambiado el transcurso de las cosas.

**oOo**

La besó lenta y pausadamente, en una dulce tortura que ninguno quería que acabara. Saboreaba cada rincón de su boca de una manera tan embriagadora que Hermione creía que desfallecería en aquel preciso instante. Tuvo que sostenerse al cuello del chico porque sus piernas ya comenzaban a flaquear.

En cambio él, acariciaba los contornos de la chica tapados por la suave tela del vestido mientras que una de sus manos se enredaba en los rizos de ella. ¿Cuándo comenzó aquello? ¿Cuándo comenzó a desear tanto besar a Granger? No lo sabía y ya no tenía sentido que continuara pensando en ello, pues ya no había marcha atrás.

La sabelotodo había conseguido abrirse un hueco en toda aquella oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Había intentado apartarla, como una incómoda distracción más. Pero ante la insistencia de ella no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a lo inevitable.

Su lengua continuó moviéndose en el interior de su boca jugando con la de ella, provocándola, instigándola. Cuando Hermione soltó un pequeño suspiro contra su boca, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no sonreír. Si él estaba perdido, ella lo estaba en igual medida.

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por algo de oxígeno, ambos se separaron mirándose a los ojos y Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa bailara en sus labios provocando el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta —murmuró escondiendo el rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del chico.

Draco se sintió un tanto incómodo con aquella situación tan íntima. Había estado con varias chicas antes, pero nunca en una situación como aquella. Aquel abrazo de la chica lo dejaba expuesto a ella y lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

Rió para sus adentros antes aquellos pensamientos.

Más expuesto de lo que ya había quedado ante ella hasta el momento, era bastante difícil. La sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él en algo parecido a un abrazo. Así se mantuvieron unos instantes en completo silencio, ambos sin saber muy bien que decir.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con Callahan? — murmuró Draco contra su pelo y pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba entre sus manos.

—Tendré que hablar con él, mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor esta noche — dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada al recordar lo ocurrido.

—Hazlo y ya de paso dile que se mantenga apartado de ti.

Aquellas palabras fueron mucho más de lo que Hermione estaba dispuesta a soportar.

—¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó con sorpresa mientras se apartaba de él y ponía distancia de por medio.

Él endureció la mirada ante aquel gesto.

—Callahan no es lo que parece Granger, se ha aprovechado de tu ingenuidad Gryffindor.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—¿Tanto te cuesta creer en lo que te estoy diciendo?

A medida que la conversación avanzaba, también lo hacía el tono de ambos. Hermione no entendía por qué le decía aquello y Draco no estaba dispuesto a contarle más de lo necesario.

—Dan es mi amigo, no pienso apartarme de él si no me das un buen motivo para hacerlo — volvió a reprocharle la chica con la voz alterada.

—¿Ese imbécil, amigo tuyo? —dijo el chico junto con una risa sarcástica — Veo que ha sabido jugar muy bien sus cartas.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! Habla claro de una vez.

Un brillo peligroso cruzó la mirada del chico indicando hasta que nivel estaba aumentando su enfado.

—¿Serviría de algo que te lo dijera? Él lo negará y tú lo creerás a él — dijo con hastío y algo de decepción.

—Si no me dices un motivo coherente, por supuesto que no te creeré. ¿Cómo sé que no lo haces solo para molestarme? Tú no lo conoces, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, ha sido muy amable.

El chico se pasó la mano por su cabello rubio alborotándole una vez más de pura impotencia. El muy jodido Callahan había interpretado de manera perfecta su papel y había engatusado a Hermione por completo.

—¿Nunca has pensado que es muy extraño que un alumno de Slytherin tenga tanto interés en entablar relación con alguien de tu casa? ¿Nunca has pensado que hay demasiado misterio en cuanto a su persona?

Ante aquellas preguntas Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que guardar silencio, Draco tenía razón. Desde un primer momento le pareció fuera de lo común todo lo que Dan hacía, incluso hubo días en los que se cuestionó seriamente si aquel intento de amistad era verdaderamente sincero o no. Pero después le demostró que realmente se preocupaba por ella, la invitó a aquella pequeña casa dónde no había llevado a nadie nunca. ¿Todas aquellas acciones eran sinceras o verdaderamente tenían un motivo oculto? Las palabras de Malfoy habían hecho mella en ella y habían sembrado la duda.

—Yo ya te lo he advertido Granger, ahora eres tú la que debes decidir qué hacer. Sólo te exijo una cosa — le dijo mirándola a los ojos — No le cuentes absolutamente nada a Callahan de lo nuestro, invéntate cualquier escusa para lo de esta noche pero que no se entere de lo que está sucediendo. Puede que tú confíes en él, pero yo no lo hago en absoluto.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras dejó a Hermione a solas con la duda sembrada en ella.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó con la misma sensación de duda y confusión. A peas había podido dormir aquella noche pensando en que querían decir las palabras de Draco, qué era aquello que podía estar ocultándole Dan. Pero ninguna idea acudía a su mente. No había ninguna acción, ninguna actitud que pudieran desvelar aquello que el chico ocultaba con tanto recelo.

Se duchó y se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Las mesas del Gran Comedor estaban casi vacías en su mayoría entre los alumnos que habían salido para celebrar las festividades navideñas y los que aún debían de estar durmiendo tras el baile. De sus amigos no había ni rastro, por lo que se sentó a un lado de su mesa a desayunar en paz.

En la mesa de Slytherin no había ni rastro de Dan o Draco. El rubio seguro continuaba descansando tras su enfrentamiento de la noche anterior y de Dan no tenía ni idea de donde debía estar. A lo mejor la estaba evitando y por eso renunció al desayuno.

Una incómoda sensación la recorrió al pensar en esa posibilidad. Le iba a costar bastante dar con el chico en aquel casi vacío castillo.

Terminó de tomarse su café con tostadas y se dirigió a la Torre Gryffindor. Le pediría prestado el Mapa del Merodeador a Harry para poder localizar con mayor rapidez a Dan. La sala común de los leones se encontraba completamente desierta, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en subir hasta el cuarto de los chicos. Oyó voces tras ellas por lo que prefirió llamar antes de entrar, no quería llevarse ninguna sorpresa.

—¿Quién es? — preguntaron desde adentro la que parecía ser la voz de Seamus Finnigan.

—Soy yo chicos, Hermione.

Un pequeño revuelo se oyó desde detrás de la puerta hasta que un _Adelante_, permitió a la chica adentrarse en la habitación.

Harry y Seamus acababan de atarse sus respectivos zapatos mientras que Neville ya estaba completamente vestido y Ron se encontraba aún metido en la cama tapado hasta las orejas con las mantas. Un suave ruido llegada desde el baño, probablemente Dean se estuviera tomando una ducha.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí tan temprano? — se quejó Ron completamente colorado.

—Vengo a pedirte algo Harry — respondió ignorando los bufidos del pelirrojo.

En ese preciso instante, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que no podía decir que era lo que verdaderamente quería frente al resto de los compañeros de cuarto de sus amigos, ellos no tenían conocimiento de la existencia de aquel mapa y tampoco deberían tenerla.

—Necesito que me des ese viejo pergamino que te regalaron Fred y George hace tanto tiempo — dijo esperando que Harry fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderlo.

Durante unos instantes el chico la miró sin saber muy bien a qué clase de pergamino se refería pero después de la mirada que le dedicó su amiga supo a que se refería.

—Está bien, aquí tienes — aceptó mientras se dirigía a su baúl y lo cogía — Ten cuidado, ya me contarás para que lo necesitas para tanta urgencia.

—Ahora que ya tienes lo que necesitas ¿te importaría salir de aquí? — intentó echarla Ron.

—Ya me voy Ronald, no seas pesado. Adiós chicos — se dirigió a la puerta pero justo antes de salir se volvió — Y date prisa si quieres llegar al desayuno quedaban pocos panecillos de chocolate de esos que tanto te gustan.

Y con una sonrisa divertida salió del lugar oyendo como Ron tropezaba de su cama al salir tan aprisa.

**oOo**

Unos minutos después Hermione de dirigía a toda prisa a los terrenos del colegio, al punto exacto donde había encontrado la pequeña mota con el nombre de Dan Callahan. El chico se encontraba justo al borde del congelado lago.

Cuando salió al exterior, un frío invernal la golpeó en el rostro. Los jardines se encontraban completamente cubiertos de nieve gracias a las nevadas de los últimos días. Se ajustó aún más su bufanda y su abrigo y encaminó hacia el chico.

Cuando llegó junto a él, Dan no dio señales de haber sentido su presencia y aquello fue significativo de que algo iba mal.

—Hola, Dan— lo saludó un par de metros tras él.

—Hola Hermione —le respondió el saludo en un tono tan frío como la nieve que tenía bajo sus pies.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche, yo… siento mucho lo sucedido.

—No tienes que sentirlo, no pasa nada — le volvió a hablar en el mismo tono.

—No me digas que no pasa nada porque es evidente que sí.

Un fría carcajada llegó a ella como si acabaran de lanzarla al propio lago. Dan nunca había tenido aquel tipo de actitud con ella y eso le dolía.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me siento un idiota por haberte llevado al baile? ¿Qué odié al estúpido de Malfoy por conseguir que fueras tras el de esa manera? No creo que haga falta que te diga todas esas cosas Hermione, porque seguro que ya lo sabes.

La chica no podía sentirse más culpable que en aquel instante.

—Puedo explicártelo…

—No hay nada que explicar, solo dime una cosa — dijo girándose hacia ella, sus ojos verdes ya no tenían ese brillo — ¿Desde cuándo andas liada con Malfoy?

Aquellas palabras ofendieron a Hermione hasta límites insospechados. Vale que se había portado más con él la noche anterior, pero él no era nadie para reclamarle nada. Desde el principio ella había sido clara con él en cuento a sus sentimientos.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre con quien estoy y con quien no — le dijo en el mismo tono duro y frío que él — Siempre he sido sincera contigo, ¿acaso puedes decir tú lo mismo?

El silencio que siguió a aquella pregunta se volvió denso y pesado entre ambos. Hermione había soltado la pregunta y esperaba una respuesta por su parte.

—¿Crees que te he mentido en algún momento? ¿Y está ese idiota llenado tu cabeza de mentiras? — respondió ofendido.

—Él no me ha dicho nada, pero no sería la primera vez que oigo que muy pocos confían en ti, en cambio yo he aceptado ser tu amiga sin reservas y ¿para qué? ¿Para qué optes esta actitud de reclamo conmigo? Admito que anoche me porté mal, que no debí haberme ido de esa manera y te pido perdón por ello, pero creo que tampoco me merezco que tomes esa actitud conmigo.

Las palabras de la chica parecieron calmar el enfado de Dan que poco a poco fue relajando su postura.

—Tienes razón, no soy nadie para preguntarte de esa forma por tu vida privada — dijo con pesadez — Pero estaba bastante molesto por lo que pasó anoche.

—Siento mucho como me comporté Dan— le respondió suavizando el tono.

El chico sonrió levemente pero aquella sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos.

—Volvamos al castillo, anda— le propuso ella — Aquí fuera está helando.

De camino al interior del colegio ambos guardaron un silencio que no poseía la comodidad de aquellos que habían compartido otras veces.

—Ahora que las cosas están solucionadas entre nosotros, ¿me dirás cuanto tiempo llevas viéndote con Malfoy?

Hermione suspiró antes de responder y optó por llevar a cabo la petición de Draco.

—No llevo ningún tiempo viéndome con él. Él sentimiento no es recíproco, no estamos juntos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? — preguntó con sorpresa el chico— Por la forma en cómo corriste tras él anoche cualquiera diría lo contrario.

—Los sentimientos solo corren de mi parte, él no sabe nada de ellos, cree que solo quiero hacer una buena acción, o al menos eso me esfuerzo yo por mostrar — dijo con cierta tristeza ya que eso era precisamente lo que el chico había pensado algunos meses atrás.

—No tienes por qué engañarme, anoche vi como te miraba en el baile — insistió, no acaba de creerse en las palabras de la chica.

—Dan, no tengo por qué engañarte. Nada más me gustaría a mí que la realidad fuera otra.

Y en el fondo Hermione sabía que aquellas palabras no eran del todo mentira.

**oOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? Estoy deseando conocer sus opiniones. Y una vez más mil perdones por el retraso.**

**Besos amorosos para todos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mis queridos lectores, esta vez sí que he sido puntual como un reloj y aquí me encuentro con el nuevo capítulo que es bastante largo.**

**Agradecimientos especiales para: Sol Meyer M. G, barbiie, lolilla, Gibellu, luna-maga, NemesisAg, lizzy-black48, memoriesofkagome, mariapotter2002, Aglaia Callia, Caroome, Serena Princesita Hale y velveth blue. Adoro sus reviews.**

**Tambiéb mil gracias a aquellos que agregaron a alertas y favoritos y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo porque de verdad que a mí me ha encantado escribirlo. ^^**

**No os entretengo más, que disfruten de la lectura.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Cuando abrió los ojos aquella mañana después del baile, ya era bastante tarde. Un sabor amargo le recorrió el paladar en cuanto recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con Granger en la sala común. La chica era una verdadera cabezota que siempre se creía en la posesión de la verdad más absoluta y, aunque sonara irreal, aquella vez se estaba equivocando de pleno.

Pero no pensaba decirle nada más, seguro que no le creería y lo mandaría al cuerno por decir tal blasfemia de Callahan.

Ilusa.

Ella sola debía darse cuenta por sí misma de cuál era la realidad de las cosas.

Se levantó con cierta pereza de la cama, tenía que buscar a Zabini para poder hablar sobre lo sucedido en aquella última citación. Se duchó para poder despejar su mente un poco y luego bajó a la sala común de la torre. Pero al momento que él iba a salir, una melena de pelo castaño de interpuso en su camino.

Al principio Hermione lo miró seria, calibrando como debía actuar. Después de todo, su despedida la noche anterior no había sido de lo más amigable.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?—le preguntó con tono de preocupación.

—No me duele nada—le respondió encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto indiferente. Después de todo fue la sabelotodo de Hogwarts la que curó mis heridas.

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de la chica ante aquella última frase, podía ser realmente insoportable cuando quería. Hermione alzó el mentón en gesto ofendido y se dispuso a pasar junto a él pero su voz la frenó.

—¿Has hablado ya con Callahan?—le preguntó sin ni siquiera girarse a mirarla de frente, solo ladeó un poco el rostro, mostrando su perfil.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia—respondió ella altiva, sin dejarse amedrentar por ese tono autoritario que solía usar con ella.

—Respóndeme —insistió una vez más, esta vez sí que se volvió hacia ella quedando ambos frente a frente.

—Si lo que te preocupa es sí sabe algo de lo que está sucediendo entre…—la chica se vio frenada ante lo que iba a decir —de lo que está sucediendo, puedes estar tranquilo. Piensa que soy yo la que ando acosándote mientras tú me ignoras olímpicamente.

Draco la observó serio, viendo como sus ojos brillaban de indignación por haber tenido que mentir de esa manera para hacer caso a su petición. Si ella supiera el verdadero por qué de la petición, seguro que no se habría molestado tanto.

—¿Has visto a Zabini esta mañana? —le preguntó cambiando por completo el sentido de la conversación.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que el chico no pensaba decirle nada más respecto al tema de Dan, ni siquiera le agradeció por haberle hecho caso provocando que ella quedara como una pobre idiota ante los ojos de Dan. Pero se recompuso enseguida, no estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que sus reacciones le importaban más de la cuenta.

—No, no lo he visto — le respondió con tono neutro— Si esperas a la hora de almuerzo probablemente lo encuentres en el Gran Comedor, después de todo queda poco para la hora de la comida.

Malfoy asintió imperceptiblemente y con un giro elegante, salió por el retrato dejando a una Hermione furiosa con él pero sobre todo consigo misma.

**oOo**

Tal y como Hermione le dijo, esperó paciente hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo para encontrarse con Blaise. Ambos hablaron con normalidad a ojos de todos, pero entre sus palabras había un sentido oculto que solo ambos eran capaces de entender. Tras la comida, ambos se dirigieron hacia la Sala de los Menesteres tal y como hacían muy a menudo.

Primero fue el turno de Draco de relatar lo sucedido la noche anterior bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo que no pudo dejar de recordarle la suerte que había tenido. Pero cuando el moreno comenzó a contar su experiencia, los hechos cambiaron drásticamente.

El mortífago que se enfrentó a él tampoco se anduvo con miramientos y desde el comienzo se produjo un intenso ataque por su parte. Zabini conseguía evitarlos todos pero apenas podía realizar un contraataque, ya que estaba más centrado en defenderse que en herir a su oponente. Durante unos minutos que al chico le parecieron eternos, los ataques de aquel individuo fueron disminuyendo en intensidad ya que el cansancio comenzó a hacer estragos en él.

Entonces Blaise supo que ese sería su momento.

Ahora que aquel mortífago empezaba a perder facultades tenía que aprovechar para lanzar algún hechizo que lo dejara fuera de combate. Tras un crucio que dejó a su oponente arrodillado en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada, la maldición asesina fue pronunciada por sus labios que una normalidad y seguridad que le sorprendió. El haz de luz verde salió despedido de su varita e impactó de lleno en el pecho de aquel pobre infeliz.

El ruido sordo del cuerpo cayendo al suelo, trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Zabini, quien hasta ese momento no fue completamente consciente de lo que había hecho.

Se había convertido en un asesino.

—Cuando Voldemort apareció me felicitó por mi eficaz trabajo —terminó de relatar el chico con furia contenida en su voz.

—No tuviste elección —afirmó Draco — La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que anoche la suerte estuvo de mi lado, nada más.

—Es aterradora la facilidad con la que esas jodidas dos palabras salen de tu boca —dijo Blaise —Es muy fácil dejarse llevar por ella.

—Eso no nos pasará a nosotros —negó el rubio con vehemencia — Debemos de mantener nuestra mente lo suficientemente fría para no caer en esa tentación. No somos asesinos, solo luchamos por sobrevivir.

Un silencio espeso se ciñó sobre ellos, solo se oía de fondo el crepitar de la chimenea frente a ellos.

—Bueno, ¿y qué fue lo que sucedió con Granger anoche? —preguntó con sorna el moreno.

—¿De qué coño hablas? — respondió exaltado el aludido, consiguiendo con esa actitud delatarse frente a su compañero.

—No me quieras tomar como estúpido Malfoy, cuando regresé encontré a Callahan solo en la sala común de Slytherin.

—¿Y qué mierda quieres que haga yo? Seguro que la sabelotodo se volvió temprano a la Torre, aburrida de estar con ese imbécil.

Zabini le dedicó una mirada que claramente indicaba que no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que su amigo le contaba.

—Puedes intentar engañarme, cosa que me da igual ya que no lo consigues, pero si intentas engañarte a ti mismo estarás cometiendo un grave error.

**oOo**

—¿Dónde te metiste anoche? —exigió saber la pelirroja — Después de que salieras con Dan estuvimos buscándote pero no logramos dar contigo.

Antes de responder Hermione sintió la escrutadora mirada de Ron sobre ella queriendo saber también que había hecho en aquel tiempo.

—Regresé a la torre y me fui a la cama —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Así sin más? — insistió una vez más la chica mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de pastel de carne.

—Sí, Ginny — dijo Hermione con cansancio ante tanto interrogatorio— Así, sin más.

—Pues vaya noche más aburrida —replicó la menor de los Weasley.

—Ginny, deja ya a Hermione —acudió Harry en su ayuda.

—Está bien, solo quería saber qué tal le había ido, nada más.

—¿Cómo se lo pasaron ustedes? — se interesó ahora Hermione por sus amigos.

Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada y Harry se rió por lo bajo. La chica dirigió la mirada de uno a otro sin entender lo que sucedía hasta que el chico le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Ron que estaba muy centrado en sus tostadas pero cuyo rostro se había teñido de un intenso rojo.

—Tuvimos que acompañar a Lav-Lav a la enfermería porque Ron le dio tal pisotón que le rompió un par de dedos del pie izquierdo — pudo decir la pelirroja entre risas.

—Yo no tuve la culpa — se quejó el aludido — Ya le advertí que no me sacara a bailar pero ella insistió.

—No te preocupes Ron — intentó animarlo Hermione — Míralo por el lado positivo, así nunca más te obligará a bailar.

Pero aquellas palabras no parecieron ayudar mucho al chico porque tanto Harry como su hermana estallaron en carcajadas aún más sonoras. Esta reacción consiguió que Ron se levantara de la mesa farfullando cosas ininteligibles.

—No os riáis así del pobre Ronald —los reprendió— Ya sabéis como odia bailar y lo pesada que resulta Lavender a veces.

—Pero si nos reímos de él —se defendió Harry — Tenías que haber visto la cara de Lavender de horror cuando sucedió.

—Se lo tenía bien merecido — añadió la pelirroja — Por no dejar a mi pobre hermano en paz.

La pareja comenzó a relatarle a Hermione como sucedieron los hechos pero durante unos instantes su mente se desconectó cuando observó a Draco abandonar el Gran Comedor junto a Zabini.

Aunque se mantuviera entera ante aquella frialdad de él, lo cierto era que aquello le dolía aunque fuese un poco. Tenían que hablar sobre como pensaban sobre llevar las cosas. Si no ponían remedio a la situación, tarde o temprano Malfoy llegaría a convertirse en un mortífago y una vez que tuviera la marca tatuada en su brazo no habría nada más que se pudiera hacer. Intentaría convencerlo de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, seguro que el anciano director podría aportar más luz a todo aquel turbio asunto.

Pero sabía que aquello sería muy difícil, había sido una tarea muy complicada convencerlo de confiar en ella y dejar que lo ayudara por lo que persuadirlo de que hablaran con el director sería aún más complicado.

No sabía de qué se sorprendía.

Con él todo era complicado.

**oOo**

Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde con sus amigos en la sala común de Gryffindor, disfrutando de los regalos navideños que habían recibido. Pasaron una tarde realmente agradable como hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban. La chica agradecía enormemente tener aquel remanso de paz al que siempre podría acudir. Su vida se había convertido en un auténtico caos en el que siempre debía estar alerta a cada una de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Pero cuando esta con sus amigos era diferente. Con ellos podía hablar de cualquier trivialidad sentados frente al fuego y comiendo ranas de chocolate. Se sentí culpable por no poder contarles toda la verdad, pero realmente creía que de momento era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

Durante la cena, ni Draco ni Blaise se sentaron en la mesa de las serpientes, lo cual le extrañó pero no quiso darle la mayor importancia. Ellos dos carecían de escrúpulos así que no les importaría ir a las cocinas para que algún pobre elfo les preparara la cena.

Cuando ella dio por finalizada la suya, se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su torre esperando poder encontrar un poco de paz leyendo algún buen libro frente a la cálida chimenea. Al llegar a su habitación, se dirigió hacia la pequeña estantería para elegir el tomo que leería aquella noche y entonces se topó con aquella antigua edición de _Hogwarts, una historia, _que Dan le había regalado en aquella primera visita a Hogsmeade. Las palabras de Draco llegaron a su mente. ¿Estaría el chico diciendo la verdad? ¿O era otro de sus juegos sucios? Una parte de ella quería creer que era la segunda, puesto que le había entregado gran parte de su confianza a Dan, pero su parte más racional le decía todo lo contrario, que Malfoy estaba diciendo la verdad y que lo único que hacía era advertirle ante algo que ella se daría cuenta tarde o temprano.

Negó con la cabeza para espantar aquellos pensamientos. De ahora en adelante observaría con más detenimiento a Dan y se andaría con pies de plomo, sólo por si acaso. Bajó a la sala común y se acomodó en uno de los cálidos sillones que adornaban la sala común.

Llevaba cerca de una hora leyendo cuando sintió que el retrato se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a Malfoy. Aquella situaciones silenciosas que se daban entre los dos eran verdaderamente tensas para ambos puesto que ninguno de ellos sabía muy bien cómo romper aquel silencio reinante.

Entonces Hermione recordó aquella resolución que había tomado de hablar con él para ver cómo iban a afrontar lo que se venía.

La chica se irguió en su asiento y con resolución habló.

—Malfoy, debemos hablar — dijo con seguridad y aplomo.

Él la miró durante uno instantes, debatiendo entre aceptar su propuesta o ignorarla por completo. Al final optó por la primera opción y se sentó en el otro sillón frente a la chimenea, con la cabeza ladeada hacia atrás en una pose de total relajación.

—¿Qué gusano te pica ahora, Granger?— la cuestionó con cierta ironía.

—Tenemos que empezar a estudiar las distintas posibilidades que tenemos para evitar que te conviertas en un mortífago — le respondió con preocupación — Las pruebas no se alargarán eternamente y llegará un momento en el que no podamos hacer nada.

Draco cambio de postura y se inclinó hacia adelante con sus ojos plateados clavados en ella.

—Ya es tarde para todo eso, Granger. Te lo dije hace tiempo, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Estoy segura de que sí que podemos, Malfoy— insistió con cabezonería — Sólo es cuestión de pensar un poco, seguro que encontramos solución a todo esto. Si hablásemos con Dumbledore…

—No pienso hablar con ese viejo chocho —la cortó de inmediato — Y tú tampoco, no hay nada que él pueda hacer y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de mis padres por ello.

—Piensa un poco —replicó la chica, ya se imaginaba que aquello iba a resultar difícil — Dumbledore es un gran mago y tiene a toda la Orden a su disposición, seguro que encuentra una manera de sacar a tus padres de la mansión y ponerlos a salvo. Y tú ya no tendrías que continuar con todo esto.

El rubio volvió a negar la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

—No lo comprendes, ¿verdad? Ni toda la Orden sería capaz de luchar contra tantos mortífagos.

—Con esa actitud no conseguiremos nada — refutó Hermione sin dejarse convencer por sus argumentos — No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando a que te tatúen esa marca.

Draco tenía sus ojos fijados de manera intimidante sobre Hermione, la oferta que la chica le ofrecía era más que tentativa pero era consciente de que el riesgo que correrían sus padres ante aquel posible rescate era demasiado alto y no sabía si estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—Esa idea me agrada tan poco como a ti, Granger. Pero ponte en mi lugar durante unos instantes, ¿pondrías en riesgo la vida de tus padres de esa manera?

Los ojos de Hermione se apagaron al oír aquellas palabras.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que es tomar riesgos? Tengo a mis padres desmemorizados en algún maldito lugar y no sé absolutamente nada de ellos. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Al menos tus padres te recuerdan y te reconocen cuando te ven, los míos ni eso.

En el instante en el que a Hermione se le nubló la vista, Malfoy supo que había metido la pata. Su lado más egoísta había salido a la luz, normalmente le daba igual tener esa clase de comportamiento con cualquiera de su alrededor pero un malestar se instaló en él al ver la mueca de dolor que cruzó fugazmente el rostro de la chica.

Mierda.

Se estaba volviendo un auténtico sensiblero.

—Granger…

—Déjalo Malfoy — le cortó al instante mientras se levantaba de su sitio — Yo ya te he hecho saber mi opinión, ahora te toca a ti decidir qué hacer.

Draco intentó frenar su partida hacia su habitación pero se contuvo. Una cosa era que aceptara fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos y otra muy distinta era que se convirtiera en su perro faldero.

Había metido la pata pero su orgullo le impedía hacer nada más.

Lo que él no sabía es que más adelante tendría que comerse sus palabras.

**oOo**

A lo largo del día siguiente Hermione evitó deliberadamente a Malfoy. Después de la conversación del día anterior lo que menos le apetecía era encontrarse con él. Estaba siendo un poco irracional ya que él no sabía nada de la situación de sus padres, pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar sentirse mal ante sus palabras.

Ya sabía a lo que se exponía cuando comenzó toda aquella historia con él, pero por muy mentalizada que estuviese de todo, sus actitudes continuaban molestándola en el mismo grado o incluso más que antes. Inevitablemente había nacido en ella la esperanza de que el chico dejara de lado su orgullo y despotismo después de todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por él, pero se había equivocado de pleno. Las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como ella pensaba en un inicio.

—Hermione, no mires hacia atrás pero Malfoy no te quita la mirada de encima desde hace un rato —le dijo Ginny sentada frente a ella mientras terminaban de comer.

Harry y Ron habían terminado antes que ellas porque iban a practicar un poco de quidditch. Le ofrecieron a la pelirroja ir con ellos, pero la chica se había negado argumentando que era perjudicial a la salud no reposar un poco la comida antes de prácticas cualquier deporte, aunque la realidad era que no quería dejar sola a Hermione tan pronto. Desde que había tenido aquella charla con ella aquel día en Hogsmeade, su amiga siempre buscaba algún hueco para pasar tiempo con ellos tres ya que desde que no compartían torre se veían bastante menos. Puede que Harry y su hermano fuesen poco observadores y no se diesen cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero ella sí que lo hacía y quería demostrarle su apoyo a Hermione.

—Serán imaginaciones tuyas — se apresuró a desechar la idea como si no le importara aunque en realidad sí que lo hacía y mucho.

—Hermione, no estoy loca —insistió una vez más la chica.

Con todo el disimulo que le fue posible, la chica giró su cuerpo hacia atrás como si no buscara nada en particular y echó un vistazo a todo el Gran Comedor hasta toparse con la mirada plateada de Malfoy clavada en ella como dos estacas de hielo.

—¿Te ha pasado algo con él últimamente que no nos hayas contado?

Ante aquella pregunta, un enorme peso invisible cayó sobre los hombros de Hermione. Ahí estaba su amiga con sincera preocupación mientras que ella se dedicaba a esconderle muchas de las cosas que venía haciendo últimamente.

Ojalá las cosas fuesen más fáciles y pudiera contarle lo que realmente sucedía.

—No ha pasado nada — respondió con toda la seguridad que le fue posible — Él continúa ignorándome como si fuese una molesta mota de polvo.

—Entonces será que planea algo —elucubró la pelirroja — Y seguro que nada bueno.

—No digas tonterías, Ginny. Eres una paranoica.

—Deberíamos de contárselo a Harry y Ron para que así estén más pendiente y puedan vigilarte con el mapa…

—Ni se te ocurra decirles nada a ninguno de los dos — la cortó de inmediato — Y sabes cómo son ellos de protectores e incluso son más paranoicos que tú. Así que ni se te ocurra abrir la boca.

—Pero Hermione…

—Ginny, no — le dijo usando ese tono tan parecido a la profesora McGonagall cuando quería que se le hiciese caso.

—Está bien — rezongó la chica — Pero si pasa algo cuéntanoslo, sabes que los chicos siempre estarán dispuestos a pegarle una buena patada en el culo al hurón.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, sé cuidarme muy bien sola.

**oOo**

A pesar de ser las vacaciones navideñas, las rondas de prefectos no fueron anuladas temporalmente. Por lo que aquella noche Hermione tuvo que salir de la calidez de su habitación a patrullar por el castillo.

Cuando bajó a la sala común, ésta se encontraba vacía. No es que tuviera especiales ganas de encontrarse con Malfoy después de llevarse todo el día evitando coincidir con él. Pero le intrigaba de sobre manera aquella mirada clavada en ella durante el almuerzo. ¿Acaso estaba molesto por como ella había abandonado la sala común la noche anterior? Porque si era así, no era un motivo de peso. Él solito se lo había buscado al tratar el tema de sus padres con tanta ligereza, como si él fuese el único que sufría las consecuencias de aquella guerra.

Suspiró.

No tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto.

Se abrigó todo lo que pudo, y se encaminó hacia su ronda nocturna sin sospechar lo que estaba por presenciar.

**oOo**

El retumbar de sus pasos se oía a lo largo de todo el pasillo, durante el trayecto se concentró en buscar una escusa lo suficientemente creíble para que él pudiera darle un poco más de tiempo, aunque las posibilidades de que eso sucediera eran mínimas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo alargando lo inevitable.

La realidad era que le era imposible llevar a cabo aquella misión que le fue impuesta antes de entrar en Hogwarts. ¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello? Recordaba cómo había llegado al castillo seguro de cuáles eran sus funciones allí, cuál era su objetivo y estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo costara lo que costara.

Pero las cosas había cambiado y ya no había forma de volver atrás.

—Pase — se pudo oír una voz viperina tras la enorme puerta de roble cuando él llegó a ella, no fue necesario ni siquiera llamar.

—¿Mi señor me ha mandado a llamar? — preguntó con una pequeña reverencia.

—Sí, señor Callahan — dijo aquella figura que aún se mantenía oculto en la penumbra de aquella habitación — Y me imagino que sabrá para que lo he hecho venir.

—Sí, señor.

—Explíquese, entonces. Estoy deseando oír lo que tenga que decirme.

El chico tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Mi señor, últimamente hemos tenido algunos roces la chica y yo, no creo que confíe en mí lo suficiente como para que el plan se lleve a cabo.

—Verá, señor Callahan —dijo aquel ser mientras se movía de su posición y se acercaba con parsimonia al chico frente a él — Llevo demasiado tiempo oyendo nada más que escusas, lo único que espero, por su bien, es que realmente no esté alargando el momento porque no esté dispuesto a cumplir con tu cometido.

—En absoluto es eso señor.

—Eso espero, mi orden es clara. Me da igual como lo haga ni que haga, pero antes de que acaben las festividades quiero que me venga con buenas noticias, y ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Perfectamente, señor.

—Bien, ya puede marcharse.

Con una pequeña reverencia, Dan salió de la habitación con el corazón latiéndole velozmente en el pecho.

Cuando el chico se perdió de vista por el pasillo, un nuevo mortífago hizo acto de presencia en el lugar.

—El chico no parece dispuesto a cumplir su misión — dijo Voldemort con algo de hastío — Vamos a tener que hacerlo nosotros. Anderson, quiero a la sangresucia muerta lo antes posible. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, me da igual, pero hazlo.

**oOo**

Sinceramente, aquella ronda era una completa y total pérdida de tiempo. ¿Quién iba a salir de su torre con el frío que hacía por aquellos pasillos? Además de que el número de alumnos del colegio se había visto disminuido en más de la mitad ya que la mayoría había regresado a sus hogares.

Pero lo que más la irritaba era pensar que los demás prefectos seguro que pasaban por alto la orden por parte de los profesores de continuar con la vigilancia. Cuando viera a Ron a la mañana siguiente ya se encargaría de saber si el chico pensaba cumplir con sus deberes y en caso negativo, le esperaba una buena reprimenda.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando oyó un murmullo al final del pasillo que daba a las escaleras que subían a la torre de astronomía. Apagó la luz de su varita y con paso sigiloso se dirigió al punto del que provenían las voces. Al principio le fue difícil reconocer quienes eran los infractores, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la casi penumbra del lugar, su corazón dejó de latir durante unos instantes.

Una chica rubia y esbelta, se encontraba apoyada en el quicio de la entrada a la torre de espaldas a Hermione y sus manos se perdían en el cuello de su acompañante que no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

El chico se encontraba inclinado hacia la rubia de una forma sugerente y seductora con una de sus manos apoyadas sobre la cabeza de la chica y la otra resguardad en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No se besaban pero Hermione podía jurar que se encontraban muy cerca de hacerlo.

Estuvo a punto de girarse para regresar a la protección de su sala común y liberar aquella decepción y aquel dolor en forma de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Pero unos instantes antes de hacerlo, el chico pareció notar una presencia observándolos porque alzó la vista de su acompañante y sus ojos contactaron con los de Hermione.

Los sentimientos que aquellos ojos castaños le transmitieron al rubio no fueron nada agradables porque justo en el momento en el que la miró se sintió como un verdadero miserable. Había recurrido a aquella chica hueca de Rawenclaw buscando desahogar aquella incómoda sensación que le producía la ignorancia de la chica. Había hecho verdaderos esfuerzos por ignorar aquella mala conciencia que le causaba saber que la estaba cagando de sobremanera. Pero su orgullo herido podía mucho más, aunque ahora que la tenía frente a él mirándolo tan descorazonadamente, todos aquellos esfuerzos habían resultado inservibles.

El contacto visual duró poco, porque como si se tratase de un resorte, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr por los oscuros corredores.

¿Era normal que se sintiera tan traicionada? ¿De dónde surgía aquel dolor? ¿En qué momento los sentimientos por él se había hecho tan fuertes? Muchas preguntas cruzaban por su mente pero ninguna tenía respuesta, o al menos ninguna que ella quisiera escuchar, y mucho menos en aquel momento.

No es que se sorprendiera de haberlo encontrado en aquella situación con una chica, por todos era sabido que tenía una vida amorosa bastante activa. Lo que le retorcía las entrañas era el saber que ella misma había sido solo una más en todo aquel embrollo. La había besado y en cuanto le había apetecido, la había cambiado por otra. Tanta inteligencia, para ahora haber quedado como la mayor idiota del mundo.

Su vista se fue nublando poco a poco a medida que aquellos pensamientos ganaban intensidad en su interior y el dolor aumentaba.

Fue entonces que al doblar una de las esquinas que la acercaba aún más a su torre, una mano fría la sujetó por la muñeca y la hizo girarse. Pero no se encontró con unos ojos grises si no con unos de color verde que la miraban con auténtica preocupación.

—Hermione, ¿qué te ha pasado?— le preguntó con cierta angustia reflejada en su voz — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Dan, por favor, déjame — le dijo queriendo soltarse de su agarre pero el chico no se lo permitía — Por favor, solo quiero estar sola — insistió una vez más sin reparar en el detalle de que el moreno se encontraba paseando por los pasillos a deshoras.

Al principio el chico continuó reticente a soltar el agarre que mantenía a Hermione junto a él. Podía hacerse una idea de por qué la chica se encontraba en ese estado pero no quiso insistir en el tema. El tono de súplica que había usado era más que suficiente, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella cuando se encontrase más calmada.

Con cuidado la soltó y con una desagradable sensación observó como la chica volvía a perderse en la oscuridad de los pasillos. Y a los pocos segundos de que Hermione se perdiera de vista un tercer individuo apareció en escena.

Draco Malfoy apareció con paso acelerado por el mismo lugar por dónde había llegado la alterada Hermione. Cuando vio que Dan se encontraba allí, su paso se ralentizó aunque no llegó a pararse del todo, tenía que alcanzar a la chica.

—Apártate de ella, Malfoy —le advirtió mientras el chico pasaba junto a él — No te mereces a nadie como Hermione.

—Que te jodan, Callahan — le respondió con dureza en la voz parándose frente a él — No metas tus narices dónde nadie te llama o saldrás muy mal parado.

—No voy a dejar que trates a Hermione como a las demás, porque no es como ellas — le replicó el chico con frialdad sin dejarse amedrentar.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, deja de tocarme los cojones y apártate de ella.

—Eso es algo que Hermione debe decidir por sí misma.

Una risotada sarcástica surgió de la garganta del rubio retumbando en el oscuro pasillo.

—Eso no es algo que me preocupe demasiado, Callahan. Sé que tarde o temprano lo hará.

Y bajo la dura mirada del moreno, Draco retomó el camino de nuevo hacia su torre, dispuesto a aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas con la chica.

**oOo**

Con pasos temblorosos, Hermione consiguió llegar a su torre, aunque aún no sabía como lo había conseguido entre tanta confusión y lágrimas. Sin siquiera dudarlo, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y entró en ella. Sentía su corazón desbocado contra su pecho con tanta intensidad que le daba miedo que le rompiera las costillas. Evitando caer al suelo, no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en su cama.

A penas llevaba unos minutos en aquella posición intentando regular su respiración cuando un fuerte golpe proveniente del otro lado de la puerta la obligó a salir de su trance. Bajo el dintel de la puerta, Draco Malfoy la observaba con algo en su mirada que no lograba descifrar del todo pero que la hacía brillar de una manera diferente.

Al principio la sorpresa dominó a Hermione durante unos segundos, pero después el enojo se fue abriendo paso en ella.

—¿Qué crees que haces entrando así en mi habitación? — le espetó con todo el enfado que sentía —Largo de aquí.

—A mí nadie me ordena nada — le respondió de vuelta el chico con pasividad.

Aquello era el colmo.

Después de haberla utilizado se creía en el derecho de invadir su intimidad de aquella manera sin respetar su decisión de estar sola.

—¡Me da igual que nadie te ordene nada, yo sí! — le gritó dejándose llevar por esa vorágine de sentimientos que sentía — Jamás nadie me ha faltado el respeto de la manera en la que tú lo has hecho — añadió con dolor en la voz, un dolor que a Draco no le pareció desapercibido — ¿Y ahora te permites el lujo de entrar así en mi habitación? ¡Fuera de mi vista!

—¡No me sale de los cojones hacer caso a tu maldita orden, Granger! — explotó el rubio siendo consciente de que cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por la chica eran ciertas.

—Pues si no te vas tú, me iré yo —replicó.

Y con paso firme y decidido intentó pasar junto a él, pero lo único que consiguió es que el chico cerrara la puerta en sus narices.

—¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó frustrada e impotente girándose hacia él, lo único que quería era perderlo de vista al igual que todo aquel día.

—Vamos a hablar — respondió con un tono de orden que no hizo más que enervar aún más a la chica.

Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en los de él, brillando de puro desafío.

—Si tú no acatas mis órdenes yo no pienso acatar las tuyas.

—Eres una jodida cabezota, ¿qué puto trabajo te cuesta hacerme caso?

La mueca de incredulidad que cruzó el rostro de la chica fue de lo más obvio.

—¿Qué qué trabajo me cuesta? — una risa fría e irónica salió de su garganta, pero al final pareció pensárselo mejor —Quieres hablar, ¿no? Pues hablaremos. Dejaremos todo este asunto bien zanjado porque no quiero volver a cruzar una palabra contigo en mi vida.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un sabor amargo en el paladar del chico pero su orgullo habló por él.

—Pues hace un par de días parecías muy dispuesta a cruzar más de una palabra conmigo — respondió con burla.

—Hace un par de días no me sentía como me siento ahora, Malfoy. Hace un par de días no me sentía tan utilizada y ultrajada como en este maldito instante.

—¿De qué coño hablas?

—¿Qué de qué hablo? — respiró hondo evitando por todos los medios no maldecir de nuevo — Hablo de que he arriesgado muchas cosas por ti, por ayudarte. Nos hemos besado — ante aquellas palabras su rostro se coloreó levemente —Y ahora te encuentro con esa chica en aquel pasillo en medio de la noche. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme? Ingenuamente pensé que de verdad estabas dispuesto a cambiar las cosas con mi ayuda y ahora me doy cuenta de que solo era una pobre más del montón, de la que te has reído hasta que ya te cansaste del jueguecito — soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro con dolor y cansancio por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Durante el tiempo que habló, la chica lo miró a los ojos dejándole muy en claro que aquellas palabras eran totalmente sinceras, que verdaderamente pensaba todo aquello.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo te estás equivocando, Granger— dijo intentando contener su maldito enfado consigo mismo por haber provocado todo aquello.

—¿Encima vas a tener el descaro de decirme que me equivoco? ¿Me dirás también que no he visto lo que acabo de ver?

—No soy tan imbécil como para negar lo evidente, pero te equivocas en todas esas conclusiones precipitadas que has sacado. Para ser la bruja más brillante de tu promoción me estás decepcionando.

—¿Y cuáles son las conclusiones correctas? Vamos — lo animó — Estoy deseando oír tus patéticas explicaciones.

Nervioso, el rubio se pasó la mano por el pelo desordenándolo. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Crees que todo esto es algo normal para mí? ¿De verdad no te has parado a pensar que todo lo que está sucediendo está poniendo patas arriba aquello en lo que he creído toda mi jodida vida? — Hermione lo miraba fijamente dispuesta a no perderse ninguna de las palabras —Para mí no es fácil que una hija de muggles sea la única capaz de preocuparse de manera sincera por mí. Nunca, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, he dejado que nadie con esos orígenes establezca ninguna relación conmigo más allá de los insultos y los desprecios. Has conseguido lo que nadie así que entenderás que me siento vulnerable ante esta situación completamente nueva para mí — tenía las manos apretadas en dos sendos puños, haciendo todo lo posible por controlar la voz para que ella continuara escuchando sus palabas con tanta atención porque no estaba dispuesto a volver a repetir aquello —Anoche fui un puto egoísta tratando así el tema de tus padres sin tener ni idea de la situación por la que pasabas. Pero lo que más me lleva jodiendo todo el día era que te hayas dedicado a ignorarme. Me he sentido como el mayor gilipollas que ha pisado Hogwarts en los últimos años y todo por tu culpa, Granger.

Durante unos instantes dejó de hablar para respirar hondo y que sus palabras calaran hondo en la chica, para que supiera lo difícil que todo aquello resultaba para él. Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía. Era la primera vez que veía a Malfoy hablar sobre lo que él sentía ante la nueva situación que ambos vivían. Para aquel momento, su enfado había disminuido progresivamente hasta casi desaparecer.

—Encontrarme con aquella chica solo era una vía de escape a sentirme como un mierda durante todo el día. Yo no te he utilizado de ninguna manera — terminó de decir y cuando lo hizo, giró dándole la espalda a la chica apoyando uno de sus brazos contra la pared, sorprendido de que las palabras hubiesen fluido de su garganta de esa forma.

Un espeso silencio se posó sobre ellos. Él avergonzado, y ella sin saber muy bien como tomarse todo aquello.

—Todo esto es nuevo para los dos, Draco —dijo en tono suave y al chico no le pasó desapercibido que había usado su nombre para dirigirse a él. Uno a uno, los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaron a relajarse — ¿Acaso crees que no tengo miedo de cómo puede desembocar esto? Pero si los dos no ponemos un poco de nuestra parte no habrá nada que hacer. Yo… yo no sería capaz de soportar otra situación como la de esta noche.

Con lentitud el chico se giró para encontrarse con Hermione con la vista fija en el suelo completamente colorada por las palabras que estaba diciendo en aquel momento. Una cálida sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al saber que todo aquello solo significaba una cosa, él le importaba de verdad a aquella sabelotodo.

Se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo a su altura, posó su mano izquierda sobre su cintura atrayéndola hacia él mientras que con la mano derecha alzaba la cabeza de la chica sujetándola por el mentón.

—Yo controlo mis impulsos si tú te encargas de mantener las distancias con cualquier imbécil que pretenda algo contigo — dijo con voz pausada, recuperando el aplomo.

—Si te refieres a Dan, él sabe que solo es un amigo para mí.

—Mucho mejor así — susurró sobre la boca de la chica para luego lanzarse con voracidad sobre sus labios.

**oOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo es larguito para recompensar la tardanza de la última actualización.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Nos hemos enterado de muchas cositas ya ¿eh?**

**Me muero de ganas por conocer sus opiniones.**

**Mil besos para todos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Perdón, perdón!**

**De verdad que siento mucho el haberme retrasado en la subida de capítulo. Primero quise subirlo ayer porque por la mañana tuve examen y mi mente solo estaba puesta en estudiar y repasar (espero que me comprendan) pero cuando quise subirlo fanfiction no me dejó registrarme, al parecer anda solucionando algún problema.**

**Menos mal que el asunto se ha solucionado pronto.**

**Hoy los agradecimientos especiales son para: barbiiie, Gibellu, memoriesofkagome, amtorop, NemesisAg, sailor mercuri o neptune, Sol Meyer M. G. P, lolilla, Serena Princesita Hale, Sabaana, mariapotter2002, luna–maga, Caroone, Aglaia Callia y lizzie nis. De verdad que mil gracias por sus reviews, ni se imaginan como me animan para seguir adelante con la historia.**

**También muchísimas gracias a aquellos que agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos, y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Y sin nada más que decir les dejo con el capítulo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

¿En qué momento el mundo a su alrededor había dejado de existir? ¿En qué momento todo dejó de importarle salvo sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos? Su mente estaba demasiado perezosa como para buscar una respuesta coherente a esas preguntas pero de una cosa sí estaba segura, en aquel momento tenía la aterradora certeza de que besar a aquel rubio arrogante y narcisista era lo mejor que había probado nunca. No era un beso tosco y rápido como el de Krum, no tenía nada que ver. Éste era apasionado, hambriento, la tentaba y la provocaba de una forma que le era imposible no responderle de la misma manera. Sus manos habían vagado por sí solas hasta la nuca del chico y una vez allí se dedicaron a acariciar esa zona enviando pequeñas descargas a lo largo de la espalda del muchacho.

Lo que Draco sentía en aquel momento tampoco distaba mucho de lo que ella experimentaba. Le gustaba tentarla y comprobar como ella le respondía al beso con esa inocencia entre mezclada con el mismo empeño que él le imprimía. Los dedos de su mano izquierdas se clavaron aún más en las tierna carne de la cintura de ella al sentir como aquella fiera que llevaba en su interior despertaba a medida que avanzaba el beso, y su mano izquierda giró levemente el rostro de la chica para tener más acceso a su boca y poder profundizar el beso hasta el límite.

Pero sus pulmones necesitan oxígeno y con cierta reticencia se vieron obligados a interrumpir aquel beso. Mientras Hermione aún intentaba normalizar su respiración, Draco aprovechó aquel momento con los ojos aún cerrados, sus labios hinchados por el roce eran realmente tentadores y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían verse verdaderamente preciosa. En cuanto aquella palabra cruzó la mente del chico, su ceño se frunció, ¿desde cuándo relacionaba esa clase de adjetivo con Hermione? No lo sabía, pero ahora no era algo que realmente le importara. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos y fijó sus ojos marrones en aquellos de color gris glacial un revoltijo de mariposas se movieron en su estómago. Esa mirada plateada le producía tantos sentimientos a la vez que casi le era imposible distinguirlos.

—Será…será mejor que me vaya a dormir— dijo con un leve temblor de voz la chica provocando que una pequeña sonrisa arrogante bailara en las comisuras de la boca de él pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

El chica asintió y juntos se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación de ella. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir del lugar, se giró hacia ella y con tono prepotente le dijo.

—Descansa pero que sepas que no siempre te va a ser así de fácil sacarme de tu habitación.

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron inmediatamente ante el tono sugerente que llevaban aquellas palabras causando que una risotada emergiera de la garganta del chico. La muchacha frunció el ceño y a punto estuvo de cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero él fue mucho más rápido la atrajo hacia él en un rápido movimiento y la besó, un beso corto pero intenso de despedida, consiguiendo que Hermione se olvidara de su enfado.

**oOo**

El humor de Hermione cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente era inmejorable. Sentía que había dado un paso importante en aquello que tenía con Draco, fuese lo que fuese, y eso la animaba. No todos los días se podía ver al rubio mostrando de esa forma el miedo que le atenazaba hacia lo desconocido. Lo había hecho muy a su manera, pero Hermione lo valoraba igual.

Desayunó junto a sus amigos y tras pasar por sus respectivas torres en busca de sus abrigos, los tres chicos (Ginny prefirió quedarse junto a sus compañeras de curso resguardada junto a la chimenea) se dirigieron rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid. El guardabosques ya les había dicho en un par de veces que fueran a verle y hasta el momento no habían podido hacerlo.

El semigigante les abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los achuchó con su fuerza descomunal haciendo que las espaldas de los tres Gryffindors crujieran bajo sus brazos.

—No saben cómo me alegro de que por fin hayan venido a visitarme — dijo con evidente entusiasmo — Siéntense.

—Sentimos mucho no haber podido venir antes Hagrid — se disculpó Hermione mientras se sentaba entre sus dos amigos en la enorme banca — Hemos pasado unos meses muy atareados.

—No se preocupes en absoluto —desechó la idea con un gesto de su enorme mano — Lo entiendo perfectamente, sobre todo tú que ahora eres Premio Anual ¿no? ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo cargo?

—Muy bien — respondió la chica bastante contenta — Ser Premio Anual conlleva muchas obligaciones pero hasta el momento creo que lo estoy llevando todo lo bien que puedo.

—Y seguro que lo haces de maravilla Hermione, eres la chica más inteligente que jamás haya conocido — la aludida se sonrojó levemente ante aquellas palabras — ¿Y a vosotros? — preguntó refiriéndose a Harry y Ron — ¿Cómo os va vuestro último año?

Durante la mayor parte de la mañana, los tres chicos junto al guardabosques estuvieron hablando sobre las clases, recordando alguna que otra anécdota y expresando la nostalgia que les causaba que aquel fuese su último año. Al parecer Hagrid también estaba bastante apenado por su partida. El semigigante se llevaba muy bien con sus alumnos de Gryffindor pero con ninguno tenía la misma relación especial que con ellos tres. Poco a poco la conversación fue cogiendo otros rumbos hasta que el tema se centró en la inminente guerra que estaba por estallar.

—Chicos, ahora más que nunca debéis de andaros con mucho cuidado — dijo el profesor con seriedad — Ahí fuera hay muchos peligros, más de los que podáis imaginar. Lo que menos necesitamos es que os pangáis en peligro innecesariamente.

—¿Puedes contarnos algo de lo que está sucediendo fuera de los muros del castillo? — se interesó Harry — Casi no recibimos nada de información del exterior y de El Profeta no es que podamos creernos mucho lo que dicen, para ellos lo que sucede sólo son una serie de desafortunadas circunstancias que nada tienen que ver con Voldemort.

—Harry, me gustaría poder contaros más pero si no os han hecho llegar ningún tipo de información será por algo y no seré yo el que se vaya de la lengua — negó en rotundo.

—Hagrid, por favor — insistió esta vez Hermione — No queremos saber detalles, sólo como están sucediendo las cosas ahí fuera, si están poniendo medios.

—Ojalá lo estuvieran haciendo — respondió el semigigante con cierta aprensión en la voz — Los únicos que parecen estar haciendo algo por evitar que se produzcan más muertes son los miembros de la Orden, pero no es suficiente.

—Mi padre ya sabía que esto pasaría — reflexionó Ron en voz alta — Una vez lo oí hablando con el profesor Lupin. Decía que no creía que Fudge fuese a ser capaz de hacerse cargo de algo de tal magnitud, y al parecer no se equivocó.

—No lo hizo en absoluto, chico. Las masacres de muggles se suceden unas tras otras y sus esfuerzos se limitan a hacer creer a la gente que nada sucede.

—Pero así no podremos solucionar nada — se quejó Hermione — Lo peor que se puede hacer es negar la evidencia.

—Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé — respondió Hagrid con abatimiento — Pero no parece que nada pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión, incluso Dumbledore intentó hablar con él pero no quiso entrar en razón.

Un pequeño y denso silencio se hizo entre ellos provocado por aquella información que el guardabosque le acababa de proporcionar. La situación provocada por todo aquel turbio asunto no podía ser peor.

—Hay algo que debo decirles, chicos, pero deben prometerme que no dirán ni una sola palabra — los tres asintieron observándolo fijamente — Corre el rumor de que dentro de las paredes del castillo, hay varios alumnos que están siendo sometidos a la iniciación como mortífagos. Así que tened mucho cuidado, no vaguéis solos por los pasillos y no bajad la guardia.

Una punzada de dolorosa culpabilidad recorrió a Hermione al oír aquellas palabras. Si los que estaban allí con ella supieran lo que andaba haciendo con uno de esos mortífagos en potencia…Prefería no pensar en cómo reaccionarían.

El sonido de las tripas de Ron la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y vio como Harry observaba su reloj de muñeca.

—Hagrid, vamos a tener que marcharnos. Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo.

—¡Oh! Sí, claro. Pero debéis prometerme que volveréis por aquí más a menudo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres chicos asintieron y tras recibir otro fuerte abrazo por parte de su gran amigo, emprendieron el camino juntos hacia el Gran Comedor.

**oOo**

—Draco, tenemos que hablar.

Cuando regresó a su sala común tras el almuerzo, el chico se encontraba tumbado en una pose relajada en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Desde que Hagrid les había hecho aquella advertencia en la mañana, Hermione supo que debía volver a hablar con él. Debía hacerle saber que los profesores ya sospechaban de ellos y esperaba que aquello fuese suficiente para convencerlo de que hablara con Dumbledore aunque de ante mano sabía que no todo podía ser así de simple y sencillo, y mucho menos con él.

—¿Qué ocurre? — se interesó inclinándose hacia adelante para quedar más a menos a su altura ahora que se había sentado en el sofá frente a él. En aquel momento no la miraba con ningún sentimiento negativo como hacía antaño, si no con verdadero interés por lo que tenían que hablar y eso la hizo sentirse realmente extraña.

—Los profesores ya sospechan que hay alumnos que están iniciándose como mortífagos — dijo sin andarse con rodeos. La tensión que adquirió la postura del chico fue más que suficiente para saber que él no tenía ni idea de aquello.

—¿Cómo narices sabes tú eso?

—Eso no importa — le respondió ignorando aquel tono que usó — Estás en peligro, Draco. Si los profesores se enteran te expulsarán.

—¿Y? —dijo con tono arrogante levantándose de su asiento y dándole la espalda a la chica.

—¿Cómo que y? — le respondió sorprendida por cómo había salido el chico —¿Acaso no te importa que te echen de aquí? ¿Vas a echar por la borda tu educación mágica por no ser capaz de hacer las cosas de forma coherente?

Una risa sarcástica salió de la garganta del chico.

—Perdóname si entre mis prioridades no se encuentra el terminar el colegio, como comprenderás me importa una reverenda mierda si me expulsan.

—Si te expulsan no voy a poder ayudarte — murmuró la chica apenada por lo poco o nada que a él le importaba abandonar el colegio. La idea de que ella no era suficiente motivo para quedarse hizo que un enorme agujero se creara en su estómago, peor rápidamente se recompuso.

Cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, el chico se giró y la observó desde su altura con aquella mirada plateada clavada en ella. Hermione aprovechó aquella oportunidad para insistir una vez más.

—Draco, por favor, hablemos con Dumbledore. Seguro que él te ayuda.

Para el rubio no pasó desapercibido aquel leve tono de súplica escondido entre las palabras de la chica. No podía negar que el que los profesores comenzaran a sospechar complicaba las cosas considerablemente. También sabía que la solución más correcta era la que ella le proponía pero tampoco estaba seguro de que las cosas fuesen a salir bien con sus padres, y en el caso de que eso sucediera, tampoco sabía si sería capaz de soportar ser un traidor. Eso significaría que sus compañeros de casa dejarían de respetarle, sería un auténtico apestado. Aquellos pensamientos eran de un auténtico cobarde pero él nunca se había caracterizado precisamente por ser alguien valiente, eso era algo que se lo dejaba de muy buen gusto a los Gyffindors.

Hermione apreció aquella sombra de duda que atravesó los ojos del chico, por lo que se levantó y se acercó a él hasta casi quedar a tan solo un palmo de distancia del chico.

—Dime por lo menos que lo pensarás de verdad — murmuró, puesto que no hacía falta que alzara más la voz. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que él la escuchara.

Como toda respuesta, Draco la sujetó por la cintura y terminó de borrar la distancia que los separaba acercándola por completo a él. La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que sujetarse a las solapas de la camisa de él, su cercanía, su aroma, la perturbaban tanto que estaba segura que si no se sostenía, caería irremediablemente al suelo.

—Me lo pensaré — dijo mirándola a los ojos puesto que en ningún momento ninguno de los dos cortó el contacto visual.

Inconscientemente Hermione pegó un poco más su cuerpo al de él, si es que eso era posible, y entreabrió sus labios en una clara invitación que Draco supo captar. Pero justo antes de que sus labios se posaran definitivamente sobre los de ella, se paró de repente quedando a tan solo unos milímetros.

—Ahora quiero que seas tú la que me prometa algo — murmuró contra su boca provocando que su aliento chocara contra sus labios — Prométeme que harás lo posible por mantenerte alejada de Callahan, él no es lo que parece. Prométemelo — insistió endureciendo su voz evitando cualquier objeción por parte de Hermione.

Los segundos que precedieron a su respuesta fueron eternos para Draco, ella no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo a los ojos mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba entre sus manos.

—Te lo prometo — murmuró en un sonido apenas audible.

Y a partir de ese momento todo rastro de conciencia desapareció.

**oOo**

Las vacaciones estaban pasando más rápido de lo que a Hermione le gustaría. A penas estaban a un par de días escasos de volver a retomar las clases y, aunque pudiera sonar sorprendente, la chica no estaba muy contenta con eso. Aquellos últimos días había dividido su tiempo entre sus amigos y Draco. La relación con el rubio era extraña, ambos discutían a menudo, a veces sobre temas banales y otras por asuntos importantes pero luego volvían a besarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Hermione se sentía como en una pequeña nube, incluso sus amigos la había interrogado para conocer a que se debía esa felicidad que emanaba por cada uno de sus poros.

Pero no todo era tan bonito como parecía.

Malfoy aún no había decidido absolutamente nada sobre Dumbledore. Cada vez que Hermione le sacaba el tema el chico lo eludía con una pericia increíble y acababa por no responder. Y eso a ella no le gustaba en absoluto. Mientras más tiempo pasase menor sería el tiempo de maniobra y mayores serían las probabilidades de que las cosas no salieran como debían.

Y luego estaba Dan.

Hermione sabía que le había prometido alejarse de él a Draco más por un momento de debilidad que porque realmente pensase hacerlo, lo cual le producía una doble problemática: por un lado se sentía mal por haberle mentido al rubio y por otra parte, cada vez estaba más segura que Malfoy era completamente sincero al advertirle sobre Callahan y no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema. Pero inexplicablemente, las cosas se simplificaron notablemente para ella. Al parecer el Slytherin también tenía intenciones de evitarla. En los siguientes días a su encuentro por los oscuros pasillos, habían coincidido solo un par de veces en el Gran Comedor y ni una sola en el resto del castillo.

¿Acaso estaba molesto con ella? ¿O temía que ella conociera la verdad de lo que escondía?

Ella aún no lo sabía, pero pronto sabría lo que sucedía.

**oOo**

Draco se encontraba tumbado en su enorme cama adoselada esperando a que llegara la hora de la cena. A través de la ventana podía distinguir como el cielo poco a poco iba tomando ese color anaranjado que precedía al anochecer por lo que ya no tardaría demasiado en bajar al Gran Comedor.

Al chico siempre le había gustado poder estar solo al menos algún rato al día. Le servía para pensar, recapacitar o simplemente por el placer de estar solo, aunque en aquel momento no era precisamente el caso.

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a punto de llegar a su fin y lo único que había hecho era alargar el momento de comunicarle a Hermione su decisión sobre hablar con el viejo director. Él era una persona fría, calculadora, que antes de tomar cualquier decisión siempre estudiaba las ventajas e inconvenientes para asegurarse de tomar el camino correcto. Pero al parecer eso no servía de nada para la problemática que se planteaba.

Ahora entraba en juego algo nuevo, algo con lo que antes no contaba.

Sus sentimientos.

Por Merlín, se estaba volviendo un jodido sentimental.

El último tiempo que había pasado con Hermione le había servido para conocer un poco más a la chica lo cual lo ayudó a saber que ella verdaderamente, de corazón, estaba preocupada por él.

Para nada estaba enamorado de ella, esas mariconadas no iban con él, pero sí que era cierto que la sensación que le producía el tenerla cerca era muy agradable. Le seguía poniendo enfermo que respondiera con ese aire de marisabidilla o que defendiera con tantísimo ahínco en lo que creía, aunque eso no era necesariamente malo a no ser que fuese él con quien discutiera, pero también le gustaba verla morderse el labio inferior cuando no entendía algo en su traducción de runas, o como se estremecía cuando él estaba cerca.

Por todos esos detalles, que no conocía porque la observara constantemente si no porque eran demasiado obvios, eran por los que su decisión se complicaba demasiado.

Si ella no hubiese aparecido de esa manera para meterse en su vida, jamás se hubiese planteado el ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Habría continuado con su iniciación como mortífago, se habría tatuado su marca en el antebrazo y habría hecho lo que fuese por mantener vivos a sus padres.

Pero la cosa ya no era así de fácil.

Ella había llegado para enseñarle que hay más opciones, que no siempre el camino fácil es el correcto, que puede salvar tanto la vida de sus padres como la suya propia si es capaz de tomar las decisiones acertadas. Hermione le había dicho que ella lo apoyaría fuese cual fuese su decisión pero él no lo tenía tan claro, si llegase a acudir a aquel ataque al pueblo muggle, ella no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Y ahora que tenía algo real y verdadero en su vida, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo todavía.

**oOo**

Hermione se encontraba sentada junto al fuego cuando Draco regresó del Gran Comedor. Desde su mesa, rodeado de Slytherins pudo observar como la chica cenaba con el cararajada y la comadreja y luego se despidió de ellos para después salir del lugar.

Daba igual que a lo largo del día ninguno de los dos hubiesen coincidido en la torre, al final de la jornada siempre se reunían en la sala común. A veces no hablaban cada uno inmerso en lo que estuviera haciendo, y otras discutían porque, a pesar de los nuevos cambios, a él le encantaba seguir provocándola hasta que estallaba.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro cuando lo oyó llegar y le dedicó una breve sonrisa para luego retomar la lectura. Con pasos elegantes y aristocráticos, Draco se sentó en el sofá junto a ella, cruzando las piernas dejando caer uno de sus brazos en el respaldar del sillón. Inspiró hondo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que cerraba los ojos tomando una pose totalmente relajada.

—Ya sé que voy a hacer respecto a lo de Dumbledore — dijo como si aquellas palabras no tuvieran ningún tipo de relevancia.

Automáticamente, la chica dejó de lado su grueso tomo y se giró hacia él con los ojos como platos, expectante por saber la resolución que había tomado el rubio.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó con cierto deje de impaciencia al ver como el chico no pronunciaba palabra.

—Hablaré con él.

—¿Lo dices en serio?— se sorprendió la chica.

—¿Acaso tengo pinta de estar bromeando? Claro que es en serio —respondió abriendo los ojos y observándola — Era eso o aguantarte durante sabe Merlín cuanto tiempo y no tengo ningún tipo de ganas de hacer lo segundo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se ensanchó hasta que prácticamente mostraba todos y cada uno de sus dientes. Sabía que aquella explicación no tenía demasiado de cierta. En otra circunstancia se habría ofendido por tacharla de pesada, pero en aquel momento aquello le daba realmente igual.

—Has tomado la decisión correcta —Le dijo mientras apretaba cariñosamente la mano de Malfoy que estaba apoyada en su regazo — No te arrepentirás de confiar en Dumbledore.

—Eso espero, Granger. Arriesgo demasiado.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás — lo animó.

Él la miró durante unos instantes y luego se inclinó hacia ella para besarle brevemente en los labios.

—Mañana a primera hora iremos a hablar con Dumbledore — decidió la chica haciendo caso omiso a los escalofríos que aquel roce le producía.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Eres una auténtica agonía.

—Mientras antes lo hagamos mejor. No sabemos cuándo te llamarán para la siguiente prueba y todo debe quedar solucionado antes de que eso suceda y se den cuenta de tu ausencia — replicó ella sabiendo que sus argumentos eran ciertos.

—Lo sé, pero no me apetece revelarle a ese viejo chocho todo lo que sé sobre los mortífagos y Voldemort — dijo con hastío.

—¡No vuelvas a llamar así a Dumbledore! — le rió Hermione totalmente escandalizada por como se había referido a uno de los grandes magos de la historia.

—Además, en cuanto le diga la primera palabra, me habré convertido en un auténtico traidor. Y no sólo para el Lord Oscuro, si no para todos aquellos de mi casa — continuó hablando ignorando la regañina de la chica.

—No debería de importarte demasiado lo que ese tipo de gente piense de ti, sólo se mueven por el interés.

—Tú no lo entiendes — insistió perdiendo su pose relajada y mirándola fijamente — En Slytherin las reglas son claras, se respeta a aquel cuyo linaje de sangre es más puro, a aquel que cumple con las expectativas de aquellos que le rodean. Si en algún momento traicionas algo que ellos creen sagrado, inmediatamente pierdes tu estatus y te tratan como a un leproso.

—Aún así debería de no importarte tanto — dijo la chica manteniéndose en su postura —Mientras más lejos tengas a ese tipo de gente mejor. ¿Para qué quieres gente a tu alrededor que a la más mínima te repudia?

—Tú nunca lo entenderías — dio por zanjado el tema como si ella no fuese lo suficientemente inteligente para entender lo que él le explicaba.

—El que nunca lo entenderá eres tú — replicó ella notando como su enfado comenzaba a aumentar de intensidad — ¿Cómo es posible que te interese más la opinión de ese tipo de gente antes que la de los que verdaderamente se preocupan por ti? ¿Qué me dices de Zabini? ¿Crees que él te tratará así por haber decidido el camino correcto? — el chico no respondió, lo cual fue suficiente para Hermione — Él no lo hará porque de verdad es tu amigo, porque le da igual de que bando estés o que decisiones tomes —esta vez suavizó un poco el tono al decir aquellas palabras — Personas como él son las que importan Draco, los demás pueden irse al cuerno.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora, los dos chicos se encontraban frente a la enorme gárgola que presidía la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Habían sido tremendamente cuidadosos evitando a toda costa que algún alumno madrugador pudiese verlos juntos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, por lo que en cuanto pudieron, ambos se adentraron en el pequeño hueco que la estatua les mostró tras decir la contraseña correcta y subieron las escaleras hasta quedar frente a la enorme puerta de roble.

—Adelante — se oyó la afable voz del director tras ella cuando Hermione pegó suavemente con los nudillos.

Los dos entraron en el despacho.

—Buenos días profesor Dumbledore — saludó la chica — Verá queríamos hablar con usted sobre un tema importante.

—Por favor tomen asiento — los invitó haciendo un gesto con la mano — Pónganse cómodos. Y bien, díganme que es eso de lo que quieres hablarme — los instó una vez que los dos Premios Anuales tomaron asiento frente al escritorio que los separaba del director.

—En realidad es Draco el que quiere decirle algo — aclaró la chica dirigiéndole una mirada al rubio intentando transmitirle todo su apoyo. El chico, que desde que había llegado no había pronunciado palabra, miró a Hermione durante unos instantes y luego giró la vista hacia el anciano.

—Estoy dispuesto a dejar la iniciación como mortífago y a darle toda la información que poseo sobre Voldemort — dijo directo, sin rodeos — Pero necesito algo a cambio.

—Usted dirá, joven Malfoy — respondió el hombre, no parecía demasiado sorprendido por lo que Draco acababa de decirle.

—Necesito que saquen a mis padres de Malfoy Manor y los lleven a un lugar seguro dónde no puedan dar con ellos.

Dumbledore fijó sus ojos celestes en los del muchacho frente a él, meditando su respuesta. Después de todo, aquel no era un asunto que debiese tratarse a la ligera.

—Si sus padres están en Malfoy Manor me imagino que estarán rodeados de mortífagos, ¿me equivoco?

—En absoluto.

—Aunque yo aceptara lo que usted me propone, es consciente de que al intentar sacar a los señores Malfoy de allí puede que algo no salga como se espera y que sus padres resulten heridos.

—Soy consciente de ello, pero confío en que ustedes sabrán hacerlo lo mejor que puedan.

Hermione no dejaba de pasar su mirada de uno a otro sin perder detalle del cruce de palabras.

—Es una decisión muy valiente la que ha decidido tomar, señor Malfoy — dijo el director mirando al chico con seriedad — Supongo que sabrá a lo que se expone.

—A peores cosas me exponía de la otra forma — confesó en voz alta — Si hago esto es para poner a salvo a mis padres sin que tengan que sufrir algún error que yo cometa. Quiero que estén a salvo pase lo que pase.

—Está bien, señor Malfoy. Haremos todo lo posible porque sus padres salgan vivos de Malfoy Manor y también para que usted pueda labrarse su propio destino, no olvide lo importante que es eso.

Solo cuando oyó aquellas palabras Hermione pudo respirar tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios.

Estaba segura de que aquella era la mejor decisión que Draco podría haber tomado.

**oOo**

Una hora después, ambos salieron por separado del despacho del director para luego volver a reunirse en su sala común. Durante todo aquel tiempo, Draco se había dedicado a contarle al director todo cuanto sabía respecto a las iniciaciones, aclarando que no sabía con certeza si alguien más de su casa era sometido a las primeras pruebas. Para su suerte, Hermione no había dicho ni hecho nada que pudiese haber delatado que aquello no era del todo cierto.

También le dijo al director que le haría un plano de Malfoy Manor para facilitarles el trabajo a aquellos miembros de la Orden que fuesen a buscar a sus padres, toda ayuda sería poca. Pero el momento más tenso se produjo cuando contó cual era el objetivo de Voldemort con aquellas pruebas a las que era sometido para llegar a ser mortífago. Saltándose los detalles, le explicó como había conseguido salir de la última sin tener que usar la maldición imperdonable y cómo se le habría hecho imposible no hacerlo en el caso de que hubiese decidido continuar con la iniciación y hubiese tenido que ir a aquel pueblo muggle a participar de la masacre que Voldemort tenía preparada.

Hermione había escuchado con atención todas y cada una de sus palabras sin decir nada, pero a Draco no le pasó desapercibido como el semblante de la chica se ensombrecía a medida que relataba los hechos. Por eso temía el momento de volver a quedar a solas con ella, no sabía qué clase de reacción tendría.

Cuando ambos quedaron solos en la sala común, el silencio cayó sobre ellos. Solo se miraban sin pronunciar palabra. Malfoy sentía como Hermione lo escrutaba con la mirada y sabía que su mente iba a la velocidad de la luz queriendo analizar y comprender todo lo que había oído en el despacho del director.

De repente, como impulsada por un resorte, Hermione acortó la distancia que los separaba y se aferró al cuello de él en un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del chico.

Al principio Draco no sabía cómo reaccionar, le había tomado por sorpresa aquel gesto por parte de la Gryffindoriana. Hubiese esperado que se enfadara con él por no haberle contado nada, o por haber si quiera tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de presentarse al siguiente llamado. Pero nunca hubiese esperado que se lanzara sobre él en aquel abrazo.

—No sabía que habías tenido que pasar por algo así — murmuró ella contra su cuello.

Entonces él, inspiró hondo y la rodeó con los brazos apretándola contra él, aunque no sin cierta torpeza ya que él no daba abrazos porque eso iba más con Gryffindors o Hufflepuff que con él.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Estaba preocupada por él.

—Eso ya no importa.

—Claro que importa — insistió ella y elevó el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos — Podrías ser un asesino.

—Pero no lo soy, así que deja de martirizarte por algo que ya no va a suceder.

Draco sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se relajaba entre sus brazos al oír aquellas palabras y entonces fue ella la que se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Pero cuando fue a retirarse él se lo impidió sujetándola por la nuca y profundizando más el beso.

Y en aquel instante Draco tuvo la certeza de que la decisión que había tomado seguro que merecía la pena.

**oOo**

Con una sonrisa, Hermione entró en su habitación a coger un par de cosas y se iría en busca de Harry y Ron. Había quedado con ellos para ayudarles a terminar sus tareas de Navidad (las suyas ya había sido acabadas hacía días) y Draco había decidido ir a buscar a Zabini para contarle su decisión, lo justo era que se enterase por él y no por nadie más.

La chica terminaba de coger uno de los libros situados sobre su mesa de escritorio cuando el repicoteo de una lechuza en la ventana llamó su atención. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrió para dejar pasó al animal que inmediatamente elevó una de sus patas en la cual llevaba atado un pequeño trozo de pergamino. En cuanto se vio desprendida de su carga, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo. Hermione cerró la ventaba para que gélido frio de principios de Enero no congelase su habitación y desenrolló el pergamino. En él, el mensaje era escueto pero claro y sabía de sobra a quien pertenecía.

_Nos vemos mañana al anochecer en la linde con el Bosque Prohibido, quiero hablar contigo._

_D.C._

**oOo**

**Ya ven que la cosa poco a poco va avanzado y cada vez se pone más interesante. ¿Qué hará ahora Hermione? ¿Irá a la cita con Dan? ¿Qué pasará en ella? ¿Le contará el chico su secreto o querrá cumplir su misión?**

**Muchas preguntas pero sintiéndolo mucho habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo para buscarles respuestas.**

**Un besote enorme.**

**Estoy deseando conocer sus opiniones.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola!**

**Ya ven que esta vez sí que he sido muy puntual. He estado de vacaciones y se nota cuando hay más tiempo libre.**

**Los agradecimientos especiales son para: memoriesofkagome, Gibellu, luna-maga, NemesisAg, Priscis Mich, barbiiie, Sabaana, mariapotter2002, Aglaia Callia, lolilla, Caroone, RAYMAR, lizzie nis, DramoneCrazyLovingFan, Jedahomy y Sol Meyer M. G. P. Miles y miles de gracias por sus reviews, los adoro de principio a fin.**

**También muchas gracias a aquellos que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y demás, y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Sin nada más que decir les dejo con el nuevo capítulo, ya saben que estoy deseando saber que opinan sobre él.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.**

La intranquilidad y los nervios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer no le permitían pararse ni siquiera un par de segundos.

Iba a acudir a la cita con Dan, por supuesto. Llevaba varios días sin cruzar palabra con él y creía necesario aclarar ciertos puntos de una vez. La decisión estaba tomada y no tenía pensamiento de echarse atrás.

Pero también estaba Draco.

No lo había visto en todo el día, lo cual complicaba levemente las cosas. Cuando no la viera en el Gran Comedor o en la sala común como cada noche, seguro que se daba cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo.

Echó un vistazo por la ventana de su habitación, poco a poco el cielo se iba tiñendo de un tono anaranjado dando paso a la fría y oscura noche.

Era hora de partir.

**oOo**

Con sumo cuidado y esquivando a los pocos alumnos que a esa hora iban rumbo al Gran Comedor, Hermione salió por la enorme puerta del hall del castillo que daba a los jardines y desapareció tras ellas.

Una corriente de viento gélido la obligó a arrebujarse aún más en su capa y con pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia el lugar dónde había quedado con Dan. No entendía por qué había querido quedar con ella en un lugar como aquel. Si quería que nadie los molestase bien podrían haber quedado en uno de los varios pasillos que a esas horas estaban vacíos, ahorrándose el estar expuestos a aquel frío y la posibilidad de que fuesen pillados a deshoras fuera del castillo.

A medida que se acercaba a la linde del bosque, más segura estaba de que allí aún no había nadie.

Bufó.

Encima iba a tener que esperar a la intemperie a que el chico apareciese.

Para poder protegerse del frío viento, la chica decidió resguardarse junto a uno de los enormes árboles que habitaban el Bosque Prohibido. No llevaba allí ni unos minutos cuando sus dientes empezaron a castañear por el frío.

Desde su posición podía ver por completo el imponente y enorme castillo con varias de sus ventanas iluminadas. Envidió a aquellos que se encontraban en sus salas comunes junto al calor de una buena chimenea. Las nostalgia la invadió al recordar que aquel sería el último año que pudiese estar allí, echaría muchísimo de menos Hogwarts, de eso estaba seguro.

Unas pisadas a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró para encarar a Dan por su tardanza.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras, Dan.

Pero no acabó de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver quien era el recién llegado.

—Te equivocas, aquí no hay ningún Dan.

**oOo**

—¿Dónde has dejado a Granger? — preguntó la voz de Zabini junto a él.

Cuando Draco quedó con el moreno para contarle su decisión, la reacción del chico le sorprendió. Le sonrió y se alegró por él, por haber sido capaz de decidir sobre su propio destino y le deseó suerte en el rescate de sus padres.

—Al menos uno de los dos puede ser libre — le había dicho.

Malfoy no contaba con muchos amigos, más bien con ninguno, pero la reacción de Blaise le había hecho darse cuenta de que su amistad con el Slytherin eras más profunda y fuerte de lo que él imaginaba. Después de todo solo un gran amigo se alegraba por algo que habías conseguido y que para él era imposible de alcanzar.

Al relatarle lo de Dumbledore, no le quedó más remedio que contarle quien había sido la culpable de su cambio de decisión. Blaise no era tonto, todo lo contrario, era muy suspicaz y sabía que detrás de todo aquello estaba una cabeza de abundante y alborotada melena castaña. No le dio muchos detalles, solo le contó lo suficiente para que fuera puesto al día de lo que sucedía.

—Ahora deberás de tener mucho cuidado con ella — le advirtió — En cuanto sepan de tu traición, muchos aquí en Hogwarts también lo sabrán y querrán buscar un culpable a lo que has hecho e irán a por ella.

—Nadie tiene porque saber lo mío con Granger, solo lo sabemos nosotros y ahora tú.

—Ten cuidado de todas formas, ya sabes que los Slyhterins somos muy astutos.

Aquella advertencia lo había calado hondo y sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Durante las Navidades aquello que tenía con la chica había sido fácil de llevar, después de todo el castillo estaba bastante más vacío de alumnos y prácticamente solo se veían en la torre que compartían. Pero al día siguiente comenzarían las clases y las cosas se complicaban notablemente, de ahora en adelante deberán tener mucho cuidado. Cualquier gesto, cualquier mirada, podía dejarlos expuestos a cualquiera que los observase.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, con su mirada plateada clavada en el hueco libre que había entre Potter y Weasley en la mesa de los leones, hueco que debería de estar ocupado por Hermione.

—No tengo ni puta idea de dónde se ha metido — respondió cortante — Ni tampoco me importa.

—Tranquilo amigo solo lo preguntaba porque resulta muy descarado que no quites tus ojos de la mesa Gryffindor.

Draco parpadeó y se apresuró a retirar la vista del lugar para dejar de ponerse en evidencia delante de todos.

Pero había otra cosa que más lo enfurecía aún.

El imbécil de Callahan tampoco había ido a cenar.

**oOo**

La sangre se congeló en las venas al ver a un hombre ataviado con una capa oscura sonriéndole maliciosamente a unos metros tras ella. Pero no venía solo, tras él otro encapuchado de más o menos su estatura e igual de fornido apareció tras el individuo.

Con toda la rapidez que su estado de shock le permitió, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su abrigo y apuntó a los dos individuos con gesto amenazante, gesto que provocó la risotada de uno de ellos.

—¿Crees que nos intimidas? — le dijo — Pobre sangresucia, pensábamos darte una muerte rápida pero en vista de tu valentía te haremos sufrir un poquito más.

—No me dais ningún miedo — le respondió la chica con una voz que pretendía ser segura pero las palabras pronunciadas por aquel extraño realmente la atormentaron y su voz tembló.

—¿No? — el encapuchado que se encontraba más atrás dio un par de pasos al frente y se unió a la conversación — Eres una ilusa, deberías de estar suplicando por tu vida.

—¿Quién os ha mandado? — quiso saber Hermione para poder desviar un poco la conversación y ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar en cómo salir viva de allí.

—El Lord Oscuro quiere dejar al maldito Potter completamente solo, quiere matar uno a uno a cada uno de sus amigos y tú estás una de las primeras en la lista gracias a esa sangre mugrienta que corre por tus venas.

—Pero nosotros no éramos en un principio los responsables de borrarte del mapa — continuó el segundo hombre mientras ambos se acercaban cada vez más a Hermione y la rodeaban como dos perros de caza rodean a su víctima— Pero Callahan resultó ser una piltrafa de mortífago incapaz de acabar con una sangresucia como tú, por eso estamos aquí.

Aquella última frase caló en la chica mucho más hondo de lo que aquellos dos mortífagos pensaban. Dan, aquel en el que había confiado a pesar de lo que muchos decían, era un mortífago. Pero no solo le había ocultado ese hecho, sino que además se acercó a ella porque su misión era matarla, matar a la sangresucia amiga de Harry Potter.

Su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente dentro de su pecho al sentirse tan humillada y patética por haber confiado en él. Pero había algo más que la hacía sentirse dolida hasta límites insospechados.

Draco lo sabía y no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

Sabía que Dan era un mortífago y no se lo había hecho saber con claridad para que ella anduviese prevenida. Se había limitado a hacerle advertencias ambiguas sin dejar en claro que era lo que realmente sucedía.

—¿Acaso te sorprende? — le preguntó con sorna el primer mortífago — ¿Qué clase de sangrepura se iría a fijar en alguien como tú?

Las lágrimas corrieron a agolparse a los ojos de Hermione nublándole la vista y entorpeciendo sus movimientos. Iba a morir y todo porque nadie fue lo suficientemente valiente de decirle la verdad.

—Basta de charla — acabó con la conversación el otro individuo — Acabemos de una vez con esto. _¡Expeliarmus!_

—¡_Protego!— _se defendió Hermione por puro reflejo, consiguiendo repeler el hechizo.

—Mira, Dolohov. La chica tiene agallas — exclamó uno de ellos a la vez que sonreía con suficiencia y mostraba sus amarillentos dientes — Enseñémosle de una vez quien manda aquí.

Ambos mortífagos volvieron a lanzarle sendos hechizos de desarme a Hermione, la cual solo pudo repeler uno de ellos quedándose completamente desarmada.

El miedo atenazó cada uno de sus músculos quedando en completa tensión.

Con otro movimiento de varita, la muchacha fue lanzada hacia el interior del bosque hasta que un grueso árbol se interpuso en su camino provocando que su espalda crujiese por el golpe. Un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta quemándola a su paso.

No tenía ningún sentido que gritase, ahora la espesura del bosque los envolvía y estaban demasiado lejos del castillo.

Nadie oiría sus gritos de angustia.

Nadie podría acudir en su ayuda.

—_¡Crucio!_

Y ya no puedo pensar en nada más, solo en aquel lacerante dolor que la recorría por completo.

**oOo**

Dan se encontraba recogiendo los pergaminos y plumas tras haber acabado por fin la redacción que les había mandado McGonagall sobre las bases para ser un animago. Llevaba toda la tarde enfrascado en su tarea y el tiempo se le había pasado más rápido de lo que a él le hubiese gustado. Ya iba tarde para cenar y como no se diese prisa no llegaría ni a los postres.

Aquello le sucedía por haberlo dejado todo para el final de las vacaciones, ya al día siguiente retomarían las clases y todo volvería a sumirse en la misma rutina de siempre. No es que le importara, es más prefería ir a clases antes de pasar otras vacaciones como aquellas.

Desde que se encontró con Hermione por los pasillos del castillo la noche que el Lord Oscuro había requerido de su presencia había querido evitarla a toda costa. Había quedado más que claro que entre ella y Malfoy había algo más de lo que ella le contó la mañana siguiente al baile de Navidad. Y por si había alguna duda, la advertencia del rubio cuando pocos segundos más tarde se encontró con él, acabó por confirmar sus sospechas.

Precisamente por eso decidió mantenerse alejado de ella, seguro que Malfoy no tardaría en ponerla en conocimiento de su carácter de mortífago y prefería no tener que soportar la mirada de decepción o rencor de Hermione.

Pero hubo algo que no encajaba en el comportamiento de la chica en los últimos días. Parecía que ella también lo evitaba pero cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado alguna que otra vez en el Gran Comedor, sus ojos no destilaban odio ni ningún sentimiento que se le asemejara. Por el contrario mostraban cierta preocupación y duda.

¿Acaso Malfoy no le había puesto al corriente? Lo mejor sería hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas de una vez. Sería sincero con ella y le contaría todo lo sucedido. Entendería que no quisiera volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto con él, o que corriera a Dumbledore para contárselo pero al menos así respondería de igual manera a la confianza que ella había depositado en él en aquellos meses.

Ya había terminado de recoger sus utensilios cuando un pequeño picoteo en el cristal de la ventana frenó su rápida salida. Una enorme lechuza de color negro se encontraba posaba en el alféizar de esta y antes de que cogiese el pergamino entre sus manos sabía quién era el emisor de aquella nota. El animal emprendió el vuelo en cuanto se vio desprovisto de su carga y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Temiendo por el contenido de aquel pequeño trozo de pergamino, Dan lo desenroscó y leyó con atención.

_Ya que no has sido capaz de cumplir con nuestras expectativas sobre ti, yo mismo me encargaré de que se cumpla la tarea que te fue encomendada al comenzar el curso._

_Para cuando leas esto ella ya estará muerta._

_Si quieres una muestra de cómo deberías haber llevado a cabo tu trabajo, acude a la linde del bosque, allí encontrarás el cuerpo de esa mugrienta sangresucia._

_Pronto recibirás tu castigo por semejante desobediencia._

Nadie firmaba la nota, pero no le hacía falta para saber quien se la enviaba.

No podía creerlo.

Con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitieron salió rumbo al Bosque Prohibido dispuesto a comprobar con sus propios ojos aquello que acababa de leer.

Por culpa de su maldita cobardía, Hermione estaba muerta.

**oOo**

Su respiración era superficial e irregular, podía escuchar en la lejanía los gritos de júbilo de los dos mortífagos pero a penas era consciente de nada más.

Había caído en el suelo después de tres, cuatro crucios, realmente eso daba igual. Casi no podía abrir los ojos y sentía como un hilo de sangre bajaba desde su sien hasta su cuello humedeciéndole el rostro en el camino. Sus músculos estaban completamente engarrotados y sus articulaciones hinchadas a causa de las imperdonables. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando y supo que sería capaz de levantarse una vez más pero no lo intentó, era preferible que pensaran que su final estaba cerca a que la viesen fuerte y continuaran torturándola de esa manera.

Si no moría bajo el Avada, lo haría por culpa de las maldiciones que estaba recibiendo una tras otra. Sentía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pensó en sus amigos, con los que ya no podría pasar más tiempo frente a la chimenea o en La Madriguera y recordó a sus padres, los cuales perderían a una hija que ni siquiera recordaban que tuviesen. Silenciosamente comenzó a llorar por todos esos recuerdos que en ese instante se agolpaban en su mente y por las numerosas cosas que había tenido pensado hacer y que no le iban a permitir.

Entonces el ruido de dos pesos muertos cayendo sobre el frío suelo del bosque la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se quedó completamente quieta agudizando el oído al máximo para poder percibir cualquier cambio a su alrededor, pero todo lo que la rodeaba era silencio roto solo por unos pasos apresurados que cada vez estaban más cerca de ella.

—Hermione…— la llamó una voz que le resultó tremendamente familiar, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado perezoso como para recordar de quien se trataba — Gracias a Merlín que he llegado a tiempo — dijo la voz con una palpable angustia — Lo siento mucho.

El chico se arrodilló junto a ella y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. La chica se dejó hacer sin poner ninguna resistencia. Con cierto trabajo sus músculos respondieron a sus órdenes y sus piernas fueron capaces de sostenerla. Cuando alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro dueño de aquella voz una cantidad de sentimientos empezaron a agolparse en ella, ira, enojo, decepción.

Sus ojos brillaron de enfado y sacando fuerza gracias a todo lo que sentía, empujó al chico lejos de ella. Cuando él la soltó, perdió levemente el equilibrio hasta que consiguió apoyarse en uno de los numerosos árboles que los rodeaban. Al ver su precario estado, el muchacho intentó acercarse de nuevo a ella.

—¡Apártate de mí!

—Hermione yo…

—¿Tú qué Callahan? — le soltó con desprecio — ¡Acabo de estar a punto de morir y todo por tu culpa!

—Yo no quería Hermione.

Una carcajada irónica emergió de la garganta de la chica.

—¿Qué tú no querías? ¿Entonces porque no me lo dijiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? ¿Por qué? ¡Dímelo!

Dan sabía que se merecía todo aquello y mucho más, jamás se perdonaría el haber puesto a Hermione en semejante peligro y todo por ser un maldito cobarde.

—Lo admito, fui un mísero cobarde — respondió con la voz calma, por mucho que le dolieran las palabras de Hermione aceptaba que eran ciertas por lo que no tenía ningún derecho a replicar.

—¿Lo admites? ¿Crees que eso es suficiente? Si me lo hubieses contado yo no habría venido aquí y nada de esto hubiese pasado — su ira dejó paso al dolor y su voz comenzó a quebrarse a medida que hablaba.

—He venido en tu busca Hermione — le dijo agarrándose a la última esperanza que le quedaba —Gracias a Merlín he llegado a tiempo y he podido dejar inconscientes a esos dos antes de que acabaran su tarea.

—Me da igual Callahan — respondió la chica con voz cansada incorporándose dispuesta a marcharse — Acabo de recibir varios crucios y también ha sido por tu culpa. Lo siento pero un hecho no compensa al otro.

Se miraron durante unos instantes en los que no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra pero se dijeron muchas cosas, dolor, decepción, culpabilidad, enojo.

La chica agachó la vista limpiándose con el dorso de su manga las lágrimas que de nuevo emergían de sus ojos y con pasos tambaleantes abandonó el bosque dejando a Dan a solas con sus miedos y temores.

**oOo**

El camino de regreso a su torre nunca le había parecido tan eterno. Luchando contra su propio dolor, Hermione tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y se centró en llegar sin ser vista hasta su sala común. La tarea no era fácil ya que aún quedaban varios alumnos rezagados que volvían a sus respectivas salas por lo que tuvo que dar un rodeo por los pasillos menos transitados.

El caballero de noble armadura del retrato que protegía la entrada a la torre de Premios Anuales la miró con ojos sorprendidos y preocupados por el estado en el que se encontraba pero prefirió no hacer ningún tipo de pregunta al respecto y le dejó paso en cuanto pronunció la contraseña.

Mientras se adentraba a la sala, Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esta estuviera desierta para poder irse directamente hasta su habitación pero el destino no estaba de su parte aquella noche porque en cuento entró, pudo distinguir la imponente figura de Draco Malfoy recortada contra la luz que emitían las llamas de la chimenea.

—¿Dónde cojones estabas? — preguntó él en cuanto la sintió entrar a medida que se giraba para encararla pero cualquier tipo de reproche por su actitud murió en su garganta al ver el estado de la chica.

Estaba completamente manchada de barro, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y brillantes como si hubiese estado llorando recientemente y una mancha de sangre cubría parte de su rostro hasta el cuello.

—¿Qué…qué te ha pasado? — el matiz de preocupación en su voz fue lo suficientemente evidente como para que Hermione lo captara pero se negó a dejarse embaucar por él.

Todo aquello también había sido culpa de él.

—No te acerques — dijo con voz impersonal pero dura a la vez en cuanto vio como el chico intentó acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué mierda ocurre? ¿Dónde diablos estabas que no has venido a la cena y ahora apareces así?

—Adivínalo — lo retó con una sarcástica sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Pues voy a refrescarte la memoria Malfoy — al rubio no le pasó desapercibido el especial énfasis que puso al pronunciar su apellido — Recibí una citación de Dan para vernos junto a la linde del bosque y fui.

—Te dije que no te acercaras a él…— murmuró con los dientes apretados.

—Tal vez te hubiese hecho caso si me hubieses explicado que toda esta manía tuya porque no me acercase a él era porque es un maldito mortífago — la ira se iba a abriendo paso a medida que hablaba.

—¿Él te hizo esto?

—Cuando llegué al lugar de la citación— continuó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del rubio — adivina cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con dos mortífagos que venían a matarme. Por lo visto esa era una misión otorgada a Dan, por eso quiso ser mi amigo desde el principio — durante unos instantes en su voz se reflejó el dolor que todo aquello le producía — Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo y aquellos dos mortífagos venían para acabar con su tarea.

Draco no era capaz de salir de su asombro. Él sabía que Callahan era un mortífago, por supuesto que sí. Pero lo que no tenía ni idea era que había sido metido en el colegio con la misión de matar a Hermione, si lo hubiese sabido se lo habría contado todo a la chica para que nada de aquello sucediera.

—Yo no sabía nada de su misión.

—¿Sabes? Me da igual si lo sabías o no. Sabías que era un mortífago y me parece que eso es un motivo de suficiente peso para que me lo cuentes, ¿o no? ¿Tan poco te importo que has dejado que arriesgase mi vida de esta manera? – las últimas palabras se quebraron en su garganta — Yo confiaba en ti.

Durante el tiempo que ella habló, Draco no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. Por una parte no era tan idiota de negar lo obvio, que todo aquello había sucedido por su culpa, y por otro lado no sabía si al pronunciar palabra sería capaz de controlar la vorágine de sentimientos que en él se desataba en aquel preciso instante. Se debatía entre el odio más absoluto por ese desgraciado de Callahan hasta la preocupación por el estado de Hermione, pasando por el enojo consigo mismo por saberse culpable en parte de todo aquello.

Sabía que debía de tener pinta de subnormal mirándola sin decir palabra, pero su final había sido cuando Hermione le había confesado con dolor que ella confiaba en él.

Como un auténtico retrasado al más puro estilo Weasley observó como ella subía hacia su habitación con lágrimas surcándole el rostro. Le hubiese gustado frenarla y pedirle perdón por no haber correspondido a esa sinceridad y prometerle que no dejaría que nadie volvería a acercarse a ella para dañarla.

Pero ninguna de esas palabras salió de su garganta y se reprendió a sí mismo por si quiera pensar en dar esa muestra de debilidad ante ella.

Pero sobre todo por ella.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione se miró al espejo supo que así no podía permitirse el lujo de salir y que todos la vieran. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y una fina marca violácea adornaba el contorno inferior de los mismos.

A penas había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Solo había sido capaz de llorar y de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Jamás se habría imaginado algo así de Dan, puede que al principio no se fiara del todo de él pero nunca pensó que fuese un mortífago y mucho menos que su misión fuese acabar con ella. Siempre había sido atento y amable con ella de una forma que ella hubiese catalogado de sincera y verdadera, pero al parecer se equivocó por completo.

Pero a pesar de todo, por mucho que no le gustase admitirlo ni siquiera a ella misma, sabía que gran parte de su dolor se debía a Draco. Su relación con él, si es que se le podía catalogar de esa manera, era extraña. Ambos se conocían desde hacía muchísimo tiempo pero nunca habían profundizado en conocerse por culpa de los prejuicios del rubio sobre los hijos de muggles. Ahora habían conseguido dejar de lado todo eso y ambos hacían un esfuerzo por conocerse mejor y poder confiar el uno en el otro.

Ella había sido la primera en mostrar su confianza, había guardado su secreto de la iniciación desde el primer momento, le había contado lo de la Orden y lo había apoyado en sus decisiones. Sabía que él no lo haría con la misma ligereza que ella, había sido educado de una manera muy distinta y ninguna persona es capaz de cambiar toda su crianza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por eso le había dado tiempo, sin presiones, para que poco a poco se fuese acomodando a la nueva situación.

Después de haber pasado juntos todas las vacaciones, de las varias conversaciones y de los tantos besos, Hermione creyó ilusamente que Draco ya había comenzado a ser más sincero con ella, más transparente y, aunque fuese un poco, ella le importaba.

Pero al parecer se había equivocado por completo.

Pero lo que más la enfurecía es que ella misma hubiese sido capaz de albergar sentimientos por él.

¿Se estaría enamorado de Draco Malfoy?

**oOo**

Por suerte para Hermione, los lunes eran días completos de clases en el que apenas tenía tiempo para comer e ir una hora a la biblioteca al finar el día. Pero además aquel lunes era más trabajoso que cualquiera de los anteriores ya que al ser el primer día de regreso tras el periodo vacacional, los profesores parecían tener intenciones de querer adelantar todo aquello que les había sido imposible dar durante Navidad.

Hermione tuvo que esforzarse por estar concentrada en cada minuto de clase para no perder detalle de nada de lo que el profesor explicaba, y así de paso le era más fácil ignorar las miradas de Draco y Dan clavadas en ella durante las dos clases que compartía con ellos. Sentía sus miradas clavadas en su nuca, lo que la hacía temer que alguno de sus amigos se diese cuenta.

Pero no todo era así de sencillo ya que de la mirada interrogadora de Ginny le fue imposible de escapar durante el almuerzo. Se había esforzado por que su aspecto fuera como el de siempre, aplicando algunos hechizos estéticos en sus ojos y ojeras pero a la pelirroja no se le escapaba nada.

—¿Te ocurre algo Hermione? ¿No has dormido bien? — le preguntó con cierta preocupación.

La aludida alzó la vista de su pastel de carne e intentó los más impasible posible.

—He tenido una mala noche, pero estoy bien.

Durante unos instantes la pelirroja la observó estudiando la veracidad de sus palabras, y al parecer no quedó muy satisfecha.

—Harry y Ron dicen que has estado muy extraña durante las clases de la mañana, ¿te sucede algo? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

La chica miró a sus amigos que se encontraban un par de asientos más allá hablando con Dean y Seamus. Si ellos dos se habían percatado de su estado, entonces la cosa era grave.

—No te preocupes Ginny, estoy algo cansada, nada más.

La menor de los Weasley decidió no insistir más sobre el asunto, aunque interiormente estaba preocupada porque no quería que su amiga volviera al estado de letargo de principio de curso.

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy iba por el séptimo piso rumbo hacia su sala común, acababan de salir de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que compartían con los Gryffindors. Se había pasado toda la jodida hora pendiente de las miradas de soslayo que Callahan le dedicaba a Granger sentada en el otro extremo de la clase. Al parecer la chica se había propuesto la meta de ignorarlos tanto a él como a aquel idiota.

Potter y Weasley no sabían nada ya que no habían ido a partirle la cara a Dan lo que significaba que tampoco les había contado absolutamente nada referente a él.

Por la noche tuvo un sueño intranquilo, era un verdadero idiota. Se había convertido en un traidor para no perderla a ella ahora que era consciente de lo importante que era tenerla a su lado brindándole su apoyo y ahora no era capaz de tener el coraje de hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, le partiría la cara a aquel imbécil por haberla puesto en peligro de esa forma.

Iba llegando ya a su torre para dejar su mochila cuando notó que había alguien apoyado sobre la pared opuesta al retrato que le cedería el paso. Al principio no supo de quién se trataba pero a medida que se fue acercando la sangre comenzó a burbujear en sus venas y los dedos comenzaron a hormiguearle.

No dejó ni que Callahan alzara la vista unos instantes para ver quién era el recién llegado cuando sintió un puño estrellándose contra su mandíbula. El golpe fue tal que el chico se tambaleó durante unos instantes teniendo que sostenerse contra la pared para no caer al suelo.

—¿Qué cojones haces aquí? — le espetó Draco con voz dura y cortante.

Dan tardó en responder tratando sin éxito aliviar el dolor y limpiándose con el dorso de la manga de su túnica el pequeño corte que se había creado en su labio.

—Vete al infierno Malfoy, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Te aseguro que si le hubiese pasado algo grave hubiese ido a por ti sin miramientos.

Al principio hasta el propio Draco se sorprendió de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca con tanta naturalidad pero no se paró a prestarle demasiada atención, tenía delante a aquel idiota e iba a hacerle pagar lo sucedido.

—Tú tienes la misma culpa que yo en esto, tú sabías de mi condición de mortífago. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no la advertiste? — el moreno se regodeó la ver como el rubio temblaba de la rabia al oír aquello, había dado en el clavo — No te atrevas a creerte mejor que yo porque solo eres otro miserable más. No hagas como que ella te importa porque no lo hace en absoluto.

—No tienes ni puta idea de qué me importa y que no lo hace y ni te atrevas a creer que me conoces — respondió con enfado a aquel ataque — No intentes hablar con ella ni siquiera te atrevas a pedirle perdón, no permitiré que vuelva a caer.

—Qué te den Malfoy.

Aquel gesto de desprecio fue más de lo que Draco estaba dispuesto a soportar, de un solo movimiento se abalanzó contra Dan y, sujetándolo por las solapas de su camisa, lo empujó contra la pared.

—No te atrevas a ponerla en peligro una vez más — siseó amenazadoramente.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada sin estar dispuestos ninguno a dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

**oOo**

Cuando Hermione salió de la clase de Defensa, tenía pensado ir directamente a la biblioteca evitando así cualquier posibilidad de encontrarse con Malfoy en la torre pero cuando ya iba a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el libro de pociones avanzadas que necesitaba para empezar la enorme redacción que Snape les acababa de mandar el primer día de clase.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a su torre se encontró con aquel espectáculo. Draco sujetaba firmemente a Dan contra la pared mientras ambos se dedicaban miradas de puro odio.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó.

Ambos muchachos la miraron al sentir su presencia y con lentitud, Malfoy soltó a su presa.

—Hermione, quería hablar contigo…— comenzó Dan, el chico tenía un buen golpe en el labio y no le hizo falta imaginarse demasiado para saber quien se lo había provocado.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, anoche te lo dejé bien claro — le respondió sin dejarse amilanar por el tono que había usado con ella.

—Te he dicho que la dejes en paz — oyó que le decía el rubio con los dientes fuertemente apretados y sin casi mover los labios.

—No necesito que me defiendas Malfoy, yo sola me valgo por mí misma.

El chico se enfureció ante aquella respuesta por parte de Hermione, él lo único que quería era demostrarle que estaba preocupado por ella y que en contra de lo que Callahan pudiera decir, ella le importaba. Pero Granger estaba demasiado enfadada y dolida como para ver el verdadero fondo de la cuestión.

—Por mí podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana, como si queréis freíros a maldiciones, pero que sepáis que así no se soluciona absolutamente nada.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, simplemente la observaron como entraba en su torre con la barbilla alzada y sin dejarse amedrentar.

**oOo**

A penas Hermione entró en la torre Draco la siguió después de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Callahan que ignoró por completo. Siguió a la chica y si no se hubiese dado prisa no le habría dado tiempo a interceptarla antes de que llegara a su habitación y se encerrara en ella.

—Granger, espera — la llamó mientras la sujetaba por el brazo y la obligaba a girarse a él — Tenemos que hablar.

—A mí nadie me ordena nada, y menos tú — le respondió soltándose del agarre con un brusco tirón.

—Deja de poner las cosas tan jodidamente difíciles por una puta vez. Sabes que odio tener que venir a buscarte, así que creo que por lo menos me merezco que me escuches.

Durante unos instantes Hermione lo miró retadora, siendo consciente de que lo que él decía era cierto. Draco no era del tipo de personas que solía ir detrás de los demás, ni mucho menos.

—Te escucho, pero no pienses que me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

El rubio tuvo que morderse la punta de la lengua para no soltarle algún comentario fuera de lugar que hiciera que cambiase de opinión.

—Granger, yo no sabía que Callahan planeaba matarte.

—Eso no explica por qué no me dijiste que era un mortífago.

—Sé sincera, ¿me hubieses creído? Seguro que hubieses corrido a por él para escuchar su versión y de igual manera habrías estado en peligro.

Hermione entornó los ojos, en el fondo, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, aquello era cierto.

—Aún así tendrías que haberlo intentado — insistió tozuda — Confiaba en ti, Malfoy.

—Granger no pienso arrastrarme más de lo que lo estoy haciendo para conseguir tu perdón, sé que debí contártelo pero las cosas han sucedido así. Tú decides si lo tomas o lo dejas — habló él sacando a flote parte de su orgullo perdido. Él jamás había hecho algo así, era lo máximo que estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Tras decir aquello, la observó unos instantes pero al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Más furioso que antes se giró dándole la espalda y regresó de nuevo hacia la sala común dónde había dejado desperdigada su mochila.

Acaba de dejar el último escalón atrás cuando sintió la pequeña y cálida mano de la chica aferrarse a su muñeca deteniendo su avance. Con lentitud se giró y la encontró allí, con toda esa barrera caída al suelo mostrando cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, la pena y la decepción. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que ella pensaba hacer, era toda una caja de sorpresas, hasta que se acercó a él totalmente sonrojada y se puso de puntillas para besarle.

Ninguno de los dos dijo anda, solo se besaron siendo consciente de que aquel beso significaba muchas cosas, perdón, confianza y sobre todo miedo.

Miedo por todo aquello que estaban comenzado a sentir.

**oOo**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, estoy deseando ver que opinan ustedes. **

**Muchos besos y achuchones.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola!**

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero los días se me escurren como agua entre los dedos y no me da tiempo a organizarme. El periodo de exámenes se acerca peligrosamente y aún hay muchas cosas por hacer. Encima intenté subirlo el Lunes pero la página no me cargaba el archivo por lo que me fue imposible. Mil perdones de verdad.**

**Agradecimientos especiales para: barbiiie, Aglaia Callia, Sol Meyer M. G. P, memoriesofkagome, gibellu, Andy, Sabaana, Karen Jedahomy, luna-maga, mariapotter2002, Caroone, aran-potter, yumi, Serena Princesita Hale, lolilla y Pryscylla Myshelle. Miles de gracias, no saben cómo me animan sus reviews a continuar escribiendo.**

**También muchas gracias a aquellos que agregaron a alertas y favoritos y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Sin más ya os dejo con el capítulo, no les entretengo más.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Hermione se encontraba en uno de los recovecos de los jardines del colegio. Había ido allí buscando un poco de paz y poder estar sola y evadirse de esa sofocante realidad en la que a veces se convertía su vida. A penas llevaba allí unos minutos cuando una fuerte mano la apresó por la cintura desde atrás, atrayéndola hacia un fuerte pecho que la protegía del frío invernal. No le hizo falta girarse para saber de quién se trataba, tantas horas juntos que ya era capaz de distinguir su aroma.

Menta.

—No deberías de estar aquí fuera, hace un frío de los mil demonios — susurró contra su oído.

—Nadie te pidió que vinieras ¿o sí? — le respondió altanera.

—Eres una desagradecida — replicó con fastidio —Encima de que vengo para otorgarte el gran placer de mi compañía.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se giró hacia él y enlazó sus manos alrededor de su nuca, quedando ambos separados por apenas unos milímetros.

—Admítelo, has venido a buscarme porque no puedes perderme de vista demasiado tiempo — le dijo ella sabiendo que con esas palabras lo provocaría.

Él dibujo una sonrisa torcida.

—Qué tú no puedas vivir sin mí no significa que yo tampoco pueda hacerlo sin ti — le respondió con soltura.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo vivir sin ti! — protestó la chica frunciendo el chico, el muy astuto había conseguido darle la vuelta al asunto a su antojo —Eres un maldito egocéntrico.

Draco acercó su rostro aún más al de ella y entornó los ojos.

—No te quejes tanto, sé que esa es la parte que más te gusta de mí — y antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar atrapó sus labios con los de él.

Se besaron lenta y cadenciosamente disfrutando de cada uno de los segundos que aquello duró. ¿Desde cuándo se habían hechos tan adictos a los besos del otro? No les importaba que estuviesen en los jardines dónde cualquiera que pasara podría verlos, en aquel momento solo podían centrarse en aquel beso y en lo que aquello les hacía sentir.

—¿Hermione? — oyeron una voz a su espalda con un evidente tono de sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces con ese imbécil? — habló otra voz diferente a la primera.

En aquel momento Hermione sintió como una sensación de vacío la llenaba produciéndole incluso un leve mareo.

No podía ser.

Tras lanzarle una mirada de súplica a Draco, se separó de él y cuando se giró solo pudo ver los rostros decepcionados y enojados de sus dos mejores amigos.

Hermione se despertó con la respiración agitada y con pequeñas gotas de sudor mojándole el rostro. Aquella pesadilla había sido tan real que aún tenía grabadas en la retina las expresiones de sus amigos.

Desde que toda aquella locura con Draco comenzó desde inicios de curso, la chica siempre vivió con el miedo de que sus amigos se enterasen de todas las cosas que ella les venía ocultando desde entonces. Ella nunca había guardado ningún secreto con sus amigos, siempre habían confiado los unos en los otros y habían compartido opiniones de varios temas. Pero sabía como se tomarían lo sucedido en los últimos meses y nunca se lo perdonarían. No tendrían en cuanta que Draco había elegido el camino correcto gracias a su insistencia, ni que el rubio estaba dispuesto a dar toda la información que tuviera en su haber acerca de los movimientos de Voldemort y de los mortífagos.

Nada de eso sería suficiente en comparación con la grave traición que ella estaba cometiendo.

**oOo**

—No, no y no — se negó la chica por enésima vez.

—¿Pero por qué? Para ti no supone un gran esfuerzo.

—Ronald, no puedes depender de mí para cada uno de los deberes que hagas. No puedo estar siempre revisándotelo todo.

—¿Solo por esta vez? — insistió el pelirrojo sin perder la esperanza.

—No.

—Harry, dile algo ya a Hermione. Dile que los amigos se ayudan unos a otros siempre que se necesite.

El aludido alzó la vista y miró por unos instantes a sus amigos.

—A mí no me metas en esto Ron. Si ella no quiere no pienso obligarla.

—Vaya par de amigos que tengo — se quejó el chico Weasley cerrando su libro de transformaciones y enrollando el pergamino en el que escribía — Si McGonagall me suspende ésa redacción que sepáis que es por vuestra culpa — y tras decir aquello desapareció por las escaleras que conducían hacia la habitación de los chicos dejando a solas a Harry y Hermione.

—Esto es increíble — rezongó Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos — No se puede ser más vago.

—No te lo tomes a mal, ya sabes como es. Después de la cena se le habrá pasado.

Los dos amigos continuaron en silencio durante unos minutos cada uno enfrascado en lo que estaban haciendo.

—Hermione.

—¿Sí?

—Verás, no quiero meterme donde no me llamaban, si no quieres no tienes porque contármelo…

—Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, te contaré lo que quieras saber — lo tranquilizó dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa que el chico le devolvió.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Callahan? Últimamente ya no se os ve juntos.

Hermione intentó que no se le notara que aquella pregunta la había pillado por completo de sorpresa. No tenía muy claro si de verdad era necesario contarle a sus amigos lo que había sucedido hacía unos días en el Bosque Prohibido. Debería hacerlo, al igual que también debía de haber ido a Dumbledore y contarle lo que estaba pasando dentro del castillo, que había un mortífago y que era necesario tomar medidas.

Pero, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Estaba muy dolida y enfadada por lo sucedido, porque él no hubiese sido capaz de contarle la verdad cuando ella le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero había aprendido que no todo es lo que parece y el ejemplo más claro convivía con ella en la misma torre. Draco fue obligado por las circunstancias a tomar parte de esa guerra en el bando equivocado, puede que Dan estuviese en la misma situación y que no hubiese tenido la suerte de contar con alguien que lo hubiese apoyado para tomar la decisión correcta.

—Corren ciertos rumores que…bueno, me han obligado a apartarme de él — respondió al fin.

Harry frunció el ceño confuso.

—¿Rumores? Yo no he oído nada.

Hermione miró a su alrededor confirmando que los que se encontraban en la sala común estaban distraídos cada uno con sus cosas y nadie les prestaba especial atención. Entonces se inclinó un poco hacia su amigo que se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

—Puede que Dan sea un mortífago Harry.

La sorpresa se hizo más que evidente en el rostro del chico.

—¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes? Hay que informar a Dumbledore.

—Harry, no podemos informar a Dumbledore porque es una simple suposición, solo son rumores y no podemos acusar a alguien de algo tan grave sin pruebas — las palabras salieron con tanta seguridad de su boca que el chico no dudó ni un segundo de lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

Durante uno segundos el muchacho meditó sobre las palabras de su amiga.

—No sé Hermione, no estaría de más que Dumbledore estuviese informado de eso, solo para que esté atento.

—Tanto el director como los profesores ya están al tanto Harry, recuerda lo que nos dijo Hagrid. Si contamos lo que creemos saber nos pedirán pruebas y no las tenemos.

—Todo este asunto es demasiado peligroso.

—Lo sé— admitió la chica— por eso debemos andar con pies de plomo, cualquier paso en falso puede resultar fatal.

**oOo**

Tras hacer alguna que otra elucubración con Harry y terminar de hacer sus deberes, Hermione bajó junto a sus amigos a cenar. Tanto ella como Harry habían decidido no contarle nada a Ron sobre el asunto de Dan, ambos conocían bien el temperamento del pelirrojo y sus decisiones precipitadas.

Durante la cena Hermione tuvo que esforzarse por no dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes, sentía la mirada de Dan fija en ella sin ningún tipo de cuidado. ¿Debería de darle la oportunidad de que se explicara? Probablemente sí, pero de momento no estaba dispuesta a cruzar con él ni una sola palabra, después de todo, aquellos meses en los que ella había creído que una pequeña amistad había crecido entre ellos, no habían sido más que una absoluta mentira.

Terminó de cenar antes que sus amigos y con la escusa de que quería repasar unos apuntes para el día siguiente, se dirigió hacia su torre. Pero el verdadero motivo de su partida era que había visto a Draco salir del Gran Comedor y las ganas de poder estar junto a él se adueñaron de ella consiguiendo que fuera tras él.

Cogió su mochila y salió del lugar, anduvo por un par de pasillos y subió alguna que otra escalera, ya estaba cerca de la torre cuando una mano la sujetó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él. Unos labios fríos y demandantes se posaron sobre los suyos y no le hizo falta nada más para saberse segura entre aquellos brazos. Dejó caer su mochila haciendo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo, y alzó sus brazos para enredarlos en su nuca. Era una completa locura estar allí besándose en aquel pasillo pero al parecer ninguno de los dos pudo esperar hasta llegar a la sala común para poder estar fuera de cualquier curioso que pudiera verlos.

Durante unos segundos solo se besaron, disfrutando de la calidez que el otro le brindaba. Draco sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de Hermione impidiéndole cualquier movimiento que significara la ruptura del beso. Lo que él no sabía era que ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Poco a poco el beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta que se convirtió en un simple roce de labios. Las respiraciones de ambos eran aceleradas cuando sus bocas se separaron pero eso no les impidió observarse para poder decirse con la mirada más cosas de las que ellos mismo podrían creer.

—Vamos, regresemos a la sala común — dijo él poniendo un poco de cordura en todo aquel asunto. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella mientras con la otra recogía la mochila del suelo y se la echaba al hombro — La próxima vez no seas tan impulsiva — la regañó mientras caminaban — Podría habernos visto cualquiera.

Automáticamente el rostro de Hermione se encendió presa de la vergüenza y de la indignación.

—¿De qué hablas? Si has sido tú el que me ha arrastrado a ese oscuro rincón.

—Sí, sí, claro. Que intentes echarme a mí las culpas no quita que hayas sido una auténtica irresponsable. ¿Y eres Premio Anual? Pues vaya ejemplo.

Hermione iba a replicar pero Draco se inclinó hacia ella y volvió a besarla breve pero profundamente haciendo que cualquier idea desapareciera por completo de la mente de la chica.

Con una sonrisa de clara suficiencia, el rubio le dio la contraseña al retrato y ambos se adentraron en la sala.

Al entrar lo primero que les llamó la atención fue una enorme lechuza parda que se encontraba sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas que se encontraban en el lugar. Draco fue el que se acercó hasta ella y extrajo de su pata un pequeño pergamino enrollado con el sello del colegio.

—Es de Dumbledore — dijo en voz alta mientras desenroscaba el pergamino y leía las letras impresas.

Su rostro se volvió serio y preocupado mientras sus ojos vagaban por la pulcra caligrafía del remitente del mensaje. Hermione se acercó hasta él y esperó a que terminara de leer la carta para que fuese él quien le contara lo que sucedía.

El chico alzó la mirada y un deje de nerviosismo se dejó entrever entre sus ojos grises.

—Dice que ya está todo preparado para ir a buscar a mis padres. Que lo harán esta noche.

No hacía falta ser una experta en legeremancia para que Hermione supiera que el rubio estaba preocupado por lo que iba a suceder.

—Todo irá bien — le dijo sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos y poniéndose de puntillas para quedar a su altura — Confía en Dumbledore y en los de la Orden, sacarán a tus padres sanos y salvos de Malfoy Manor.

Él la miró queriendo creer de verdad en sus palabras hasta que posó sus manos sobre las de la chica y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla.

**oOo**

Un molesto ruido sacó a Hermione de su profundo sueño.

Al principio se sintió completamente desubicada, y al intentar moverse sitió una terrible punzada en su cuello producto de una mala postura al dormir. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos y ver dónde se encontraba lo recordó todo.

Había pasado la noche con Draco, en el sofá de la sala común.

Desde que el chico recibió la carta supo que él no sería capaz de irse a dormir, por lo que decidió quedarse a hacerle compañía y ambos acabaron acurrucados el uno contra el otro en una de las esquinas del cómodo sofá. Ninguno de los habló, ni si quiera se dedicaron alguna mirada, simplemente Hermione se dedicó a demostrarle su apoyo silencioso quedándose junto a él.

Al parecer los dos acabaron sucumbiendo a los brazos de Morfeo porque en aquel momento Draco se encontraba apaciblemente dormido con uno de sus brazos rodeando la estrecha cintura de la chica.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Hermione se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la ventana para acabar con aquel molesto sonido. La misma lechuza que había llegado la noche anterior entraba a la estancia para dejar otro mensaje que claramente provenía de Dumbledore. La chica sintió como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus sienes presa de una angustia tal que incluso le imposibilitaba respirar con normalidad.

Le dirigió una mirada a Draco, que parecía tan tranquilo y en paz en aquel momento y se sintió culpable por tener que despertarlo para darle aquel pequeño mensaje. Con cuidado se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Draco — lo llamó suavemente zarandeándole un poco pero no surtió efecto — Draco — volvió a llamarlo pero esta vez con un tono más apremiante en su voz.

Con pereza el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos y parpadeó confuso sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó mientras se incorporaba un poco de su postura e intentaba despejarse. Hermione no puedo evitar enternecerse ante aquella situación.

—Es temprano, apenas ha salido aún el sol — le respondió dándole tiempo a que su mente se deshiciera de los últimos retazos del sueño — Draco, ha llegado esto para ti. Es de Dumbledore.

Automáticamente, los ojos del chico se fijaron en ella mostrando preocupación por el posible contenido de aquel trozo de pergamino. Sus padres podían estar muertos.

Hermione le tendió la nota al rubio y éste la tomó. Con cierto temor, Draco lo desenroscó y leyó su contenido en un profundo silencio que no hizo más que encrespar aún más los nervios de ella. Espero unos segundos dándole tiempo a que leyera el mensaje pero al ver que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra no pudo contenerse.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido? — el rubio continuó mirando el papel sin ni siquiera inmutarse ante las palabras de la chica — Draco me estás asustando.

Fue entonces cuando alzó la vista y la fijó en ella.

—Todo ha salido bien — respondió — Al parecer mi padre ha resultado algo herido pero nada de importancia, nos cita esta tarde en su despacho.

Al principio Hermione no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, veía a Draco tan serio a pesar de la buena noticia que por unos instantes reprimió sus ganas de abrazarlo pero después sonrió y alargó los brazos para rodearlo con ellos.

**oOo**

—Buenas tardes señor Malfoy — les dio la bienvenida — Señorita Granger.

—Buenas tardes director — respondió ella, Draco simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas frente al enorme escritorio esperando las explicaciones pertinentes.

—Bien señor Malfoy, supongo que querrá saber los detalles de lo sucedido.

—Supone bien.

Notó como Hermione le dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria por esa manera de hablarle al profesor pero la ignoró por completo.

—Los miembros de la Orden más capacitados le han dedicado muchas horas de supervisión a toda la información que usted nos proporcionó. Sin ser eso suficiente, también vigilaron la Mansión día y noche para poder establecer un patrón de comportamiento entre los mortífagos que llegaban y salían del lugar — les explicó el anciano mientras los dos chicos lo observaban sin perder detalle de ninguna de sus palabras — Hasta que anoche decidieron que era el día adecuado para llevar a cabo la intromisión en Malfoy Manor.

Hizo una breve pausa estudiando los gestos de sus dos alumnos. Hermione lo miraba fijamente procesando toda la información que estaba recibiendo y su postura era rígida, con la espalda perfectamente recta en la silla y las manos sobre sus rodillas. Pero la pose del rubio era totalmente diferente, se encontraba reclinado en su asiento aparentemente tranquilo. Pero el repiqueteo de su pie izquierdo sobre el suelo y la intensidad de su mirada le indicaban a Dumbledore que su actitud distaba mucho de ser sosegada.

—¿Resultó alguien herido? — preguntó Hermione con preocupación, después de todo varios de los miembros de la Orden eran conocidos suyos.

—No se preocupe señorita Granger. Tal y como le dije al joven Malfoy, su padre resultó levemente lastimado al intentar proteger a su esposa pero nada que no haya podido ser solventado. De los miembros implicados en el rescate, solo debemos de preocuparnos de una maldición recibida por la señorita Nymphadora pero confío en que se recuperará.

La tranquilidad con la que el director le proporcionó a Hermione aquella información, le sirvió a la chica para hacer desaparecer sus preocupaciones. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo al pensar en Tonks y en lo que le habría podido pasar pero confiaba en las palabras de Dumbledore y seguro que se recuperaría.

—¿Dónde están ahora mis padres? —preguntó Draco. A él le daba exactamente igual como se había llevado a cabo el rescate, ni qué miembro de la maldita Orden había salido herido, solo le interesaba conocer el estado de sus padres.

—En un lugar seguro imposible de detectar, siento no poder proporcionarle la información precisa señor Malfoy, pero por razones de seguridad es mejor que no lo sepa. Pero confíe en que están un lugar seguro.

El chico estuvo a punto de replicar para exigir conocer el paradero de sus padres pero sabía que las palabras de aquel anciano eran ciertas. Si alguien lograba inmiscuirse en su mente o si lo capturaban por ser un traidor, en seguida sabrían dónde se encontraban sus padres y todo aquello no habría servido para nada.

—Pueden irse tranquilos mis queridos alumnos, todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos y eso es lo importante. Estaremos en contacto señor Malfoy para mantenerlo al día de cualquier novedad, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco simplemente asintió y se levantó de su asiento sin ni siquiera despedirse.

—Buenas tardes director, gracias por todo — se despidió apresuradamente Hermione y salió tras el chico.

Cuando lo alcanzó, Draco ya casi había salido al pasillo.

—Draco ¿qué te ocurre? — le preguntó pero él la ignoró y continuó su camino.

A la chica le dolió aquella actitud por parte del rubio pero hizo de tripas corazón y apresuró el paso tras él hasta que lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo obligó a girarse.

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora? — quiso saber — ¿No te alegra que todo haya salido bien?

Al principio Draco no respondió. Ambos se encontraban a escasos centímetros en mitad del pasillo que daba al despacho del director, él la miraba con aquel gris plateado que brillaba en la leve penumbra que poco a poco se extendía por el lugar. Su respiración era agitada y superficial y Hermione sintió compasión por él porque podía intuir que era lo que le sucedía.

—Draco…

—Acabo de hacer pasar a mis padres por una misión casi suicida en el que podrían haber perdido la vida. Los estoy obligando a vivir una vida de reclusos rodeados de personas que seguro no son de su agrado. Y todo porque soy un jodido cobarde que no ha sabido seguir hacia adelante con lo que le tenían impuesto. ¡Maldita sea! —uno de sus puños chocó contra los muros de piedra haciendo que el sonido retumbara en el desierto pasillo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de que todo esto ha sido una gilipollez que no debería de haber cometido.

—¿Gilipollez? ¿Para ti es una gilipollez haber puesto a salvo a tus padres? ¿Es una gilipollez haber salvado tu propia vida? ¿Lo es el haber evitado convertirte en un miserable asesino? — Draco no pronunció palabra por lo que la chica continuó —No sé por qué criterio te riges para calificar esto como una gilipollez Malfoy, pero para mí esto no lo es en absoluto. Has tomado la decisión más valiente, romper con el destino que te habían impuesto para construir el tuyo propio. Nadie dijo que fuese fácil, pero la vida no es siempre coger el camino sencillo, sino tomar tus propias decisiones y arriesgarte.

Había sonado más dura de lo que había pretendido pero sus palabras eran ciertas. Entendía la inseguridad que Draco pudiese tener, todo era nuevo para él y muy probablemente sus padres no estuvieran de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado. Ella estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto y estaba dispuesta a apoyarle pasara lo que pasara.

Con pasos lentos acortó la distancia que los separaba, alzó ambas manos y acunó el rostro del chico en ellas. Draco no hizo nada, sus manos permanecieron lánguidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo pero Hermione notó como su respiración ya era más pausada y tranquila que antes.

—No es sencillo Draco, y créeme que yo lo sé. Pero que sepas que… —inconscientemente su rostro se coloreó levemente por lo que estaba por decir —… cuentas conmigo Draco. Pase lo que pase, yo te apoyaré.

Una sensación de calidez infinita recorrió la columna vertebral del chico. Ella, a la que tantas veces había insultado y maltratando, era la única que estaba allí, con él, apoyándolo a cada instante. Un molesto nudo se instaló en su garganta impidiéndole pronunciar palabras, aunque realmente no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que iba a decir.

Como si tuviesen vida propia, sus brazos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo de la chica y lo atrajo hacia él a la misma vez que unía sus labios a los de ella. ¿Qué más daba lo que pudiesen pensar sus padres? Aquello era lo correcto, sobre todo si significaba que ella estaría con él.

**oOo**

—Harry, ¿dónde está Hermione?

Ambos chicos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor. Cada uno intentando adelantar sus tareas para poder tener aquel fin de semana la mayor parte del tiempo libre ya que tenían partido contra Hufflepuff. El chico de gafas alzó la vista de su redacción y miró al pelirrojo sentado frente a él.

—Ahora que lo dices, no tengo ni idea.

—¡Por el amor a Merlín! ¿Dónde está esta chica cuando más se la necesita? — rezongó Ron en su asiento — Salió tan rápido de la clase Transformaciones que no me dio tiempo a preguntarle si iba a venir para ayudarnos.

—Ya sabes lo que dijo ayer, que no pensaba ayudarte — le recordó Harry mientras volvía a su trabajo.

—Pero hay que entregar la redacción mañana a primera hora y aún me quedan varias cosas por poner.

Harry suspiró. Entendía que Hermione se negase a ayudar a Ron, después de todo casi siempre acababa ella haciéndole las tareas casi por completo.

—Si quieres vamos a buscarla pero si te dice que no me dejarás hacer mi redacción en paz, ¿entendido?

—Entendido — respondió con voz cansina.

El chico se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—Iré a por el mapa, tú recoge un poco esto.

Pocos minutos después Harry se encontraba en su habitación, con el Mapa del Merodeador entre sus manos y con los ojos completamente desorbitados. En el mapa había dos pequeñas motas cuyos nombres deberían de estar mucho más separados de lo que estaban.

_Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

**oOo**

—¿Qué narices hace el imbécil de Malfoy con Hermione en un pasillo tan alejado de su torre? — preguntaba Ron mientras que tanto él como Harry iban a toda prisa hacia el lugar dónde Harry había visto sus puntos.

—No lo sé — respondió el chico denotando su evidente preocupación en la voz — Solo espero que no le haya hecho nada.

—Cómo ese idiota le haya puesto un solo dedo a Hermione encima, te juro que lo hago papilla — declaró el pelirrojo poniéndose casi tan colorado como su propio pelo.

Anduvieron por varios pasillos y subieron otra tantas escaleras, ambos corriendo tanto como sus piernas daban de sí dispuestos a enfrentarse a Malfoy se había sido capaz de hacerle daño a Hermione.

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que estaban por encontrarse. Cuando doblaron la esquina que daba hacia el corredor del despacho de Dumbledore, ambos chicos frenaron en seco al ver semejante escena.

Malfoy y Hermione estaban muy juntos, sí, pero no se peleaban, ni se gritaban, ni se dedicaban miradas amenazantes o se apuntaban con la varita.

Nada.

Ambos se estaban _besando_.

Ella tenía sus manos enlazadas en su nunca mientras que él la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura.

Harry parpadeó confuso ante lo que veía, incluso estuvo tentado de quitarse las gafas y limpiarlas no fuese a ser aquello una terrible ilusión óptica. Pero en el fondo sabía que no lo era, aquel beso era dolorosamente real. Podía sentir la respiración alterada de su amigo junto a él y estaba seguro que se debatía entre ir a partirle la cara a Malfoy o gritar de pura frustración.

En cuanto Draco y Hermione sintieron la presencia de alguien más, ambos se separaron rápidamente como si el contacto con el otro les quemara, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

Harry y Ron habían visto suficiente como para hacerse una idea de lo que sucedía entre aquellos dos.

Cuando Hermione se separó de Malfoy y vislumbró a sus dos amigos en uno de los extremos del pasillo, sintió como todo movimiento se detenía a su alrededor. El aire se volvió denso, cargado, y su respiración se detuvo por segundos interminables. Sentía la mirada de decepción, confusión y enfado que sus amigos le dedicaban y se sintió como la peor persona que hubiese pisado Hogwarts jamás. Sabía que aquel juego tarde o temprano llegaría a su fin, que no podría ocultarles a sus amigos su relación con Malfoy por mucho tiempo más. Pero ahora que había llegado el momento de la verdad se sentía totalmente aterrada.

Por su parte, Draco solo tenía ganas de ir a partirle la cara a aquel par de desgraciados por tener aquel efecto sobre Hermione. No hacía falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta como la chica estaba totalmente aterrada ante lo que estaba a punto de explotar allí y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerla sentir mejor, aunque también dudaba que cualquier cosa que hiciera sirviera para algo.

—¿Hermione? — preguntó Harry dudoso — ¿Qué está pasando?

—Harry, yo…

—¿Aún te preguntas que está pasando? — preguntó Ron furibundo avanzando unos pasos hasta que tan solo unos pocos metros lo separaron de Draco y Hermione — ¡Tú! — exclamó con desprecio en la voz apuntando a la chica — Eres una maldita traidora. ¡Nos has traicionado con el imbécil de Malfoy!

—¿A quién llamas imbécil pobretón? — saltó el rubio apuntando con la varita al pelirrojo — No te pases de la raya o te convertiré en la asquerosa comadreja que eres.

Hermione no era capaz de responder ante la escena que se le presentaba, solo era consciente de los latidos acelerados de su corazón y de la mirada que Harry le dedicaba de profunda decepción unos metros más atrás.

—¿Cuándo pensaba contarnos esto Hermione? — preguntó con voz tranquila, pero Hermione no sabía que le dolía más, si la agresividad de Ron o la falsa calma de Harry — ¿Cuándo pensabas contarnos que estás con Malfoy a nuestras espaldas?

—No lo sé, probablemente hasta que no me quedara más remedio — respondió con voz triste y desapasionada, su vista no tardó en nublarse a causa de las lágrimas.

—¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo con él? ¿Qué mierda ves en él? — estalló de nuevo Ron — ¡Es un asqueroso mortífago!

—¡No, no lo es! — lo defendió Hermione sacando un poco a flote su orgullo herido. A ella podían acusarla de lo que quisieran pero no iba a permitir que atacaran de esa manera a Draco y menos, después de lo que había hecho.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura? — le cuestionó Harry con una clara ironía en su voz —¿Él te lo ha dicho?

—No me lo ha dicho, pero lo ha demostrado — de nuevo aquella sensación cálida recorrió a Draco al oír con la vehemencia que ella lo defendía — Es cierto que ha comienzo de curso empezó con su iniciación como mortífago pero ya no. Ahora está de nuestra parte.

Una carcajada cargada de ironía emergió de la garganta del pelirrojo.

—¡No me hagas reír Hermione! ¿Él te ha dicho que está de nuestra parte y tú lo has creído?

—Sí, y Dumbledore también.

El peso de aquella declaración hizo eco en las paredes del pasillo. Ni Harry ni Ron esperaban aquella respuesta, la confusión se denotaba en sus rostros.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Draco habló con Dumbledore y le ha proporcionado información muy valiosa a la Orden acerca de los movimientos de los mortífagos. Ha proporcionado información acerca del lugar en el que se esconden los mortífagos.

—Y todo esto lo ha hecho de manera altruista ¿verdad? — atacó Harry con saña, llevaba muchos años conviviendo con Malfoy como para no conocerlo aunque fuese tan solo un poco.

—Quería salvar la vida de sus padres.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta? — Ron se pasó la mano por su pelo en un claro signo de impotencia — Tan solo quiere salvar su propio culo, es un jodido egoísta.

—¿Acaso no tiene derecho a una oportunidad Ron? El no querer ser un asesino y salvar su vida y la de su familia me parecen motivos más que suficientes. Ahora Voldemort lo querrá muerto por culpa de su traición. ¿Es eso de ser cobarde o egoísta?

De nuevo el silencio se hizo en ellos, Harry era el que mantenía la cabeza más fría por lo que en el fondo admitía que las palabras que Hermione decía eran ciertas pero eso no contrarrestaba los años de insultos y enfrentamientos con él.

—¡Solo te quiere de salvavidas Hermione, solo te quiere para protegerse a él mismo! — continuaba gritando Ron.

Aquello era el colmo, si el cerebro se guisante que aquel imbécil tenía no le daba para entender la situación, él lo haría a base de golpes pero no estaba dispuesto a que continuara haciendo sentir a Hermione la peor escoria que había pisado el colegio. Hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen pero había llegado el momento de devolverle a ella toda la confianza que había depositado en él.

—Te lo advierto comadreja, como vuelvas a infravalorarla de esa manera te arrancaré la cabeza — lo amenazó.

—Deja el papel de defensor Malfoy, no te pega nada — habló Harry — Puede que tengas buenos motivos para haber abandonado el bando de Voldemort pero eso no te hace una buena persona — su mirada se dirigió a Hermione, quien noto de nuevo las lágrimas correr a acumularse en sus ojos al notar el peso de la mirada de su mejor amigo — ¿Has olvidado la de veces que te ha insultado? ¿Las veces que te ha hecho llorar? ¿Qué te ha tratado como si fueras un ser inferior?

Sus esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas se fueron a pique con aquellas palabras, automáticamente éstas brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con ella Potter? — murmuró Draco con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada — Tú, que te consideras su mejor amigo, ¿cómo eres capaz de hacerle daño de esta manera?

—Sólo le digo la verdad Malfoy — le respondió con voz neutra — Y si ésta duele, solo es culpa tuya — durante unos instantes le mantuvo la mirada a Draco pero luego volvió a desviarse hasta Hermione — Tú sabrás lo que haces Hermione, pero no cuentes con nosotros para esto. Vámonos Ron.

Y sujetando por el brazo al pelirrojo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras la furia que sentía en aquel momento, los dos chicos desaparecieron por los corredores de Hogwarts dejando a Hermione llorosa y hundida y a Draco completamente furioso con aquel par de imbéciles pero sobre todo furioso consigo mismo.

**oOo**

**¡Tachán! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Personalmente no lo considero de los mejores, no me agrada demasiado como ha quedado, pero bueno.**

**Estoy deseando conocer sus opiniones.**

**Mil besos y abrazos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lo sé, llego muuuy tarde y no saben lo mal que me siento cada vez que me retraso. Siento muchísimo estos tres días de espera pero me ha faltado tiempo para sentarme y escribir el capítulo. Ya estoy metida de lleno en la recta final del cuatrimestre lo cual significa entre de trabajos, exposiciones y comenzar a estudiar para los finales. He hecho todo lo posible para subir el capítulo lo más pronto posible, solo espero que de verdad me comprendan.**

**Ahora sí, debo advertirles que de ahora en adelante hasta que acabe los exámenes no puedo asegurar que voy a subir puntualmente los capítulos probablemente me retrase pero bueno, es eso o dejar parada la historia y continuar después de los exámenes y tampoco es plan de hacer eso. Ojalá tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarme solo a esto pero mis obligaciones me lo impiden. De verdad espero que me entiendan, cuando acabe los exámenes (el 4 de julio) todo volverá a la normalidad, lo prometo.**

**Hoy, los agradecimientos especiales son para: Caroone, Gibellu, lolilla, luna-maga, Pryscylla Myshelle, Aglaia Callia, memoriesofkagome, Sol Meyer M. G. P, barbiiie, mariapotter2002, Rebec, Safi, Serena Princesita Hale, angelikpotter15 y a ese usuario/a que olvidó dejar su nombre cuando dejó el review anónimo. A todos mil gracias por estar ahí, esperarme con paciencia y hacerme saber siempre vuestras opiniones.**

**También muchísimas gracias a aquello que me agregaron a alertas y favoritos y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Sus ojos aún seguían fijos en el lugar donde segundos atrás sus dos mejores amigos habían desaparecido. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla que acababa de presenciar.

Sentía los latidos de su corazón pesados, como una terrible carga. Se sentía vacía, hueca, el único sentimiento que anidaba en ella era una tristeza demasiado aguda y dolorosa como para expresarla con palabras.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo queriendo alejarse de aquel lugar.

—Hermione— la voz de Draco retumbó en el desierto pasillo consiguiendo que la chica frenara sus pasos.

Desde que aquellos dos idiotas habían desaparecido de escena, una incómoda y aterradora sensación se instaló en él. Por todos era conocida la estrecha relación que aquellos tres tenían, y había llegado él y lo había estropeado todo. ¿Se alejaría Hermione de él para recuperar la amistad de aquel par de imbéciles? ¿Renegaría de todo lo sucedido para conseguir su perdón? Esas preguntas sin respuesta no dejaban de atosigarlo una y otra vez, y ahora al ver que ella se alejaba sin pronunciar palabra no hacía otra cosa que aumentar aún más aquella sensación.

La chica se giró ante su llamado y aquella expresión de infinita tristeza se le clavó a Draco como un afilado puñal.

—Draco, yo… necesito estar sola — su voz sonaba rota por el llanto contenido — Por favor.

Y sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, retomó su camino sin saber que dejaba a Draco preso de demasiadas dudas y temores.

**oOo**

Acaba de volver de la cena y Hermione aún no había regresado.

La chica no había dado señales de vida desde que desapareció hacía ya varias horas y no había vuelto a aparecer, ni siquiera había bajado a cenar. Vigiló la mesa de Gryffindor durante toda la cena. Potter y Weasley estaban sentados junto a la comadreja pequeña mientras murmuraban entre ellos. Su semblante era serio y el del pobretón parecía estar a punto de explotar de lo colorado que estaba. Al menos Hermione no había acudido a ellos arrepentida y dispuesta a conseguir su bendito perdón.

Se sentía vulnerable y eso lo enfurecía. Era la primera vez que se sentía preso de unos sentimientos que nunca pensó albergar. La incertidumbre lo dominaba sin poderlo remediar y odiaba a Hermione por ser la culpable de todo aquello. Porque en vez de huir debería haberse quedado con él porque, joder, estaba dispuesto a darle el apoyo que necesitaba.

Salió del Gran Comedor hecho un huracán sin ni siquiera despedirse de Blaise y desapareció rumbo a la torre. Su enfado y su malestar no hicieron otra cosa que aumentar al encontrar ésta vacía y sin ningún rastro de Hermione.

Llevaba ya un rato en la sala común dando vueltas como un león enjaula cuando el retrató se abrió.

En el primer instante en el que la chica hizo su aparición el tiempo se detuvo.

Cuando Draco fijó sus ojos en ella sintió como su corazón se estrujaba. La chica venía con los ojos rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto, su pelo lucía más enmarañado de lo común y su mirada lucía igual de triste que cuando se despidió de él hacía ya varias horas.

Cuando ella lo miró, intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa pero su intento fue nefasto porque solo consiguió que su tristeza se acentuara aún más.

—Draco — murmuró con voz rota mientras con pasos lentos acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

Aquello fue el detonante para que Draco también se acercara a ella, pero fue la propia Hermione la que se arrojó sobre él en un abrazo y se acurrucó contra su pecho. La sensación que lo recorrió cuando aquel roce se produjo era lo totalmente opuesto a lo que llevaba sintiendo todo aquel jodido día.

**oOo**

Cuando Hermione dejó a Draco solo se dedicó a deambular por el castillo hasta que encontró un aula lo suficientemente alejada donde nadie la encontraría. Las imágenes sucedidas instantes antes regresaron a su mente golpeándola dolorosamente. Un gemido ahogado emergió de su garganta y sin tener más fuerzas para reprimirlo, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Varias veces había reproducido en su mente como sería la situación el día en que Harry y Ron se enterasen de lo suyo con Draco. Se lo había imaginado de muchas maneras y todas eran diferentes versiones de lo que acababa de suceder, pero haberlo vivido realmente fue mucho más duro de lo que se imaginaba.

Podía entender que no les agradase que ella les hubiese engañado durante tanto tiempo, después de todo ella hubiese hecho lo mismo. También podía entender que Draco no fuese la persona que más les agradase de todo el colegio, años de continuo maltrato eran más que suficientes. Pero a pesar de todo lo que podía entender había algo que le dolía profundamente y era que no confiaran en ella.

Durante mucho tiempo Hermione había demostrado ser una persona lo suficientemente racional y sensata. Había demostrado que siempre estudiaba cada una de sus decisiones de manera concienzuda y cuidadosa para reducir el margen de error al mínimo. ¿Tanto trabajo les hubiese costado escucharla? ¿Tan difícil hubiese sido que intentaran ponerse en su lugar?

De Ronald era de esperar semejante reacción, era el más impulsivo de los tres, nunca se detenía a pensar en sus acciones hasta que las cometía y ya no había solución para las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero Harry siempre había sido todo lo apuesto al pelirrojo, siempre la había escuchado y había hecho lo posible en apoyarla y entenderla. Su mirada de profunda decepción la tenía tatuada en sus retinas y cada vez que la evocaba, le producía un fuerte vacío en el pecho.

No supo cuanto pasó en aquella aula. La noche cayó y el cielo se tiñó de negro a través del cristal de la ventana.

Hermione estaba dolida y mucho. Pero había algo que tenía muy claro.

No iba a dejar a Draco.

Por eso quiso volver a la sala común junto a él en cuento su imagen se cruzó en su mente. Apresuró el paso queriendo llegar lo antes posible y cerciorarse de que él no la había dejado sola como habían hecho sus dos mejores amigos. En los pocos minutos en los que tardó llegar a la torre, consiguió dejar a un lado el dolor de la pérdida y se centró en lo que tan solo el recordar a Draco le provocaba.

Una inmensa e inequívoca verdad calló sobre ella tan aterradora como cálida.

Estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

¿Por qué sino estaba dispuesta a luchar por él? ¿Qué otro motivo habría para hacer todo lo que había hecho por él? Durante mucho tiempo había intentado engañarse a sí misma, aceptar estar enamorada de tu enemigo por excelencia no era algo fácil de asimilar y mucho menos de creer.

Pero el enfrentamiento con Harry y Ron le había abierto los ojos, ahora no había marcha atrás, había llegado de enfrentar la realidad y hacerse cargo de sus actos ocurriese lo que ocurriese.

Por eso cuando atravesó el retrato de su torre y lo vio, cuando sus ojos grises se fijaron en los de ella llenos de preocupación no pudo evitar acercarse a él y refugiarse en el cálido abrazo que él le proporcionaba.

Porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido durante años, él era el único que en aquel momento permanecía junto a ella.

**oOo**

La ira bullía por sus venas como lava ardiendo.

Estaba rodeado de verdaderos inútiles que no eran capaces ni de defender su propia guarida. Los miembros de la Orden se habían permitido el lujo de adentrarse en Malfoy Manor y llevarse con ellos a dos de sus prisioneros más preciados, los Malfoy.

Y ninguno de sus hombres lo habían impedido.

Ni siquiera habían matado a ninguno de la Orden, tan solo uno de ellos había resultado malherido a causa de una insignificante maldición. ¿Y de su poder para luchar dependía en parte su victoria? Aquello era intolerable.

Lord Voldemort no podía tolerar semejante comportamiento por parte de sus subordinados, por lo que tarde o temprano recibirían su castigo respectivo por tremenda acción.

Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, pues su mente iba más allá de lo obvio.

No lograba entender a qué se debía aquella acción por parte de la Orden. Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo habían decidido entrar en la Mansión solo para llevarse con ellos a los Malfoy. Por todos era sabido que aquellos imbéciles se dedicaban a combatir en el bando opuesto al suyo en aquella guerra y que luchaban a favor de ciertos ideales que él veía inútiles y sin sentido, pero a pesar de ello su intuición le decía que había algo más detrás de todo aquel asunto, algo que tarde o temprano averiguaría.

Un golpeteo en la puerta de madera que resguardaba su despacho lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante — respondió al llamado con voz autoritaria.

Un hombre de aspecto robusto y fiero hizo aparición vestido por completo de negro. Al identificar a su amo unos metros más adelante, se inclinó en señal de respeto.

—Mi señor, Dolohov ya ha recibido su castigo por su ineptitud al llevar a cabo el ataque en Hogwarts — informó con cierto matiz de disfrute en su voz por lo que acababa de hacer.

Voldemort fijó sus ojos viperinos en el mortífago y la comisura de sus labios se torció en una escalofriante sonrisa.

—Perfecto, ahora encárgate de Callahan — le ordenó — Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

**oOo**

Sorprendentemente, la respiración pausada de Hermione junto a él lo sosegaba hasta límites insospechados.

La chica había llegado en pésimas condiciones, en cuanto se abrazó a él de nuevo rompió en llanto el cual duró varios minutos. Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, después de todo, era una situación completamente nueva para él, nunca había consolado a una chica. Pero como si tuviesen vida propia, sus brazos atrajeron con más fuerza a Hermione contra él y simplemente dejó que ella se desahogase y que se desprendiese de todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro.

Ahora se encontraban allí, sentados el uno junto al otro frente a la chimenea en completo silencio.

Realmente Draco no sabía qué diablos decir. Él no era bueno en aquello de consolar a la gente, nunca lo había hecho. Pero una pequeña parte de él se sentía culpable (un sentimiento que hasta ahora desconocía) por la tristeza de Hermione.

—No debes sentirte culpable — oyó la voz de Hermione junto a su oído, como si le hubiese estado leyendo los pensamientos — Todo esto es culpa de Harry y Ron.

Su tono de voz era triste, sobre todo cuando nombró a sus dos mejores amigos, inconscientemente Draco la estrechó aún más hacia él.

—Son un par de idiotas, ¿qué esperabas? No puedes pedirles a ese par de retrasados que razonen como la gente normal.

—No son retrasados.

Draco rodó los ojos, incluso en aquellas circunstancias no podía evitar defenderlos.

—No sé cómo puedes ponerte así por ese par, no se lo merecen.

Hermione sonrió levemente por aquellas palabras y se giró a mirarlo. Puede que no lo dijese abiertamente pero aquella era la manera que tenía de demostrar que en el fondo estaba preocupado por ella. Al notar su mirada, Draco también volvió su rostro hacia el de ella y sin despegar su mirada de la de Hermione, acercó su rostro hasta posar sus labios sobre los suyos. La besó de una forma lenta y cadenciosa provocando que todo el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciese por su contacto.

Puede que Hermione estuviese pasando por un mal momento por culpa de la discusión con sus amigos pero por momentos como aquel merecía la pena.

**oOo**

Los días siguientes a aquella discusión con sus amigos fueron los peores que Hermione recordaba en mucho tiempo. Pasaba muchas horas con ellos, entre las clases y los momentos que coincidían en el Gran Comedor, por lo que era imposible ignorar aunque fuese momentáneamente la situación en la que los tres se encontraban.

Incluso Ginny le había retirado la palabra. Aún recuerda como la pelirroja se acercó a ella al salir del Gran Comedor un par de días atrás y le aclaró lo mal que le parecía lo que estaba haciendo y que por supuesto era de la misma opinión que los chicos, que no contara con ella para aquella locura. Hermione aceptó las críticas de su amiga con la cabeza bien en alto y sin dejarse amedrentar y cuando la chica Weasley terminó de hablarle se despidió formalmente de ella y desapareció de su vista sin añadir nada más. Por mucho que le dolieran sus palabras estaba dispuesta a tomar sus propias decisiones sin dejarse influir por lo que terceros pensasen.

Pero el rumor de que el famoso trío dorado estaba distanciado se extendió como la pólvora por todo el colegio y eso no ayuda demasiado. Si la situación ya era difícil por sí sola, el tener que oír murmullos a su paso no mejoraba su estado anímico.

Lo único que podía sacar bueno de toda aquella situación era que continuaba contando con el apoyo de Draco. Muy a su manera, siempre andaba criticando a Harry y Ron para que ella se sintiese mejor (y porque también le encantaba hacerlo). Hermione lo valoraba mucho y en más de una ocasión le agradecía sus palabras. Él, sin saber muy bien que decir, tan solo se dedicaba a mirarla con una intensidad que hacía estremecer a la chica, para luego besarla hasta que se olvidara de todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor.

**oOo**

Cuando Hermione llegó aquella noche a la sala común supo que algo iba mal. Draco no se encontraba en uno de los sillones leyendo tranquilamente esperando su llegada, ni la recibió con una penetrante mirada que claramente la invitaba a sentarse a su lado.

No.

Se encontraba junto a la ventana de espaldas a ella, con las manos cerradas en dos sendos puños y entre sus dedos asomaba un pequeño trozo de pergamino. A pesar de sentir la presencia de la chica no se giró hacia ella, permaneció impasible con la mirada fija en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Draco — lo llamó confundida ante tanta indiferencia, una sensación de terror profundo comenzó a apoderarse de ella — Draco, ¿qué ocurre? — insistió al ver que tan solo un leve movimiento de hombros fue su reacción ante su llamada.

Fue en ese momento, cuando sintió la preocupación latente en el tono de la chica, cuando Draco se giró hacia ella. Sus ojos le parecieron más fríos que nunca y el miedo se asentó con más fuerza en ella. Su rostro permanecía serio, marcando perfectamente sus facciones pareciendo una estatua tallada en mármol.

Sin pronunciar palabra le tendió el arrugado pergamino. Con manos temblorosas ella lo sujetó entre sus manos y leyó las palabras escritas en tinta negra que había sobre él.

_Esta noche será el ataque a esos asquerosos muggles, a la misma hora en el mismo lugar._

En el mensaje no había nada más, tan solo aquellas pocas palabras que para Hermione tenía más significado que un enorme párrafo. Alzó los ojos y volvió a encontrarse con la misma mirada de segundos atrás clavada en ella sin ningún cambio.

—¿Ésta era vuestra siguiente prueba? — preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta — ¿Ibais a matar muggles? — el silencio fue toda la respuesta que recibió ante su interrogatorio — ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? — insistió con la voz levemente quebrada.

—¿Qué más da? — respondió él con voz cortante — No voy a ir, ya soy oficialmente un traidor.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Hermione se habría sentido conmovida, habría sentido compasión por la situación que el chico venía viviendo desde hacía meses pero en aquel momento no. Estaba dolida porque en un principio él había preferido matar muggles antes que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

—Siempre estuviste dispuesto a ir a asesinar a unos pobres muggles antes de ir a hablar con Dumbledore — su voz sonada cansada y desilusionada. Había sufrido un gran estrés emocional durante los últimos días como para encima tener que añadir una decepción más.

El frunció levemente la comisura de sus labios al oír aquella acusación.

Desde que recibió la nota supo que Hermione reaccionaría de una manera similar al conocer su contenido, por eso se había mantenido tan reacio con su llegada. Él no quería ser un asesino, por eso había salvado a sus padres y había elegido cambiarse bando pero no podía negar que en un primer momento no tuvo reparos en usar la peor de las imperdonables.

—No me quedaba más remedio — dijo con la mandíbula apretada — Mi vida y la de mi familia dependía de ello y tú lo sabes.

—Eso no explica por qué no me lo contaste desde un primer momento — insistió — ¿Qué tratas de ocultar?

Aquella duda reflejada en ella fue como un balde de agua fría para Draco. Después de todo el tiempo pasado juntos, de todas las cosas que habían confiado el uno en el otro, cómo era posible que dudase de él de esa manera.

—Óyeme bien porque no creo que vuelva a repetir esto en mucho tiempo — le dijo con una voz tan grave y profunda que los vellos del cuerpo de Hermione se alzaron de inmediato —Todo lo que hago desde hace unos meses hasta ahora lo hago por dos motivos, para proteger mi vida y la de mis padres y por ti — su mirada le mostraba tantos sentimientos a Hermione que quedó prendada de aquellos ojos del color de la plata —No quería que te alejaras de mí cuando has sido la única persona que de verdad se ha preocupado de lo que me pasaba.

Hermione estaba tan asombrada por las palabras que el chico le había dedicado que no opuso ninguna resistencia a que se acercara a ella y la tomara por la cintura hasta quedar totalmente presa entre sus brazos. Acercó su rostro al de ella y cuando tan solo unos milímetros separaban sus bocas volvió a hablar.

—No te atrevas a apartarte de mi lado — le ordenó de una manera clara y precisa.

Sin dudarlo Hermione se arrojó a sus labios tras oír aquellas últimas palabras regalándole un beso apasionado y cargado de sentimientos.

Porque la última frase no había sido ninguna orden.

Ni tampoco una exigencia.

Había sido una súplica.

**oOo**

Puede que a la vista de todos Hermione pareciera que era la que peor lo estaba pasando de los tres amigos. Iba sola a todas partes, comía sola, y su aspecto estaba bastante deteriorado.

Pero esa no era del todo la realidad.

Harry y Ron también lo estaban pasando muy mal lejos de su mejor amiga.

Ron se dedicaba a soltar barbaridades cada vez que se cruzaba con Malfoy o el recuerdo de Hermione con él le cruzaba la mente. Tachaba a la chica de traidora y al rubio de manipulador. Puede que solo pareciera que estaba enfadado por la actitud de su amiga pero esa era su forma de demostrar que también estaba dolido y mucho.

Al igual que Harry.

El moreno no despotricaba como su amigo y evitaba hablar del tema, pero cada vez que veía a Hermione sola por los pasillos o desayunando sola en una esquina apartada de la mesa, su corazón daba un vuelco. Le dolía estar lejos de ella y verla en ese estado.

Era su mejor amiga y la quería como una hermana y no podía evitar pensar que quizás, solo quizás, se merecía que la escuchase al menos para conocer los motivos por los que había hecho semejante barbaridad.

Cuando se lo comentó a Ron, éste lo tachó de loco.

—Ella solita se lo ha buscado — le dijo —Esto le pasa por preferir a Malfoy antes que a sus mejores amigos.

Entonces Harry guardaba silencio y volvía a pensar en todo aquel asunto. Puede que Ron tuviera razón pero ¿acaso no se merecía una oportunidad por tantos años de amistad incondicional?

**oOo**

De nuevo iba tarde a cenar. Últimamente parecía que aquello se había convertido en una constante en su vida. Aquella semana por todo lo sucedido con Harry y Ron andaba más despistada de lo habitual y se había entretenido demasiado hablando con McGonagall después de clase.

Así que ahora se encontraba caminando con paso veloz por los desiertos pasillos del colegio hacia el Gran Comedor esperando llegar a tiempo para comer algo. De repente alguien la sujetó por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta un pequeño recoveco que había en el pasillo tras una armadura. Sentía un cuerpo demasiado cerca del suyo y definitivamente aquel no era Draco.

En cuanto advirtió quien era de un rápido empujón se deshizo de él y salió de su encarcelamiento encarándolo.

—¿Qué te crees que haces? — le increpó bastante molesta por aquella intromisión.

—Hermione, por favor, cálmate. Solo quiero hablar contigo — le dijo el chico con voz apaciguadora pero su efecto fue el contrario a lo esperado.

—Yo no tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo Callahan, creo que eso ya te lo dejé bastante claro en su momento — le respondió cortante.

—¿Qué te ha pasado con Potter y Weasley? — preguntó ignorando las palabras de la chica — Es por culpa de Malfoy ¿cierto?

El rostro de Hermione se volvió más serio que antes dejando en evidencia la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

—Hermione no estás sola, puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites, por favor confía en mí.

La chica no podía evitar sorprenderse ante el descaro de las palabras de Dan. ¿Cómo era posible que se creyera en el derecho de pedirle tal cosa?

—Te recuerdo que ya confié en ti en su momento y me dejaste muy en claro que no podía hacerlo — respondió resuelta y segura de sus palabras — No te metas en mis asuntos Callahan.

Dichas esas palabras se giró para seguir su camino pero unas palabras pronunciadas por el chico la obligaron a detenerse de nuevo.

—No confías en mí pero si lo haces en Malfoy ¿no? — en sus palabras se reflejaba cierto dolor que Hermione quiso ignorar —Te recuerdo que él también pensaba convertirse en un mortífago.

—Es diferente.

—Diferente ¿por qué? La diferencia está en que a él le has dado una oportunidad y a mí no eres capaz de dármela. Estás siendo injusta.

Durante unos segundos Hermione no supo que responder a aquella acusación. Durante días se había preguntado si realmente Dan se merecía una oportunidad de darse a explicar pero llegó a la conclusión de que no. Ya tuvo la suya cuando ella le insistió en que podía confiar en ella y contarle cualquier cosa. Cuando tuvo su oportunidad él la desaprovechó y no podía venir a echarle en cara a ella algo que no era verdad.

—No seas cínico, Callahan. ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas cuando en su momento te di la oportunidad de sincerarte conmigo? — le atacó esta vez con más furia que antes — He sido la única persona que ha confiado en ti desde que llegaste y esa confianza no ha sido recíproca. La diferencia no es esa, la diferencia radica en que Draco aprovechó su oportunidad y tú no. Ahora no puedes culparme de ello.

Aquellos ojos verdes que antes la miraban con ternura y cariño ahora la miraban con dolor y tristeza. Aquello la sobrecogió un poco pero se repuso, no podía olvidar que por su culpa casi la matan en el Bosque Prohibido.

Con pasos lentos el chico se acercó a ella pero cuando estuvo a su altura la esquivó y continuó su camino por el pasillo pero unos pocos pasos después paró.

—He sido torturado por evitar cumplir mi misión Hermione, ¿crees que Malfoy estaría dispuesto a hacer algo así por ti? — le dijo mostrándole tan solo su perfil — Piénsalo, creo que me merezco una oportunidad.

Y tras haber dejado a Hermione completamente sorprendida por aquella última declaración, el chico desapareció entre las oscuridades del castillo.

**oOo**

El mes de enero iba desapareciendo poco a poco y con Febrero llegó la primera visita a Hogsmeade del año. Todos los alumnos andaban un poco revueltos porque era el fin de semana siguiente a San Valentín y muchos ya andaban preocupados sobre a quién invitar. Muchos veían en esa visita la oportunidad perfecta para declararse a la persona que les gustaba, otros pasarían aquel día como cualquier otro con sus amigos o pareja y otros realmente odiaban aquello.

Como era el caso de Ron.

Dese que se conoció la salida a Hogsmeade, el pelirrojo se había dedicado a esquivar a Lavender deliberadamente aunque supiera que aquello no le iba a servir de mucho. La rubia era realmente insistente cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería y en aquel momento lo quería a él junto a ella en el salón de Madame Pudipié.

Y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida si era necesario para evitarlo.

Harry y Ginny veían todo aquello como algo realmente divertido. Cada vez que le sacaban el tema a Ron, éste se ponía rojo cual tomate maduro y murmuraba cosas inteligibles como "menuda cursilada" o "antes muerto que ir a ese lugar". Por eso cuando, inevitablemente, Lavender acorraló a Ron en el almuerzo y el pelirrojo no se negó a su petición, Ginny y Harry tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

Inconscientemente Harry se acordó de Hermione, imaginándola allí con ellos, rodando los ojos ante la escena de la pareja. Un enorme vacío se abrió paso en su pecho y dirigió la mirada hacia la esquina de la mesa en la que la chica comía sola mientras leía un grueso tomo que había junto a ella.

—¿Crees que ella irá a la visita? — le preguntó Ginny a su lado cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del chico.

—No lo sé — respondió — Me preocupa mucho — confesó sus sentimientos en voz alta — Siempre se le ve tan sola y demacrada y no puedo evitar pensar que es por nuestra culpa.

—Ella sabía a lo que se exponía con todo esto, Harry — lo intentó consola la pelirroja — No debes sentirte más culpable que lo necesario.

Harry asintió pero aquellas palabras por parte de su novia no lo hicieron sentir mejor.

**oOo**

Estaba jodido, muy jodido.

No podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando y menos en aquel momento en el que las cosas poco a poco parecían volver a su cauce.

Aquel viernes había sido como cualquier otro. Había asistido a clases, había entrenado con su equipo de quidditch por la tarde y después de regresar a su torre para asearse para asistir a la cena había encontrado aquel sobre, sobre su escritorio.

Al principio se sorprendió sin saber quién podía escribirle a él, pero cuando leyó la pulcra caligrafía de su padre en el reverso un mal presentimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Al principio se negó a leer la carta, un miedo irracional le impedía querer conocer el contenido de aquel sobre. Podría tener muy buenas noticias o todo lo contrario, completamente nefastas.

Finalmente se reprendió a sí mismo por su cobardía, solo era una simple carta y durante días se había lamentado el no poder conocer la opinión de sus padres respecto a todo aquel asunto y ahora que tenía la oportunidad en sus manos no podía echarse atrás.

Respiró hondo y con cuidado desveló su contenido pero desde que leyó la primera línea deseó no haberlo hecho.

_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Draco? ¿Cambiar de bando? ¿Lo has pensado bien? Ni tu madre ni yo hubiésemos querido que te convirtieras en un asesino pero obviamente preferimos eso antes de verte muerto. Has tomado la peor decisión de todas y la más errónea. Ahora estás en su punto de mira y te querrá muerto a cualquier precio, igual que a tu madre y a mí. No sabes en el peligro que no has puesto._

_Pero lo que más me enferma es que todo esto lo hayas hecho por una asquerosa sangre sucia que no se merece ni el aire que respira. ¿La mejor amiga de Potter? ¿En qué cojones estabas pensando? Cuando Dumbledore nos puso al día de los hechos ni tu madre ni yo dábamos crédito a lo que oíamos._

_Nos mantienen aquí encerrados en la vieja Mansión de los Black como si fuésemos unos malditos delincuentes, al menos en nuestra propia casa éramos libres de pasearnos a nuestro antojo._

_Te lo advierto Draco, aléjate de esa sangre sucia o te arrepentirás de lo sucedido. No me subestimes, sabes que tengo mis propios medios para conseguir que esa escoria lo pase verdaderamente mal. Aléjate de ella antes de que empeore aún más la situación en la que nos has dejado._

_Hazme caso Draco, por tu bien y por el de ella._

**oOo**

**Bueno, hasta aquí ha dado mi imaginación para este capítulo. Sé que no es tan largo como los demás pero era eso o esperar un par de días más para actualizar y ya no quería haceros esperar más.**

**El siguiente capítulo promete ser intenso, no digo más.**

**Estoy deseando conocer sus opiniones.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Sorpresa! **

**No sé para vosotros pero para mí ha sido toda una sorpresa poder actualizar tan pronto (tan solo un par de días de retraso). He hecho un considerable esfuerzo (y desperdiciado varias horas de sueño) para dar lo mejor de mí y tener el capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

**Agradecimientos especiales para: Sol Meyer M. G. P, amtorop, Caroone, luna-maga, Sabaana, mariapotter2002, memoriesofkagome, Aglaia Callia, ALEX, Gibellu, Prisss de Potter Black Lupin, aran-potter, Serena Princesita Hale y Naiz. Mil gracias por sus reviews, ya saben que me encanta leerlos y que me animan muchísimo a escribir.**

**También mil gracias a aquellos que agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Y sin nada más que añadir les dejo con el capítulo que espero de verdad que les guste.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.**

Las palabras de Dan resonaban en la cabeza de Hermione como si se tratase de un disco rayado. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a acercarse a ella después de todo lo sucedido? Pero por mucho esfuerzo que pudiera en sentirse enfada y ofendida con él no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y pensar en ello más de la cuenta.

No podía evitar pensar que no estaba siendo del todo justa con el chico y esa sensación no le gustaba. Ella siempre había presumido de ser justa y objetiva y sabía que en aquel momento no lo estaba siendo en absoluto. Lo que no tenía del todo claro era el porqué. ¿Acaso temía que volviera a traicionar su confianza? ¿O inconscientemente tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pensar Draco respecto a un nuevo acercamiento? No lo tenía del todo claro y de momento sería mejor no comentarle nada al rubio, no tenía sentido iniciar una discusión por algo que no tenía tanta trascendencia.

Cuando se adentró a su sala común su mente rápidamente desconectó de cualquier pensamiento coherente en cuanto sintió como la figura de Draco se acercaba a ella con paso veloz y la sujetaba por la cintura a la vez que aprisionaba sus labios con los de él. El cuerpo de Hermione quedó totalmente pegado al del chico mientras que sus labios eran besados con una pasión y una fuerza que hacía que sus piernas temblasen sin control alguno. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial, sus manos se aferraron a los fuertes hombros de Draco buscando algo de sustento e intentó responderle a aquel beso con la misma intensidad que él le imprimía.

Era la primera vez que la besaba de esa manera, con tanta necesidad que nublaba cada uno de sus sentidos. No sabía a qué se debía ese cambio en Draco pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a preguntárselo. Cada una de las células de su cuerpo estaba centrada solamente en sentir y en mandar escalofríos a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de la chica. Una nueva sensación comenzó a asentarse en su vientre, una sensación desconocida para ella hasta aquel momento que no hizo otra cosa que aumentar su excitación.

Cuando ya sus pulmones reclamaron por oxígeno no les quedó más remedio que separar sus bocas pero sus cuerpos continuaron completamente unidos. Cuando Hermione alzó la mirada para observarle sintió como aquella mirada plateada parecía querer leer en lo más profundo de ella provocando que su corazón bombeara aún más desbocado dentro de su pecho.

Algo le preocupaba a Draco, aquella era su manera de demostrarlo. Para él era imposible poner en palabras sus sentimientos, sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, pero después de aquellos meses conviviendo juntos ella había aprendido a interpretar cada uno de sus gestos. Pero si él no estaba preparado para contárselo, no lo presionaría, ya encontraría el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Pero de nuevo sus elucubraciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando él movió una de sus manos posadas en su cintura para alzarla y acariciar su mejilla. El rostro de Hermione se sonrojó por el contacto y por la escrutadora mirada que le estaba dedicando hasta que de nuevo inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella hasta que sus labios volvieron a unirse. Pero esta vez el beso fue pausado, lento, como si quisiera saborear cada uno de los rincones de su boca para poder memorizarlos.

Y por supuesto que no opuso ninguna resistencia ante aquel roce.

La increíble calidez que sentía y que la embargaba con una fuerza arrolladora era algo que jamás podría explicar con las palabras exactas. En momentos como aquel se daba cuenta de cuan inmenso era aquello que sentía por él y que tanto miedo le producía. Como era posible que algo tan hermoso como aquel sentimiento que la embargaba podía generar otro sentimiento tan contradictorio.

Y es que cuando estaba a solas consigo misma, en aquellos momentos en los que no lo tenía a su lado, una angustiante sensación se apoderaba de ella y no podía hacer otra cosa que rogar a Merlín por que no le partiese el corazón en mil pedazos.

**oOo**

Todos podían irse al cuerno.

Y su padre el primero.

Era realmente doloroso que tus propios padres no fuesen capaces de valorar el gran esfuerzo que habías hecho para ponerlos a salvo fuera de todo peligro. Porque ahora ellos se encontraban con su maldito culo a salvo en cualquier lugar donde la Orden los había llevado y él estaba allí, rodeado de futuros mortífagos que ya lo miraban con desprecio como si se tratase de la peor escoria que había pisado Hogwarts. Debía agradecer a Merlín porque la mitad de ellos le tuviera el suficiente miedo como para no atreverse a contradecirle en nada.

Aquello era doloroso y frustrante. Pero había una maldita cosa que tenía completamente clara y ninguna amenaza por parte de su padre lo haría cambiar de opinión.

No iba a alejarse de Hermione.

La necesitaba junto a él para enfrentar todo lo que estaba por venir. La necesitaba porque era lo único verdaderamente bueno y puro que le quedaba y no podía renunciar a ello. Puede que no se atreviese a poner con palabras aquello que sentía por ella pero eso no significaba que no existiese. Iba a demostrárselo a su manera pero se lo demostraría, la apoyaría y la protegería de cualquier malnacido que osara acercarse a ella.

Por eso cuando la observó adentrarse en la sala común no pudo controlar la necesidad de tocarla y besarla. Sentir la calidez de su cuerpo era como un bálsamo para las pequeñas heridas abiertas tras leer la carta de sus padres.

Porque no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella pesase a quien pesase.

**oOo**

Sabía que alguien la observaba unas mesas más atrás pero no sabía quién.

No era Draco, que estaba ocupado haciendo su poción junto a Zabini, ni tampoco era Dan, que desde aquella extraña conversación en el pasillo había decidido ignorarla por completo. Ni tampoco eran Harry y Ron, los cuales continuaban con aquella guerra fría que le habían declarado desde su discusión.

No era ninguno de ellos y la sensación que le producía era de todo menos agradable. Intentaba mantener su atención en la poción que realizaba e ignorar por completo la mirada clavada en ella pero le resultaba imposible. Aquel que la observaba no le quitaba el ojo de encima y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sin poder soportarlo se giró en busca del causante de su incomodidad pero cuando lo hizo y se encontró con la mirada del culpable deseó no haberlo hecho. Theodore Nott la miraba fijamente desde la otra esquina del aula de pociones con sus ojos marrones fijos en ella sin casi pestañear. Su pose era realmente seria y la observaba como si estuviera estudiándola y llegando a alguna inquietante conclusión. Hermione intentó aguantarle la mirada durante algunos segundos pero la intensidad con la que el chico se la devolvía era tal y tan espeluznante que fue incapaz de hacerlo y regresó la vista a su caldero con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

Aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

**oOo**

—¿Cómo fue el ataque? — murmuró Draco mientras echaba alas de murciélago bien trituradas en su caldero.

Desde que supo cuando se produciría la siguiente prueba no había podido encontrar el momento para hablar con Blaise y enterarse de los detalles de lo sucedido. Realmente se sentía un poco culpable, había dejado un poco de lado su relación con el moreno para dedicarse de lleno a la que había iniciado con Hermione, sobre todo desde que los imbéciles de sus amigos la habían dejado de lado.

Pero al parecer su amigo no le reprochaba en absoluto su actitud, sino que más bien parecía alegrarse por su nueva situación.

—Fue una auténtica masacre — le respondió su compañero de pupitre lo suficientemente en voz baja como para que nadie a su alrededor los oyera. A Draco no le pasó desapercibido el tono sombrío que utilizó — Quedó muy contento con el resultado.

Los siguientes segundos lo pasaron en completo silencio ocupados en sus respectivas tareas y pensando en aquella afirmación. Si Voldemort había quedado satisfecho con el resultado del ataque, seguro que había sido realmente una masacre.

—La próxima vez que me manden a llamar seré oficialmente uno de ellos.

Aquella frase cayó sobre Draco como un balde de agua fría, tanto fue así que durante unos instantes dejó de cortar los ingredientes que tenía entre manos. Observó a su amigo que continuaba con su tarea como si le hubiese comentado algo banal y sin importancia. No podía creer que en cuestión de días tendría tatuada la marca en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Y entonces pensó en Hermione y en que gracias a ella y su cabezonería él ahora no estaba en esa misma situación. Si no hubiese sido por ella ahora correría la misma suerte que Zabini e interiormente le estaba realmente agradecido por haberlo sacado de aquel oscuro agujero. Alzó la vista buscándola por el aula y cuando sus ojos la encontraron, la chica no estaba concentrada en su poción tal y como esperaba que estuviese, sino que miraba a algún punto fijo al fondo de la habitación con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de confusión. Siguió su mirada queriendo encontrar que era lo que provocaba aquello en ella y cuando se dio cuenta de que Nott la miraba fijamente unas mesas más atrás, sintió como de repente la rabia comenzaba a bullir por sus venas obligándolo incluso a cerrar los puños de pura impotencia.

Con gusto acabaría con la distancia que los separaba y le partía la cara por haberse atrevido a mirarla aunque fuese por un efímero instante. Hermione no tardó en regresar la vista a su poción pero a pesar de ello, Nott continuó observándola hasta que notó que alguien lo miraba y cuando sus ojos encontraron a Draco, una sardónica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios para luego volver a su tarea.

Malfoy conocía a Theodore Nott mejor que mucho de los de su casa. Puede que para la mayoría fuese un chico algo taciturno que poca relación tenía con los miembros de su casa. Pero aquello no era más que una tapadera para lo que verdaderamente escondía, era alguien cruel y morboso que disfrutaba haciendo el mal a los demás. No por nada también era una de las nuevas promesas que servirían a Lord Voldemort en un muy corto plazo.

Por eso no le había agradado en absoluto haberlo descubierto mirando a Hermione de aquella manera.

A partir de ahora lo vigilaría muy de cerca.

**oOo**

Cuando la campana sonó indicando el final de la clase de pociones, todos los alumnos que se congregaban en el aula recogieron sus cosas deseosos de salir de aquel ambiente tan sofocante lleno de vapores y olores.

El incómodo gusanillo que le generó a Hermione la insistente mirada de Nott no desapareció ni siquiera cuando ésta terminó pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia. Puede que estuviera siendo más paranoica de la cuenta. Mientras terminaba de recoger sus ingredientes sintió como Draco pasaba junto a ella y le dedicaba una mirada de lo más significativa. Desde la vuelta de vacaciones, las clases que compartían se volvían un auténtico calvario al tener que fingir una indiferencia mutua que distaba mucho de la realidad. Temía que en cualquier momento alguien se diera cuenta de las miradas que de manera furtiva se dedicaban más a menudo de lo recomendable. Estaba deseando llegar a la sala común para estar con él, después de todo era el único momento del día en el que podía sentirse en paz y querida.

—Hermione.

Una voz tremendamente familiar la llamó a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró encontró los ojos verdes de Harry mirándola con cierta preocupación pintada en ellos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a sus amigos, pero el doloroso recuerdo de su último encuentro regresó a su mente recordándole lo que había sufrido en los últimos días.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — preguntó con cierta frialdad en su tono de voz, frialdad que no pasó desapercibida para Harry que se ajustó las gafas incómodo por la contestación de su amiga. Un par de pasos más atrás se encontraba Ron mirándola como si quisiera fulminarla de un momento a otro.

—Nos gustaría hablar contigo, estamos preocupados — le respondió con voz sosegada y tranquila.

—Me temo que es un poco tarde para eso.

Durante varios días Harry había estado sopesando la posibilidad de acercarse a la chica y hablar con ella, al menos para que las cosas no estuviesen tan tensas entre ellos pero lo que no esperaba era aquella actitud tan a la defensiva por parte de su amiga, al parecer estaba demasiado dolida.

—Hermione no estás siendo justa.

El segundo siguiente al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Harry fue plenamente consciente de cómo éstas afectaron a Hermione. Con bruscos movimientos, la chica terminó de recoger sus utensilios y cuando lo hizo le dedicó una mirada heladora a su amigo y salió de la clase dando grandes zancadas. Al principio el chico apenas reaccionó pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione pensaba dejarlos allí tirados sin terminar con la conversación, apresuró el paso para alcanzarla por el pasillo con Ron pisándole los talones.

—Hermione espera…

—No sé cómo puedes reprocharme el que no sea justa, Harry — le dijo de manera cortante a la vez que se giraba hacia los dos amigos — Lleváis días sin dirigirme una mísera palabra, sin ni siquiera haberme dado una oportunidad para explicarme. ¿Es eso acaso una actitud justa?

—No te atrevas a comparar Hermione — murmuró Ron entre dientes tan rojo como su propio pelo — Eres una maldita traidora.

—Y ustedes sois los mejores amigos del mundo ¿no es así? Sabéis que me paso el día sola, sin poder contar con absolutamente nadie y os ha dado igual, no me vengáis ahora de esta manera — Hermione estaba enfadada y mucho, pero mayor era el dolor que sentía ante toda aquella situación. Puede que ella no hiciera del todo bien al ocultarles a sus amigos lo sucedido con Draco pero ellos tampoco había hecho nada bien en dejarla sola y tratarla como una apestada.

—Para eso hemos venido a hablar contigo, Hermione —le dijo Harry ahora con mayor determinación en su voz — Sabemos que nos equivocamos por eso queremos darte la oportunidad de explicarte.

Durante unos instantes la chica pareció debatirse entre dejar a un lado su beligerancia y hablar con ellos o seguir con su misma actitud y decirles que ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Pero años de amistad incondicional pesaban más que toda aquella situación así que decidió calmarse.

—Me he enamorado, Harry — habló con calma y sinceridad.

Las palabras pronunciadas por Hermione fueron recibidas por ambos chicos como un balde de agua fría, jamás pensaron que ella les respondería tal cosa ni tampoco con tantísima sinceridad.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — exclamó Ron completamente indignado — ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de alguien que te ha despreciado durante todos estos años?

—¿Has recapacitado lo suficiente, Hermione? — le preguntó Harry completamente serio haciendo caso omiso a su amigo pelirrojo — Es algo muy serio lo que estás diciendo.

De nuevo el rostro de Hermione se volvió sombrío y austero.

—Solo queríais hablar conmigo para ver si he cambiado de opinión— dijo con reproche en la voz —No para interesaros por mí, ni mucho menos para dejar explicarme.

—Hermione…

—No, Harry — le cortó — Le quiero y siento mucho sino os parece bien, pero es mi decisión y debéis respetarla.

Y tras estas palabras Hermione reinició su camino con un incómodo nudo en el estómago y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

**oOo**

—¿Te… ocurre algo? — preguntó dudoso Draco.

Ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la enorme mesa de roble que decorada la sala común de la torre dedicados a terminar sus tareas. Cuando la chica llegó le sonrió con un aire triste que no le gustó en absoluto y aunque luego le correspondió al beso con el mismo ímpetu que él, podía intuir que algo sucedía. Ahora ella se encontraba con la mirada fija en sus anotaciones pero no parecía que realmente estuviese pendiente a ellas.

Cuando oyó la pregunta del chico, Hermione tuvo la tentación de mentir y decirle que no sucedía nada, hacer como que aquel encuentro no hubiese ocurrido. Pero estaba demasiado dolida y necesitaba que alguien le brindara su comprensión y en aquel instante con el único que podía contar era con Draco. Fijó sus ojos marrones en él y cogió aire.

—He estado hablado con Harry y Ron.

Automáticamente cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo de Draco se tensaron. Con lo tranquila que últimamente estaba Hermione respecto a todo aquel asunto y tenían que llegar ellos a perturbar su valiosa paz.

—¿Qué cojones querían ahora? — preguntó más rudo de lo que hubiese pretendido.

—Más bien era Harry el que quería hablar conmigo, darme la oportunidad de explicarme — le contó — Pero en realidad lo que querían era comprobar si había cambiado de opinión —el deje triste de su voz fue lo suficientemente perceptible como para que Draco lo notara.

—No debiste darles ni siquiera la oportunidad de dirigirte la palabra — replicó —Ese par de de imbéciles no se merecen absolutamente nada de ti.

—Les echo de menos — dijo Hermione con voz cansada — No puedes culparme por querer que las cosas se solucionen.

—Ve con ellos entonces — dijo Draco con enfado en su voz mientras se levantaba de su asiento — Si tanto les echas de menos vete con ellos, al parecer todo esto no te trae más que problemas.

—Pero ¿de qué hablas? — preguntó Hermione completamente sorprendida por la reacción del chico.

Draco se quedó en pie unos pasos separado de ella con su mirada gris completamente fría como un iceberg en medio del océano. ¿Acaso él no era lo suficientemente bueno como para que todo aquello mereciera la pena? La quería tener junto a él pero no para verla continuamente triste porque echaba en falta a sus amigos.

—Está claro que esto no te merece la pena — respondió con tozudez.

Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud que el chico estaba tomando, ¿cómo era posible que pensara aquello? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado que todo aquello para ella merecía más que la pena? Se sintió triste pero la tristeza dejó paso al enfado en cuestión de segundos. Se levantó también de su silla y a grandes zancadas se acercó a él.

—¿No será que es a ti al que no le merece la pena? — lo atacó elevando el tono de voz —Desde el principio no has hecho más que quejarte así que te lo advierto Malfoy, no me uses para acabar con esto — su garganta se atoró cuando la posibilidad de que Draco la dejase pasó por su mente pero no se dejó amilanar ante aquella sensación—Si quieres que lo que sea que haya con nosotros acabe hazlo de frente, no me utilices de escusa.

—No le des la vuelta a mis palabras Granger — respondió aún más enfadado que antes ante el ataque de la chica — Eres tú la que se pasa los días con ese aire triste y llorando por los rincones porque no estás con la comadreja y el cara rajada…

—¡No llevas razón!

—¡Por supuesto que la tengo!

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¡Te quiero, idiota!

De repente un denso silencio se hizo entre ellos solo interrumpido por la respiración agitada de Hermione. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado levemente y no alcanzaba a entender como aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca. Pero lo habían hecho y había que atenerse a las consecuencias. Draco la observaba con sus pupilas totalmente dilatas y con una intensidad que parecía traspasarla.

Avergonzada de su arrebato, agachó la mirada y esquivó al chico para poder llegar hasta las escaleras y refugiarse en su habitación. Pero no había dado ni siquiera un par de pasos cuando la fría y pálida mano de Draco la sujetó por la muñeca obligándola a girarse y encararlo.

—¿Es… —las palabras parecían atoradas en su garganta y se negaban a salir y formar una pregunta coherente — ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho? — acabó preguntando con una voz grave y profunda que erizó los pelos de la nuca de Hermione.

—¿Crees que mentiría con algo como eso? — cuestionó a la defensiva.

Pero entonces, de un solo impulso, Draco la atrajo hacia él y la acogió en un fuerte abrazo en el que Hermione temió que la partiera en dos. Acercó su pequeño cuerpo lo máximo que pudo al de él hasta que las barreras físicas le impidieron acercarla más y hundió el rostro en su cuello y aspiró su delicioso aroma.

Era imposible describir con palabras la inmensa y poderosa sensación que sentía en aquel momento gracias a las dos palabras pronunciadas por la chica. Lo quería.

A él.

Le había entregado su amor a pesar de los malos momentos pasados y eso para él valía más que cualquier otra cosa. Con gusto donaría todo el dinero que tenía en su cámara acorazada de Gringontts si con ello podía permanecer en aquel instante para siempre, sintiéndola junto a él mientras le devolvía el abrazo y poseyendo aquel increíble sentimiento que jamás creyó capaz de albergar.

Puede que él no le dijera abiertamente que la quería pero estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo como diese lugar.

Pero lo que él no sabía en aquel momento era que aquella pequeña burbuja de felicidad que habían creado entre los dos tardaría muy poco en explotar.

**oOo**

Durante la cena, Ginny no dejó de observar a Harry. El chico parecía completamente sumido en sus pensamientos y una leve arruga se dibuja en su entrecejo al tenerlo fruncido, al parecer algo le preocupaba y mucho. No era muy común verlo en aquella situación.

Cuando tanto él como Ron fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor para dejar sus cosas y bajar a cenar ,se encontraron con la pelirroja y le relataron lo sucedido de camino al Gran Comedor. La misma expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en rostro al conocer la abierta declaración que Hermione había hecho respecto a sus sentimientos.

Ron parecía a punto de estallar de lo colorado que estaba y no dejaba de lanzar improperios contra la figura de Hermione y Draco. Pero la actitud de Harry era diferente, estaba sereno y calmado pero Ginny sabía que dentro de él se estaba llevando a cabo un intenso debate sobre lo sucedido.

—Deja de darle vueltas al asunto — le habló mientras posaba su pálida mano sobre la de él y le daba un leve apretón — No vas a solucionar nada así.

—Le quiere, Ginny. Está enamorada de Malfoy — dijo como si eso explicara de sobra su estado.

—Puede que solo sea un momento de enajenación por parte Hermione — elucubró la chica — Tarde o temprano se le pasará.

–No lo creo Ginny, tú no la viste. Hermione no es de la que se deja guiar por un simple capricho y lo sabes. Lo quiere de verdad.

Por más que aquellas palabras le dolieran, Harry no podía darle la espalda a la realidad y querer engañarse a sí mismo. Hermione había dicho con claridad que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy y que había tomado la decisión de estar con él. La posibilidad de darle una oportunidad al hurón para demostrar que verdaderamente había cambiado cruzaba su mente con mayor ímpetu que antes. Si su mejor amiga estaba tan segura de querer estar con él no le quedaba más opción que hacerlo, la otra opción sería permanecer enemistados con ella para siempre y por supuesto que él no quería eso.

Por otra parte estaba Ron, el cual se negaría en absoluto a darle ningún tipo de oportunidad al hurón que durante años lo había insultado a él y a su familia. Pero en el fondo sabía que él tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de perder a su mejor amiga por esta situación. De momento era una noticia difícil de digerir pero esperaba que con el paso del tiempo las cosas pudiesen volver a la normalidad.

**oOo**

Poco a poco, la vida de Hermione pareció volver a una relativa calma. A pesar de que la situación con sus dos mejores amigos no había mejorado en absoluto, al menos se sentía bien consigo misma al haber sido sincera con ellos.

Y por otra parte, la relación con Draco no podía estar mejor.

Desde que le confesó que lo quería, el chico parecía empeñado en demostrarle mediante gestos que él sentía lo mismo por ella por lo que Hermione se sentía como en una nube. Sus discusiones seguían siendo el pan de cada día, después de todo no dejaban de ser Malfoy y Granger, pero luego se besaban y el mundo parecía acabar para ellos dos.

Cada vez los besos eran más intensos y las caricias más apasionadas por lo que las dudas sobre avanzar en ese terreno con él empezaban a abrirse paso en la mente de Hermione. Aún no creía estar del todo preparada pero no creía que fuese capaz de contenerse por mucho más tiempo. Aunque se pusiese roja como un tomate cada vez que lo pensase, Draco era un experto amante y sabía tocar y besar de la manera justa y apropiada para hacer que la excitación de Hermione aumentase hasta límites que ella desconocía.

Ahora mismo estaban en un punto en su relación en la que pocas cosas se podían mejorar y ella se sentía feliz por ello y más segura que nunca de querer continuar hacia adelante con su relación a pesar de lo que Harry y Ron pudiesen decir u opinar.

En todo esto iba pensando cuando iba camino a la biblioteca. Necesitaba sacar un par de libros que le serían de mucha utilidad para una de las infinitas redacciones que la profesora McGonagall se había dedicado a mandarles a los largo de aquel curso. Ella no se quejaba, por supuesto, para ella el adquirir nuevos conocimientos era algo que jamás le costaría esfuerzo hacer.

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Pince — saludó a la bibliotecaria cuando llegó.

—Buenas tardes.

Hermione se adentró entre las estanterías del lugar con gran seguridad y sabiendo hacia donde tenía que dirigirse para encontrar lo que buscaba. Había pasado demasiadas horas allí a lo largo de los últimos años como para no saber de cabo a rabo la organización de los libros. El pasillo de estanterías en el que se vio obligada a ingresar estaba en la penumbra, era una sección de la biblioteca que poca gente utilizaba. No podía entender cómo podían tener tan poco interés por una rama de la magia tan interesante y milenaria.

Con cierto esfuerzo, se dispuso a leer los títulos que allí se encontraban esperando encontrar pronto el que buscaba pero una escalofriante sensación la recorrió. Se giró de inmediato mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo pero la oscuridad era lo único que la rodeaba. Escudriñó a través de ella pero no vio absolutamente nada por lo que decidió retomar su búsqueda.

De repente una mano le cubrió la boca evitando que ningún sonido saliera de ella y la giró para que su espalda quedara completamente pegada a las estanterías. Cuando le vio el rostro a su agresor sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de pura sorpresa. Nott la observaba a muy poca distancia de su rostro con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos y una sonrisa retorcida.

—Por fin solos, Granger — le dijo con un espeluznante tono aterciopelado en la voz — Voy a quitarte la mano de la boca pero procura no alzar la voz, si alguien viene deberás sufrir las consecuencias.

Con lentitud, como si no confiara del todo en si la chica guardaría silencio o no, retiró su mano.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tranquila leona, no tengas tanta prisa —la sonrisa retorcida aumentó e instintivamente Hermione se pegó aún más a la estantería a su espalda — Lo único que quiero saber es que cojones le das a Malfoy para que haya cometido semejante traición — acercó aún más su cuerpo al de ella hasta que apenas unos centímetros los separaba — Estoy dispuesto a que lo pruebes conmigo a ver si también me haces cambiar de opinión — murmuró contra su oído con voz lasciva.

Aquello fue más de lo que Hermione estaba dispuesta a soportar, de un solo empujón lo apartó de él hasta que la espalda del chico pegó contra la estantería.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a mí — murmuró amenazadoramente.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Theodore que de manera imponente volvió a acercarse a ella y la sujetó por el cuello golpeando la cabeza de la chica contra los libros a su espalda.

—No te atrevas a amenazarme, Granger. No sabes con quien estás tratando.

—Déjame en paz — dijo la chica con la respiración entrecortada.

—Te dejaré algo muy claro, asquerosa sangresucia. Mi Lord quiere a Malfoy de regreso y tú te interpones como un jodido impedimento, acabaré contigo si es necesario.

—No te tengo ningún miedo.

—Eres una jodida insensata por ello, no sabes de lo que soy capaz — la amenazó — Deja a Malfoy en paz o vivirás una pesadilla.

Y con estas últimas palabras, soltó bruscamente a Hermione y la dejó sola en aquel pasillo completamente atemorizada pero no por ella.

Sino por Draco.

**oOo**

Draco salía de la ducha tras uno de los entrenamientos semanales. El equipo estaba más en forma que nunca aunque algún que otro miembro se atrevía a dudar de su autoridad como capitán desde su traición, como todos la llamaban. Pero él por supuesto que no se dejaba amilanar, sino todo lo contrario. No podía permitir ninguna insubordinación o sino todos se creerían con el derecho de dudar de sus órdenes y para nada podía consentirlo.

Al parecer todo el equipo había salido ya de los vestuarios dejándolo solo. Mejor. Tampoco tenía gran tema de conversación con aquella partida de imbéciles sin cerebro. Pero se equivocaba. No estaba solo.

—Oye Malfoy —Nott salió de uno de los pequeños cubículos completamente vestido y se secaba el pelo con una toalla — ¿Sabes dónde has dejado a tu sangresucia? No es bueno que la dejes pasear sola por ahí.

Automáticamente una luz de alarma se encendió en la mente de Draco y se acercó al moreno con pose amenazadora, pero no le dio tiempo a dar dos pasos cuando el chico sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo apuntó con ella.

—¿De qué cojones hablas? — lo cuestionó amenazadoramente.

—Esta tarde tuve una pequeña conversación con ella — le respondió saboreando cada una de las palabras — Una pena que no está dispuesta a darme lo mismo que te da a ti, después de todo tiene que ser muy buena en la cama para que te hayas cambiado de bando.

En aquel momento los sentidos de Draco se nublaron y le dio completamente igual que Nott estuviese armado y él no, se abalanzó contra él pero antes de que lo rozara, su oponente lo lanzó hacia atrás con un simple movimiento de varita haciendo que chocara contra la pared.

—Voy a ser conciso, Malfoy — le habló completamente serio mientras se acercaba a Draco que aún estaba tirado en el suelo confundido por el golpe — Mi Lord no ha quedado nada satisfecho con tu comportamiento pero a pesar de ello está dispuesto a darte una nueva oportunidad. Te quiere en sus filas y si vuelves a negarte será tu adorada sangresucia la que pague las consecuencias.

Lo observó durante unos segundos más disfrutando de la mueca de impotencia y de ira que se dibujaba en el rostro de Draco.

—Nos veremos pronto, Malfoy.

Y sin perder de vista ni un solo segundo al rubio, salió de los vestuarios con una clara muestra de satisfacción en el rostro.

**oOo**

**Bien chicos, hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Ha tenido de todo un poco así que espero que os haya gustado.**

**Estoy deseando conocer sus opiniones.**

**Mil besos para todos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola!**

**Siento mucho muchísimo haberme retrasado más de una semana, pero de verdad que los exámenes me tienen completamente absorbida. Pero la buena noticia es que ya me queda menos de una semana y volveré a ser completamente libre.**

**Los agradecimientos especiales son para: Sabaana, , luna-maga, PriscisMich, barbiiie, mariapotter2002, Aglaia Callia, Naiz Malfoy, memoriesofkagome, LESLY, Caroone, Darkness Vanish Hime y Serena Princesita Hale. De verdad mil gracias por sus mensajes.**

**También gracias a aquellos que leen entre las sombras y agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos.**

**Una vez hechos los agradecimientos me gustaría responder a un review en concreto, el de LESLY. Me hubiese encantado poder haberte respondido en privado a tu review pero como no tienes cuenta lo haré por aquí (aunque me arriesgo a que no lo leas). Primero de todo quería darte las gracias por tu review y por ser tan sincera en cuanto a hacerme saber tu opinión sobre el fic. No quiero que nadie piense que soy una de esas autoras que ignoran opiniones como la tuya y que no la tienen en cuenta. Tu opinión acerca de la historia me ha dado mucho de que pensar y me hace replantearme seriamente como voy a continuar con el fic. Y no solo me ha hecho dar vueltas a la cabeza lo que opinas acerca del fic sino también el que digas que hay más lectores que creen lo mismo que tú (para quien ande un poco perdido Lesly me dejó un review diciéndome que el leer mi fic se había convertido en una pérdida de tiempo, que Draco y Hermione no le producen ningún tipo de sentimiento y que la he decepcionado), por lo tanto hay algo que quiero pedir a todo aquel que lea mi historia y que se anima a dejar reviews. Quiero que SIEMPRE me sean completamente sinceros cuando me dejen un review, si algún capítulo les parece mal llevado, si creen que me he estancado y no avanzo, que la trama se ha vuelto absurda, cualquier cosa, de verdad háganmelo saber. No por ello les voy a mandar una respuesta con insultos ni nada por el estilo, al contrario. Yo creo que un buen lector al que le gusta una determinada historia siempre hará saber su más sincera opinión al respecto para que el autor sepa mejorar a lo largo de la historia.**

**No quiero alargarme más porque al final las notas de autor van a ser más largas que el propio capítulo. Sólo tengan en cuanta mis palabras y por favor sean completamente sinceros. Y a ti LESLY decirte que gracias a tu review daré aún más lo mejor de mí para que el fic salga lo mejor posible.**

**Otra cosita, barbiiie cariño, has desactivado los mensajes privados así que no he podido responderte. Como siempre mil gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión. ^^**

**Y sin nada más que añadir, les dejo con el capítulo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

El hecho de que Lord Voldemort era uno de los magos más poderosos de los últimos tiempos era innegable. La mayoría de la población mágica añadiría que precisamente por eso era tan temido. Tenía grandes poderes, había indagado en la magia más ancestral como muy pocos antes lo habían hecho pero, desgraciadamente, el uso que le otorgaba a su vasto conocimiento no era el mejor posible.

Pero su gran habilidad como mago no era lo único que hacía a Lord Voldemort tan temido, sino su astucia y su frialdad. Meditaba cada uno de sus ataques, cada uno de los pasos que daba en aquella guerra asegurándose el menor margen de error posible. Llevaba a cabo un plan previamente estipulado con una escrupulosidad inaudita. Y como líder que era de un numeroso grupo de mortífagos sabía cómo actuar y en qué momento para que sus súbditos no dudasen ni tan solo un segundo de su liderazgo.

Cuando el hijo de Nott presentó sus deseos de convertirse en seguidor del señor oscuro tal y como había hecho su padre, Voldemort no se lo tomó para nada en serio. Creyó que aquel crío de dieciséis años tan solo pretendía jugar a ser un asesino y eso era algo que él no quería. Él requería de mortífagos que de verdad se dejasen la vida de ser necesario por cumplir sus órdenes, que no tuvieran ningún tipo de escrúpulos a la hora de deshacerse de cualquier impedimento que se cruzase en su camino y le impidiese alcanzar su objetivo. Y el pequeño Nott no parecía uno de ellos.

Pero su padre, uno de sus mejores hombres, insistió en que el chico guardaba en sí un potencial deseoso de ser explotado y que no se arrepentiría jamás de darle una oportunidad a su vástago.

Así fue como Theodore Nott se convirtió en uno de los seleccionados para convertirse en mortífagos al igual que Malfoy y Zabini.

Aún recuerda ese momento una risa irónica se cuela en su garganta.

Los giros que da la vida no pueden ser más irónicos. Él, creyendo que Draco Malfoy se convertiría en uno de los mejores mortífagos que pudiese tener y que Nott a penas duraría un par de pruebas y ahora el segundo se había convertido en alguien leal y deseoso de cumplir sus órdenes mientras que el primero era un asqueroso traidor.

Pero si Draco Malfoy había pensado tan solo una milésima de segundo que el tema había quedado más que zanjado ahora que sus padres estaban puestos a salvo, estaba muy equivocado. Nott, queriendo cumplir cualquier petición que sus labios formularan, se había ofrecido a averiguar que era aquello que había provocado semejante cambio en el menor de los Malfoy. Y las noticias que le trajo días después fueron lo peor que podía haber sabido nunca.

Una asquerosa sangresucia.

Draco Malfoy, hijo de una de las mayores dinastías de sangrepura había dejado su puesto de mortífago por una sangresucia. Según la información que Nott le proporcionó, el hijo de Lucius parecía haber iniciado algún tipo de relación con nada más y nada menos que la mejor amiga de su gran enemigo Harry Potter.

Al principio se dejó llevar por la ira ante tamaño desperdicio pero con el paso de los días pensó que todo sucede por una razón y que debía buscar que beneficio podría obtener de todo aquello. Y no tardó en dar con la solución.

Ahora que el hijo de los Nott había demostrado su fidelidad a la causa podía usarle como objeto opresor dentro del colegio y así sacarle partido a esa relación que Malfoy mantenía con la sangresucia. Por eso no tardó en hacerle llegar una misiva en la que le ordenaba de forma clara y concisa que amenazara al rubio con borrar del mapa a la mejor amiga de Potter sino volvía a unirse a sus filas.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que su plan diese sus frutos y poder tener a Draco Malfoy de regreso. ¿Una segunda oportunidad? Él mismo se reía ante su propio chiste. Jamás daba una segunda oportunidad a alguien que cometía semejante traición, ni hablar.

Quería a Malfoy de nuevo en su bando para hacerle pagar por cada uno de los errores que había cometido.

Y no pararía hasta conseguir que aquel iluso suplicara por su vida.

**oOo**

Durante la cena y en el posterior camino hacia su sala común, Hermione había meditado sobre si contarle a Draco o no acerca de aquel encuentro que había tenido con Nott en la biblioteca. La situación era realmente preocupante, su relación había quedado expuesta ante alguien que no era precisamente de su confianza y que podía utilizar su conocimiento para hacerles daño a ella y a Draco. De hecho, su amenaza no podía ser más clara.

_Mi Lord quiere de regreso a Malfoy y tú te interpones como un jodido impedimento._

Pero su mayor miedo y preocupación no era por ella misma, sino por Malfoy. ¿Lord Voldemort dándole una segunda oportunidad después de su traición? Aquello no coincidía mucho con lo que sabían de él y por ello no le olía nada bien todo aquel asunto. Temía que fuese una trampa y que Draco cayera en ella como las abejas en la miel. Rogaba a Merlín porque él no se enterase de nada y no decidiera llevar a cabo lo que él creyera conveniente sin tener en cuenta su propia opinión.

Así que llegó a la conclusión que era mejor que por el momento Draco no supiese nada, mejor mantenerlo al margen que ella sola sería capaz de salir adelante con la situación que se le planteaba con Theodore Nott.

Pero las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba y cuando ingresó en su torre fue recibida con una inusitada frialdad por parte del chico. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común frente al crepitante fuego que aún llameaba en la chimenea.

—Draco — lo llamó a modo de saludo pero no obtuvo otro como respuesta.

—¿No tienes nada que contarme? — la cuestionó sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del fuego.

La pregunta sonó tan cortante y fría que Hermione tardó en ubicarse y saber que era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó más a la defensiva de lo que hubiese querido pero la forma en la que el chico le había preguntado no le parecía para nada justa.

—Respóndeme — exigió de nuevo él ignorando por completo la pregunta de la chica.

—¿Insinúas que te oculto algo?

—No lo insinúo, lo afirmo — le dijo aceradamente retirando la vista de la chimenea y clavándola en ella por primera vez desde que llegó. En su mirada plateada se reflejaba el fuego otorgándole a sus ojos cierto brillo peligroso. Al ver que Hermione lo miraba completamente sorprendida añadió — Te diré un nombre a ver si se te refresca la memoria: Theodore Nott.

La mueca que se dibujó en el rostro de la chica fue respuesta más que suficiente para el enfurecido Draco que se levantó de su asiento y se acercó peligrosamente hasta ella con pasos lentos.

—Draco…

—¿Qué pretendías no diciéndome nada sobre lo sucedido con Nott? — volvió a cuestionarla con aquel tono cortante que distaba mucho del que él solía usar con ella — Y espero que la respuesta no sea la que creo porque tendremos problemas.

Hermione se tomó aquello como una amenaza en toda regla y eso no le gustó en absoluto, retrocedió un paso alejándose de él y sus ojos brillaron de pura molestia.

—¿Es eso una amenaza?

La mirada de Draco se oscureció de tal manera que por un momento la chica creyó tener frente a ella al mismo Malfoy que a comienzos de curso se enfurecía con cualquier mínima palabra que ella pronunciase dirigida a él.

—Sé que era lo que pretendías — aseguró — Creías que tú sola podrías hacerle frente a la amenaza de Nott, que tú solas podrías encararlo y salir bien parada cuando él decidiera llevar a cabo de herirte si no te apartabas de mí.

—¡Pues sí! ¡Eso era lo que pretendía! — aceptó Hermione — ¿Qué tiene de malo? No quería que te enteraras porque yo también sé cual sería tu forma de actuar ante esto y me niego rotundamente a que eso suceda.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinándoselo en el proceso, aquella situación lo sacaba de quicio de tal manera que si Hermione fuese consciente jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza ocultarle algo de semejante importancia.

—Eres una auténtica ignorante Hermione — pronunció su nombre de una manera tan siseante y amenazadora que a la chica los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta — No tienes ni idea de a lo que querías enfrentarte sola.

—Creo que ya soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones y ya he tomado la mía — respondió la chica de forma retadora — No voy a permitir que regreses con ellos.

Toda aquella situación le parecía tan inverosímil a Draco que realmente se quedaba sin palabras para expresar su frustración.

Maldita valentía Gryffindor.

¿Tan difícil era de entender que ella estaría sometida a un peligro mucho mayor de lo que ella podía imaginar? Aquel verano lo había pasado en su mayor parte junto a Nott y Blaise, los tres siendo entrenados para superar las pruebas impuestas por Voldemort. Siempre había considerado al hijo de los Nott alguien verdaderamente extraño y taciturno que no se relacionaba con nadie. En los seis años que habían compartido habitación jamás había cruzado con él más de un par de palabras seguidas.

Pero aquel verano pudo comprobar en primera persona todo aquello que llevaba oculto en su interior. Era frío y calculador. Premeditaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos para hacer sufrir a su oponente hasta el límite. Cuando Draco se había enfrentado a él en duelo como proceso rutinario en su entrenamiento, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que Nott no lo hiriera de gravedad o incluso lo matara. No tenía límites. Un brillo sádico aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que podía sentir como alguien sufría gracias a alguna maldición lanzada directamente por su varita. Y a todo aquello había que añadirle su gran destreza a la hora de lanzar hechizos y de defenderse de los de sus oponentes.

Por eso cuando Nott le dedicó aquellas palabras en los vestuarios y le hizo saber cuáles eran los planes de Voldemort sintió una gran ira recorrerle por cada una de sus venas quemando todo a su paso. Pero también sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Ya había sido capaz de acercarse una vez a Hermione y estaba seguro de que lo volvería a hacer si la situación lo ameritaba y que ella no saldría tan bien parada.

A aquel mortífago no le daba ningún miedo asesinar a nadie en el colegio, sino todo lo contrario. Sabía que con eso se ganaría la simpatía de Voldemort y que conseguiría casi los mismos privilegios que su padre. Aquello no era más que otra tarea asignada por su amo para demostrar una vez más su valía y fidelidad como mortífago.

—No vas a ponerte en peligro de esa manera — dijo de forma tajante — Y esa es mi última palabra.

En su interior Hermione tenía una mezcla de sentimientos tal que no sabía realmente por cual decidirse. Se sentía enternecida y emocionada porque aquello no era más que una muestra por parte de Draco de que ella le importaba demasiado como para dejarla expuesta a ante Nott de esa manera. Pero a la vez también se sentía impotente porque siempre había tomado sus decisiones por sí misma y no dejaba que nadie impusiera su criterio sobre el suyo cuando sabía que realmente ella llevaba razón. Pero en aquel instante el sentimiento más predomínate era el miedo.

Miedo porque sabía lo que significaba el hecho de que él no la dejase correr tal riesgo. La apartaría de su vida y volvería a retomar su papel como futuro mortífago. Y ella no podía permitir eso. No podía ser que ahora, después de haber arriesgado tanto, de haberlo dado todo por ellos, ahora, ante aquel impedimento, él tirase por la borda todo aquel esfuerzo que ambos habían llevado a cabo.

No podía permitirlo.

Pero su mirada, que en aquel momento la tenía clavada con tanta seriedad, mostraba tanta determinación en sus palabras que la hacía temer que se cumpliría su decisión y no la de ella. Tan rápido como aquella idea cruzó su cabeza, su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente contra su pecho y las lágrimas corrieron a agolparse en sus ojos.

—Draco, no lo hagas — le pidió, le suplicó, pero él no pareció ablandarse ante su actitud ni sus palabras.

—Es lo que debimos de haber hecho desde un principio, Hermione — habló él con voz neutra —Ahora sólo pagamos las consecuencias de lo sucedido.

No hizo falta nada más que un parpadeo por parte de la chica para que un par de lágrimas rebosasen de sus ojos y recorrieran sus mejillas humedeciendo todo a su paso. Pero éstas no alcanzaron su barbilla porque de un brusco movimiento, ella se las secó con la manga de su túnica.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo que llevamos pasado, que todo lo que hemos arriesgado y perdido por el camino, no ha servido de absolutamente nada? — preguntó con una voz tan rota que por unos instantes la fortaleza de Draco flaqueó pero rápidamente se recompuso, había tomado una decisión — ¡Respóndeme! ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir? ¿Qué a la primera oportunidad lo dejas todo? — Draco permaneció impasible ante aquel ataque de rabia por parte de Hermione, lo que hizo que los nervios de la chica se crisparan aún más — ¡Eres un cobarde!

—¡Deja de ser tan ciega, Hermione! — explotó de repente el chico, dejando que todas sus emociones fluyeran, sin contenerse — ¡Nos hemos equivocado! ¡Todo esto no merece la pena! — respiró hondo durante unos segundos para recobrar la calma que había perdido y añadió — Nos hemos equivocado, debemos enmendar nuestro error ahora que se nos ofrece la oportunidad.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Estuvo tentada de pellizcarse para despertar de aquella pesadilla en la que de repente se había visto inmersa. Pero aquello era real, dolorosamente real. Draco había catalogado como equivocación a aquella relación que habían iniciado hacía unos meses. Casi podía sentir como su corazón se partía en miles de pequeños pedacitos.

Despegó sus labios para decir algo pero al ver que un nudo se había formado en su garganta y le impedía hablar decidió volver a sellarlos. Sus ojos le picaban furiosamente y sabía que en cualquier momento, en cuanto parpadease, un torrente de lágrimas se derramaría sin control alguno y no estaba dispuesta a mostrar semejante debilidad frente a él, no después de lo que había dicho.

—Al final resulta que voy a tener que darle la razón a Harry y Ron — dijo al fin, con la voz tan cargada de dolor y resentimiento que Draco casi lo notó como suyo — Ellos sabían que tarde o temprano querrías apartarme de ti y al final tuvieron razón. ¿Ya te cansaste de esto? ¿De esta equivocación? Está bien, haz lo que te plazca pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mí porque no te lo permitiré — algunas lágrimas se escurrían ya por sus mejillas dejando un rastro salado a su paso —No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí, acabaremos con esta equivocación de raíz, se acabó.

Y sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, ni siquiera sin pararse a ver su reacción, salió de la habitación sintiendo un vacío tan intenso que no creía que fuese capaz de hacerlo desaparecer nunca jamás.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente, aquellas sensaciones de angustia y vacío seguían ahí, en su pecho, junto a los pequeños trozos de su corazón roto. En aquel instante lo único que le apetecía era quedarse en la cama, cubierta hasta la cabeza, dejando que el mundo continuara transcurriendo a su alrededor sin requerir de su presencia. No quería volver a clases, ni ir a la biblioteca, ni comer en el Gran Comedor, todo aquello formaba parte de una rutina de la que no quería formar parte. No ahora, porque eso también significaría volver a su torre tras la cena y que él no estuviera esperándola como lo hacía antes, significaba hacer más presente la ausencia de Draco y de momento no estaba preparada para enfrentarla.

Pero a los pocos minutos el despertador sonó recordándole que debía hacer frente a la realidad y que no podía darle la espalda.

Bajó a desayunar como cualquier otro día pero a juzgar por las miradas de preocupación y curiosidad que muchos le dedicaban, su aspecto no debía de ser excesivamente bueno. Pero no le importó. Como todas las mañanas se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa Gryffindor completamente sola y se sirvió un poco de café y unas tostadas con mantequilla. Los alumnos llegaban y se sentaban a desayunar a su alrededor pero ella parecía no darse cuenta, toda su concentración estaba puesta en su desayuno haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no alzar la vista y posarla un par de mesas más allá donde los Slyhterin se sentaban. Apuró sus tostadas lo más rápido que pudo y salió de aquel lugar que a pesar de su enorme tamaño la asfixiaba de enorme manera.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que aún quedaban treinta minutos para la primera clase así que decidió salir a los terrenos. El aire frío propio de aquella época del año llegó hasta ella y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía pero lo ignoró por completo y continuó caminando por la nieve hasta que llegó a uno de los numerosos bancos que adornaban los jardines del colegio. Estaba completamente helada y probablemente pillara un buen resfriado, pero eso no importaba. Al menos aquella sensación la ayudaba a despejar su mente y la sacaba de aquel estado de embotamiento en el que se había sumergido desde la noche anterior.

A penas llevaba uno minutos allí sentada cuando notó que alguien más se acercaba al lugar y se sentaba junto a ella. No le hizo falta girar el rostro hacia el recién llegado para saber de quién se trataba. Reconocería su presencia en cualquier parte, años de amistad eran más que suficientes para ello.

—¿Qué nos ha pasado, Hermione? — le llegó la voz del chico junto a ella con un tono de voz cansado y dolido.

La aludida tuvo que respirar hondo para contener de nuevo ese picor que acudía a sus ojos con tanta facilidad.

—Nos hemos distanciado, Harry, eso es lo que ha sucedido — respondió ella de forma escueta.

—Esta situación no puede alargarse más, estamos preocupados por ti.

Por primera vez desde su llegada, Hermione se giró para ver a su amigo. Harry tenía la mirada fija al frente mirando a algún punto de los inmensos jardines pero sin observar nada en particular, mientras que sus manos jugueteaban entre ellas por el nerviosismo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de los labios de la chica. Sabía que para él no era fácil el haberse acercado hasta ella para hablar sobre lo que les ocurría. El muchacho no era muy bueno en eso de expresar sus sentimientos ni tampoco en indagar en los de los demás, por eso valoraba lo que había hecho. Una pequeña sensación de culpa se instaló en ella al recordar lo fría y cortante que había sido con él días atrás cuando la abordó a la salida de una de las clases.

Pero sabía que el culpable de su actitud había sido Ron.

El pelirrojo siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera cuando algo no le gustaba, se enfada y no había quien lo sacara de ese estado hasta que por el mismo no veía su enorme equivocación. En cambio Harry, a pesar de que en un primer momento pudiera enfadarse, después reflexionaba detenidamente sobre lo sucedido y se cuestionaba si realmente estaba en lo cierto o era él el equivocado.

—Yo también os echo mucho de menos — confesó la chica — Pero no por ello puedo hacer como que nada ha sucedido y continuar como si nada.

—Hermione, tanto Ron como yo estamos dispuestos a daros una oportunidad a ti y a Malfoy, si tan importante es para ti — le dijo el muchacho devolviéndole la mirada para que ella pudiera leer en sus ojos verdes que de verdad estaba siendo sincero.

—¿Ron también? — preguntó escéptica.

—Sabes lo cabezota que es, pero solo está preocupado por ti. Él también te echa de menos aunque no diga nada.

Hermione sonrió ante las palabras de su mejor amigo pero aquella sonrisa fue triste y rota que el muchacho se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella atrapando cariñosamente una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

—Draco me ha dejado.

Pronunciar aquellas cuatro palabras no era más que la confirmación de un hecho. Al salir de su boca, la realidad volvió a golpearle duramente sin tiempo a reaccionar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó con sincera preocupación Harry.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione estalló, las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Sintió como su mejor amigo junto a ella la rodeaba con los brazos y la acercaba a él hasta que quedó prácticamente recostada sobre su pecho. El chico, un poco incómodo por la situación pero sobre todo preocupado por ella, no dejó de acariciarle la espalda con movimientos rítmicos hasta que se calmó y pudo responder.

—No cree que todo lo que estamos pasando merezca la pena, piensa que ha sido una equivocación — dijo con voz rota mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

El corazón de Harry se encogió al ver a su amiga así y no puedo evitar sentirse mal por ella. Puede que Malfoy no fuera la persona que él hubiese elegido para Hermione pero prefería que su amiga estuviese con él y feliz a que no estuviesen juntos y se sintiera tan desdichada y triste como la estaba viendo en aquel instante.

—De verdad lo siento — dijo con toda sinceridad.

Hermione lo observó durante unos instantes valorando si realmente el chico decía o no la verdad.

—No lo sientas, tú no tienes la culpa.

Pero el chico sí que se sentía aunque fuese un poco culpable. Que Malfoy fuera un jodido cobarde que no enfrentaba las consecuencias de sus actos por supuesto que no era culpa suya, pero quizás si él y Ron no hubiesen sido tan duros con su amiga, ellos no hubiesen tenido tantos problemas que enfrentar y Hermione no estaría así. Aunque tampoco podía engañarse a sí mismo y no reconocer que en el fondo, él realmente pensaba que ella estaría mejor sin él.

—Debemos irnos, va a empezar la primera clase — dijo la chica poniéndose en pie para emprender el camino de vuelta al castillo.

Harry la siguió y juntos se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal en completo silencio. Cuando accedieron al vestíbulo, éste ya se encontraba prácticamente vacío, solo algunos rezagados salían del comedor hacia el aula. Ellos debían dirigirse hacia la clase donde se impartía Historia de la Magia por lo que tuvieron que subir un par de escaleras y caminar por algún que otro corredor.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, Hermione fue la primera en ingresar al lugar y su corazón se detuvo bruscamente para después comenzar a latir con rapidez.

Había olvidado que aquellas dos horas debían compartirlas con Slytherin.

Sintió como Harry a su espalda la empujaba con suavidad para que continuara caminando y no se quedara allí como una estatua ya que muchos la miraban sorprendidos por su actitud. La chica respiró hondo y se sentó en el mismo lugar que llevaba ocupando desde que su relación con Harry y Ron se rompiera.

Aquella clase iba a ser la más dura de su vida.

**oOo**

Sabía que iba a echarla de menos.

Sabía, con una seguridad dolorosa, que la iba a necesitar a su lado y que desde aquel instante ya no volvería a tenerla.

Hasta aquel momento sus sentimientos por la chica habían sido cuestionados por él mismo muchas veces. La confusión reinaba en él desde que todo comenzó puesto que nunca había vivido una situación similar.

Pero en aquel preciso instante en el que dejó de lado su egoísmo para ponerla a salvo a ella, que volvería a ser un mortífago si con ello conseguía que a ella no le sucediese nada, supo que la quería, que la _amaba_. Aquella certeza fue tan aplastante que durante unos instantes se mantuvo de pie, en mitad de la sala común solo siendo consciente de cómo su corazón latía desbocado.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a enamorarse de ella, puede que fuese desde aquel primer beso en aquel aula vacía, o quizás desde el momento en el que aceptó que estuviese junto a él para salvar a sus padres y salvarlo también a él.

No lo sabía, pero tampoco es que fuese un dato relevante dadas las circunstancias. Ahora debía concentrarse en apartarse de ella todo lo posible, no influenciar en su vida, ni en su día a día, porque ella no se merecía tener que luchar constantemente con todo el que la rodeaba, con sus amigos, con Nott y con media comunidad mágica cuando supiera que ella salía con un apestado hijo de mortífagos.

Había soportado el desprecio de sus compañeros de casa, el de sus padres, pero no soportaría que le pusieran un dedo encima a Hermione. Se apartaría para poder mantenerla a salvo, pero como él tuviera consciencia del más mínimo acercamiento por parte de Nott hacia ella, aquel maldito no tendría tiempo suficiente para escapar de él.

**oOo**

Aquel día fue el más largo que Hermione recordaba en mucho tiempo pero con diferencia las clases compartidas con las serpientes fueron las peores. Hizo gala de un autocontrol que ni ella misma creía que poseía y evitó buscar a Draco con la mirada. Tenía la necesidad de saber cómo estaba, si para él estaba sufriendo tanto como ella o se había repuesto con facilidad de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero prefirió ser fuerte y evitar girar a verlo, no podría soportar que fuese la segunda opción.

El resto del día pasó condenadamente lento, hizo un considerable esfuerzo por prestar atención a las clases pero una y otra vez su mente se dispersaba hacia el mismo punto. Ni siquiera ella misma podía entender como de unos meses hasta ahora la presencia de Draco junto a ella se había vuelto tan importante.

Después de la última clase de la tarde, Harry volvió a abordarla alegando su preocupación por ella. Hermione se lo agradecía enormemente, se había sentido tan sola los últimos días que hasta aquel momento no se dio cuenta cuanto extrañaba su relación con sus dos mejores amigos. Pero fue clara con el chico y le dijo que aquel no era el mejor momento para retomar su amistad. Ella necesitaba pensar, poner en orden sus prioridades ahora que todo había vuelto a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados sin haberle permitido tiempo a mentalizarse de ello. Además de que, dadas las circunstancias, su estado anímico no estaba en su mejor momento como para tener que soportar los comentarios de Ron, ni sus malas caras. Por eso le agradeció infinitamente a Harry que comprendiera su situación pero que a pesar de su decisión de tomarse las cosas con calma, le recordó que siempre podría contar con él.

Aquello la animó, al menos veía un poco de luz al final de aquel oscuro túnel. Pero para colmo aquella noche le tocaba ronda. Ella lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y descansar de aquel agotador día. Pero no, debía ir a cumplir sus labores como Premio Anual pero el problema no era solo ir a hacer la ronda, sino que aquella noche le tocaba revisar los terrenos del colegio. Nunca había dudado de la orden de ningún profesor y menos de lMcGonagall pero con el frío que hacía en aquella época del año dudaba muchísimo que un alumno quisiera salir de las cálidas paredes castillo para coger un buen resfriado o una pulmonía incluso. Al final la que acabaría enferma sería ella y ya sería lo que le faltaba.

Así que después de la cena esperó a que llegara la hora del toque de queda y se encaminó hacia los terrenos todo lo abrigada que su cuerpo y tanta capa de ropa le permitieron. Si aquella mañana el viento helador, a aquellas horas de la noche pensaba que en cuanto se estuviera quieta unos segundos quedaría completamente congelada como una estatua de hielo.

Según el itinerario que la profesora de transformaciones les proporcionó a comienzo de curso, debía rodear todo el lago hasta llegar a la linde del bosque para después deshacer el camino y regresar al castillo. Y todo aquello completamente sola. Aceleró el paso para poder terminar con aquel suplicio lo antes posible y poder internarse en la seguridad y calidez de su habitación. Aunque la verdad era que la vista que ofrecían los jardines en aquel instante no tenía desperdicio. Todo estaba en completo silencio, el cual tan solo era roto por el sonido del viento que de vez en cuando removía la copa de los árboles que cada vez se veían más cerca. La superficie del lago estaba en completa calma y de vez en cuando las nubes dejaban asomarse a la luna que iluminaba el lugar con un brillo hipnotizante. ¡Cómo iba a echar de menos el castillo cuando aquel año acabase!

El camino era largo pero cada vez se acercaba más al límite del Bosque Prohibido rememorando los buenos tiempos que había pasado en aquel castillo durante los últimos años. Aquel lugar había sido su hogar, le había mostrado un mundo completamente nuevo para ella y le había dado la oportunidad de ser ella misma. Pero a medida que se acercaba a la espesura del bosque, malos recuerdos interrumpían el transcurso de los buenos, rompiendo aquel pequeño remanso de paz que sentía en aquel instante. No pudo evitar recordar el ataque de aquellos dos mortífagos hacía ya algunos meses y como descubrió de la traición de Dan. A pesar de que la relación con el chico no se podía equiparar a la que mantenía con Harry y Ron, la verdad es que se había convertido en un buen amigo para ella, por eso le dolió tanto lo sucedido.

Recordando aquello llegó casi al mismo lugar donde todo aquello sucedió y no pudo evitar echar un leve vistazo al interior del bosque. Una suave neblina se dispersaba entre los árboles dándole un aire realmente aterrador. Alzó un poco la varita con su _lumus_ e indagó un poco sabiendo que ya de antemano que no encontraría ningún alumno por allí a aquellas horas. Pero cuando estuvo por girarse y regresar, un pequeño sonido a sus espaldas la hizo fijar la mirada de nuevo dentro de la espesura del bosque.

Se adentró un par de pasos al interior pero continuó sin ver ningún movimiento que delatara la presencia de alguien. Creyendo que había sido tan solo el rugir del viento entre los árboles se dio de nuevo la vuelta pero otra vez lo oyó. Esta vez el sonido llegó claro a sus oídos, eran como unas pisadas que resquebrajaban la hojarasca y las pequeñas ramas a su paso.

—_Nox _— susurró apagando la luz de su varita, no debía llamar la atención sino sabía quién era el que estaba en el bosque, podía ser un alumno pero también era posible que no lo fuera y se pondría en peligro con la luz de la varita encendida.

Entonces un nuevo sonido llegó hasta ella, pero esta vez un sonido sordo, como si algo o alguien hubiese caído al suelo.

Con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, avanzó algunos pasos dirigiéndose hasta el foco del sonido siempre intentando ocultarse tras los árboles y la oscuridad que estos proporcionaban al lugar. A penas se había adentrado unos metros cuando consiguió vislumbrar cierto movimiento unos pasos más delante de donde ella se encontraba. Sujetó con fuerza la varita y lo más silenciosamente que pudo se aceró hasta aquel que se retorcía en el suelo. A medida que acortaba la distancia, la respiración entrecortada de aquel individuo le hacía imaginar que no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones con lo cual si tuviese que escapar, ella llevaría cierta ventaja.

Entonces el encapuchado sintió su presencia y se giró con la varita en alto dispuesto a defenderse pero ninguno de los dos atacó al otro, sino que una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en ambos rostros.

—¿Dan? — preguntó Hermione.

El aspecto del chico era deplorable, tenía un ojo amoratado y un corte en la mejilla y a juzgar por la manera en la que temblaba y sudaba debía tener algunas heridas más que ella no alcanzaba a ver.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó el muchacho con voz cansa y pastosa mientras bajaba la varita — Es peligroso.

—Estaba haciendo mi ronda y te oí — le explicó sin dejar de estudiar el aspecto del chico — La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y por qué ese aspecto?

—Soy un maldito mortífago ¿recuerdas? — lo dijo como si tal cosa mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo pero a Hermione se le encoje un poco el estómago solo de recordarlo.

Ella se queda estática, en su sitio viendo como Dan torpemente hace esfuerzos por ponerse en pie pero siempre cae con un quejido de dolor.

—¿Voldemort te ha hecho esto? — la mirada que el muchacho le dedica es más que suficiente por lo que indaga aún más — ¿Por qué?

Dan se toma unos segundos para responder, segundos que a Hermione le parecen eternos.

—Este es mi castigo por no cumplir mi misión.

Y no hacen falta más aclaraciones porque ella sabe muy bien a qué misión se refiere.

Matarla a ella.

—Pero eso pasó hace demasiado tiempo… — murmura con cierta angustia en su voz y es que no puede ni imaginar las torturas que ha tenido que sufrir Dan desde que aquello sucedió hasta ahora.

—Eso no importa, lo seguirá haciendo hasta que crea que he aprendido la lección.

Un incómodo silencio se asienta entre ellos. Él observando las reacciones de la chica mientras intenta no soltar un quejido de dolor y ella sintiéndose terriblemente culpable e idiota por no haber aceptado la proposición de Dan de hablar y aclarar las cosas.

—Déjame que te ayude — dijo al fin arrodillándose junto a él.

Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca y lo intentó sujetar por el abdomen, sintió la tela de su camisa pegajosa y húmeda de algo que, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, sabía muy bien lo que era.

—Estás demasiado herido, jamás hubiese llegado a Hogwarts tú solo — reflexionó en voz alta pero parecía hablar más consigo misma.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo aún más, Hermione consiguió que Dan se pusiera en pie, averiguando en el proceso que también tenía un profundo corte en el muslo que le impedía caminar con normalidad.

—Vamos, volvamos al castillo — le instó la chica mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura y lo ayudaba a caminar.

No habían dado a penas un par de pasos cuando el chico la llamó y ambos pararon.

—Hermione, de verdad siento lo que sucedió.

Durante unos instantes ambos se miraron y ella pudo ver en sus ojos, ahora cargados de dolor y arrepentimiento, que decía la verdad.

—Lo sé — se limitó a decir — Vamos, debemos curarte las heridas antes de que pierdas más sangre.

Y así, entre promesas de recuperar una amistad perdida, ambos se dirigieron de regreso al castillo.

**oOo**

**Como se imaginarán, estoy deseando conocer sus opiniones respecto tanto a la nota de autor como al capítulo. Valoro mucho su sinceridad.**

**Mil besos y achuchones para todos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola!**

**La verdad es que no sé cómo empezar esta introducción después de dos semanas de retraso. Siento mucho, muchísimo el haber tardado tanto en subir. Ya saben que la mayoría de las veces soy puntual y por eso tengo un motivo de peso para no haberlo sido esta vez.**

**Desde que acabé los exámenes, he tenido una vida social que reflotar por lo que en casa tampoco he parado demasiado tiempo. Pero lo que realmente me ha impedido escribir ha sido una serie de problemas personales que he tenido y que han requerido de mi entera atención para solucionar. He borrado y escrito este capítulo al menos tres o cuatro veces hasta que ha salido este. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo y les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia.**

**Los agradecimientos especiales son para: Caroone, barbiiie, , luna-maga, amtorop, mariapotter2002, Aglaia Callia, lolilla y Serena Princesita Hale. Mil gracias, de verdad.**

**Ya no les entretengo más, les dejo con el capítulo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

Aquella jodida noche, Hermione no había ido a dormir.

¿Tenía motivos para preocuparse?

Él creía que sí, bastantes además.

A su mente acudían varios motivos por los cuales la chica había decidido no volver a la torre tras su ronda. Pero eran dos las que más peso tenían.

La primera era que hubiese regresado a la torre Gryffindor para no verle y además para recuperar la amistad de los dos retrasados de sus amigos. Porque no hacía falta ser muy observador para ver como Potter salió tras ella en el desayuno o como ambos regresaron juntos a la primera clase de la mañana. Haciendo honor a la verdad, ni siquiera se sentó con ellos, ni tampoco la había vuelto a ver con él (porque Weasley no parecía muy dispuesto al acercamiento) ni siquiera en las comidas.

Y la segunda opción es que quisiera estar sola y estuviese andando en horas intempestivas por el colegio corriendo un riesgo innecesario.

Aquella mañana, lo primero que hizo incluso antes del desayuno fue abordar a Nott para decirle que olvidara el asunto de Granger.

—¿Has abandonado a tu asqueroso capricho? — cuando aquellas venenosas palabras fueron escupidas con tal desprecio por parte de aquel maldito mortífago, Draco tuvo que hacer gala de su autocontrol para evitar partirle aquella jodida boca —Espero que sea cierto lo que me dices porque sino ella será la que pague las consecuencias — al pronunciar aquella advertencia, su tonto se hizo más serio, más letal —Tendrás noticias nuestras cuando sea necesario — concluyó.

Y con la misma pasividad y tranquilidad con la que llegó, se alejó de Draco sin ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de responder.

Pero a pesar de que todo parecía haberse aclarado y que Nott de momento había creído en sus palabras, no acababa de confiar en su palabra de que se mantendría alejado de Hermione. Por eso le preocupaba tanto que ella no hubiese regresado. Conocía a aquel maldito mortífago lo suficiente como para saber que si en algún momento para él fuese beneficioso, no dudaría en hacerle daño a Hermione, ya fuese por lastimarlo a él o por el puro placer de hacerlo.

Pero su única preocupación no era donde cojones estaba Granger en aquellos momentos.

De su mente no se borraba su penosa imagen aquella mañana al ingresar en el Gran Comedor y durante la clase que compartieron. Su pelo que normalmente ya era más abultado que lo que se consideraba normal, aquella mañana realmente parecía que lo habían peinado de forma que pareciera un auténtico nido de lechuzas. Su rostro estaba bastante más pálido de lo normal y unas pequeñas ojeras violáceas se dibujaban bajo sus ojos. Durante las dos horas de clase, apenas hizo anotaciones cuando ella siempre escribía fervientemente cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del profesor de turno. Su mirada estaba fija en su pergamino en blanco pero su mente parecía estar muy lejos de allí.

Aquella agónica sensación que se instaló en su pecho desde que la vio no había desaparecido en todo el día y al parecer no lo haría en mucho tiempo. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por la situación en la que Hermione se encontraba. Desde que tomó la decisión de apartarla de su lado supo que algo así sucedería, ella realmente lo quería y por ello no iba a tomárselo bien. Pero siempre había sido una chica fuerte, que había hecho frente a las circunstancias que se presentaban en su vida sin agachar la mirada y sin dejarse abatir. Por eso verla de aquella forma significaba para él un duro golpe.

Solo esperaba por el bien de los dos que pronto se repusiera.

Porque si no, no aguantaría mucho tiempo alejado de ella.

**oOo**

Para Hermione el camino de regreso al castillo fue eterno.

A medida que avanzaban, la palidez de Dan aumentaba e incluso ella misma sentía como cada vez más la camisa se manchaba de sangre. Cargar con todo el peso del cuerpo del chico e intentar que ningún profesor o Filch te encontrasen por los oscuros pasillos era toda una hazaña. En aquel momento, la chica agradecía todas las escapadas nocturnas con Harry y Ron que le habían servido de entrenamiento para pasar desapercibida.

El objetivo de Hermione era llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres lo más pronto posible. Cuando al final vislumbró el lugar en el que la puerta se encontraba oculta, un respiro de alivio escapó de sus labios.

—Vamos, Dan, aguanta. Ya falta poco — intentó animarlo pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de regreso, al parecer el muchacho estaba más concentrado en no caer inconsciente que en responder a sus palabras.

Cada vez que Hermione iba a aquella sala, no podía dejar de asombrarse como aquel lugar era capaz de reproducir con tanta exactitud lo que ella requería en aquel momento. En la habitación había una enorme cama de sábanas blancas y junto a ella un sinfín de pequeños tarros que parecían contener diferentes tipos de pociones. También había varias toallas perfectamente limpias y una pequeña vasija repleta de agua. Todo lo necesario para curar a alguien herido que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Pero Hermione tampoco se detuvo mucho en observar los detalles, sino que rápidamente se arrimó a la cama para dejar caer a Dan sobre ella.

—Dan intenta mantenerte consciente — le pidió al chico mientras lo acomodaba.

Haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por llevar a cabo la petición de la chica, Dan asintió y se dejó hacer.

Tras quitarse toda la ropa de abrigo que en aquel momento le molestaba considerablemente, Hermione se dispuso manos a la obra para poder cortar aquella enorme hemorragia. La herida de la pierna parecía ser la menos profunda pero la que tenía en la parte superior de su torso no dejaba de teñir de un color aún más oscuro su camisa negra.

A medida que pasaban los minutos Dan empezó a sufrir pequeños espasmos debido a la pérdida de sangre, lo cual no hacía más que aumentar el nerviosismo de Hermione ante aquella situación. Había estudiado mucho acerca de la medimagia pero sus conocimientos se limitaban a la teoría y a casos muy concretos, no se veía para nada capacitada para hacer frente a tremenda situación. Pero también era cierto que no podían acudir a la señora Pomfrey porque haría varias preguntas que ninguno podía responder.

La herida de la pierna la solucionó con muchísimas más rapidez y eficiencia ya que tratándose de un corte no muy profundo, solo tuvo que desinfectar la zona y aplicar una poción cicatrizante antes de vendarla.

Pero la herida en su dorso era mucho más profunda y una simple poción cicatrizante no parecía suficiente como para que aquel corte sanara sin problemas.

—Vamos, Hermione, piensa — se decía a sí misma.

Sabía que en alguna parte había leído acerca de una especie de brebaje que el herido debía beber a la vez que se le untaba una poción complementaria sobre la zona. De esa manera sus defensas aumentarían para cicatrizar la zona desde dentro y en ungüento ayudaría desde fuera. El verdadero problema era que allí había miles de pociones de colores diferentes y texturas igual de dispares y no sabía distinguirla de las demás.

Entonces la iluminación pareció llegar a ella y recordó cierto párrafo que también había leído en el libro.

"_Ambas pociones poseen el mismo color, un claro tono plateado que se asemeja mucho al de la sangre de unicornio. Al principio pueden parecer iguales pero cuando son sostenidas hay una clara diferencia de peso. Una es ligera como el viento mientras que la otra es pesaba como el plomo. La primera deberá ser bebida por el herido y la segunda ser aplicada directamente sobre la herida."_

Tan rápidamente como aquellas palabras llegaron en su mente, la chica se dispuso rápidamente a buscar los dos pequeños tarros cuyas pociones cumplieran con aquellas dos características. Al principio no fue capaz de distinguir ninguna poción con aquel color que describía el libro, además de que el inmenso muestrario que se abría frente a ella complicaba el trabajo. Pero entonces las localizó tras una enorme botella de un color verde como el que reinaba en el escudo de Slytherin y cuando las cogió, comprobó de primera mano cuán ciertas eran las palabras que había recordado.

Sin más dilación se acercó a Dan y dejando a un lado el ungüento que debía ir sobre la herida, abrió el otro tarro y lo acercó a los labios del chico semiinconsciente.

—Vamos Dan, bebe un poco, te hará bien.

El muchacho ni siquiera era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos pero sí que escuchó las palabras de Hermione e hizo un esfuerzo por beber, pero en cuanto el último sorbo atravesó su garganta quedó completamente inconsciente.

A toda prisa, la chica untó la poción sobre la herida y una vez hecho vendó la zona para evitar cualquier infección.

Hasta que no terminó con su trabajo de medimaga imprevista, no se dio cuenta de la tensión que tenía acumulada desde que encontró a Dan en el bosque. El chico seguía inconsciente, por lo que ella de momento no podía hacer absolutamente nada más, dejaría que descansara y ella intentaría hacer lo mismo.

No fue hasta pasadas unas horas cuando Dan comenzó a recuperar la consciencia. Hermione se había acomodado en un agradable sillón apostado junto a la cama e intentó dormir un poco, no podía olvidar que a la mañana siguiente ambos tenían clase y no podía permitirse el lujo de ir sin dormir aunque fuese algunas horas.

Unos movimientos junto a ella la hicieron salir de aquel sueño ligero en el que se había sumergido. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio como el chico poco a poco comenzaba a despertar. Se irguió en su posición y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama para sentarse en él.

Callahan tardó unos segundos en despertar por completo y cuando lo hizo, Hermione tuvo la ligera impresión de que evitó mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó con voz pastosa mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—En la Sala de los Menesteres — respondió ella mientras le tendía un vaso con agua — Ten, te hará bien.

En aquel momento un incómodo y tenso silencio apareció entre los dos. Ambos tenían varias preguntas que formularle al otro pero al parecer ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Su pequeña amistad había acabado en no muy buenos términos y encontrarse ahora en aquella situación no era agradable para ninguno.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? — preguntó Dan al fin mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que despertó.

—No iba a dejarte solo en el bosque dado tu estado, Dan — le respondió ella como si aquello fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

—Sabes que no he hecho méritos para hacerlo — replicó.

—Lo sé, pero a pesar de ello no soy tan inhumana como para haberte dejado allí.

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Dan realmente le estaba muy agradecido a Hermione por haberlo ayudado. Él no había correspondido de manera correcta a la amistad que la chica le brindó a comienzo de curso y estaba más que seguro que no se merecía aquel trato.

—¿Por qué no fuiste sincero conmigo? — fue ahora el turno de ella para pedir explicaciones — Te di la oportunidad de serlo y la desperdiciaste.

—Era un mortífago Hermione, y mi misión era matarte…

—¡Por no decirme la verdad a punto estuvieron de matarme en el Bosque Prohibido aquel par de mortífagos, Dan! — empezó a alzar la voz la chica. Cada vez que recordaba aquel día, el vello se le ponía de punta y un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza.

—¡Lo sé! — gritó exasperado el chico y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro mientras intentaba incorporarse —Y di gracias a Merlín por llegar a tiempo y evitar que algo así sucediera.

—Podías haberlo evitado, Dan.

Realmente Hermione no pretendía ser tan dura con él. Sabía que nunca quiso que aquello pasara y que ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos a un muy alto precio pero aquello no lo eximía de su falta.

—De verdad lo siento, Hermione.

Las palabras resonaron en la habitación dejando tras ellas una fuerte opresión en el pecho de la chica. Llevaba un día que no le desearía a nadie, se sentía rota por dentro y lo que menos hubiese esperado era acabar el día así, dormitando en la Sala de los Menesteres, velando por el mismo chico que unos meses atrás había traicionado su confianza. Pero aquellas palabras sonaron lo suficientemente sinceras como para que la carga de la chica se hiciera más liviana. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, demasiados problemas que atender como para no querer desprenderse de uno de ellos y conseguir un poco de paz.

—Lo sé — respondió con total sinceridad — Pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Los siguientes minutos lo pasaron en completo silencio pero éste, a diferencia de los anteriores, fue más relajado y cómodo. Hermione le cambió los vendajes a Dan y lo obligó a beber algo más de aquella poción para acelerar el proceso de curación.

—Tardarán algunos días en cicatrizar — le advirtió — Evita hacer movimientos bruscos y no tardarán demasiado.

Cuando terminó su tarea, el sol ya empezaba a despuntar en el exterior por lo que la hora de que todos los alumnos despertasen y se preparasen para el último día de clase de la semana no tardaría en llegar.

—Él te advirtió sobre mí ¿verdad? – preguntó de repente Dan mientras la chica le daba la espalda recogiendo los vendajes — Por eso insististe tanto en que te dijera la verdad.

—Eso ya da igual — respondió ella de forma tajante, lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era hablar sobre Draco. Solo pensar en él le causaba una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—¿Le ocultarás ahora lo que ha sucedido esta noche? — insistió el chico.

Hermione suspiró todavía de espaldas a él e hizo un esfuerzo por controlar el picor de sus ojos.

—Entre Draco y yo no hay nada — dijo con voz trémula — No le debo ningún tipo de explicación así que si se entera o no, me da igual.

Al principio Dan no pensaba preguntarle qué había sucedido entre ellos, incluso, si no fuese por la tristeza que Hermione portaba, incluso él se hubiese alegrado porque ahora no estuviesen juntos. Pero la curiosidad lo aguijoneaba y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — y al ver que la chica tardaba en responder, añadió — Si quieres contármelo.

—Nott le ha amenazado con hacerme daño si no me aparto de él y regresa junto a Voldemort —respondió intentando sonar segura de sí misma pero al voz se le quebró al final.

—¿Y ha aceptado ante tal chantaje?

—Sí.

Poco a poco, la habitación se iba iluminando bajo los primeros rayos de sol recordándole a Hermione que debía regresar a su torre para empezar un nuevo día. Era el motivo idóneo para salir de allí y evitar que las nuevas lágrimas que corrían a acumularse en sus ojos fuesen derramadas frente a Dan. Puede que ambos estuviesen de acuerdo en retomar aquella amistad que iniciaron a comienzo de curso, pero no se sentía preparada para hablar de aquello con él. En realidad, no creía ser capaz de hablarlo con nadie. Cada vez que los recuerdos de aquella noche acudían a su mente, la sensación de tristeza y desolación era tal que no creía que sus propias piernas fuesen capaces de sostenerla.

Por eso quería evitar el tema a toda costa. No es que fuese una actitud muy común en ella, que normalmente afrontaba los problemas de frente sin amedrentarse, pero en aquel momento en lo único que pensaba era en evitar aquella angustia que la invadía. Si era capaz de mantenerse en un estado de evasión total de la realidad, al menos el dolor desaparecía y solo sentía el vacío inmenso en su pecho.

—Tengo que irme Dan, cámbiate los vendajes a menudo y no dejes de untarte la poción. — le indicó cambiando bruscamente de tema.

—Hermione…

—Déjalo — le cortó dirigiéndole una breve mirada — No quiero hablar del tema. Ya nos veremos.

Y sin dejar que el chico se despidiera de ella, Hermione abandonó la Sala de los Menesteres sintiendo como la sensación de vacío en su pecho aumentaba a cada instante.

**oOo**

—Ron, ella se merece que la apoyemos.

El aludido bufó y continuó engullendo su desayuno.

—Tú no la viste como estaba ayer por la mañana — insistió Harry una vez más mientras no dejaba de mirar la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Los dos hermanos Weasleys habían sido puestos al corriente de la nueva situación de Hermione y sus reacciones fueron bastantes similares. Ambos le recordaron que aquello era algo que sabían que pasaría y que a pesar de las advertencias, su amiga decidió seguir adelante. Al menos Ginny reconoció que todos nos equivocamos y que por supuesto no se alegraba en absoluto de que Hermione estuviese pasando por una situación así.

Pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada por acercarse a hablar con ella.

Por mucho que su mejor amiga le dijera que necesitaba estar sola, él no creía que la mejor manera de afrontar algo así fuese aislándose de todo aquello que la rodeaba y sufrir aquel dolor a solas. Su relación había quedado bastante deteriorada, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupase por ella. Incluso también sabía que Ron y Ginny opinaban como él, pero al parecer la cabezonería y el orgullo, eran dos cualidades distintivas dentro de la familia Weasley.

Le había insistido varias veces a Ron de ir juntos a hablar con la chica e intentar que se sintiera arropada por ellos para que supiera que no estaba sola en esto. Pero el pelirrojo no dejó de negarse una y otra vez, hasta esperó a decírselo durante el desayuno a ver si estaba de mejor humor pero su idea tampoco tuvo los resultados que él esperaba.

Así que ahora se encontraba sentado junto a un terco Ron al que, de momento, no se vía capaz de convencer acerca de aquel asunto y dedicando miradas furtivas de manera alternada a la puerta del comedor y la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione aún no había aparecido para desayunar y a penas faltaba unos pocos minutos para que el desayuno terminara. Para cualquiera que no la conociera no le daría importancia a aquel detalle, puede que se quedara dormida o se entretuviera más tiempo de la cuenta en la ducha. Pero para alguien como Harry que la conocía como si se tratase de él mismo, sabía que aquello no significaba nada bueno. La chica era escrupulosamente puntual. Seguía a raja tabla su horario y en contados ocasiones se lo saltaba. Le encantaba desayunar con tranquilidad mientras leía con detenimiento el profeta de la mañana y por la hora que era ya, aquello era algo imposible de hacer aquel día.

Pero había otra cosa que aumentaba aún más su desconcierto y esa cosa era la actitud de Malfoy, al cual podía vislumbrar perfectamente al otro lado del salón sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Estaba junto a Zabini como venía siendo costumbre pero lo que no encajaba era su aspecto. El chico ya de por sí era bastante pálido pero aquella mañana había amanecido con una palidez inusitada en él, casi parecía estar enfermo. Además de que las pequeñas ojeras que adornaban sus ojos completaban la imagen.

Pero lo realmente preocupante era que al parecer él también esperaba que de un momento a otro alguien apareciera por la enorme puerta e hiciera su aparición porque no dejaba de mirar hacia el lugar a cada instante.

¿Estaría también preocupado por Hermione? ¿Habría pasado algo con ella y por eso no dejaba de esperar su llegada? Miles de ideas se cruzaban por su cabeza intentando encontrar alguna razón que hiciera encajar todo aquello pero no encontraba ninguna. Y mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto su mirada y la de Malfoy se cruzaron. Al parecer el rubio había sentido como lo observaba de manera insistente desde hacía unos instantes y se giró para buscar al responsable. Sus ojos estuvieron conectados apenas unos instantes pero fueron más que suficientes para que cada uno leyera las intenciones del otro.

La de Harry significaba una clara advertencia respecto a Hermione.

La de Draco algo parecido a la preocupación y resignación que el chico Potter no se atrevió a interpretar.

**oOo**

Para suerte o desgracia de Malfoy, según como se mirara, los viernes no coincidían en ninguna clase con los jodidos Gryffindors. Era una suerte porque así evitaba tener que soportar miradas como la de aquella manera de Potter en la que claramente se leía que tarde o temprano pagaría por estar haciéndolo tanto daño a Hermione.

Imbéciles.

Si realmente se enterasen de la verdad, les callaría la boca de una puta vez.

Pero hubiese preferido soportar al insufrible del cabeza rajada antes que mantenerse toda la mañana en vilo sin tener ni idea dónde cojones estaba Hermione. Podía entender que no hubiese ido a dormir a la torre (aunque por mucho que lo entendiera no fue capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche) pero al menos esperaba que a la mañana siguiente se presentase como siempre en el Gran Comedor, desayunara su café con sus dos tostadas mientras leía el profeta y que se fuera a clase diez minutos antes de que tocara la sirena.

Pero nada de eso sucedió y aquello sí que lo preocupaba.

No fue a desayunar, ni a su hora ni más tarde, simplemente no apareció por allí y a juzgar por el comportamiento de Potter, parecía igual de preocupada por aquel asunto que él. ¿Quería decir aquello que Hermione no había dormido con ellos en la torre de los jodidos leones? ¿Entonces dónde demonios había estado? Y encima no le quedaba más remedio que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo porque no compartía ni una jodida clase con ella.

Pero por primera vez en aquel día, agradeció a Merlín que fuese un poco compasivo con él para variar puesto que en la última clase de la mañana, fue precisamente Blaise quien le trajo noticias.

—Ella está bien — le dijo como si tal cosa cuando se sentó junto a él en el pupitre — Acabo de cruzármela por el pasillo.

Inmediatamente tras oír aquellas palabras, Draco se relajó visiblemente. En momentos como aquel, agradecía tener a alguien como Zabini junto a él que no lo incomodara con preguntas fuera de lugar y que lo entendiera sin necesidad de ponerlo en un compromiso que exigiera algún tipo de explicación.

—Su aspecto no era mejor que el de ayer — añadió el moreno — Parece como si hoy tampoco hubiese sido capaz de dormir —de nuevo, la tensión invadió cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo — Para que te hagas una idea, tiene el mismo aspecto que tú.

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, ambos lo sabían. Zabini era alguien de pocas palabras que no se inmiscuía en sus temas personales a no ser que él mismo fuese el que los sacase a coalición, pero de vez en cuando hacía aquel tipo de cosas en las que de repente hacía alusión a algo como eso y volvía a lo que estuviese haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

En aquel momento, la profesora de Runas Antiguas hizo su aparición en el aula y Draco tuvo que quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos sin poder compartirlos con Blaise.

**oOo**

Al ser viernes, las clases solo duraban hasta la hora del almuerzo por lo que cuando la campana sonó dando por finalizada la última clase de la semana, Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar aliviada. Desde aquel instante, tenía por delante más de dos días en los que poder disfrutar de su soledad sin ninguna mirada insistente sobre ella y sin tener que andar evitando a nadie por el castillo.

Salió de Estudios Muggles tan rápido como sus piernas dieron de sí y salió del aula dispuesta a almorzar algo ligero y regresar a la Sala de los Menesteres. Después de haber sopesado las posibilidades, decidió que aquel lugar era el más indicado para estar a solas. Puede que Harry llegara a la conclusión de que se encontraba allí pero la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si se encontraba allí era porque quería estar sola. Respecto a Draco podía estar tranquila, dudaba que si quiera conociera la existencia de aquella sala. Así que por el único que verdaderamente temía era por Dan, pero esperaba que no insistiera demasiado en buscarla, no es como si de nuevo fuesen grandes amigos así de la nada.

Iba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la sujetó bruscamente del brazo y la obligó a ingresar en una oscura habitación que más bien parecía un pequeño cuartillo a juzgar por su tamaño. Hasta que sus ojos no se acostumbraron a la penumbra del lugar no distinguió a la silueta que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Apártate de mí — dijo con fiereza mientras se soltaba del agarre de un brusco tirón.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en el rostro de Nott ante aquel gesto.

—Tranquila leona, no es que me apetezca demasiado estar cerca de ti — respondió con tranquilidad — No quiero que se me pegue la peste a sangresucia.

En otra circunstancia, Hermione se habría puesto furiosa ante tal falta de respeto pero en aquel momento no podía permitirse el lujo de centrarse en ello, no cuando tenía frente a alguien peligroso como Nott que le dedicaba aquella mirada cínica.

—Déjame salir — le ordenó todo lo autoritariamente que fue capaz al ver que el mortífago le tapaba la salida.

Él soltó una risotada sarcástica.

—Haré como si no hubiese escuchado esa impertinente orden por tu parte — habló con el mismo tono tranquilo que antes —Aquí las órdenes las doy yo y saldrás de aquí cuando yo quiera.

Un tenso silencio se formó entre ellos en el que solo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Hermione esperando a que él hiciese el primer movimiento.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Malfoy? — preguntó al fin.

El corazón de la chica bombardeó furiosamente ante aquella pregunta, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme y no dejarse amedrentar.

—Has conseguido tu propósito Nott, Malfoy y yo hemos dejado de vernos. Enhorabuena.

—Realmente llegué a pensar que Draco no te dejaría sola y que yo podría divertirme contigo durante un tiempo — confesó en voz alta mientras de un solo paso volvió a acercarse a la chica — No deja de sorprenderme como ha antepuesto tu propia seguridad a la suya.

De nuevo, el corazón de Hermione pareció salirse de su pecho, aquellas palabras realmente le dolían porque ella sabía que esa no era la realidad.

—Bueno Granger, ya he oído lo que quería escuchar así que me iré pero te lo advierto, si me estás mintiendo o vuelves a interponerte en mis planes… te mataré.

Y con aquella clara y peligrosa amenaza, el Slytherin dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y abandonó el pequeño cuartillo.

En cuanto desapareció, la chica no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho para intentar calmar sus pulsaciones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando Nott pronunció las últimas palabras, Hermione sintió verdadero miedo.

**oOo**

Observándose frente al espejo del baño de su habitación, comprobó que el trabajo realizado por Hermione había sido inmejorable dadas las circunstancias. La herida de la pierna prácticamente había cicatrizado ya a lo largo del día y la que se encontraba en la zona superior del pecho, a pesar de no curarse a la misma velocidad, sangraba cada vez menos a cada movimiento que él hiciera. Suponía que en un par de días la cosa mejoraría casi por completo. Aún su cuerpo estaba adolorido por completo (los crucios no creas heridas visibles pero sí dejaban sensaciones que no se iban al instante), sus músculos estaban engarrotados y con cada mínimo esfuerzo sentía el cansancio invadiéndolo, pero no era algo por lo que no hubiese pasado otras veces y sabía que tarde o temprano se recuperaría.

Desde que no cumplió su misión de matar a Hermione, su amo había quedado realmente descontento con su trabajo y se lo hizo saber de la peor de las maneras. Cada vez que el Señor Oscuro sintiera deseos de torturar a alguien o simplemente necesitara desquitar su enojo con alguien, él era llamado. Algunas veces tan solo era algún que otro cruciatus que conseguía que su cuerpo estuviese resentido durante días y otros sucedía lo mismo que aquella noche, la tortura iba más allá de la maldición y le hacían sentir como su piel se abría hasta dejar una herida sangrante que le hacía sudar de puro dolor. Utilizaba hechizos que nunca había escuchado para provocarle aquellas heridas abiertas y supurantes que tardarían días en cicatrizar.

Había tenido muchísima suerte con la llegada de Hermione y lo sabía. Aquella noche Voldemort parecía muy enfadado por alguna equivocación de sus hombres y le tocó a él sufrir las consecuencias de los actos de otros. Si él había quedado en ese estado, no quería ni imaginar que había hecho con el pobre infeliz que no hubiese acatado sus órdenes tal y como él había pedido.

Tuvo suerte, porque si hubiese sido otro tipo de persona, lo habría dejado allí en el bosque desangrándose pero en vez de eso, a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, lo ayudó, lo llevó hasta el castillo arriesgándose a ser pillada fuera de su torre a deshoras y después veló por él durante toda la noche.

Sabía que había tenido muchísima suerte de igual manera que sabía que no se merecía tal acto por parte de la chica. Desde que su relación comenzó no fue sincero con ella, ese sentimiento que poco a poco se fue formando en su interior sí que fue verdadero, pero cuando le dio la oportunidad de contarle la verdad no fue capaz, porque era un jodido cobarde y la chica tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se sentía un maldito miserable pero ahora que Malfoy estaba fuera de su camino y que no podía influenciar a Hermione, haría lo posible por recuperar su confianza y su amistad. Le contaría la verdad, porque era un mortífago, porque llegó al colegio, todo.

Iba a empezar desde cero asentando las bases adecuadas y sin ningún tipo de secreto.

Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la pared de la habitación y comprobando que aún quedaba media hora para la cena, volvió a abrocharse la camisa del uniforme y salió de su sala común en busca de Hermione.

Primero buscó en la biblioteca pero no obtuvo resultados, el lugar prácticamente estaba vacío y la mesa que ella solía usar también. Salió a los terrenos donde, a pesar de las nubes que amenazaban una gran nevada, había varios grupos de alumnos paseando o simplemente jugando con la nieve, pero tampoco la encontró y entonces tuvo que pararse a pensar. Al parecer Hermione no quería ser encontrada porque no estaba en ninguno de los lugares que más solía frecuentar. También dudaba que se encontrase en su torre o en la sala común de Gryffindor ya que se relación con sus amigos y Draco prácticamente en aquellos momentos era nula.

De repente una idea pasó por su cabeza tan fugaz como certera.

La Sala de los Menesteres.

Aquella noche lo había llevado hasta allí buscando un lugar dónde no ser encontrados, ¿por qué no usarlo también para que ella misma no fuese encontrada? Subió hasta el séptimo piso a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron y chocando con algún que otro alumno que ya se dirigía en sentido contrario hacia el Gran Comedor. Pero no le dio tiempo a llegar hasta el retrato de los trolls aprendiendo ballet porque en uno de los últimos corredores antes de llegar, vislumbró a Hermione dirigiéndose hacia él.

Venía sola, con la mirada fija en el suelo y cargando con un par de libros entre sus brazos. La verdad es que su aspecto era bastante deprimente. Se notaba a leguas que no estaba descansada y una enorme aura de tristeza la rodeaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba en mitad del pasillo justo impidiendo su paso. Pero antes de que la chica pasase junto a él y siguiera de largo la sujetó suavemente del brazo y la hizo reaccionar. Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en él y una clara sorpresa se dibujó en ellos.

—Dan, ¿qué haces? No creo que sea lo más apropiado el que nos vean juntos.

—Tienes razón — aceptó el muchacho y de un suave tirón, ambos se adentraron en una de las aulas de aquel pasillo.

Hermione aún seguía bastante sorprendida por aquel acercamiento de Dan, nunca pensó que quisiese hablar con ella tan rápidamente y mucho menos que pretendiera hacerlo en mitad de un pasillo donde cualquier podría verlos.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó — ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

—Tenía que hablar contigo —respondió con simpleza.

—Pues habla — lo instó al ver que el chico no parecía querer comenzar a hablar.

—Hermione, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haber sido sincero contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo — dijo rápidamente — Por eso quiero que ahora que podemos retomar esta amistad, lo hagamos siendo sinceros por completo. Sé que tú lo has sido — se apresuró a añadir al ver que Hermione parecía querer objetar algo — pero yo no, y quiero que sepas la verdad. Por qué acabé siendo mortífago, por qué vine aquí al colegio, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber.

Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, Dan habría roto en carcajadas al ver la mueca de la chica de pura sorpresa, al parecer no se esperaba para nada aquella reacción por su parte. Esperó unos segundos a ver si Hermione reaccionaba y decía algo pero nada de eso pasó.

—¿No… dices nada?

Al darse cuenta de que había permanecido en silencio durante demasiado tiempo, la chica suspiró y se apartó un mechón de pelo para recogerlo tras su oreja.

—La verdad es que me has cogido de sorpresa — se sinceró —Ahora mismo no paso por el mejor de mis momentos sino más bien todo lo contrario — una rápida mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro pero rápidamente se recompuso —y la verdad es que agradezco este interés por tu parte por retomar nuestra amistad, pero las cosas necesitan su tiempo. El que quieras ser sincero desde el comienzo es algo que te honra Dan, pero no podemos forzar nada o sino el resultado será nefasto.

Agradecía enormemente el interés del chico, por supuesto que sí. Pero últimamente habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida que emocionalmente se sentía completamente rota y desequilibrada y si necesitaba tiempo para retomar la amistad con Harry y Ron, con esta mucho más.

—Te entiendo, Hermione. No te preocupes — posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica y le dio un leve apretón cariñoso — Todo a su debido tiempo — y cuando dijo aquellas últimas palabras sonrió.

Sonrió como Hermione tantas veces le vio hacer antaño y hasta aquel momento no se dio cuenta de que en realidad sí que le había echado un poco de menos.

**oOo**

Empezaba a creer que Zabini tenía razón en sus palabras, pero lo que su amigo no se imaginaba era cuanto le jodía aquello.

Estaba volviéndose completamente loco.

Y ahora no podía hacer responsable de ello a nadie, porque todo era solo y exclusivamente culpa de él.

Aquella tarde había tenido una extraña conversación con Blaise.

—Estás hecho una mierda, Malfoy y ella también — le dijo con claridad, sin tapujos — Si tanto la necesitas lucha por ella joder, no puede ser que todo lo que habéis hecho este tiempo haya sido en vano.

—No voy a ponerla en peligro de esa manera.

—Ahora que no tiene a nadie que la proteja sí que se encuentra en un verdadero peligro. No te hagas el héroe trágico ahora, eso es tema de Potter — le recriminó — ¿Crees que cuando regreses a los mortífagos Nott no irá a por ella? Lo conoces tan bien como yo y sabes que es perfectamente capaz de hacer algo así.

Draco dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y se revolvió en pelo con total frustración.

—Lucha por ella, Draco, o tarde o temprano te arrepentirás.

Aquellas habían sido sus palabras, claras, concisas, directas.

Y hasta aquel instante no reaccionó.

Que se fuera a la mierda Nott, Voldemort y cualquier imbécil que se interpusiera entre ellos. La quería, la _amaba_, la necesitaba junto a él y se convertiría en su maldito perro guardián si fuese necesario para que nadie osara ponerle un jodido dedo encima. Estaba claro que ambos estaban mejor juntos que separados y eso era lo que debía primar en su decisiones.

Por eso salió de las mazmorras y se dispuso a buscarla pero antes de hacer nada se serenó unos segundos y pensó con claridad. No podía buscarla por todo el maldito colegio porque así no daría jamás con ella.

Rápidamente interceptó a un niño que parecía ser de primero y que lo miró con miedo cuando se dirigió a él.

—¡Eh, tú, mocoso! — lo llamó — ¿Has visto por ahí a la otra Premio Anual?

El pequeño lo miraba con tanto miedo que al principio no supo reaccionar.

—Te he hecho una pregunta — instó amenazante.

—Después de comer la vi por el pasillo del séptimo piso, pero no he vuelto a verla.

Aquella información fue más que suficiente como para dejar al niño solo en el hall del castillo y dirigirse a la carrera hacia el lugar. Si la conocía suficientemente bien, Hermione habría ido a la Sala de los Menesteres buscando soledad y si tenía un poco de suerte y Merlín se ponía de su parte, probablemente habría pasado allí la tarde por lo que no le sería difícil interceptarla.

Pero cuando ya estaba llegando al lugar al que se dirigía algo lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Dos figuras salían de una de las aulas de aquel pasillo que en aquel instante estaba vacío porque todos estarían ya en el Gran Comedor.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Hermione y Callahan saliendo de aquella aula.

Solos.

Cuando los dos chicos sintieron la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, se giraron para ver quién era el recién llegado y Hermione solo puedo pensar que la tierra ojalá se la tragase.

Draco estaba a unos metros de distancia de ellos mirándolos con tanto odio en su mirada que la chica casi podía sentirlo.

—Draco, no es…

—Parece ser que durante todo este tiempo, el único que ha hecho aquí el imbécil he sido yo — su voz sonaba dura, usando aquel tono tan hiriente y que tantas veces había empleado con ella — Has tenido tu gran oportunidad con lo que pasó hace unos días ¿cierto? Eres una jodida cualquiera que estaba deseando encamarse con este gilipollas.

—Cállate la boca de una vez Malfoy — intervino Dan — No le faltes así el respeto a Hermione, ella no se lo merece.

—¿Y quién cojones eres tú para decirme lo que tengo y no que hacer Callahan? — le espetó con desprecio.

—Draco, por favor escúchame —le suplicó Hermione mientras hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no romper a llorar allí mismo.

Intentó avanzar hacia él pero la mirada de repugnancia que le dedicó la clavó de nuevo en el suelo.

—Tú, no vuelvas a ensuciar mi nombre de esa manera. Fui un jodido imbécil al confiar en ti pero esto se acabó, no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí nunca más, para ti ya no existo Granger. Hazte a la idea.

Y después de dedicarles otra mirada furiosa, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el lugar sin saber cuánto se arrepentiría más tarde del error que acababa de cometer.

**oOo**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Y saben que todo lo que me tengan que decir me lo pueden dejar con un reivew y yo seré feliz de responder.**

**Solo me quedan hacerles una pregunta: ¿Vieron la peli ya? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Besos para todos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**¿Hola?**

**Me temo que pedir disculpas va a sonar un poco a vacío a estas alturas. Sé que he vuelto a tardar un mes en subir el capítulo y os puedo asegurar que me siento fatal por ustedes, que siempre están dejándome sus maravillosos reviews e interesándose por la historia. De verdad siento mucho el retraso pero la falta de rutina durante las vacaciones hace que también pierda la rutina de escribir un poco todos los días.**

**Los agradecimientos especiales son para: barbiiie, Caroone, jesica-haruzuchia, Pabel Moonlight, mariapotter2002, memoriesofkagome, LuciaUchiha, Aglaia Callia, sayu, Serena Princesita Hale, luna-maga, E., Astoriamdq, Dafrosia17 y Paatry26. Miles de gracias por la espera y por hacerme llegar su opinión.**

**No les entretengo más y les dejo con el capítulo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.**

No recordaba cómo había regresado de nuevo allí, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Su mente solo estaba centrada en rememorar una y otra vez las palabras hirientes que Draco le había regalado.

El dolor sentimental era tal que lo sentía como si fuese físico. Le dolía al respirar y no era capaz de hallar una postura en la que estuviese lo suficientemente cómoda para poder dormir y evadirse, aunque fuese tan solo unos minutos, de la desagradable realidad que estaba viviendo.

Había comprobado en primera persona cuan cierto era aquello de que nunca pienses que las cosas no pueden ir a peor porque ocurrirá algo que lo hará posible.

Y eso era lo que le había sucedido a ella.

Había pasado unos días en completo letargo en los que se había limitado a ir a clase, comer y dormir, queriendo buscar con ello una rutina que la apartase de la realidad. Le dolía estar apartada de Draco. Le dolía no saber cómo se encontraba, no saber si de verdad la echaba de menos tanto como ella a él o simplemente saber si había tenido un buen día. Pero a aquella sensación de vacío había que añadirle la preocupación que la embargaba al no saber si volvería a reunirse con los mortífagos o desecharía la idea al razonar que era una completa locura.

A pesar del daño que le había causado al catalogar como pérdida de tiempo a los momentos que habían pasado juntos, se seguía preocupando por él, le seguía queriendo.

Pero todas sus esperanzas a que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad quedaron totalmente sepultadas minutos atrás cuando la había tratado como si fuese una cualquiera. ¿Con qué derecho se creía para tratarla así? Si tan solo se hubiese detenido un par de minutos para que ella le explicara…

Pero no.

Era mucho más fácil reaccionar de aquella manera, dedicándole palabras hirientes y crueles. Imprimiendo en cada una de ellas un odio que Hermione solo recordaba de cuando aún la trataba de sangresucia.

Cuando Draco desapareció del pasillo sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, notó como Dan a su lado se acercaba a ella intentándole brindar un poco de apoyo. Pero se negó a aceptarlo. Nada de lo que le pudiesen decir en aquellos instantes la haría sentirse mejor por lo que optó por volver sobre sus pasos y regresar a la Sala de los Menesteres donde nadie pudiese molestarla.

**oOo**

Estaba jodido como no lo había estado en toda su puta vida.

La ira bullía por sus venas arrasando todo a su paso.

Una vez llegó a su torre, destruyó todo cuanto encontró a su paso. Pero no utilizó nada de magia. Se dedicó a golpear sillones, mesas, muebles, todo cuanto estaba a su alcance para desahogar toda la frustración que lo carcomía por dentro.

No se había sentido más imbécil y vulnerable en toda su vida.

Había ido a buscarla, con la buena intención de hablar con ella, de buscar una solución juntos a todo aquello porque Blaise había tenido razón en sus palabras. No tenía sentido estar separados si con ello lo que conseguían era hacerse aún más daño.

Pero para nada había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad que se había planteado ante sus ojos. Callahan y Hermione juntos, en un maldito pasillo desierto. ¿Qué cojones se creían esos dos? ¿Qué podían tomarle el pelo a él? ¿A Draco Malfoy?

Aquello era simplemente increíble.

Mientras que él buscaba desesperadamente recuperar a Hermione, ella no había perdido el tiempo y había ido en busca de Callahan. En busca de aquel imbécil por el que casi muere aquella noche en el Bosque Prohibido, en busca de aquel sobre el que él mismo le había advertido y que aún así volvió a acercarse a él.

Pero lo que estaba claro era una cosa, el que tenía la culpa de todo aquello era él.

Si no hubiese accedido ante las súplicas de Granger por dejarla ayudarle, si hubiese sido capaz de mantener los límites entre ambos, él no habría acabado enamorado como el peor de los gilipollas de nada más y nada menos que de Granger. Y encima para no ser correspondido de la peor de las maneras.

¿Cómo la buena y noble de Hermione Granger iba a enamorarse de un maldito hijo de mortífagos? ¿De aquel que durante años se había dedicado a insultarla y a hacerle la vida imposible?

Había sido un completo iluso.

Casi podía ver al cararajada con la comadreja riéndose junto a ella de cómo había conseguido embaucarlo para luego dejarlo tirado como a la peor de las escorias.

Ahora que sabía que para Granger él solo había sido un juego, ignoraría por completo el asunto de Nott y no caería en su chantaje. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella porque él no pensaba regresar junto a los mortífagos.

No iba a arriesgar su vida por alguien que para nada merecía ese riesgo.

**oOo**

Con una lentitud pasmosa, el fin de semana llegó a su fin.

Durante los dos días, Hermione se había mantenido encerrada en la Sala de los Menesteres aislada de todo y de todos.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Aún faltaba un par de horas para la cena por lo que podía disfrutar un poco más de su soledad. A la mañana siguiente se vería obligada a retomar las clases, tendría que enfrentarse al odio y frialdad de Draco y a las miradas interrogadoras de Harry.

El único que la había visitado con cierta regularidad en aquel tiempo había sido Dan. A la hora del almuerzo y la cena, se acercaba por el lugar para llevarle algo de comida envuelto en una pequeña servilleta. A penas hablaban y Hermione se lo agradecía infinitamente. No le apetecía tener que responder preguntas incómodas ni sentir la compasión de los demás.

El chico se limitaba a llevarle la comida y a hacerle compañía de manera silenciosa. Después se despedía y se iba sin cruzar ninguna palabra más hasta justamente aquella tarde.

Dan le había traído un par de muslos de pollo y un poco de tarta de melaza para almorzar. Como siempre, Hermione lo había comido en completo silencio y después de unos minutos en los que ambos estuvieron sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, la chica habló.

—Muchísimas gracias, Dan — murmuró — Por todo.

Durante unos instantes el chico la miró con aquella mirada verde tan transparente como pocas veces lo había visto y luego sonrió débilmente.

—No se merecen, lo hago con mucho gusto.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de manera tímida pero gracias a ella se sintió un poco mejor después de tanto tiempo. Dan le estaba demostrando con creces que sus palabras sobre recobrar su amistad eran sinceras y no dejaba de poner empeño en ello.

—Esta noche iré a cenar al Gran Comedor — le informó la chica con naturalidad.

—¿Estás segura? — preguntó con cierta preocupación en su voz — A mí no me importa traerte la cena hoy también.

—Ya lo tengo decidido — insistió con resolución — No puedo quedarme aquí encerrada de manera permanente, tengo que hacerle frente a mis problemas y mientras antes lo haga, antes pasaré el mal trago.

Durante el tiempo que había estado allí había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar y meditar y había llegado a una clara conclusión.

No iba a ser una cobarde.

Draco le había hecho muchísimo daño pero no iba a ganar nada escondiéndose y recreándose en su miseria. Iba a seguir con su vida, con sus clases, con sus amigos, intentaría que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad lo antes posible. Por mucho que un nudo se originase en su garganta al ver a Malfoy o que sus ojos se inundasen de lágrimas, haría de tripas corazón y pondría todo su empeño en seguir adelante.

—Me alegro de que pienses así — admitió Dan.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Yo también.

Pero las cosas no resultarían tan sencillas como ella creía.

**oOo**

Cuando aquella noche regresó a su torre tras la cena y se encerró en su habitación pensó que las cosas no habían ido mal, es más, podían haber ido infinitamente peor.

Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor con la cabeza bien alta y se sentó en el extremo más cercano a la puerta de la mesa Gryffindor. Notó varias miradas posadas en ella pero no se entretuvo en averiguar a quien pertenecían. Con naturalidad se sirvió la cena y comenzó a degustarla.

A penas llevaba allí unos minutos cuando alguien se sentó junto a ella. Con sorpresa se giró para ver quién era el recién llegado puesto que desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella se sentaba allí más apartada del resto de alumnos. Unos ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas redondas le devolvieron la mirada, una mirada que según pudo leer Hermione escondía bastante enojo.

—Hola, Harry — lo saludó sin despegar su mirada de él.

—¿Dónde te has metido todo el fin de semana? — la cuestionó con cierta agresividad ignorando su saludo — No te hemos visto desde el almuerzo del viernes.

La chica retomó su cena y sin mirarlo le respondió.

—Quería estar sola.

Durante unos segundos Harry se limitó a mirarla con una clara mueca de sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. No reconocía a la chica que tenía sentada frente a él. Hermione era fuerte, decidida y siempre se crecía ante las adversidades. Pero ahora parecía querer huir de la realidad para no tener que enfrentarse a ella.

—Estamos preocupados por ti.

—¿Tú y quién más, Harry? — le respondió con ironía —Hasta ahora el único que realmente se está interesando por mí eres tú.

—Sabes que Ginny y Ron también lo hacen aunque no lo demuestren — intentó justificarlos, pero la verdad era que incluso él mismo estaba sorprendido por la actitud que habían tomado los hermanos. Incluso él, al que le costaba muchísimo tratar este tipo de temas, había sido capaz de acercarse a hablar con ella — Si les das tiempo…

—Mira Harry, entiendo que los defiendas, pero tú no puedes hacer nada más en todo esto. Que hagan lo que quieran.

De nuevo el silencio se instauró entre ellos mientras Hermione continuaba cenando. Durante unos instantes pudo vislumbrar un pelo rubio unas mesas más allá pero no quiso retener su mirada por más tiempo en aquel punto. Con tan solo un pequeño vistazo el nudo ya se había formado en su garganta.

—Hermione — la llamó Harry a su lado mientras sujetaba una de sus manos y la apretaba cariñosamente —No puedes dejar que todo el asunto de Malfoy te afecte tanto, tú no eres así.

La chica lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Harry la conocía tan bien que había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella unas horas atrás. De verdad quería a ese chico de ojos verdes que en aquel momento estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tratar aquel tema con ella cuando, a todas luces, le resultaba tremendamente incómodo.

—Lo sé, Harry. Pero no te preocupes, ya he tomado una decisión. Las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

El chico la miró fijamente durante unos instantes intentando descifrar a través de su mirada si aquellas palabras eran ciertas o simplemente las utilizaba para que él dejara de insistir sobre el tema.

—Si eso es cierto, regresa con nosotros a la torre Gryffindor — le pidió — Sabes que siempre tendrás allí tu sitio.

Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Eso sería huir.

—Hermione…

—Harry, que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad no significa volver a la torre Gryffindor con vosotros — replicó con convicción — Mi vida seguirá como hasta ahora, no pienso cambiar mi rutina para nada.

Ante la seguridad de las palabras de su amiga, el chico no volvió a objetar nada y esperó junto a ella a que la chica terminara de cenar para después despedirse de ella y quedar en verse a la mañana siguiente.

La cosa continuó siendo relativamente fácil al llegar a su torre y encontrarla vacía. Al parecer Malfoy continuaba en el comedor o también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorarla.

Pero las cosas no iban a continuar así, ella sabía que tarde o temprano se cruzaría cara a cara con Draco Malfoy y se vería obligada a enfrentar todo lo sucedido en los últimos días.

**oOo**

No es que a él le importara.

Porque desde luego que no lo hacía.

Así que sin pretenderlo, notó de pasada que Hermione había desaparecido durante todo el fin de semana. Una parte de él bullía en rabia al pensar que estaba con Callahan. Porque sabía que estaba con él. La otra parte se enfurecía consigo mismo por continuar dándole una importancia que ella no se merecía.

Él había arriesgado demasiadas cosas como para que ella se lo hubiese pagado de aquella manera. Quien iba a decir que la mojigata de Gryffindor iba a resultar ser así.

Y con esas mismas palabras, se lo hizo saber a Blaise la tarde del sábado que ambos pasaron en uno de los árboles más apartados de todos los jardines. Poco a poco el sol primaveral se deja entrever entre las últimas nubes grises que aún descargaban alguna que otra nevada. Pero aquel ambiente no se parecía en nada a como se sentían los dos Slytherin.

Zabini había vuelto a ser llamado pero esta vez presentía que sería para tatuarle la marca en el brazo y ser de manera definitiva y oficial un mortífago. Puede que ya hubiese matado y torturado y que llevase mucho tiempo mentalizándose para ello, pero saber que el momento había llegado y que una vez que tuviera la marca en su piel ya no habría marcha atrás, lo llenaba de una congoja que no había sentido jamás.

Por eso en parte agradeció hablar de temas algo más banales para distraerse de ello. Malfoy estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas y no dejaba de soltar insultos contra Hermione con una rabia y odio tales que parecía que fuese a escupir fuego por la boca de un momento a otro. Pero las peores palabras se las dedicaba a Callahan al que, según había asegurado con bastante convicción, le partiría la boca en cuanto le diera el más mínimo motivo para ello.

Ante tal espectáculo, una pequeña risa escapó de la boca de Blaise.

—¿Y tú de qué cojones te ríes? — le espetó Draco fijando en él sus ojos fríos cual estacas de hielo.

—Sufres un estúpido ataque de celos — le respondió con claridad y seguridad el aludido.

Pero aquellas palabras solo consiguieron avivar aún más su enfado. ¿Celoso? ¿Él? El significado de esa palabra no lo había conocido en su vida y mucho menos ahora. Lo que le quedaba, que Zabini se pusiera de su lado.

—Deja de decir gilipolleces, si estoy así es por tu jodida culpa, por decirme que fuera con ella.

—Que estés así es solo culpa tuya — le aclaró Blaise adquiriendo un tono más serio que antes — Mi consejo fue el correcto, eres tú el que la está jodiendo de nuevo. ¿Has dejado acaso que se explique? ¿Qué te diga que es lo que pasó aquel día?

No se lo había dicho abiertamente y menos después de ver el enfado que Draco llevaba consigo, pero Zabini no creía que Hermione fuese de ese tipo de chica. Nunca jamás en los años que llevan en Hogwarts se la ha relacionado con alguien, solo durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando fue con Krum al baile. Granger siempre había sido una chica recatada, tachada de sabelotodo por andar siempre tras un libro. ¿Por qué ahora después de haber arriesgado tanto por su relación con Draco iba a actuar de esa manera? Por mucho que dijese Malfoy, no eran más que disparates y teorías sin fundamento.

—¿Para que cojones iba a querer que se explicara? — respondió de manera agresiva el rubio — ¿Para darle la oportunidad de volver a engañarme? Ni hablar. Puede quedarse con el imbécil de Callahan. Será idiota. Seguro que se la entrega a Nott en vez de protegerla de él.

—¿Ahora te importa una mierda si le ocurre algo? — preguntó con asombro y algo de sarcasmo — Vamos, Malfoy.

—Ni siquiera voy a asistir al llamado de Voldemort cuando éste se produzca. Imagínate si me da igual lo que le suceda.

Tras esas últimas palabras, Zabini sí que adquirió una clara mueca de asombro. Draco debía estar muy dolido para pensar así. Cuando se alejó de ella lo hizo con la intención de protegerla, volvería al bando equivocado arriesgando descaradamente su vida si con eso conseguía que nadie se atreviera a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Granger. Y ahora, aún sabiendo lo peligroso que puede resultar Nott, decide olvidarse del asunto.

—Callahan no podrá protegerla de Nott, lo sabes. No tiene ni idea de cómo es ese chico…

—Me importa una mierda — le cortó. No le estaba gustando en absoluto el tono de regaño que el moreno estaba usando con él — Ella sola se ha buscado todo esto.

—Te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras — afirmó Blaise con total seguridad, como si estuviera constatando un hecho.

Draco le regaló una mirada cargada de resentimiento pero prefirió no pronunciar palabra. Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que en las palabras de su amigo había algo de verdad.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, las cosas ocurrieron en la misma línea que la noche anterior. Hermione consiguió bajar sin encontrase con nadie que pudiese perturbar su paz. Pero cuando llegó la hora de las clases, las cosas se complicaron notablemente. Aquella mañana compartía clase con las serpientes y por consiguiente debía compartirla con él.

A toda costa, la chica lo que pretendía era retomar la rutina que había llevado a cabo antes de que todo lo relacionado con Malfoy sucediera, por lo que tras leer el profeta y desayunar su café con tostadas, salió de la estancia unos minutos antes de que la clase comenzara para poder ir a su torre a por sus cosas y elegir un lugar privilegiado en el aula de Historia de la Magia.

A penas llevaba unos pasos andados cuando alguien se situó junto a ella y se acomodó a su ritmo.

—Buenos días, Dan — lo saludó.

—¿Qué tal va tu enfrentamiento a la cruda realidad?

—Mejor de lo que yo podía pensar — confesó — pero aún queda lo más difícil de todo.

—Eres fuerte — afirmó Dan con seguridad buscando animarla — Cuando te des cuenta todo habrá pasado.

Palabras como aquellas se las repetía Hermione a sí misma de manera constante en el último tiempo. Quería creer que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar página y continuar con su vida, quería creer que iba a ser capaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

A veces incluso ella misma lo pensaba, que iba a ser capaz de hacer eso y más. Pero aquella noche que durmió en su torre después de días, se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la auténtica verdad. Por dentro se sentía vacía, hueca, intentaba mantener la mente en otro sitio porque al menos así la sensación de dolor se disipaba un poco pero cuando los recuerdos la agolpaban y no contaba con nada que la distrajera, las lágrimas corrían a agruparse en sus ojos y la sensación de angustia volvía a apoderarse de ella.

Pero había algo que tenía claro.

No dejaría que Malfoy la viera débil frente a él.

En su último encuentro, lo único que el chico buscó fue hacerle daño y humillarla y ella no podía darle la satisfacción de ver conseguido su trabajo.

Dan la acompañó hasta su torre para después despedirse de ella y asegurarle que continuarían manteniendo el contacto. Ambos sabían que no era correcto que los vieran juntos. Ahora que Callahan no debía acercarse a Hermione por ninguna misión, se le acababan las escusas para poder pasar tiempo con ella y lo que menos necesitaban ambos era que Voldemort se enterase de aquello.

Cuando la chica llegó al aula de Historia de la Magia, tan solo Neville y un par de alumnos de Slytherin se encontraban allí.

—Hermione, hola — la saludó el muchacho en cuanto la vio entrar en el lugar y le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a él.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Hermione aceptó su invitación y ocupó el sitio libre junto al muchacho.

—¿Qué tal estás Neville?

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar un lunes a primera hora — se quejó el chico antes de dar un enorme bostezo que se apresuró a tapar con su mano — Lo siento — se disculpó — Menos mal que pronto llegarán las vacaciones de Pascua y podremos sacar un poco de tiempo para descansar.

—Neville, los ÉXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina — le recordó con ese tono de marisabidilla que salía a flote en situaciones como esa — No deberías relajarte tanto en Pascua.

Automáticamente el chico se sonrojó ante las palabras de Hermione y la chica se sintió culpable. Ya le costaba a Neville muchísimo esfuerzo aprobar las asignaturas como para que ella le reprochase el querer tomarse las cosas con más calma durante las vacaciones.

Fue a disculparse pero las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de ser pronunciadas.

Los alumnos que esperaban en la puerta iban entrando en el aula viendo próxima la hora en la que el profesor Bins haría su aparición a través de la pizarra.

Distinguió a Harry y Ron entre el pequeño grupo de alumnos, el primero le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que ella le devolvió, también vio a Dan, que se dirigió directamente hacia su pupitre no sin antes mirarla durante unos efímeros instantes y entre los últimos chicos que entraron en el lugar, pudo ver a Draco.

Su pelo de color rubio resaltaba sobre los demás. Su andar aristocrático y superior era difícil de pasar por alto. Y por mucho que ella se hubiese mentalizado para aquel momento, por mucho que se hubiese asegurado a sí misma que sería capaz de ignorar su presencia como si no existiese, sus ojos quedaron completamente prendados de su figura.

Quiso despegar su vista de él, de verdad que era lo que más quería, pero cuando su mirada gris se posó en ella, le fue totalmente imposible. En el momento en el que sus miradas chocaron, el tiempo se detuvo durante unos efímeros instantes para Hermione. Recuerdos de su primer beso, de cuando él se había preocupado por ella, de cuando había recurrido a ella para desahogar su maltratado espíritu, se apresuraron a llegar a su mente, uno tras otro, creando un nudo tan enorme en su garganta que creía que acabaría cayendo inconsciente por culpa de la falta de respiración.

Pero los sentimientos que destilaban los ojos de él la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Enojo, ira, desprecio. Esos eran los sentimientos predominantes en aquel mar gris pero también pudo distinguir, a pesar de los esfuerzos por parte de él por ocultarlo, un dolor escondido pero igual de profundo que el resto de sentimientos.

El contacto visual apenas duró un par de segundos, pero fueron más que suficientes para que Hermione sintiese de nuevo aquel enorme vacío en el pecho que tanto se había esforzado en ignorar.

**oOo**

Con una lentitud pasmosa, casi que parecía que las manecillas en vez de avanzar retrocedían, aquella primera semana después de aquel desafortunado encuentro entre Draco y Hermione llegó a su fin.

La chica se esforzaba por seguir una rutina que mantuviera su mente ocupada. Su día a día pasaba entre las clases y la biblioteca. Un par de días, Harry pasó la tarde con ella, estudiando juntos, pero realmente no creía que al chico le apeteciese estudiar (para él aún quedaban años luz para los ÉXTASIS), sino que más bien parecía que se sentía un poco culpable por no pasar tiempo con ella. Ya habían hablado sobre el tema. Ella le decía que no pasaba nada, que en aquellos momentos aquella soledad era precisamente lo que necesitaba y que sabía, sin necesidad de demostraciones, que aquel chico de pelo negro revuelto y ojos verdes iba a estar para ella cada vez que lo necesitase.

También pasó parte de la tarde del jueves con Dan en la Sala de los Menesteres. El chico le hizo llegar una nota en la mañana para ver si podían verse. Pasaron poco tiempo juntos, apenas una hora, pero en aquel tiempo intentaron no tocar el tema de Draco. El muchacho intentó distraer a Hermione, conversando sobre los momentos que habían pasado juntos cuando se conocieron o que en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, que coincidiría con la semana de Pascua, para volver a su pequeña casa apartada del mundo. La chica agradeció la idea pero no quiso adelantarse, las cosas irían surgiendo poco a poco.

Pero a parte de aquellos momentos puntuales en los que estuvo acompañada por los dos chicos. El resto del tiempo lo pasó sola. Sola en el Gran Comedor, en su torre o en la biblioteca. No se quejaba, de hecho era algo que ella había querido, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que la situación la superaba. Cuando hacía una semana aseguraba que iba a sobreponerse a lo sucedido y que no dejaría que la afectara más de lo recomendable, no pensó que la situación iba a venirle tan enorme. Se sentía terriblemente agotada de actuar frente a todos haciéndoles creer que todo estaba bien. Estaba cansada de tener que retener las lágrimas cada vez que algún recuerdo indeseado se colaba en sus pensamientos sin ella pretenderlo. Y se sentía moralmente hundida.

Cuando no compartía el mismo espacio con él, la situación se hacía más llevadera, conseguía meter en una caja fuerte sus emociones y olvidarse de ella pero cuando lo veía, todas esas barreras que se autoimponía no le servía de absolutamente de nada y sus sentimientos salían a borbotones para llenarla por completo.

Tan sumida estaba en sí misma y en cómo conseguir sobreponerse a lo sucedido que no se percató de cómo alguien la observaba muy de cerca y que, a juzgar por la sonrisa ladeada que se dibujaba en su rostro, le agradaba bastante lo que sus ojos veían.

**oOo**

Si le preguntabas a algún alumno de Hogwarts, fuese quien fuese y de la casa que fuese, que sabía acerca de Theodore Nott, no sabría que responder. Como mucho diría que es taciturno y que siempre permanece solo por los pasillos del colegio, pero poco más.

Y es que Theodore Nott sabía perfectamente que él no necesitaba amigos en Hogwarts. Se había criado solo como hijo único y una vez que llegó a Hogwarts, continuó con la misma dinámica. Trataba con sus compañeros de casa lo mínimo, no queriendo entablar con ellos una relación más profunda que la simple cordialidad.

Era una persona que era plenamente consciente de sus virtudes y no necesitaba de nada ni nadie más para hacer su vida.

Una de sus virtudes más destacadas, junto al pasar desapercibido cuando la situación lo ameritaba, era ser observador. Le gustaba observar a las personas, sus reacciones, sus comportamientos, para luego ser capaz de obtener un patrón de conducta que posteriormente le serviría cuando le fuese necesario acercarse a esa persona en cuestión.

Y últimamente Hermione Granger se había convertido en el centro de toda su atención.

Cuando Malfoy le hizo saber que su relación con Granger había finalizado, sintió cierta satisfacción al ver cumplido su objetivo. Al principio pensó en dejar apartado el tema hasta que su señor creyera necesario de nuevo su participación en él. Pero viendo el cambio tan brusco que hubo en la actitud de la pareja, decidió indagar un poco más en el tema. Malfoy no le importaba demasiado, su señor ya se encargaría de él, pero Granger sí que suscitaba su interés.

En los últimos días la estuvo observando. Se dio cuenta de cómo su aspecto cada vez estaba más demacrado y se mantenía en un estado de aislamiento constante que la convertía en una presa bastan débil.

Por eso ignoró por completo el trato hecho con Malfoy de que se mantendría alejado de ella si ambos rompían su relación, por eso esperó al momento oportuno para acercarse a ella y convertirla en su nuevo entretenimiento.

**oOo**

—Maldita sea — se quejó Hermione en apenas un murmullo y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había maldecido se reprochó a sí misma su actitud.

Había pasado toda la tarde del viernes en la biblioteca. Había estado preparando su nuevo horario de estudio para los ÉXTASIS y se había dedicado a recopilar casi toda la bibliografía recomendada para los exámenes. Podía parecer una tarea sencilla pero había que aclarar que ella no entendía como lectura recomendada la lista de ejemplares que el profesor daba a principio de curso, no, sino que ella la ampliaba para poder tener todas y cada una de sus dudas completamente resueltas.

Cuando vio que ya casi no llegaba a la hora de la cena y que debía seleccionar que libros leería primero porque, obviamente, no podía cargar con todos hasta su torre. Salió de la biblioteca habiendo pasado ya la hora de la cena por mucho, tanto que seguramente los alumnos ya irían casi por el postre.

Con un hondo suspiro salió del lugar, sabiendo que aquella noche no cenaría, y se dirigió hacia su torre. Con un poco de suerte llegaría antes que Malfoy y podría meterse en su habitación sin encontrarse con él.

Pero la suerte no parecía estar precisamente de su parte.

Llevaba más libros de los que podía cargar por lo que a mitad de camino varios de ellos acabaron en el suelo deteniendo su camino. Maldijo para sus adentros y se agachó para poner un poco de orden, pero entonces unos pasos haciendo eco en el lugar llegaron hasta ella. Con rapidez alzó la vista y escudriñó entre la semi penumbra reinante en el lugar, pero no vio a nadie. Un poco confusa volvió a dedicarse a su tarea creyendo que a lo mejor habían sido imaginaciones suyas, últimamente anda un poco paranoica, pero entonces el sonido llegó hasta ella de nuevo. Sintiendo las pulsaciones latiendo en sus sienes, una vez más intentó encontrar el origen de aquel sonido pero el resultado volvió a ser el mismo.

Ya estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa por lo que se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y largarse de allí. Pero apenas hubo tocado la cubierta de uno de sus libros cuando sintió como alguien la sujetaba con muy poca delicadeza y la obligaba a permanecer de pie contra una de las frías paredes del pasillo.

Al principio, debido al movimiento tan brusco, se sintió un poco mareada y tardó unos instantes en enfocar la vista pero en cuanto lo hizo, automáticamente su cuerpo se tensó e intentó zafarse de aquel acorralamiento pero no lo consiguió.

—Tranquila, Granger — susurró aquella voz con suavidad a la vez que sacaba su varita y apuntaba con ella a la chica en el cuello — No queremos formar un escándalo ¿verdad?

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Nott hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Hermione.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Durante los primeros instantes a la pregunta no obtuvo respuesta alguna. El chico parecía disfrutar observando el terror en los ojos de Hermione, al parecer la chica había sido avisada respecto a él.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Me tienes miedo?

La chica entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con fijeza. No podía dejar que Nott sintiera su miedo o si no estaría perdida. Pensó en coger su varita que se encontraba guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica pero desechó la idea de inmediato, debía evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento con él.

—No te temo en absoluto.

Una pequeña carcajada cargada de ironía emergió de la garganta de Nott.

—¿Ah, no? Cualquiera lo diría por el leve temblor que te sacude — dijo con una exasperante lentitud mientras acariciaba con la punta de su varita el rostro de Hermione —Ahora no tienes a Malfoy dispuesto a defenderte ¿no? Vuelve a sentir el mismo desprecio de antes hacia ti ¿no es cierto? — los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras y la sonrisa de Nott se ensanchó aún más — ¿Qué se siente ante eso? ¿Qué se siente al sufrir por alguien que solo siente asco hacia ti?

No sabía como él podía saber aquello, como había podido saber que Draco volvía a actuar con ella como antaño pero en aquel momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Estaba siendo cruel con ella, quería hacerla sufrir con sus palabras para debilitarla. Y por mucho que ella se estuviese esforzando por no caer en la trampa, sus propios sentimientos la estaban traicionando. Además de que tener la varita de Nott apuntándola tan directamente no la ayudaba a serenarse.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? — insistió por segunda vez.

—La gente como tú me da verdadero asco, me repugnáis — le respondió con la misma tranquilidad que antes — Y no pararé hasta que estéis en la posición que os merecéis, muy por debajo de los sangre limpia, los sangresucias como tú no se merecen el privilegio de tener una varita ni de estudiar en un colegio como éste.

—Gracias a Merlín no todos piensan como tú — le cortó la chica con el desprecio marcado en cada una de las sílabas pronunciadas.

—No deberías cantar victoria tan pronto, Granger. Alguien tan inteligente como tú debe saber que no todo acaba como empieza y que ya se están produciendo los primeros cambios — pronunciaba cada palabra disfrutando de los efectos que tenían sobre Hermione, que cada vez tenía los nervios más a flor de piel — Y tú serás una de las primeras en sufrir estos cambios.

Un pequeño murmullo llegó hasta ellos de manera lejana, indicándoles que la cena había llegado a su fin y que dentro de poco aquel pasillo estaría abarrotado de alumnos en dirección a sus salas comunes.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Granger. Estaré vigilándote y cuando menos te lo esperes tendremos otro encuentro como éste, aunque no te aseguro que sea tan benevolente como lo he sido hoy.

Y justo cuando el primer grupo de alumnos giraba el recodo del pasillo, lo último que Hermione alcanzó a ver fue la capa oscura de Nott perdiéndose en el extremo opuesto del corredor.

Cuando los niños que pasaron por allí se la quedaron mirando con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos, Hermione reaccionó. Estaba en mitad del pasillo con los libros y su mochila desperdigados por el suelo y ella lejos de intentar recogerlos, se encontraba pegada a la pared rígida como la misma.

Con rapidez se agachó y sujetó los libros sin tener el mismo cuidado que habría tenido si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, y cuando tuvo consigo todas sus cosas, se apresuró a llegar a su torre.

Durante el trayecto, las lágrimas que había conseguido mantener alejadas de sus ojos durante su conversación con Nott, volvieron a aparecer pero ella no tuvo intención de apartarlas. Había pasado verdadero miedo como hacía mucho que no lo sentía pero aquello no fue lo único que le afectó, también fueron aquellas palabras de burlas respecto a ella y a Malfoy. Si ella sola lo estaba pasando mal con aquel asunto, que alguien viniera a regodearse en su dolor, pisoteando sus sentimientos, tan solo había sido el remate que le quedaba a todo aquello.

A toda su lista de problemas, ahora debía de añadir otro más con nombre y apellidos porque al parecer Theodore Nott hablaba muy en serio al afirmarle que la vigilaría muy de cerca. ¿Acaso Merlín se había confabulado aquel año en su contra para que nada le saliese bien?

Si tenía alguna duda respecto a ello, todas quedaron respondidas cuando entró en la sala común de su torre y se encontró con Draco en ella. Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que no barajó la posibilidad de que, al haber acabado ya la cena, el chico se encontrase allí.

Hermione quedó completamente paralizada sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sentía el corazón latir a miles de pulsaciones por minutos por el cúmulo de sensaciones que había sufrido en los últimos minutos. Al parecer su aspecto dejaba entrever todo aquello porque la mirada de Draco la observaba con cierta curiosidad aunque sin dejar de mantener su orgullo por delante.

La chica abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces queriendo decir algo pero sin saber muy bien el qué.

Era un momento realmente tenso entre ambos pues era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas después de lo sucedido, pero aquel instante no duró mucho. Antes de dejar entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos, Draco endureció la mirada y se dirigió escaleras arriba dejando a la chica completamente sola.

Quizás si hubiese tardado un par de segundos más en encerrarse en su habitación, habría escuchado el sollozo que escapó de los labios de Hermione.

**oOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? Soy plenamente consciente de que este ha sido un capítulo de transición para mostrar los sentimientos y reacciones de cada uno de los personajes, pero aún así espero que les agradara.**

**Besos y achuchones.**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lo sé, he vuelto a tardar cuatro semanas justas en actualizar, al parecer mi ritmo de actualización se ha acomodado a esto pero mis intenciones no son permanecer así, ya saben que quiero que la rutina del invierno regrese a mí para poder retomar la subida de nuevos capítulos cada dos semanas.**

**Nunca suelo dedicar el capítulo a nadie, pero esta vez os la dedico a todos vosotros, a lo que, a pesar de mi tardanza últimamente en actualizar, tienen paciencia y me siguen dejando reviews. Este capítulo os lo dedico a ustedes.**

**Y bueno, agradecimientos especiales para: Yuuki Kuchiki, Paatry26, barbiiie, luna-maga, Aglaia Callia, memoriesofkagome, mariapotter2002, Sabaana, Serena Princesita Hale, Pabel Moonlight, Dafrosia17 y aran-potter.**

**También gracias a aquellos que agregan la historia a alertas y favoritos.**

**Y ya no me enrollo más y les dejo con el capítulo.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todos lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

**oOo**

Estaba asustada.

Demasiado asustada.

Había dedicado casi todas sus horas de sueño a pensar que hacer respecto a tremendo problema y había llegado a una decisión que creía suficientemente prudente.

Hablaría con Dumbledore.

Era capaz de hacerle frente a muchas cosas pero el que un mortífago la amenazara de tal forma escapaba de sus manos y era necesario ponerle remedio a aquello. Al principio pensó en pedirle consejo a Harry o Dan, sabía que ambos chicos la apoyarían y no le vendría mal sentir su apoyo. Pero desechó la idea. No quería inmiscuirlos en un tema tan espinoso como este y lo mejor sería mantenerlos al margen. Así que finalmente decidió visitar al anciano profesor a la mañana siguiente a primera hora. No iba a dejar pasar más tiempo innecesariamente.

Durante el desayuno, sus nervios parecieron calmarse un poco al no sentirse observada. Al principio le sorprendió debido a la amenaza de Nott de no quitarle el ojo de encima, pero después pensó que el chico era mucho más inteligente de lo que podía aparentar y que lo último que haría sería fijar su mirada en ella con descaro, frente a todos los alumnos congregados en el Gran Comedor. El Slytherin sería mucho más sutil que todo eso y eso la asustaba aún más.

En cuanto observó como los profesores abandonaban su mesa para dedicarse a sus tareas del día, Hermione tomó el último sorbo de su café y abandonó el lugar rumbo al despacho del director.

Durante el camino pensó diferentes maneras en las que abordar la conversación con Dumbledore. Era un tema delicado a tratar, por lo que debía hacerlo con cuidado y mano izquierda.

Cuando llegó a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del profesor sus manos temblaban levemente a causa del nerviosismo. Pero lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no conocía la contraseña para que la estatua se hiciera a un lado y la dejara pasar.

—Que agradable sorpresa, Srta. Granger — dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica se giró y se encontró con aquellos ojos celestes que la miraban con simpatía a través de las gafas de media Luna.

—Buenos días, profesor — saludó.

—Buenos días. ¿Acaso me buscaba?

—Me gustaría poder hablar con usted, profesor, si no es mucha molestia.

—En absoluto, en absoluto —le respondió con amabilidad — Por favor sígame. _Sorbete de limón._

Frente a ellos apareció la ya conocida escalera de caracol que los llevaría hasta el despacho del anciano. Hermione lo siguió aumentando su nerviosismo a cada escalón que ascendía. Llegaron ante la gran puerta de roble que custodiaba la entrada a la sala y se adentraron en ella.

A la chica siempre le había maravillado aquel lugar. Repleto de cuadros de los antiguos directores y lleno de artilugios mágicos de uso que ni ella misma podía llegar a imaginar o comprender.

—Tome asiento, por favor — le indicó el mago con un gesto — Bueno Srta. Granger, usted dirá.

—Verá profesor, yo… —la chica tenía la mirada fija en sus manos posadas sobre su regazo. Respiró hondo. Tenía que calmarse. — Profesor, lo que le voy a decir es algo muy delicado — le dijo con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos.

—No se preocupe. Si ese es el caso lo trataremos como corresponda — le aseguró.

—Profesor Dumbledore, tengo la certeza de que hay mortífagos en Hogwarts.

Ya está, lo había dicho. El silencio que se asentó entre ellos era realmente tenso. El anciano sentado frente a ella la escudriñaba en silencio, como si quisiera leerle la mente.

—¿Puedo conocer la pruebas en las que se basa para tener dicha certeza? — la cuestionó con calma el director.

En aquel momento Hermione se quedó bloqueada. ¿Pruebas? ¿No era suficiente su certeza como para obligar a dicho alumno a mostrar su antebrazo? Sabía que la suya era una acusación muy grave pero confió en que el director creyese en su palabra. Porque la idea de contarle a Dumbledore que Draco había sido quien la había informado de ello significaría tener que explicar demasiadas cosas y no estaba dispuesta a contar nada ni de Malfoy ni Zabini.

—Profesor no tengo pruebas tangibles pero sé que es así — dijo con un leve tono de súplica.

—Srta. Granger, confío en su palabra, sé que no me mentiría en algo así pero desgraciadamente eso no es suficiente — respondió con seriedad.

—¿Qué quiere decir? — le preguntó Hermione con el tono de voz ligeramente agudo, aquello no le estaba gustando en absoluto.

—Puede que yo dé por válida su palabra pero los operarios del Ministerio no lo harán. Para ellos no tendrá el suficiente peso la palabra de una alumna.

—Pero… — la desesperación estaba empezando a hacer mella en ella, acudir al director había sido la única solución que ella había visto posible y ahora sus esperanzas estaban quedando anuladas por completo — Es tan sencillo como obligarlo a mostrar su antebrazo, nada más.

—Me temo Srta. Granger que las cosas no son tan sencillas — el tono del anciano era apesadumbrado — Dicho alumno estaría en su derecho a negarse e incluso denunciar al colegio por tremenda acusación.

Hermione bajó la vista hacia su regazo, con los hombros caídos debido a la gran presión que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

—Lo siento mucho, Srta. Granger — se disculpó el director pero ella no entendió por qué.

El anciano había sido claro con ella y tenía toda la razón. No podía acusar a nadie sin pruebas, ni siquiera había visto la marca tatuada en el brazo de Nott. Toda la culpa la tenía ella, por no haber sido capaz de mantenerse alejada de Malfoy a comienzo de curso. Si hubiese hecho caso a las exigencias del chico ahora no estaría de aquella manera, con el corazón roto y sola.

—No se preocupe, profesor — le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento — Tiene razón, yo… no tengo pruebas para hacer tremenda acusación — Giró sobre sus talones y antes de salir del despacho se volvió hacia el anciano que la observaba con atención a través de sus gafas de media luna —Pero por favor, no pierda de vista a Theodore Nott, puede ser peligroso.

Y dichas esas palabras salió del lugar sin tan siquiera despedirse del hombre, pero no aguantaba más allí. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse y no pensaba hacerlo frente a Dumbledore. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y cuando salió a aquel desierto pasillo no pudo hacer otra cosa que ahogar con su mano el sollozo que escapaba de sus labios. Sus piernas flaquearon y mientras más y más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se dejó arrastrar por la fría pared de piedra hasta que acabó sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho.

Sentía un dolor tan grande, se sentía tan sobrepasada por las emociones que la embargaban, por las situaciones que estaba viviendo últimamente que era incapaz de detener el llanto.

Y así fue como Dan la encontró después de haberla seguido tras su salida apresurada del Gran Comedor.

—Hermione — la llamó mientras se acercaba con pasos presurosos y se arrodillaba junto a ella — Hermione, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó con tono preocupado.

Pero la chica no respondió, se limitó a esconder el rostro en el pecho de Dan. El chico, sintiéndose extraño por aquella situación, simplemente la envolvió en sus brazos y la estrechó junto a él.

Callahan no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le había pasado a la chica pero si lo que necesitaba era su apoyo, él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

**oOo**

—No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

El silencio reinante en la Sala de los Menesteres fue roto por la pregunta del chico.

Viendo que Hermione no se sosegaba, a Dan no le quedó más remedio que cargar con ella y llevarla hasta aquella habitación. Tuvo que esquivar alumnos y esconderse detrás de estatuas y tapices pero finalmente llegaron.

La chica se sentía terriblemente culpable por el espectáculo que estaba dando pero se veía incapaz de detener las lágrimas. Finalmente cuando se calmó fue capaz de relatarle a Dan lo sucedido.

—Sucedió anoche, no tuve tiempo para hacerlo — se excusó Hermione aún con la voz ronca por las lágrimas — Además de que esperaba que Dumbledore me ayudara. He sido una tonta por creer en ello.

—No debes martirizarte por ello– le respondió el chico con tono conciliador —Has tomado la decisión más lógica.

La muchacha, que se encontraba sentada frente a él en uno de los sillones que habían aparecido, apoyó ambos codos en las rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Estoy agotada, Dan — confesó — Toda esta situación me sobrepasa, lo de Harry, Ron y Ginny, Draco y ahora Nott. No… no puedo con todo.

Callahan guardó silencio ante tal confesión. Sabía que ninguna palabra de aliento le serviría a la chica en aquel momento para animarla.

—Eres fuerte, Hermione, siempre lo has sido. Sé que saldrás adelante.

—Ojalá tengas razón — respondió descubriendo su rostro — Pero esta vez no sé como lo haré.

Y sonó tan abatida y cansada que Dan no tuvo una respuesta para ello.

**oOo**

Recordaba con nostalgia como en un tiempo no demasiado lejano deseaba que llegara pronto el fin de semana. Poder tener tiempo para adelantar tareas, leer y poder estar con sus amigos era algo que no cambiaba por nada. Le sacaba el mayor provecho posible a esos dos días en los que pasar un buen día era lo que realmente importaba.

Pero en el último tiempo, muchas cosas habían cambiado y esa era una de ellas.

Durante la semana estaba entretenida, mantenía su mente ocupada desde que despertaba hasta que sucumbía al cansancio por la noche. Pero durante el fin de semana eso no era tan fácil. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre por la ausencia de clases durante el día y eso solo podía significar que tenía más tiempo para pensar, para regocijarse en su dolor, en su sensación de sentirse pequeña ante todo lo que le estaba sucediendo y eso era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Lluvias torrenciales asolaban Hogwarts por lo que salir a los terrenos a que el aire fresco la despejara era una tarea imposible. Tampoco quería ir a su torre, las posibilidades de ver a Draco aumentaban exponencialmente y se negaba a correr ese riesgo.

Así que sus posibilidades de hacer algo para mantener la mente entretenida se reducían a dos: ir a la bibliteca o a la Sala de los Menesteres. Rápidamente optó por la primera (la segunda comenzaba a inspirarle cierta claustrofobia de tanto tiempo que había pasado allí últimamente), por lo que después del almuerzo se dirigió al lugar para buscar algún buen libro que leer.

Llevaba allí un buen rato cuando unos pasos hicieron eco en el lugar. No era un sitio muy transitado por los estudiantes ni siquiera en aquella época en la que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina por lo que la presencia del recién llegado podía sentirse perfectamente. De todas formas Hermione no alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, dudaba mucho que se tratara de Draco pero igualmente prefirió seguir sumergida en su lectura.

Pero al parecer eso no sería posible. Los pasos se dirigían claramente hacia donde ella se encontraba y quien fuera que fuese se paró junto a su mesa. Alzó la vista para ver quién interrumpía aquel pequeño momento de paz que había encontrado y se topó con los ojos verdes de Harry. Lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hermione, ¿estás ocupada? — le preguntó en un pequeño susurro a pesar de la soledad que reinaba en el lugar.

—No demasiado, ¿por qué? ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó extrañada.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada — la tranquilizó el chico — Solo queríamos hablar contigo.

—¿Queríamos?

Harry le hizo una leve seña con la cabeza indicándole que mirara a su espalda. Hermione lo hizo y para su sorpresa, a la entrada de la biblioteca se encontraba Ron, al parecer, esperándolos.

La expresión de Hermione cambió y su ceño se frunció ligeramente, no le apetecía tener un enfrentamiento con el pelirrojo en aquellos momentos.

—Dale una oportunidad — le susurró Harry.

La chica lo miró durante unos segundos valorando la respuesta. Sabía que si Ron había ido hasta allí queriendo hablar con ella había sido en un gran porcentaje gracias al insistencia de Harry, cosa que no le agradaba, realmente pensaba que el menor de los Weasley tomaría por sí solo la decisión de hacer las paces con ella. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso nunca sería posible si no fuese por la intervención de Harry. Y por eso fue que asintió ante la petición de su amigo, porque no quería que su esfuerzo fuese en balde.

Se levantó, recogió sus cosas y siguió al chico hacia fuera de la biblioteca donde los recibió un Ron serio y huraño que ni siquiera se dignó a saludarla con un simple hola. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía a los tres amigos juntos, por lo que más de un alumno cotilla se les quedaba mirando con cara de sorpresa o curiosidad mientras ellos se dirigían al patio empedrado.

Fuera seguía lloviendo a mares pero al menos allí parte del lugar estaba cubierto con una especie de techada permitiendo así sentarse a los chicos en los bancos que adornaban aquello. Por suerte no había mucha gente allí, al parecer, a pesar de estar resguardados de la lluvia, el resto de población de Hogwarts prefería la calidez de los pasillos o las salas comunes.

Entonces el silencio se asentó entre ellos junto a la incomodidad de Harry. Ron no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar, es más, se mantenía a uno de los lados de Harry con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en cualquier punto que no fuera ninguno de sus dos amigos. Al otro lado del chico de gafas, Hermione pasaba la vista de uno a otro creciendo cada vez su molestia hacia el pelirrojo.

—¿Y bien? — dijo al fin la chica cansada de la actitud de Ron — ¿Tienes algo que decirme Ronald?

El aludido se giró y fijo sus ojos azules en ella.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí que tengo algo que decir — le dijo con un mueca de desagrado —Te lo dije.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó Hermione confusa ante las palabras de su amigo. Pestañeo varias veces confusa, no sabía a qué se refería.

—Te lo dije Hermione, te dije que Malfoy te dejaría tirada a la menos oportunidad porque tú no le importabas en lo más mínimo…

—Pero qué…

—… y en vez de hacernos caso a Harry y a mí nos ignoraste— continuó el pelirrojo sin hacer caso a la interrupción de su amiga— y te apartaste de nosotros.

—Yo no me aparté de vosotros —le respondió Hermione haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por no explotar en aquel preciso instante. Aunque intentara parecer indiferente ante ellas, las palabras del chico le dolían demasiado —Fuisteis ustedes los que me apartaron de vuestras vidas y durante este tiempo yo os he necesitado y él único que dejó de lado lo sucedido fue Harry — notó como sus ojos se humedecían pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por no derramar esas lágrimas contenidas.

—¡Si nos hubieses hecho caso…!

—¿Qué, Ron? ¿Si os hubiese hecho caso qué? Yo seguía queriendo a Draco y eso no lo cambia el que esté con él o no — su voz sonó rota al final pero se recompuso rápidamente —Así que Ronald, sigo sin ser lo suficientemente digna para ser tu amiga.

—Chicos, por favor — intervino Harry con tono conciliador —Si os he traído aquí es para que hablemos con calma y solucionemos las cosas.

—Díselo a ella — se obcecó Ron — Sigue sin ver la realidad.

No podía soportarlo, sabía que tratar con el pelirrojo era más complicado que hacerlo con Harry, sería más difícil que el comprendiera que su amistad debía de estar por encima de todo aquello, que ella no había elegido enamorarse de Draco Malfoy y que por ello no podían echar por la borda años de amistad.

Hermione se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a abandonar aquel lugar pero antes de dirigirse al interior del castillo se giró hacia ellos.

—Harry te agradezco mucho tu interés por que las cosas se solucionen pero esto no ha sido una buena idea.

—Hermione espera…

Pero su amiga no escuchó a su petición y se adentró en el castillo hasta que se perdió de vista.

**oOo**

—Sr. Malfoy por favor, siéntese — le indicó con suavidad el anciano director.

Aquella tarde había recibido una pequeña notificación del profesor en la que le pedía que se pasase por su despacho a lo largo de la tarde porque debía tratar un asunto con él.

Automáticamente todas las alarmas saltaron en la mente de Draco y se temió lo peor. ¿Y si les había sucedido algo a sus padres? ¿Y si a pesar de todo lo que había arriesgado la Orden no había sido capaz de mantenerlos a salvo? Miles de preguntas llegaron atropelladamente a su mente. Por lo que, en cuanto terminó su almuerzo, se apresuró a ir hasta el lugar indicado por Dumbledore esperando que todas sus dudas quedaran resueltas.

—Es sobre mis padres ¿cierto? — preguntó con cierto tono agresivo que no se molestó en disimular.

—Es usted un chico muy perspicaz, no me sorprende que haya atado cabos con tanta facilidad — respondió Dumbledore con habitual tranquilidad pasando por alto la forma en la que Draco se había dirigido a él — Pero no hay motivos alguno por el que deba alarmarse, puede estar tranquilo.

Al oír aquellas últimas palabras el pulso de Draco se ralentizó considerablemente y sus músculos se destensaron.

—Usted dirá.

—Como ya sabrá Sr. Malfoy, la situación fuera de las paredes de este castillo cada vez se torna más oscura — procedió a explicarle el anciano — Una guerra está a punto de estallar pero mientras tanto debemos sufrir los ataques que la preceden. El lugar dónde sus padres se encuentran escondidos y ha salvado, se ha convertido en el principal punto de reunión para la Orden del Fénix y me temo que no es lo más adecuado que sus padres continúen allí.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — de nuevo los nervios lo recorrieron por completo — ¿Va a hacer que mis padres abandonen el lugar? En cuanto pongan un pie fuera habrá mortífagos esperando para matarlos.

—Cálmese Sr. Malfoy —habló esta vez el director con un tono de voz más severo — Sus padres simplemente cambiaran de hogar. Hasta que no hemos encontrado uno lo suficientemente seguro no hemos procedido a ello. Tenga por seguro que el lugar donde sus padres se alojaran de ahora en adelante puede llegar a ser incluso más seguro que el actual porque no existe tal trasiego de personal.

—¿Está seguro de lo que dice?

—Completamente, confíe en mí — Draco lo miró fijamente sopesando aquellas palabras pero finalmente asintió — Otro asunto que me gustaría comentarle Sr. Malfoy es que somos conscientes de que hace mucho tiempo que no tiene noticias de sus padres y probablemente tarde un tiempo indefinido para que eso vuelva a suceder.

—¿Qué me quiere decir con todo esto?

—Dentro de un par de semanas, durante la Semana de Pascua, tendrá la opción de ir a visitar a sus padres. No pregunte como ni donde — se apresuró a añadir Dumbledore cuando vio que Draco iba a preguntar — Ya me pondré en contacto con usted a su debido tiempo y concretaremos la fecha y la hora, por lo demás no se preocupe.

De todas las ideas que habían pasado por la cabeza del chico en el camino al despacho, jamás valoró ni por un instante aquella posibilidad. El saber que pronto podría ver a sus padres lo embargaba de una mezcla de ansiedad y necesidad crecientes. Tenía ganas de verlos, sobre todo a su madre. Había echado de menos sus cartas casi semanales en las que se interesaba por sus estudios y le contaba que tal iban las cosas por Malfoy Manor. Pero a la vez temía como iba a ser aquel encuentro. La última vez que tuvo contacto con ellos fue por esa carta que recibió cuando fueron rescatados, en la cual los términos con los que su padre se dirigió a él no fueron demasiado buenos.

Por eso cuando abandonó el despacho del director no sabía muy bien si realmente le apetecía que se produjese aquel encuentro o realmente temía que ocurriese.

**oOo**

El sábado por la noche Hermione quedó en verse con Dan en la Sala de los Menesteres. Era arriesgado, puesto que si lo pillaban a deshoras fuera de sus salas comunes podrían ser castigados severamente pero era la única forma de que nadie se enterase de que habían retomado su amistad.

Así que tras la cena ambos se dirigieron a su lugar de encuentro.

En cuanto el chico cruzó la puerta, Hermione supo que algo no iba bien. Su semblante mostraba una notable preocupación que a la chica no le agradó en absoluto.

—Dan, ¿ocurre algo? — fue lo primero que sus labios pronunciaron cuando lo vio aparecer.

El chico la miró y cuando estuvo a su altura le tendió un trozo de pergamino arrugado.

—Esto ocurre.

Hermione desenrolló el papel para poder leer las letras escritas en él y cuando leyó el mensaje entendió a que se debía la turbación del muchacho.

—Han vuelto a citarte — susurró.

El chico asintió mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a ella. Si no fuese por la preocupación que se adivinaba en su rostro, nadie diría que realmente había recibido aquella nota. Se mantenía bastante relajado y tranquilo.

—¿Acaso te da igual haber sido llamado? — le cuestionó Hermione con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que no — respondió el chico con tono serio —Pero es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado. Me preocupo porque no sé para que me requieren cada vez pero por lo demás, ya es una especie de constante en mi vida.

Sus palabras sonaron completamente sinceras y la chica no pudo evitar sentir una gran compasión hacia él, hacia todos los que se encontraban en aquella situación. Se habían acostumbrado a hacer algo que ellos mismos aborrecían, a defender unos ideales que no creían pero no habían tenido opción y ese era el destino que les había tocado vivir.

—Aún no me has contado porque te hiciste mortífago — susurró Hermione como una invitación para que el chico le contara su historia pero sin presionarlo.

Dan la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres conocerla? — ella asintió — No quiero que tu opinión respecto a mí cambie por nada de lo que yo pueda contarte.

—Eso no ocurrirá —respondió la chica con seguridad — Solo quiero saber algo más de ti.

—Está bien — aceptó. Se acomodó en su asiento y se dispuso a contar su historia — Una vez te dije que no me gustaba contradecir a mi padre, que él quiso traerme a Hogwarts y preferí acatar su deseo sin preguntar nada —Hermione recordaba aquella conversación por lo que asintió — Pero en aquel momento no te dije toda la verdad. Mi padre siempre ha apoyado los ideales que defiende el Señor Oscuro, fue su mortífago durante la primera guerra y por supuesto lo volvería a ser en esta.

—¿Cómo es que no fue a Azkaban tras la primera guerra? —preguntó la chica con la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro.

—Copió la estrategia de los Malfoy, mi padre fingió estar coaccionado por Voldemort para ser su lacayo, que lo tenían amenazado con hacerle daño a mi madre y a mí. Pero todo no era más que una mentira — su voz sonó un poco más dura en aquel momento — No tuvo escrúpulos en usarnos como tapadera y el Ministerio le creyó. Y para evitar habladurías de la gente nos fuimos a vivir a Bulgaria.

—Y ahora que ha regresado vuelve a ser su servidor…

—Por supuesto. Ha estado esperando el momento de su regreso para de nuevo servirle de manera fiel, por eso hemos regresado de nuevo a Inglaterra, para poder actuar de manera directa con la causa. Una vez instalados de nuevo aquí fue cuando me obligó a formar parte de ello — la mueca de desagrado que se dibujaba en el rostro de Dan no era más que otra prueba que demostraba el desagrado que le producían aquellos recuerdos — Mi madre hizo todo lo posible por que eso no ocurriera, intentó por todos los medios que no regresáramos para poder mantenernos al margen pero mi padre se negó en rotundo.

—Es horrible… — murmuró Hermione intentando ponerse en el lugar del chico, como debía odiar a su padre por obligarlo a hacer tal cosa.

—Me sometí a unas pruebas a lo largo del verano y antes de comenzara el curso me tatuaron la marca — continuó su relato — Y como premio por ser el nuevo miembro de esa infame organización, Lord Voldemort tuvo la generosidad de asignarme una misión — la ironía impregnaba cada una de sus palabras — Ser el encargado de deshacerme de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

—Dan, no sigas — le pidió Hermione, aquello le traía malos recuerdos — Sé que no querías hacerlo, no hace falta que me des ningún tipo de explicación…

—Pero quiero hacerlo — le dijo el chico mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en su asiento y así poder mirar a la muchacha más directamente a los ojos — Hermione, fue una misión que me asignaron como recompensa a mi esfuerzo durante los entrenamientos. Al principio creí que sería sencillo, el plan era embaucarte y deshacerme de ti sin levantar la más mínima sospecha. Pero entonces entablamos esa pequeña amistad y a medida que pasaban los días menos capaz me sentía de cumplir mi cometido — la chica lo miraba fijamente casi sin parpadear, aunque le trajese malos recuerdos, en el fondo quería saber la verdad, porque Dan aceptó la misión y por qué luego no fue capaz de cumplirla — Alargué tanto el momento de matarte que Voldemort se tomó la justicia por su mano, el resto ya lo sabes.

—¿Cómo está tu madre después de todo lo sucedido?

—Pues en un estado de preocupación y miedo constantes — dijo el chico y por la mueca que se formó en rostro, aquello no le agradaba en absoluto — Sabe que aún estando en Hogwarts no estoy aislado de ello.

Un pequeño pero cómodo silencio se instauró entre ellos. Conocer la historia de Dan, Draco o incluso de Zabini la hacían ver una realidad diferente a la que muchos estaban acostumbrados. Es cierto que muchos de los que era mortífagos lo eran por convicción y porque realmente apoyaban aquella causa cruel y discriminatoria pero había otro grupo de seguidores de Voldemort que no lo eran por cuestión propia si no que las circunstancias que los rodeaban los obligaban a hacerlo.

—¿Puedo verla? — preguntó de repente la chica.

No hizo falta ningún tipo de aclaración sobre a lo que se refería, Dan lo sabía, se refería a la marca, aquel tatuaje que lo tendría marcado de por vida y que le recordaría cada día la gran cantidad de cosas que había hecho y de las que no se sentía en absoluto orgulloso.

Con parsimonia el muchacho se subió la manga de la túnica de su brazo izquierdo y poco a poco aquel dibujo ennegrecido salió a la vista. En cuanto Hermione la vislumbró no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella. La calavera y la serpiente se mostraban de forma clara contra la piel del chico ocupando gran parte de su antebrazo. Jamás la había visto y se había hecho muchas ideas de cómo sería pero jamás pensó que fuese así. El dibujo parecía estar en relieve sobre la piel moviéndose de manera suave y viperina contra ella.

Con cierta curiosidad y temor a la vez, Hermione acercó una de sus manos con cierto temblor hasta la marca y de manera suave rozó la yema de sus dedos sobre ella. Su tacto era extraño, más suave que la piel bajo ella y nada más rozarla notó la magia oscura con la que había sido hecha. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y la retiró con cuidado, evitando que Dan se tomase su retirada como un gesto de rechazo.

El chico había observado de manera cautelosa los movimientos de Hermione. Al principio tuvo algo de miedo a que la impresión que la marca causase en ella no fuera buena y le recordase que era él y que no era de fiar. Pero en sus ojos, cuando acarició su antebrazo, no sintió rechazo, ni repulsión, solo curiosidad, una sana curiosidad ante algo completamente desconocido para ella.

—Debo irme o se me hará tarde — dijo Dan mientras volvía la manga de su camisa a su posición original — No les gusta esperar — añadió mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Dan — lo llamó Hermione antes de que el chico abandonase la estancia.

Él se volvió y observó con cierta sorpresa como la muchacha se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba queriendo transmitirse su apoyo. Fue corto pero suficiente como para reconfortar al chico.

—Ten cuidado, por favor — le pidió a la vez que se separaba de él.

Dan sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron por unos instantes.

—Tranquila, volveré.

Y con estas palabras, el chico abandonó la Sala de los Menesteres dejando a Hermione con una nueva preocupación más.

**oOo**

Lo echaba de menos. Muchísimo de menos.

Era una realidad innegable pero a la vez tan dolorosa que evitaba pensar en ella demasiado seguido.

Compartir clases con él era una verdadera tortura, sentir su presencia en el Gran Comedor hacía que su corazón latiese desbocado y en las pocas situaciones en las que se habían encontrado en la Sala Común de su torre los recuerdos de aquel día se agolpaban en su mente de manera dolorosa obligándola a huir de su presencia.

Cada vez que eso sucedía se reprochaba a sí misma su actitud. Draco Malfoy no se merecía esas reacciones por parte de ella. La había insultado y humillado de la peor de las maneras. No se merecía ni uno de sus pensamientos como tampoco ninguno de sus sentimientos. Pero era inevitable y ya había empezado a aceptarlo.

Lo quería e inconscientemente tenía la minúscula esperanza de que se diera cuenta de su error y que volviese junto a ella, de donde no debía de haberse ido nunca. Pero tan rápidamente como esa esperanza se encendía en ella, su parte racional la apagaba haciéndole ver una dolorosa realidad, que eso no sucedería.

Que Draco Malfoy había salido de su vida y no iba a volver.

Lo que ella no sabía es que el rubio se sentía de una manera muy similar a ella.

La odiaba por hacerlo sentir así, por hacerle sentir vulnerable y expuesto, por haberlo traicionado de esa manera tan baja cuando él había arriesgado demasiado por que estuviesen juntos. Ella sabía que se había tragado su orgullo aceptando su ayuda, que había aceptado que la necesitaba junto a él para que luego lo pisoteara.

Y luego estaba el asunto de Callahan.

Se ponía enfermo solo de pensar que se veía con Hermione, porque sabía que se veían.

Frente a todos seguían ignorándose como si nada hubiese cambiado entre ellos pero él no era como el resto de imbéciles que habitaban en Hogwarts, no era como San Potter o la comadreja que no eran capaces de enterarse de nada aunque estuviese ocurriendo en sus jodidas narices.

Pero lo que más lo enervaba, lo que más lo enfurecía consigo mismo era la maldita punzada de preocupación que lo atacaba cada vez que pensaba en Nott. No iba a aceptar la invitación de volver con los mortífagos, no iba a hacer tal cosa por alguien que no se lo merecía en absoluto pero es no impedía que su jodido subconsciente le jugara malas pasadas imaginando que podría hacerle ese desquiciado a la chica.

Porque por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo, por mucho que quisiera ignorar la realidad, sabía que sus sentimientos por ella seguían intactos.

**oOo**

Los días pasaban y la Semana de Pascua estaba a tan solo unos días de llegar. En el ambiente se sentía la alegría de los alumnos por descansar de las agobiantes clases en las que, debido a la cercanía de los EXTASIS, no dejaban de recibir trabajos y tareas para hacer.

Pero Hermione no compartía esa alegría. La llegada de las vacaciones significaba más tiempo libre y, por lo tanto, menos tiempo para mantenerse entretenida con sus tareas. Los EXTASIS estaban cerca por lo que necesitaría dedicarle mucho tiempo para prepararlos pero incluso ella, a la que le gustaba mucho el estudio, necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando y eso no era buena señal porque no quería tiempo libre para pensar.

Harry continuaba con su acercamiento a ella ignorando los enfados de Ron. Hermione se lo agradecía profundamente porque con él verdaderamente se sentía como en casa y en algunos momentos casi podía sentir como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. Pero también se sentía culpable por seguir ocultándole tantas cosas cuando él le estaba entregando su plena confianza.

También estaba Dan con el que cada día forjaba aún más su amistad. El chico estaba demostrando con creces que de verdad se preocupaba por ella e intentaba mantenerla distraída hablando de cualquier tema que a ella no le resultase incómodo.

Pero todo eso no era suficiente cuando recordaba a Nott.

Hacía ya más de una semana que el chico se acercó a ella con aquella clara amenaza y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber absolutamente nada de él. Y eso la preocupaba aún más.

Sentía que todo aquello no era más que la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Lo que ella no sabía era que dicha tormenta estaba a punto de estallar.

**oOo**

La llegada de las vacaciones junto con el buen tiempo habían hecho mella en el castillo. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y en el único lugar en el que podías encontrar a algún alumno era en el hall del castillo en el que unos y otros salían y entraban de los soleados terrenos.

Era viernes y el final de las clases había significado un alivio para todos los chicos y chicas que rápidamente se apresuraron a salir a los terrenos para disfrutar del radiante sol que había amanecido aquella mañana.

Todo el mundo menos ella.

No compartía esa felicidad y no le apetecía estar sola en los jardines por muy soleados que estos estuvieran. Así que había ido a la biblioteca a terminar las redacciones que les habían mandado para después de la Semana de Pascua y así poder dedicarse lo antes posible solo y exclusivamente a estudiar para los EXTASIS. Pero una vez que hubo llegado al lugar, se dio cuenta de que había dejado uno de los libros que le hacían falta en su torre.

Suspiró cansada y tras acomodar sus cosas en una de las mesas más apartadas salió de allí rumbo a su sala común. En aquel momento le hubiese gustado contar con la compañía de Dan o de Harry. Charlarían, reirían un poco y todo parecería un poco menos malo de lo que en realidad es.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no previó lo que iba a suceder, no vio como alguien que circulaba por un pasillo perpendicular al suyo se acercaba a ella, ni sintió como prácticamente estaba sobre ella hasta que no la sujetó y de un rápido movimiento sintió como su espalda se estrellaba fuertemente contra la pared.

No le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber quién era el que estaba frente a ella sonriéndole de manera fría y escalofriante. Pero lo hizo, alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en él lo más fríamente que pudo.

—Apártate — ordenó de manera cortante.

—No, no, Granger — dijo el chico con sorna — Aquí las órdenes las doy yo y vamos a hablar.

—Yo no acato órdenes de nadie — susurró la chica con aspereza — Y menos de un asqueroso mortífago como tú.

Aquello pareció ser el detonante para que el autocontrol de Nott desapareciera por completo y de un solo movimiento sujetó a la chica por el cuello con tanta fuerza que Hermione comenzó a notar como el aire no le llegaba bien a los pulmones.

—No te atrevas a hablarme así sangresucia — la amenazó con asco — Un ser repugnante como tú no tiene ni un jodido derecho a hablarme así.

Intentando liberarse de su agarre, Hermione llevó sus manos hasta la de él intentando que la soltara, pero Nott ignoró deliberadamente su intento.

—Te crees muy lista pero yo sé cómo tratar a la gente como tú que se cree con derecho de opinar aquí — la fuerza sobre el cuello de Hermione cada vez era mayor y el rostro de la chica comenzaba a sonrojarse por la falta de oxígeno — Voy a ponerte en tu lugar, Granger.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera pronunciar palabra al respecto, Nott la empujó contra el suelo haciendo que el cuerpo de Hermione se golpeara con una de las estatuas que se encontraban en el corredor de forma brusca.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de la garganta de la muchacha cuando sintió la fuerte punzada de dolor en su nuca. Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder aclarar su visión ya que todo se había vuelto borroso. Intentó coger su varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica pero no hubo hecho ni el primer intento de cogerla cuando Nott la sujetó por el pelo y la obligó a ponerse de pie consiguiendo así que otro quejido saliera de los labios de la chica.

—Ha llegado el momento de que sepas cuál es tu lugar, sangresucia — siseó el chico de una forma escalofriante muy cerca del rostro de Hermione — Sirviendo a los magos que son superiores a ti.

Los ojos de la chica se estaban llenando de lágrimas a causa de la impotencia que sentía y del dolor en su nuca que cada vez era más punzante. Sentía como su corazón bombeaba furiosamente contra su pecho. Ahora comenzaba a entender a que se refería Malfoy cuando decía que Nott era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Jamás serviría a alguien como tú, Nott — consiguió formular con gran esfuerzo. Si la notaba débil, si demostraba su temor, estaría perdida — Ni en tus sueños.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, una carcajada irónica por parte del mortífago hizo eco en el desierto pasillo a la vez que aumentaba la fuerza con la que la sujetaba por el cabello.

—Solo será cuestión de tiempo que eso suceda, maldita impura, y cuando eso pase nada ni nadie te librará de mí, te lo aseguro. Mientras tanto, me divertiré a tu costa todo lo que pueda.

Y con esa última amenaza se separó de ella, con una sonrisa sardónica y cruel bailando en sus labios. Pero al contrario de lo que Hermione pensó, no se marchó del lugar, sino que sacó su varita y apuntó a la chica con ella.

**oOo**

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo número veintidós ya, como pasa el tiempo. Pues nada, mis queridos lectores, ya saben que estoy deseando conocer sus opiniones respecto al capítulo.**

**Mil besos y achuchones para todos.**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡He vuelto! ¡Sí!**

**Por supuesto que no pienso dejar esto abandonado ni NADA parecido. Échenle la culpa a las malditas obligaciones que no dejan de atosigarme.**

**Agradecimientos especiales para: luna-maga, barbiiie, jesica-haruzuchia, mariapotter2002, Aglaia Callia, Paatry26, RAYMAR, memoriesofkagome, aran-potter, ayelen, camii-ssk, Aytse y Pabel Moonlight. De verdad que muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo y no dejarlo.**

**También gracias a aquellos que leen desde las sombras y a los que agregaron el fic a alertas y demás.**

**Y sin más dilación aquí os dejo el capítulo.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podéis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

—Ron.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes que no fuiste justo con Hermione el otro día.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio transmitiendo así más cosas que si hubiese respondido con palabras. Ambos se encontraban en los terrenos junto al resto de alumnos disfrutando del enorme sol que había amanecido para alegrarles los primeros instantes de vacaciones.

Harry estaba preocupado por su amiga, por mucho que ambos hubiesen retomado poco a poco su amistad tras la gran disputa que mantuvieron ella parecía empeñada en mantener un especie de barrera entre ellos. Conocía a Hermione lo suficiente como para saber que algo ocultaba debajo de esas sonrisas tranquilizadoras que le dedicaba cuando estaban juntos.

—Ron…

—Ignoró nuestras advertencias cuando sabe que solo nos preocupamos por ella, Harry — se defendió el chico.

—Pero es nuestra amiga y lo está pasando mal — razonó Harry en tono conciliador — No me agrada la idea de que tenga esa clases de sentimientos por Malfoy, ni tampoco que él la haga sufrir de esta manera pero es Hermione, Ron y ella siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros.

—Malfoy es gilipollas.

—Sí y Hermione nuestra amiga.

Un nuevo silencio se creó entre ellos con el barullo de alumnos de fondo. Harry sabía que bajo toda esa máscara de hostilidad y cabezonería por parte del pelirrojo solo había preocupación hacia Hermione. Bueno, eso y un poco de rencor por haberse sentido engañado por ella al ocultarle su relación con Malfoy. Al principio él se sintió igual. Cuando vio a Hermione besándose con Draco en aquel pasillo estuvo tentado de pellizcarse para despertar de aquella pesadilla porque aquella escena le resultaba simplemente imposible. Pero luego se sintió decepcionado de ella, primero por haber sido capaz de engañarles durante todo aquel y tiempo y segundo por haber sido capaz de caer en las garras de aquel imbécil que lo único que había hecho en los últimos años era insultarla.

Tiempo después entendió que su amiga realmente poseía sentimientos sinceros hacia el hurón y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando aquella mañana la vio llorando en los jardines del colegio. En ese momento también entendió que a pesar de lo defraudado que pudo sentirse en un primer momento, el ver a Hermione así, tan triste y sola, era motivo suficiente para olvidar aquello y apoyarla.

—La echo de menos — confesó Ron después de un tiempo en silencio meditando las palabras de su amigo.

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo no iba a echarla de menos? La quería de igual forma que podía querer a Ginny, como a una hermana. Echaba de menos sus regañinas por no tener los deberes hechos a tiempo y como al final acababa ayudándolos. O como gracias a sus insistencias por acompañarla a la biblioteca siempre conseguían aprobar. Echaba de menos su compañía y su apoyo incondicional. Pero al mismo tiempo que esos pensamientos lo llenaban, también lo hacían aquellos que le recordaban que Hermione se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, del mismo que durante años los había insultado y humillado. Y no solo eso, si no que los había estado engañando durante mucho tiempo, tiempo en el que ellos habían estado preocupados por ella porque la veían triste y desanimada.

—Habla con ella — insistió de nuevo Harry al ver una pequeña grieta en el enfado del chico.

—Deja de insistir en el tema ¿quieres? — respondió de malhumor Ron mientras se levantaba de su posición y comenzaba a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Por ahí, a cualquier sitio donde no tenga que escuchar tus insistencias — le contestó ya de espaldas a Harry alejándose cada vez más.

El moreno sonrió.

Ron estaba a punto de caramelo.

**oOo**

Sentía como el miedo paralizaba por completo su cuerpo.

Como los latidos desbocados de su corazón latían dolorosamente contra sus sienes.

Como su respiración al ser rápida y superficial le impedía llenar sus pulmones de todo el oxígeno que le era necesario.

Y Nott no hacía más que sonreír disfrutando de la imagen que se dibujaba frente a él.

—¿Tienes miedo, Granger? — le preguntó con voz cantarina que no hizo más que aumentar el miedo en Hermione — Casi siento compasión por ti, _casi_. Pero para tu desgracia no es así y voy a disfrutar mucho con esto.

—¿Qué piensas hacerme? — la chica intentó sonar segura pero fracasó estrepitosamente en ello — Te recuerdo que estamos en el colegio y cualquier profesor o alumno podría verte.

—De verdad que me das pena — habló Nott sonriendo aún más — Esa pobre excusa para que te deje en paz ni siquiera tú te la crees. Sabes perfectamente que prácticamente todo el alumnado de Hogwarts se encuentra en los jardines. Además — hizo una pequeña pausa en la que ensanchó aún más su sonrisa sardónica — este pasillo es muy poco transitado, prácticamente solo lleva hasta la torre de premios anuales, ¿o me equivoco? Y tanto tú como yo sabemos que el otro ocupante de la torre jamás vendría a salvarte.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. No cabía duda de que Nott quería hacerle daño y no solo de manera física. Quería hundirla moralmente y sabía que haciendo aquel tipo de comentarios lo estaba consiguiendo. Aquellas palabras pronunciadas se le habían clavado como puñales en lo más profundo de su corazón, recordándole que todo lo que había vivido con Draco había sido una mentira.

—¿Duele escuchar la verdad? No te preocupes, pronto tendrás otro dolor mucho más intenso del que preocuparte_. ¡Silencius!_

El hechizó impactó en Hermione, la chica entró en pánico. Intentó pronunciar palabra aún sabiendo que no iba a conseguirlo, tan solo abría y cerraba la boca sin que ningún tipo de sonido saliera de ella. Sabía que era lo que Nott buscaba. No quería que nadie escuchara lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no quería que nadie pudiera oír los gritos que ella, estaba segura de ello, proferiría a continuación.

Cómo último intento de salvarse, intentó de manera rápida hacerse con su varita pero como ya había supuesto, Nott estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos y justo cuando sus dedos rozaron el trozo de madera ésta desapareció con un simple movimiento de varita por parte de su adversario.

Llegados a ese punto, Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos esperando la llegada del hechizo que el mortífago estaba a punto de lanzar contra ella y sufrir sus consecuencias. No soportaba aquella mirada cargada de aquel placer oscuro que el chico sentía por tenerla a su merced, ni tampoco soportaba ver aquella sonrisa sardónica y cruel pintada en sus labios. A lo lejos, oyó como Nott decía algo pero no lo entendió con claridad concentrada como estaba en evadirse en aquel momento de lo que la rodeaba.

Y entonces lo sintió.

—_¡Crucio!_

Un dolor lacerante, como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran en cada milímetro de su piel, la invadió. Sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo desgarrada por aquel insoportable dolor. Sentía como su cuerpo se retorcía en agonía, como sus músculos se tensaban sin poder soportarlo. Ni siquiera podía gritar para poder desahogar aquel dolor tan intenso que la inundaba por completo.

Luego de unos instantes más de tortura, de igual manera que comenzó, acabó. Una enorme sensación de alivio la embargó a pesar de sentir todo su cuerpo completamente adolorido. Su extremidades permanecían laxas a su alrededor sin fuerza suficiente para moverlas y sus ojos, repletos de lágrimas contenidas, permanecían entreabiertos sin querer perder de vista al mortífago que se encontraba frente a ella.

Con una mueca de satisfacción, Nott se acercó a Hermione y se arrodilló junto a ella para quedar a su altura. La sujetó de nuevo fuertemente por el pelo y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Creías que todos los mortífagos son unos incompetentes como Malfoy? — susurró muy cerca de su rostro — No pienso parar hasta verte totalmente destruida, sangresucia.

De un movimiento brusco volvió a soltarla consiguiendo que la cabeza de la chica chocara contra el suelo. Si no fuese por el hechizo silenciador al que estaba sometida en aquel momento, un sollozo habría escapado de sus labios.

Hermione sentía como Nott se apartaba de ella y volvía a tomar la misma postura que anteriormente mientras la apuntaba con la varita.

Las lágrimas que antes retenía en sus ojos ahora descendían libres por sus mejillas humedeciendo todo a su paso. Poco a poco las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo pero el más mínimo movimiento causaba un intenso dolor difícil de soportar. Alzó levemente la cabeza para fijar su mirada en la de Nott y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que un milagro ocurriese y le ahorrase sufrir en su propia piel una segunda maldición.

—_¡Cru…!_

Hermione había cerrado los ojos con fuerzas esperando a recibir la maldición pero el dolor nunca llegó. Tras unos instantes en tensión y ver que nada sucedía volvió a abrir los ojos para ver que Nott observaba fijamente uno de los extremos del corredor y entonces lo oyó. Unos pasos hacían eco en la lejanía y parecían cada vez estar más próximos a ellos.

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, el mortífago volvió a arrodillarse junto a ella.

—Por esta vez vas a salvarte, Granger — susurró con voz tremendamente amenazante y oscura —Pero créeme cuando te digo que la próxima vez me aseguraré que nadie nos interrumpa. _Finiten Incantatem.—_ Y tras deshacer el hechizo que mantenía a Hermione en silencio desapareció del lugar.

**oOo**

Jodido día.

Todos aquellos descerebrados riendo y divirtiéndose aprovechando el buen tiempo y la llegada de las vacaciones.

Patéticos.

Sentía como la sangre le burbujeaba de rabia por sus venas. No soportaba aquella felicidad artificial. Por eso se había encerrado en su habitación esperando que el día pasase lo más rápidamente posible sin ser molestado. No quería ser partícipe de aquella ignorancia. Una guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, muchas vidas desaparecerían de un plumazo y ninguno de ellos era consciente de esa cruda realidad.

Pero su paz duró poco porque Blaise le hizo llegar una nota en la que le pedía reunirse con él en la sala común de Slytherin. Según aclaraba en la carta era algo importante por lo que Draco no se hizo derogar y se dispuso a salir de la torre de Premios Anuales.

El castillo estaba completamente desierto, sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar. Su pose era tranquila y relajada, tampoco iba a salir corriendo para ver qué cojones era tan urgente.

Sin ni siquiera imaginar que era lo que le esperaba, giró uno de los tantos recovecos de aquellos corredores y al final de éste pudo distinguir la presencia de alguien ataviado con una larga túnica negra que desapareció casi al instante de ser visto.

Frunció el ceño con extrañeza. No era muy común que nadie transitara por aquellos pasillos habitualmente, aún más en aquel momento en el que todos se empeñaban en salir a tomar el sol. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y continuó su camino como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Se estaba volviendo demasiado paranoico últimamente.

Pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando sintió que algo o alguien se movía tras una de las estatuas que adornaban aquel pasillo. Automáticamente su instinto de supervivencia salió a flote y de un rápido movimiento sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Dejó de respirar durante unos instantes para ver si el mismo sonido volvía a producirse y así lo hizo, pero esta vez un leve quejido también retumbó en las paredes de piedra del corredor.

De repente, una incómoda sensación anidó en su pecho y un mal presentimiento lo inundó por completo.

Poco a poco, con pasos lentos se fue aproximando hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. En ningún momento dejó de empuñar su varita mientras sentía como sus pulsaciones aumentaban de ritmo progresivamente. Desde que había visto a aquel individuo desaparecer con aquella capa ondeándole tras él, supo que había algo extraño en todo aquello pero cuando oyó aquel sonido lastimero sus sospechas no hicieron otra cosa que incrementarse.

Pero por muchas sospechas que tuviera, no esperaba encontrarse con tremenda situación.

Hermione se encontraba resguardada tras una de las armaduras del pasillo. No hacía falta ser muy observador para notar como todo su cuerpo temblaba en fuertes convulsiones. Una de sus manos intentaba contener los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios mientras que su rostro no dejaba de humedecerse por las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban.

Tras unos instantes en los que Draco no fue capaz de reaccionar, la chica alzó la vista sintiéndose observaba y rápidamente su rostro cambió de expresión. De un brusco movimiento se limpió el rastro salado de que humedecía su rostro y endureció su expresión.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

De todos los habitantes del castillo había tenido que ser precisamente él el que la encontrara en aquel estado. Seguramente estaba disfrutando de verla así, expuesta por completo y frágil como nunca la había visto. Pensar en que Malfoy estuviese feliz de verla así no hizo más que aumentar la sensación de vacío y dolor que experimentaba en aquel momento.

Había intentado recomponerse del ataque de Nott. Había intentado levantarse del suelo y huir de allí hasta encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente íntimo como para poder desahogar todo el dolor y frustración que llevaba dentro de ella. Pero le había sido imposible. En cuanto intentó incorporarse sus músculos fallaron y volvió a caer al suelo sin poder remediarlo. Al verse en aquella situación de debilidad no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Y fue en aquel momento, cuando se ponía en pie que Malfoy apareció.

Su mirada plateada estaba clavada en ella como dos puñales, fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos. Intentando ignorar su escrutinio, se agachó para coger su varita tirada en el suelo e intentó desaparecer del lugar lo más dignamente posible.

Hubiese estado preparada para cualquier cosa. Para un comentario sarcástico y malintencionado, para una risotada cruel o incluso para algún insulto como los de antaño pero nada de eso sucedió.

Antes de que hubiese dado un par de pasos sintió como la sujetaban de la muñeca y frenaban su rápida huída.

Al principio ninguno de los dos supo cómo reaccionar. Ambos permanecieron completamente quietos como si estuviesen asimilando la situación que en aquel momento se estaba dando entre ellos. Pasados unos instantes, Hermione comenzó a girarse lentamente y sus ojos se posaron en el punto exacto en el que sus pieles se rozaban.

Con aquello Draco pareció reaccionar puesto que soltó rápidamente la muñeca de la chica como si lo quemara. Y aquel gesto fue más doloroso para la chica que cualquier palabra hiriente.

—Ha sido Nott ¿verdad?

Las palabras roncas y graves del chico retumbaron en el desierto pasillo dejando a Hermione completamente estupefacta. La chica clavó su mirada en la de él demostrando así su desconcierto ante aquella pregunta.

—Respóndeme — le ordenó con un tono demasiado duro a pesar de que él ya conocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Ante aquel tono dictador, Hermione pareció volver a la realidad. Parpadeó varias veces confundida hasta que su mirada se fue volviendo cada vez más fría al entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Quién te crees para ordenarme nada, Malfoy? — le cuestionó — Te recuerdo que ya no formas parte de mi vida como para exigirme absolutamente nada.

Un silencio tenso se estableció entre ellos, ambos no apartaban sus ojos del otro en una lucha silenciosa.

Los ojos de Draco relucían de completa indignación. La preocupación y el desasosiego iniciales habían desaparecido para dar paso a una ira que aumentaba a pasos agigantados a medida que los segundos pasaban.

—Aún no entiendo cómo nos has engañado a todos con esa apariencia de mosquita muerta, Granger — habló destilando odio en cada una de sus palabras —Con esa apariencia de santurrona, has resultado ser la peor de todas.

Un sensación de _deja vu_ envolvió a Hermione al oír sus palabras. Durante unos instantes se trasladó a semanas atrás cuando el mismo chico que ahora estaba frente a ella la trataba como si fuese una cualquiera. Y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar del paso de los días, a pesar de haber tratado de construir una armadura que repeliera todo lo relacionado con él, sus palabras seguían causándole el mismo daño que entonces.

—Hablas como si estuvieses moralmente muy por encima de mí — le respondió en el mismo tono que él había usado, ahora que el enfrentamiento entre ambos se había producido iba a liberar todas aquellas cosas que se quedaron en el tintero y no pudo decirle en su momento—Tú, el mismo que me ha utilizado para lo que ha creído conveniente y luego a la más mínima adversidad ha huido como un cobarde. Conseguí protección para tus padres, te ayudé a cambiar el destino que todos tenían preparados por a ti, ¿esta es tu forma de agradecer las cosas, Malfoy?

La furia invadía a Draco cada vez con más intensidad, sus puños permanecían firmemente apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su mandíbula se delineaba por la fuerza con la que la apretaba. No podía creer que Hermione tuviera la desfachatez de reprocharle nada después de haber sido ella la que lo había engatusado a él.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? — continuó ella ignorando las miradas fulminantes que el rubio le dedicaba —Qué tanto tú cómo tu familia estáis a salvo y ahora todo lo demás os importa poco porque no puede afectaros, pero yo aún sigo pagando las consecuencias de haberte ayudado. Porque sí, has acertado, Nott ha sido el que me ha hecho esto — su tono de voz se había suavizado y decía todo aquello como si ya se hubiese resignado, como si se hubiese rendido — Mientras tú estabas paseándote por el colegio, Malfoy, a mí Nott me torturaba con un _cruciatus_.

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Hermione retumbaron con fuerza para Draco, aunque el chico no sabía si realmente lo hicieron o si solo fue dentro de su cabeza. Se suponía que aquello tenía que darle igual. Joder. Se suponía que le importaba una mierda lo que a ella pudiera sucederle porque lo había engañado con el imbécil de Callahan, porque para ella él no significaba nada. Pero su sinceridad era tremendamente aplastante y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Que Nott la tuviera ahora en su punto de mira no era más que una consecuencia del acercamiento que ellos iniciaron a comienzo de curso. Y ahora él se desprendía de toda responsabilidad porque se sentía traicionado y expuesto por su culpa mientras que ella seguía sufriendo las consecuencias de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses.

Pero en aquel momento su orgullo podía más que cualquier otro sentimiento que él pudiera albergar y no pensaba dejarse ablandar por sus palabras. Ella sola había elegido aquel camino, él no tenía la culpa.

—Cómo tú misma te has encargado de señalar, lo que te pase o deje de pasarte me importa una mierda — contraatacó con tono fiero — ¿Dónde cojones está Callahan ahora que lo necesitas? Búscalo y cuéntale tus penurias a él — tras decir aquello Draco quiso retomar su camino pero Hermione no se lo iba a permitir.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ahora Dan con todo esto?

Como impulsado por un resorte, el rubio giró sobre sus talones y avanzó un par de pasos hasta que tan solo unos centímetros lo separaban de Hermione. A aquella mínima distancia, la chica podía sentir el brillo peligroso en sus ojos, como su mirada plateada refulgía de ira.

—¿Qué qué tiene que ver? — murmuró con voz amenazante — ¡Tiene que ver todo! Fui a buscarte con la intención de hablar contigo. ¿Y qué me encuentro? A ti _retomando_ tu vieja amistad con él. ¿Por qué lo buscaste? ¿Querías desahogar tu enorme pena con él? ¿O simplemente pensabas llevártelo a la cama?

El sonido de una fuerte cachetada se oyó en el lugar. El rostro de Draco permanecía ladeado a causa del golpe y un tono rojizo fue apoderándose de la mejilla que había sido golpeada.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que habían corrido a agolparse en sus ojos y las cuales permanecían contenidas gracias a sus esfuerzos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente no podía. Acababa de ser torturada por un mortífago y ahora tenía que escuchar los insultos y palabras de aquel maldito arrogante y presuntuoso que lo único que buscaba era dañarla a cualquier precio.

—No vuelvas a faltarme el respeto de esa forma, Malfoy, porque no te lo consiento — dijo con el tono más serio y duro de lo que era capaz mientras que el chico volvía a fijar sus ojos en ella — Y, aunque por descontado no te mereces ningún tipo de explicación, voy a dártela para que veas cuan equivocado estabas. No estoy con Dan, ni nunca lo he estado. Si he retomado, como tú dices, mi relación con él es porque es la única persona que sabe la verdad y que me está ayudando —su voz sonó irremediablemente sola al final — Porque estoy completamente sola, Malfoy. Me he quedado completamente sola por ti. Puedes sentirte orgulloso de tu hazaña, esta vez sí que has conseguido joderme la vida de verdad.

Draco se removió como si una enorme ala de cañón hubiese rebotado contra su pecho. Por fuera podía parecer frío e indiferente a toda aquella situación pero por dentro sus barreras se derrumbaban una tras otra como si se tratasen de fichas de dominó. Hermione lo miraba con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y su boca se torcía en un mohín intentando evitar que un sollozo emergiera de sus labios. Sentía su dolor casi como si fuese propio y eso lo hacía sentirse miserable. Una parte de él comenzaba a dudar que todo lo acontecido con anterioridad no fuese más que un malentendido que sus jodidos celos provocaron. Pero por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ver sus dudas y miedos.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, Draco Malfoy — sentenció Hermione separándose unos pasos de él — Haz como si no existiera, yo haré lo mismo contigo, puedes estar seguro.

Y tras aquellas palabras giró sobre sus talones y desapareció del lugar dejando a Draco con un sabor realmente amargo en el paladar.

Hermione no lo llegó a oír porque en cuanto giró en el primer recoveco salió corriendo buscando un refugio para su llanto. Pero si hubiese tardado unos segundos más, habría escuchado como uno de los puños del chico se estrellaba contra una de las paredes del corredor para poder descargar la frustración y rabia contra sí mismo que sentía en aquel instante.

**oOo**

Cuando Dan encontró a Hermione aquella noche agazapada contra el sillón de la Sala de los Menesteres, le recordó muchísimo a aquellos días tras la primera gran discusión en la que Malfoy la increpó por verse con él. El aura de tristeza era tan palpable que la sintió en cuento entró en la habitación y puso los ojos sobre ella. No estaba llorando pero al chico le dio la impresión de que no era precisamente porque no le apeteciera, más bien parecía que había gastado todas las lágrimas que pudiese contener.

Se había acercado hasta ella y se sentó allí, en silencio, esperando a que le relatara que había sucedido, que le explicara a que se debía su estado aunque él ya podía hacerse una idea. Pero no quería presionarla, simplemente permanecería allí para que Hermione supiera que estaba con ella.

Al cabo de un tiempo la chica habló. Habló sin emoción alguna, como si fuese una autómata que relataba algo que tenía aprendido de memoria. Le contó el encuentro con Nott y la posterior conversación con Malfoy. Le explicó como sintió que miles de cuchillos hirviendo la atravesaban durante el cruciatus pero que peor fue el dolor que sintió durante el cruce de palabras con el rubio.

Dan permaneció en silencio, observándola fijamente y escuchando cada una de sus palabras. Ella necesitaba desahogarse y él estaría ahí para ayudarla a sentirse mejor y hasta que la chica no terminó de relatar todo lo ocurrido él no pronunció palabra.

—No puedes continuar así, Hermione.

La aludida fijó sus ojos en el muchacho sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

—¿Qué no puedo continuar así cómo, Dan? No me siento de esta manera por gusto, ni tampoco busco que se den este tipo de situaciones — respondió de una manera más brusca de lo que hubiese pretendido y rápidamente se arrepintió de ello — Lo siento, no pretendía hablarte así, no lo mereces — se disculpó mientras se masajeaba las sienes como si un agudo dolor de cabeza la atacara.

—Sé que todo lo que te está pasando no es algo que tú busques. Me refiero a que no puedes seguir haciéndole frente a todo esto sola — el chico se inclinó hacia adelante pretendiendo que las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación fuesen oídas con claridad por parte de Hermione — Cuentas conmigo para todo lo que quieras y necesites, ya lo sabes. Pero yo no puedo estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día velando por tu seguridad.

—Tampoco pretendo que lo hagas — le cortó la chica.

—Lo sé, por eso debemos buscar una solución alternativa. Está claro que Nott no va a cesar en su empeño de hacerte daño, por eso debes reducir al mínimo el tiempo que estés sola por los pasillos.

—¿Qué sugieres? — lo increpó — No pienso tener unos guardaespaldas conmigo todo el día.

—¿Ni siquiera si se trata de tus mejores amigos?

A Hermione no le hizo falta oír mucho más para saber a lo que Dan se refería y por supuesto que se negaba a ello.

—No — se negó con rotundidad — Ni hablar.

—Por favor, Hermione, entra en razón. No puedes continuar para siempre con este distanciamiento entre Harry, Ron y tú. Estoy seguro de que ambos darían lo que fuera por saber lo que está pasando y poder ayudarte.

—No pienso contarles nada — dijo la chica de forma tajante — No voy a ponerlos a ellos también en peligro, no voy a darles una preocupación más. Al menos Harry ya tiene más que suficiente con sus propios problemas como para encima añadirles otro más ajeno.

—¿Problema ajeno? Estoy seguro de que para ellos tus problemas son tan importantes como los suyos propios — insistió una vez más Dan.

—He dicho que no.

—¿Quieres escucharme aunque sea dos minutos y pensar en lo que te estoy diciendo? —habló el chico con un tono desesperado — Hermione, los tres compartís muchas clases y nadie vería raro que pasarais tiempo juntos, no como conmigo, así que podrías estar acompañada la mayor parte del tiempo — paró unos segundos dándole tiempo a la muchacha para que asimilara sus palabras — Y no solo es eso, es que además contarías con su apoyo. Sé que te sientes sola, Hermione. Y el poder sentir de nuevo su apoyo incondicional te ayudaría mucho en enfrentar todo lo que te está pasando con más entereza.

Durante unos instantes la Gryffindoriana pareció meditar realmente las palabras del chico. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y Dan tenía la certeza de que tras aquella mirada de ese color marrón tan intenso, su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad intentando llegar a una conclusión lo más acertada posible.

—No puedo hacerles eso, Dan — respondió al fin en un tono más calmado con la intención de que el chico se pusiera en su lugar — No soy tan egoísta como para embaucarlos en algo así. Yo me metí en esto porque quise sabiendo las consecuencias que podían acarrear mis acciones, así que yo sola debo afrontarlo.

—¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?

Hermione se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas.

—Nada de lo que puedas decirme me hará cambiar de opinión, así que, por favor, deja de intentarlo — Dan la observó moverse por la habitación recogiendo su mochila y enseres — Debo irme, se me hace tarde — Y por último se acercó a él e intentó sonreírle aunque no le salió demasiado bien — Gracias por todo, de verdad.

—No se merecen. Descansa, Hermione. Te vendrá bien.

—Hasta mañana.

Y tras despedirse, la chica abandonó la habitación deseando llegar a su habitación y meterse entre las cálidas sábanas de su cama, esperando que aquel día pronto llegara a su fin.

**oOo**

Jodida, Granger.

Jodido mundo.

Jodido él, muy jodido.

Estaba deseando poder desquitar aquella rabia que sentía por dentro con alguien, a poder ser con ese alguien causante de su molestia. Pero tenía un problema. Aquel odio estaba dirigido hacia su persona, hacia sí mismo, por lo que el desahogo le resultaba un pelín difícil. Había golpeado todo lo que había encontrado a su paso en su habitación. La silla había quedado con una pata rota en una de las esquinas, varios pergaminos estaban desperdigados por toda la estancia al igual que varios pedazos de tela de los doseles de su cama.

Pero nada de aquello servía porque era un maldito imbécil. Un gilipollas que cada vez albergaba una duda mayor sobre si sus actos en el último tiempo habían sido acertados o no. Ya Zabini se lo hizo saber en su día pero ignoró sus palabras porque en aquel momento fue mucho más fácil que pararse a pensar en sí podía estar en lo cierto.

Pero había algo que tenía muy claro y era que pensaba saber si lo que Hermione le había dicho era cierto. A lo mejor ella podía intentar mentirle para restregarle a él por las narices que se había equivocado cuando en realidad estaba en lo cierto. Pero Callahan le diría la verdad, estaba seguro. Su orgullo masculino le impediría negar que mantenía una relación con ella y si verdaderamente solo eran amigos no permitiría que la chica quedase como una cualquiera y admitiría que no había pasado nada entre ellos.

Solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para cogerlo y abordarlo en algún momento cuando estuviera solo, cosa no muy difícil puesto que aquel idiota parecía sufrir el síndrome del ermitaño pues permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo solo por el castillo.

A la mañana siguiente Draco madrugó más que ningún otro día. Fue de los primeros en llegar al Gran Comedor a desayunar y también fue de los primeros en darlo por finalizado. Pero a pesar de ello se quedó en el lugar como si estuviera realmente interesado en el periódico que tenía entre sus manos. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Estaba esperando a que aquel desagraciado hiciera acto de presencia por allí para luego seguirlo en cuanto saliera del lugar.

Y para su suerte, eso no tardó mucho en suceder.

A los pocos minutos, el chico apareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor y se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa como ya venía siendo costumbre. Draco permaneció inalterable ante su llegada, como si aquello no le importase en absoluto. Vigiló cada uno de sus movimientos y cuando vio que Callahan se levantaba de su asiento, esperó un tiempo prudente para él hacer lo mismo y seguirlo. Manteniendo una correcta distancia continuó tras él mientras el muchacho recorría pasillos y doblaba recovecos. Draco pudo deducir que se dirigía a la sala de los Menesteres. Se cruzaron con varios grupos de alumnos que bajaban a desayunar, hasta que éstos empezaron a ser unos pocos descarriados que coincidían con ellos a medida que se alejaban del Gran Comedor.

Cuando ya supo que nadie más los molestaría, de un simple movimiento de varita, Draco consiguió que Dan tropezase con sus propios pies y se diese contra el suelo. La mueca de desconcierto que se dibujaba en su rostro a medida que el rubio se acercaba estuvo a punto de hacer reír a Malfoy. Pobre imbécil.

Cuando el moreno ya fue capaz de volver a ponerse en pie, sintió como lo sujetaban de las solapas de su túnica y lo estrellaban contra la pared.

—¿Qué cojones quieres ahora, Malfoy? — respondió con la ira dibujada en cada una de sus palabras pero sin perder la calma— Suéltame.

—Lo haré cuando me des las respuestas que he venido a buscar — escupió el aludido con sus ojos clavados en los de su oponente como si se tratasen de estacas de hielo.

—A mí nadie me da órdenes — se rebeló Callahan mientras sujetaba las manos del rubio y lo apartaba de un seco empujón — Y menos tú, Malfoy.

El aludido respiró hondo e intentó controlar las ganas que lo recorrían de partirle la cara a aquel imbécil allí mismo pero sabía que cualquier paso en balde provocaría que Callahan no quisiera responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y Hermione? — preguntó a bocajarro.

Al principio Dan quedó un poco descolocado ante su pregunta. Pero entonces recordó la pelea que el rubio sostuvo con la chica el día anterior y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro. Malfoy quería confirmar si las palabras de Hermione eran ciertas.

—¿Qué te importa a ti eso? — le cuestionó de vuelta — Quiero recordar que dejaste bien en claro que a ti lo que ella hiciera o no te importaba una mierda ¿no?

Draco apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al igual que sus puños, aquel gilipollas lo que quería era provocarlo pero iba a hacer todo lo posible por no caer en su juego.

—Eso no es algo que te incumba — le increpó con un tono áspero — Limítate a responder mi pregunta.

Una risa sarcástica escapó de la garganta de su oponente.

—No pienso responderte a nada, Malfoy. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer.

De un golpe seco, el Slytherin cortó su retirada y volvió a pegarlo contra la pared. Todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Dan y éste se volvió sombrío y oscuro.

—Desaparece de mi vista de una jodida vez si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias — lo amenazó.

—Respóndeme — le instó por tercera vez —Qué hay entre tú y Hermione.

—¿Qué te importa eso ahora, Malfoy? Llevas días ignorándola después de haberla insultado de una forma cruel y siendo plenamente consciente del daño que le hacías. ¿A qué cojones viene todo esto?

—¡Os vi juntos! — respondió con rabia Draco — ¡Joder! ¡Quería hablar con ella y la vi contigo!

—Una vez más la cagaste — respondió Dan con tranquilidad sin inmutarse por el tono agresivo del rubio — Entre Hermione y yo no hay nada y nunca lo ha habido.

Pum, pum.

El corazón desbocado de Malfoy latía a toda velocidad. ¿Podía ser cierto aquello? ¿Podía tener la oportunidad de enmendar su maldito error? Había pecado de orgulloso. Se había dejado llevar por los celos pero estaba dispuesto a solucionar todo lo que había hecho.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Malfoy — lo sacó de sus pensamientos Callahan —Aunque no haya nada entre nosotros no significa que puedas volver a adentrarte en su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido — cierto tono de burla se dejó entrever en sus palabras — Ella ya te ha dejado en claro que no quiere volver a saber nada de ti y créeme cuando te digo que lo decía completamente en serio — aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Dan pronunció antes de dejar a Malfoy en mitad de aquel pasillo.

Palabras que horas más tardes continuarían resonando en el interior de Draco mientras poco a poco el miedo y el terror de no poder dar marcha atrás iban tomando el control de su cuerpo.

**oOo**

**Y hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben, todo lo que me tengan que contar me lo dicen en un review.**

**Mil besos y achuchones para todos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Sorpresa!**

**Sí, sí. Yo misma estoy sorprendida de lo pronto que he actualizado esta vez (dos semanas exactas) pero la inspiración llegó a mí para escribir este capítulo (ya verán por qué) y también ha ayudado mucho que todo lo que sucede aquí lo tuviese planeado desde hace mucho tiempo. Por lo que también estoy muy nerviosa porque de verdad espero haber sido capaz de transmitir con palabras todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: sailor mercuri o neptune, madelinedarkgirl, NemesisAg (echaba muchísimo de menos un review tuyo), mariapotter2002, Sabaana, memoriesofkagome, Paatry26, jesica-haruzuchia, MaJoSaMe, luna-maga, Yuuki Kuchiki, Aglaia Callia, Mariana Mansen y vannia malfoy. Gracias por hacerme saber sus maravillosas opiniones y que tanto me ayudan a seguir adelante con el fic.**

**También muchas gracias a aquellos que agregaron el fic o a mí a alertas o favoritos y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Y sin nada más que añadir, aquí les dejo con el capítulo.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

Nunca se había arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho en su vida.

Cuando era pequeño literalmente hacía lo que le apetecía y cuando le apetecía. Y si en algún momento su madre se negaba a alguno de sus caprichos rompía en un llanto falso que nada tenía que ver con la pena y automáticamente Narcisa se plegaba a su petición. Manipulaba a su pobre progenitora incluso cuando había tenido más edad y eso nunca le había creado un peso en su consciencia.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, al estar precedido por su apellido de limpia alcurnia, su camino estuvo plagado de facilidades. Todos los miembros de su casa lo adoraban y hacían lo que fuera con tal de que él los aceptara en su círculo más cercano. Después, cuando los años pasaron, regalaba insultos a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino y que no fuese de su agrado. No tenía ningún tipo de reparo en ser cruel y su intención siempre era hacer el mayor daño posible sintiendo una agradable sensación de regocijo que no se parecía en nada al arrepentimiento.

Por eso en aquel momento, aquella agónica sensación que nunca había experimentado, lo llenaba por completo siendo incapaz de controlarla.

Su habitación había vuelto a ser destrozada por segunda vez en un corto espacio de tiempo pero no había servido para que aquel picor en sus ojos desapareciera ni para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan visceral? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarse llevar por sus instintos y emociones en vez de pensar de manera fría? Maldita sea. Aquello era propio de los Gryffindors y no de una astuta serpiente.

Era plenamente consciente de todo el daño que le había hecho a Hermione. Como la había insultado, tratándola como si fuese una cualquiera, como si fuese otra de las tantas chicas con las que había estado y por Merlín que él sabía que ella no era así. Porque lo había ayudado cuando nadie más lo hizo, porque habló con Dumbledore para poder poner a sus padres a salvo y él poder librarse de su futuro como mortífago y sobre todo por qué se había entregado a él, lo había querido y cuidado a pesar de todo lo sucedido en el pasado. ¿Así era como él le devolvía todo lo que había hecho? ¿Humillándola y haciéndola sentir de manera desgraciada?

Sus malditos celos lo corroyeron desde dentro como si fuese ácido y arrasaron con todo lo que se encontraron a su paso. El ver a Hermione con aquel imbécil en aquel pasillo desierto inspiraron en él un sentimiento de humillación que nunca había sentido y precisamente por eso, las ganas de venganza llegaron a él con mucha mayor intensidad y fuerza. Sus labios se movieron solos, diciendo palabras hirientes con el único fin de contrarrestar aquel dolor que se instaló en su pecho.

Hermione jamás le perdonaría todo lo sucedido. Ya se lo había dejado bien en claro ella y luego Callahan se había encargado de confirmarlo.

—Haz como si no existiera, yo haré lo mismo contigo, puedes estar seguro.

Aquellas palabras aún retumbaban en su mente como si se tratase de un maldito disco rayado recordándole que había sido lo suficientemente imbécil como para perder la única oportunidad que había tenido en su jodida vida de ser verdaderamente feliz.

**oOo**

Cada vez que Hermione coincidía con Harry, una vocecita muy similar a la de Dan la incitaba a contarle a su amigo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Nott. Incluso hubo veces en los que realmente su decisión flaqueó pero se recompuso con facilidad. No iba a inmiscuir a sus amigos en algo así, no cuando ella podía cuidarse por sí sola. La última vez el mortífago la había pillado desprevenida pero eso no volvería a suceder. Evitaría transcurrir por pasillos demasiado solitarios y estaría siempre alerta dispuesta a sacar su varita al más mínimo ruido de extraña procedencia.

Pero a pesar de todo lo sucedido con el Slytherin, el tema que más llenaba su mente era el de Malfoy. Dan la había informado del encuentro que había tenido con el rubio por lo que estaba segura de que ya era plenamente consciente de cuan grave había sido su equivocación.

Pero eso a ella ahora le daba igual.

Sus palabras crueles e hirientes aún las tenía clavadas como puñales y de una cosa estaba segura, no podía volver a pasar por lo mismo. Estaba claro que Draco no confiaba en ella porque, si lo hubiese hecho, no habría sacado decisiones precipitadas y erróneas. Dan iba a continuar siendo su amigo y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por una situación similar más adelante. Sus sentimientos por el Slytherin seguían siendo intensos y reales como meses atrás y precisamente por ello sufría tanto con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo había pasado demasiado mal como para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con tanta facilidad. Tenía que seguir adelante y cerrar ese capítulo de su vida que ya no tenía cabida en su futuro.

Pero la actitud que el rubio había tomado no le estaba sirviendo de gran ayuda.

Coincidía con él en todas las comidas en el Gran Comedor y desde que ponía un pie en el lugar hasta que salía, sentía su mirada clavada en ella. Aquellos ojos grises la vigilaban constantemente. Alguna vez ambas miradas se habían entrecruzado y Hermione descubrió tanta intensidad en la de él que no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera por completo. Ya no estaba ese odio que le dirigía en los últimos meses, ni tampoco aquel desprecio que a ella le dolía tanto. Lo que sus ojos transmitían ahora era emociones completamente diferentes a las anteriores pero Hermione se negaba a analizarlas por miedo a lo que pudiese encontrar.

**oOo**

La Semana de Pascua avanzaba a paso lento para aquellos que pretendían aprovecharla para estudiar e irremediablemente rápida para los que simplemente disfrutaban de su tiempo libre.

Ya casi estaban a mitad de semana y la salida a Hogsmeade estaba programada para el sábado. Dan ya había hablado con Hermione respecto a ello y había conseguido convencer a la chica para que lo acompañara. Sabía que lo que le hacía falta era evadirse de aquella cruda realidad que la atosigaba últimamente y sabía de qué manera podría hacerlo. La llevaría de nuevo a su pequeño rincón de evasión y estaba seguro de que la chica disfrutaría recorriendo de nuevo su pequeña biblioteca personal. Seguro que aquello serviría.

Pero aún había algo que no dejaba de acudir a su mente a diario. Realmente pensaba que lo mejor que Hermione podía hacer era hablar con Harry y Ron. Había visto la relación que ambos mantenían antes de que todo aquel embrollo sucediera, había visto como se querían, como se apoyaban y cuidaban y no tenía el menor atisbo de duda de que ambos darían su vida por Hermione de igual forma que ella también lo haría por ellos.

Pero al parecer ella se negaba a ver aquella realidad. Se negaba a aceptar la compañía de sus amigos, se negaba a sentir de nuevo su apoyo incondicional y todo porque quería protegerlos cuando la que verdaderamente necesitaba ser protegida era ella. Nott era un mortífago cruel y despiadado donde los hubiese y lo único que le frenaba en sus actos hacia la chica era que estaban en el colegio y no podía arriesgarse a ser expulsado, no cuando su papel allí dentro aún le era de gran utilidad a Voldemort. A pesar de ello, ya habían podido comprobar que organizaba todo con una increíble exactitud para asegurarse que nada pudiese estropear sus planes y eso era lo que más aterraba a Dan. Sabía que cuando Nott quisiese podría coger a Hermione desprevenida igual que había sucedido hacía tan solo unos días y no podía permitir que eso sucediera por mucho que Hermione se negase a ello.

**oOo**

Había ido a hablar con Zabini. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Había podido comprobar que sabía dar muy buenos consejos aunque a veces él se negara a llevarlos a cabo. Si en su momento hubiese hecho caso a cuando le dijo que no se dejase llevar por los celos, seguro que ahora no estaba metido en aquel semejante embrollo.

Lo bueno de hablar con él también era que no tenía que dar muchas explicaciones, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para que con un par de datos que le proporcionara, el moreno fuese capaz de crear una conclusión en su cabeza completamente acertada.

Cuando le contó sin muchos detalles lo que había sucedido tanto con Callahan como con Hermione, le sorprendió que Blaise no le soltara un _te lo dije._

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? — le preguntó con aparente tranquilidad.

—No pienso rendirme, Zabini, no puedo perderla de esta forma.

—Me alegro de que pienses así — le concedió — Pero ya sabes que no te va a resultar fácil. Granger no es como las demás chicas y le has hecho demasiado daño. No va a estar muy perceptiva cuando quieras hablar con ella.

—Dime algo que no sepa — respondió en un bufido.

—Deberías de mentalizarte de que vas a tener que abrirte a ella como no lo has hecho con nadie, Draco. Vas a tener que demostrarle que de verdad la quieres de vuelta contigo y que estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ello.

Un breve silencio se instauró entre ellos mientras Draco pensaba en las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su amigo. Blaise tenía razón, como siempre. Iba a tener que hacer un soberano esfuerzo por ser sincero con ella, por demostrarle sus sentimientos de una manera que nadie nunca había podido ver.

—Ella se merece ese esfuerzo por tu parte, Malfoy, tenlo muy en cuenta — le dijo el moreno.

Y Draco lo supo.

Haría todo lo posible por recuperarla, costase lo que costase porque sabía que todo esfuerzo merecería la pena si ella volvía a mirarle con aquellos ojos llenos de aquel sentimiento tan puro y cálido, si volvía a besarle y acariciarle como si no hubiese un mañana, si con ello conseguía tenerla junto a él y solo para él.

Iba a recuperarla, costase lo que costase.

**oOo**

Había esperado pacientemente a que un numeroso grupo de Ravenclaws terminaran de cenar para salir del Gran Comedor tras ellos y así evitar transcurrir sola por los pasillos. Su sala común estaba cerca de la suya y el trecho a recorrer sola era lo suficientemente pequeño como para no ser peligroso.

Le hubiese gustado regresar a la biblioteca después de cenar, estaban ya a miércoles y recién acababa de terminar sus deberes de la Semana de Pascua. Necesitaba empezar a estudiar seriamente los ÉXTASIS porque éstos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y veía como el tiempo se le echaba encima. Pero sabía que aquella decisión no era acertada, nadie iba a la biblioteca tras la cena y podía resultar peligroso.

Por eso suspiró aliviada al reconocer el retrato del galante caballero que protegía la entrada de su sala común. Recitó la contraseña y tras despedirse con un _buenas noches_, Hermione ingresó en el lugar.

La estancia estaba a oscuras salvo por los fugaces destellos anaranjados que desprendía el fuego de la chimenea. Con un suave movimiento de varita prendió las antorchas que le dieron más iluminación a la sala y cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo quedó completamente congelado.

Draco la observaba fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Estaba apoyado contra la pared, sus manos resguardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón le daba una actitud indiferente pero nada más lejos de la verdad y su ojos, por Merlín, sus ojos la miraban con tanta intensidad que Hermione se sentía desnuda bajo su escrutinio.

A penas hizo el ademán de salir de allí, su voz la detuvo.

—No te vayas — le pidió con voz dura y ronca como si le costase un enorme esfuerzo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

La chica lo miró confundida durante unos instantes pero decidió ignorarlo, no estaba dispuesta a comenzar una nueva discusión con él, solo quería continuar con su vida lo mejor posible. ¿Por qué se empeñaba él en torturarla de aquella manera? Avanzó unos pasos directa hacia las escaleras que la conducirían a su habitación pero Draco fue mucho más rápido y la sujetó por la muñeca mucho antes de que Hermione alcanzara su objetivo y la obligó a encararlo.

Estaban tan cerca que la chica podía sentir como su aroma a menta la rodeaba por completo y la mareaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que un escalofrío la recorrió por completo con tan solo recordar de manera fugaz otra veces en la que su proximidad era máxima. Ahora que lo tenía tan pegado a ella, Hermione se daba cuenta de cómo lo había echado de menos en todo aquel tiempo. Pero se negaba a demostrar cualquier atisbo de que aquello fuese así, su dolor superaba con creces aquella sensación de nostalgia.

Se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, no creía que pudiese enfrentarse a tanta intensidad desde tan cerca. No lo tuvo demasiado difícil, Draco era mucho más alto que ella y sus ojos se posaron justo en su cuello, donde su negra e impoluta camisa acababa para dejar al descubierto aquella porción de nívea piel.

—Mírame — oyó su voz susurrante cerca de ella, tremendamente cerca.

Hermione no quería ser sumisa a sus palabras pero tampoco iba a ser una cobarde que no iba a encarar la realidad. Por eso alzó la barbilla y fijó sus ojos marrones en él. Ambas miradas entrechocaron y ambos pudieron sentir la corriente electrizante que recorrió ambos cuerpos ante aquello.

Los dos eran conscientes de las emociones del otro. Draco podía sentir el nerviosismo de la chica ante su cercanía pero también su determinación a no dejarse avasallar por ello. Y Hermione podía casi palpar la necesidad que tenía el chico por tenerla cerca, podía sentir un sentimiento demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo tras aquella capa de despotismo y orgullo.

—Creí haberte dicho que me ignoraras, que mi persona para ti había dejado de existir —habló la chica con tono seguro pero no demasiado alto, aquella cercanía le permitía usar un tono de voz más calmado.

El rubio recibió aquellas palabras como un duro golpe pero no se inmutó ante ello. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil y que iba a necesitar controlar toda la rabia que sentía consigo mismo si de verdad quería que aquella conversación llegase a buen puerto.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no.

De un seco movimiento, Hermione se soltó del agarre al que Draco la tenía sometida y separó de él unos cuantos pasos. Tenía que poner distancias para poder aclarar las ideas.

—¿Por qué demonios no me escuchas? — le espetó el con la ira pintada en sus palabras. Supo que la había cagado al hablarle así en cuanto vio aquel brillo peligroso que iluminaba sus ojos marrones y que tantas veces había visto cuando habían discutido.

La chica no podía creer lo que llegaba hasta sus oídos. ¿Cómo podía tener la desfachatez de reclamarle algo así?

—Eres el ser más hipócrita que he conocido en mi vida, Draco Malfoy — le replicó con dureza —¿O es que tienes una doble moral? ¿Me escuchaste a mí cuando te lo pedí? ¿Oíste mis explicaciones para sacarte de tu equivocación? ¡No! Así que si me disculpas, yo no tengo nada que escuchar que provenga de ti.

Giró sobre sus talones, decidida a salir de su vista porque presentía que si continuaban hablando de aquel tema ella acabaría derrumbándose y no estaba dispuesta a que aquello sucediese frente a él.

Pero una vez más Draco la retuvo y esta vez se aseguró de que no tuviera escapatoria. La giró y la hizo apoyarse contra la pared a sus espaldas. Hermione lo miró furiosa cuando el rubio posó sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro evitando cualquier vía de escape.

—¿Qué crees que haces? — le increpó — ¡No quiero escucharte!

—Vas a hacerlo— susurró Draco con tono amenazante — Y no saldrás de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

—Guárdate todo lo que me tengas que decir, Malfoy. No lo quiero — insistió la chica — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Hacerme más daño del que me has hecho? ¿Regodearte en mi desgracia? Lo siento pero no, gracias, no quiero pasar por ello.

—Si cerrases tu maldita boca de una vez te enterarías de lo que quiero decirte.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Está bien, habla — accedió. Quería saber por qué Malfoy se estaba tomando tanta molestia para que ella lo escuchara.

El rubio la miró durante unos instantes para comprobar que sus palabras fuesen ciertas. La chica parecía tranquila y dispuesta a oírle por lo que se separó de ella, otorgándole su espacio personal y se pasó una de sus malos por su pelo, peinándolo hacia atrás.

—Me equivoqué, Hermione — dijo con los dientes apretados demostrando así cuanto trabajo le costaba reconocer algo así — Se que la cagué, joder, pero debes concederme que no fue un plato de buen gusto encontrarte con el imbécil de Callahan en aquel desierto pasillo, no cuando en su momento te pedí que te alejaras de él.

Hermione parpadeó confusa ante sus palabras. Podía percibir el tono de arrepentimiento y era plenamente consciente de que aquello suponía para Malfoy un considerable esfuerzo, él no era de los que reconocían sus errores y menos frente a nadie.

—Eso no es excusa — replicó Hermione sin dejarse ablandar — Me dedicaste palabras muy crueles sin ni siquiera dejar explicarme.

—Lo sé — concedió Draco con el mismo tono áspero que antes, ambos se miraban a los ojos para comprobar que ninguno de los dos mentía con sus palabras — Pero en aquellos momentos solo quería partirle la cara a aquel idiota por haber osado acercarse a ti, entenderás que no me apeteciera pararme a oírte.

—Solo oigo pobres excusas por tu parte, Malfoy, excusas que no sirven para nada — el tono de Hermione fue subiendo cada vez más a la vez que las emociones ya vividas la embargaban —¿Recuerdas aquella noche que durante mi ronda te vi con aquella rubia? Yo estaba tremendamente dolida por tu actitud y aun así te escuché. Con tus actos lo único que has demostrado es que no confías en mí.

—Yo sí confío en ti.

—¿Lo dices en serio? — le preguntó Hermione con ironía —Si eso es verdad, cómo es posible que pensaras por un solo instante que al poco tiempo de haber peleado contigo iba a estar con otro ¿eh? ¿Cómo pudiste pensarlo? ¿Acaso no te he demostrado nada en todo este tiempo? — sus ojos ya empezaban a picarle y la chica se sintió furiosa consigo misma, aquello era injusto.

Draco la observó tan indefensa frente a él por mucho que intentara aparentar lo contrario que unas ansias por poder abrazarla y estrecharla contra él lo embargaron por completo. Pero se contuvo, en vez de eso se acercó hasta ella acortando la distancia de tal forma que de nuevo tan solo unos centímetros los separaban.

—Óyeme bien lo que te voy a decir porque no voy a repetirlo — murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, siendo consciente de cómo la chica temblaba debido a su cercanía — Desde que supe de mi error no ha habido ni un solo instante en el que no me sintiese la peor escoria del mundo por haberte provocado tanto dolor. No ha habido ni un solo segundo en el que no me haya arrepentido de todas las palabras que te he dicho — Acercó su rostro hasta el cuello de la chica y acercó sus labios hasta su oído — Hermione, perdóname — le susurró con una voz tan cargada de arrepentimiento y de dolor que la chica colapsó.

Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo perdón, perdón por todas las cosas que le había dicho, por todo el dolor que le había provocado. Pero lo que más la conmovió y lo que más consiguió que sus barreras fuesen resquebrajando fue el tonto de súplica, como de verdad le pedía que lo perdonase.

Hermione se quedó quieta, muy quieta, sintiendo la cercanía de su cuerpo, su respiración entrecortada contra su cuello y el leve temblor que lo recorría. Sentía su temor por su negativa después del considerable esfuerzo que había hecho por pedirle perdón.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño por la mezcla de sentimientos que la embargaban en aquel momento y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Por un lado sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dejarse adular por sus palabras, de perdonarle, abrazarlo y besarle como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero otra parte de ella le recordaba que no podría volver a pasar por algo así, que su alma y su corazón habían quedado demasiado dañados y no estaba segura de que pudiesen volver a sanar por completo.

Cuando un pequeño sollozo por parte de la chica llegó hasta los oídos de Draco, el rubio se separó de ella y la observó. No sabía cómo sentirse ante aquellas lágrimas, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hermione y eso lo asustaba y mucho.

—Hermione…

—Lo siento mucho, Draco, de verdad que lo siento — dijo la chica entre lágrimas — No sé si podría volver a pasar por lo mismo…

El aludido apretó los dientes hasta que su mandíbula quedó perfectamente marcada. No podía dejarla escapar de aquella manera, no cuando él estaba dispuesto a protegerla y hacer todo lo necesario por enmendar su error.

—Hermione, yo… — empezó a decir con sus labios a tan solo unos centímetros de los de ella pero las palabras no acudían a su mente, él no estaba acostumbrado a decir aquel tipo de cosas por lo que solo le quedó una manera de expresar lo que sentía.

Sujetó las mejillas de la chica con la ansiedad saliendo de cada uno de sus poros y de un solo movimiento, sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella con más fuerza de lo que hubiese pretendido. Al principio se quedó muy quieto, tan solo un choque de bocas, esperando a que ella lo apartara de un fuerte empujón y desapareciera de su vista pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Hermione se había quedado paralizada ante aquella acción por parte de Draco, al principio no supo reaccionar, simplemente sintiendo su boca sobre la de ella evocando viejos recuerdos.

Y entonces para sorpresa de Malfoy, Hermione posó sus manos sobre su pecho y se sujetó con fuerza a las solapas de su camisa temiendo perder el equilibrio. Y aquello se lo tomó el chico como una señal, una señal para invadir su boca y así lo hizo. Primero movió sus labios sobre los de ella de una manera algo demandante y en cuanto sintió como Hermione le respondía dejó que sus instintos emergieran y mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de la chica, consiguió que ésta entreabriera su boca y su lengua se apropió de su cavidad de una forma claramente demandante. El beso era voraz, hambriento y en él ambos se decían muchas cosas. Draco le demostraba su arrepentimiento, la necesidad de volver a tenerla junto a él, el miedo a su rechazo. Y ella dejó fluir todo el sufrimiento guardado en el último tiempo.

Durante unos instantes solo fueron dos bocas unidas, dos bocas que se devoraban mutuamente con una necesidad imperiosa después de meses separados.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad de respirar pero permanecieron con sus frentes apoyadas durante unos instantes más mientras recuperaban el resuello.

Cuando de nuevo se miraron a los ojos, Hermione volvió a ver aquella fuerte intensidad en su mirada como cuando entró en la sala común. Aún esperaba una respuesta porque era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no todo estaba solucionado.

Con cuidado, Hermione soltó la camisa de Draco y retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda volvió a estar pegada a la pared, marcando un distancia entre ambos que al chico no le agradó en absoluto.

—Te perdono, Draco — murmuró la chica — No podía haber sido de otra manera, mis sentimientos no me hubiesen permitido no hacerlo. Pero no puedo volver a retomar lo que fuese que tuvimos, yo…, yo no podría volver a pasar por algo así. Lo siento, de verdad, pero es mejor que las cosas se queden como están.

Malfoy casi sintió como si le pegasen un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Hermione le perdonaba pero no quería volver con él. Nunca pensó que la expresión _roto por dentro _pudiese tener un significado tan real. Retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de mirar a Hermione pero el contacto no duró mucho más porque la chica se apresuró a salir de allí encerrándose en su habitación.

**oOo**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había mantenido aquella conversación con Draco y aún seguía tumbada sobre su cama y con la mirada perdida.

Si se concentraba un poco aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, su sabor y su textura. Pero lo que más la hacía estremecerse era la fuerza de los sentimientos que el chico había querido transmitirle con ese gesto. Aún sentía aquella placentera sensación, aquella descarga en cuento sus labios se tocaron.

Sabía que lo había echado de menos pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cuánto.

Las ganas de llorar aún formaban aquel incómodo nudo en su garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Volver a tenerlo cerca para después negarse a retomar su relación le había sido más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

De nuevo se sentía hueca, vacía. Las ganas de salir de su habitación y de refugiarse en sus brazos eran apremiantes pero no podía hacer aquello. Su desconfianza le había dolido y molestado muchísimo, las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Un suave golpeteo contra el cristal de su ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos y la obligó a ponerse en pie para dejarle paso a la negra lechuza que había aparecido. El animal entró y estiró con elegancia su pequeña pata para que Hermione pudiese desatar el pequeño trozo de pergamino que había en ella y en cuanto lo hizo el ave retomó el vuelo y salió de su vista.

Desenroscó el pequeño trozo de papel con curiosidad pues no reconocía aquella lechuza como propiedad de ningún conocido pero pronto la curiosidad desapareció para dejar paso a una angustia demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla.

_Mañana a la medianoche en la linde del Bosque Prohibido._

_T.N._

Hermione releyó un par de veces aquella escueta nota, intentando relacionar aquellas iniciales con otra persona que no fuese él, no podía ser él. Volvió a sentarse en su cama con la miraba fija en aquellas letras a punto de entrar en pánico.

Pero antes de dejar que algún sentimiento negativo la dominase, Hermione respiró hondo e intentó calmar sus nervios. No podía dejarse vencer por el miedo igual que la otra vez, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que plantarle cara y no dejarse amedrentar porque si no estaría perdida.

Estaba agotada, así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a intentar descansar un poco, necesitaba despejar su mente y ya al día siguiente tomaría la decisión más acertada.

Pero a la mañana siguiente nada había mejorado.

A penas había dormido y cuando lo había conseguido su sueño era ligero y a penas era capaz de mantenerlo más de una hora. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había sucedido y él único que estaría dispuesto a escucharla era Dan.

Una esquiva sonrisa se dibujó en su boca al pensar como habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos en el último tiempo. Habían conseguido comenzar una nueva amistad desde cero, sin engaños y mentiras y ahora el chico era el único apoyo sólido con el que contaba. ¿Podría suceder lo mismo con Draco? ¿Podrían los dos dejar atrás todo lo sucedido y continuar adelante? No lo sabía. Pero ahora tampoco tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello, tenía que solventar un problema más urgente que aquel.

Con rapidez se duchó y vistió para después bajar a desayunar. Se sentó en el mismo lado de la mesa que todas las mañanas y esperó a que Dan apareciera. Sabía que el chico no bajaba demasiado tarde al Gran Comedor, le gustaba madrugar y aquel día no sería la excepción. Hermione esperó paciente mientras el chico llegaba y se sentaba en su mesa. Con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz se dedicó a observarlo con miradas furtivas esperando que en algún momento reparase en ella.

En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron Hermione hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y después salió del allí a paso rápido. Poco tiempo después, el muchacho la siguió. Avanzó por los pasillos del castillo hasta que alcanzó la zona norte donde más aulas y salas estaban en desuso y entró en una de ellas. Al poco tiempo hizo su aparición Dan.

—Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? — la cuestionó preocupado.

—Dan, tengo un problema — le respondió la chica yendo de un lado al otro de la habitación mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

—Me estás preocupando.

Como toda respuesta, la chica le tendió el arrugado trozo de pergamino y el muchacho lo tomó.

—¿Es Nott? — preguntó después de haber leído la nota.

—¿Quién más si no? — dijo la chica con el tono de su voz más agudo de lo normal a causa de los nervios.

—No puedes asistir, allí nadie podría ayudarte.

—Lo sé — le cortó con cierta brusquedad —Si voy allí no sé qué podría hacerme. Pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa, a lo que realmente temo es a las represalias que puede tomar si no acudo a su citación.

Un pesado silencio se hizo entre ellos, siendo ambos conscientes de que las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Hermione eran completamente ciertas. ¿Qué pasaría si no acudiese a la citación? Porque había algo que estaba claro, Nott no dejaría el asunto estar. Por supuesto que no. Tomaría represalias contra la osadía de la chica.

—Tienes que hablar con Potter y Weasley — rompió Dan el silencio — Cada vez se hace más urgente la necesidad de que ambos sepan de esto y que te ayuden.

—Ya hemos hablado antes de esto…

—¿Acaso no lo ves Hermione? No puedes arriesgarte a no ir a esa citación y que luego Nott te ataque en cualquier momento pillándote por sorpresa — replicó el chico — Deja de ser tan jodidamente orgullosa y habla con ellos.

—No se trata de orgullo Dan, se trata de querer protegerlos. No quiero meterlos en esto —tocar aquel asunto molestaba en sobremanera a la chica — No he venido aquí a volver a tratar este tema, solo he venido a contarte esto porque de verdad que ya no sé qué pensar, ni qué hacer ni nada de nada.

El tono de cansancio y devastación de Hermione fue tal que Dan dejó a un lado el tema de Harry y Ron y se acercó hasta ella.

—No vayas esta noche a la citación de Nott — le dijo con voz tranquila mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica — Quiere asegurarse de que nadie os interrumpe y sería como meterse en la boca del lobo.

—¿Y qué haremos después? Porque estoy segura de que vendrá a por mí.

—Tú sigue con tu plan de no ir sola a ningún sitio y conseguiremos evitarlo el tiempo suficiente.

Intentando reconfortar a la chica, Dan tiró de ella y la envolvió en un abrazo que Hermione no rechazó. Pero en aquel gesto no solo intentaba reconfortarla y transmitirle su apoyo, no. También era su forma de pedirle perdón por ignorar algo que la chica se esforzaba por evitar.

Aquella situación estaba llegando demasiado lejos y no le quedaba más remedio que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Si Hermione no quería hablar con Potter y Weasley, él se encargaría de hacerlo.

**oOo**

Cuando la hora de la cita estaba próxima, Hermione no cabía en sí de los nervios. Había mirado el reloj de su muñeca al menos diez veces en los últimos cincos minutos a sabiendas que las manecillas del reloj continuaban moviéndose a la misma velocidad de siempre.

Había pasado todo el día encerrada en su habitación para así poder evitar tanto a Draco como a Nott. Tan solo había bajado a la hora del almuerzo y para cenar, se había acercado a las cocinas para pedir un ligero tentempié y poder comerlo con tranquilidad en su habitación.

Durante el día intentó avanzar algo en sus estudios o al menos leer algún libro para poder distraer su mente durante unos instantes pero nada sirvió. Tan solo consiguió dormir apenas unos minutos para despertarse sobresaltada con la sensación de que algo malo había ocurrido en sus sueños.

Tuvo incluso tiempo de volver a tener en cuenta el consejo de Dan de hablar con sus amigos pero tan pronto como la idea cruzaba su mente, ésta era desechada. No tenía sentido que la contemplara por mucho que supiera que en el fondo necesitaba de ellos para hacer todo aquello más llevadero.

Y así estaba, con su mente divagando entre varias ideas cuando en uno de sus múltiples vistazos su reloj de muñeca comprobó que ambas manecillas se encontraban en posición vertical indicando que había llegado la medianoche. Su cuerpo se tensó aún sabiendo que allí estaba segura y que nada malo podía pasarle pero justo en aquel momento se arrepintió de su decisión de no acudir al llamado de Nott porque un pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza la avisaba de que no tardaría en arrepentirse de su decisión.

Estaba asustada incluso sin saber que algunos metros más allá de donde se encontraba, más concretamente en la linde del Bosque Prohibido, Theodore Nott comprobaba que Hermione no aparecería y lejos de enfadarse o de sentirse ofuscado porque la chica hubiese osado a ignorar su orden, rompía en una enorme risotada.

Una risotada que a más de un mago o bruja le habría puesto los pelos de punta porque no era una risa divertida o alegre en lo absoluto. Era una risa desquiciada, de alguien que parecía haberse vuelto loco.

—Eres tan predecible, Granger… — dijo el mortífago en voz alta aún sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía — Has hecho justo lo que yo sabía que harías y ahora te arrepentirás de la decisión que has tomado, por supuesto que te arrepentirás.

**oOo**

Draco estaba sentado frente al fuego de su sala común intentando dar por finalizada aquella odiosa redacción de Adivinación que la loca de Treawnley les había pedido al finalizar las clases. Odiaba aquella asignatura pero al menos se aprobaba con facilidad. Solo había que inventarte malos augurios y tendrías asegurada una buena nota.

Pero incluso tremenda imbecilidad como aquella se le estaba resistiendo. Su mente no dejaba de divagar hacia una chica de pelo castaño y enmarañado.

Quién le iba a decir a él que estaría así alguna vez por una chica. Él. Solo de pensarlo le entraban ganas de echarse a reír, aunque en el fondo sabía que todo se lo había buscado él solo.

Había sido un completo ingenuo si había pensado que Hermione le pondría las cosas fáciles y que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero su única preocupación no era no poder tenerla cerca para poder disponer de su persona cuando quisiera, para poder volver a discutir con ella y luego besarla haciéndola olvidar todo, poder sentirla junto a él y dejar que su calidez lo embargara.

También estaba la parte de no poder protegerla de Nott. Hermione no lo dejaría acercarse, no lo dejaría estar cerca para poder protegerla y matar a aquel desgraciado en cuanto osara ponerle un dedo encima como tampoco podía seguirla y cuidarla en la distancia porque se negaría. Su orgullo e ideales no le permitirían aceptar aquello.

Y no podía soportar más aquella situación.

Ya le había demostrado con palabras y con aquel beso que estaba arrepentido de todo y que quería que estuviese con él de nuevo. Pero había llegado también el momento de demostrarle con hechos que se preocupaba por ella y que no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciese daño.

Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando un fuerte picoteo en la ventana llamó su atención. En cuanto se acercó al cristal y vio que lo que había tras él no era una lechuza sino una hurraca negra como la noche, supo que el mensaje que traía el animal no era un buen augurio.

Desató el trozo de pergamino de su pata y mientras el animal desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche, Draco leyó el mensaje.

_Me agradó saber en su momento que estabas arrepentido de tu decisión de desertar, por ello ahora reclamo tu presencia para tratar ciertos asuntos._

_Ya conoces el procedimiento, mañana a la misma hora de siempre._

Había sido tan imbécil que al haber pasado tanto tiempo había olvidado todo el asunto con el Sr. Oscuro.

Joder.

No dejaba de aparecerle problemas de un lado y otro pero no dejaría de lado sus prioridades.

Y su prioridad ahora era recuperar a Hermione y protegerla de Nott.

**oOo**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**A mí de verdad que me ha encantado escribirlo y espero haber conseguido transmitíroslo a vosotros.**

**Estoy deseando conocer sus opiniones.**

**Besos y achuchones para todos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**He estado pensando como comenzar esta nota de autor pero realmente no sé cómo hacerlo. Sé que me he tardado demasiado y que os debo una enorme disculpa. Para nada tenía previsto que esto sucediese, la falta de inspiración y las obligaciones son los motivos de mi ausencia. Comencé a leer nuevos pairings de HP y me fui alejando del Dramione hasta que la inspiración para seguir con el fic fue desapareciendo. Y ya después la escasez de tiempo debido a la llegada de los exámenes hizo el resto. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo. Y por si cabe alguna duda aclaro que nunca dejaría el fic sin terminar, jamás. Me costase más o menos, lo acabaría. Y bueno me dejaré de tantas excusas que realmente no interesan. **

**Aquí estoy de regreso con el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca a modo de recompensa. Agradeciendo infinitamente vuestra paciencia y esperando que os guste porque me ha costado lo suyo sacarlo adelante.**

**Agradecimientos especiales para: barbiiie, luna-maga, MarianaMasen, memoriesofkagome, MaJoSaMe, Agalia Callia, ARAN-POTTER, marjugagu, HarrypotterFann, Serena Princesita Hale, HinataPotter-dukesa y Daniela R. Malfoy . Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, os adoro.**

**También gracias a aquellos que agregaron el fic a alertas y favoritos y a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Y sin más dilación os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó con todos sus sentidos puestos en no perder detalle de nada de lo que sucediese a su alrededor.

El mal presentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho desde que faltó a la citación de Nott, lejos de desaparecer, se había acentuado tanto que los nervios de la chica estaban próximos a crisparse.

Cómo si se tratase de cualquier otro día, realizó sus tareas intentando aparentar toda la normalidad de la que le fue posible. En su interior podía sentirse realmente aterrada pero no iba a demostrar ninguna de sus emociones en público.

Al cabo de todo aquel día hubo varias veces en las que se sintió próxima a explotar. Mientras se encerraba en su habitación dispuesta a intentar concentrase y estudiar podía incluso ignorar por leves periodos de tiempo el gran remolino de sentimientos pero cuando llegaba al Gran Comedor la resultaba completamente imposible. Por una parte podía sentir la mirada penetrante e intensa que Malfoy le dirigía desde aquel día. El rubio la observada de una manera que lograba hacerla sentir terriblemente incómoda pero que a le vez le provocaba un cálido hormigueo en el estómago. También estaba Dan, que la observaba con mirada preocupada de vez en cuando asegurándose de que Hermione se encontraba bien y que no había ningún tipo de novedad respecto a Nott.

Y también estaba Harry. Había pasado alguna que otra tarde en la biblioteca con ella estudiando y haciendo deberes y Hermione se lo agradecía enormemente, pero lo malo de pasar tanto tiempo con el moreno era un arma de doble filo porque, al conocerla como si se tratase de él mismo, era capaz de leer en ella con una claridad y exactitud envidiables. En más de una ocasión le había preguntado si se encontraba bien y ella había eludido darle demasiadas explicaciones alegando que se sentía agobiada por la proximidad de los exámenes. Cuando utilizaba aquella excusa, Harry la miraba midiendo la veracidad de sus palabras hasta que finalmente se daba por satisfecho con aquella respuesta aunque Hermione pensaba que no era del todo así. De vez en cuando podía sentir también su mirada sobre ella en el Gran Comedor y desde hacía unos días también la de Ron.

Por lo que Harry le había contado, al parecer el pelirrojo cada vez era más consciente de que debían hablar las cosas y solucionarlo porque la echaba demasiado de menos. Aquello subió un poco la moral de la chica pero no le agradaba sentirse tan observada como si se tratase una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse y de hacerse añicos.

Por todo ello, cuando llegó la hora de retirarse de su posición en la mesa Gryffindor para irse a su habitación suspiró aliviada, había sido un día agotador y estaba deseando sucumbir al sueño. A penas había dado un par de pasos fuera del Gran Comedor cuando la voz de la profesora McGonagall la llamó a sus espaldas.

—¿Sí, profesora?

—Verá Srta. Granger nos ha surgido un pequeño imprevisto respecto a las rondas de esta noche — le explicó la anciana mujer — La Srta. Parkinson se ha visto indispuesta para realizar su ronda esta noche y confiaba en que usted ocupase su lugar.

El sentido del peligro de Hermione se disparó al máximo cuando oyó aquello. No había hecho una guardia desde antes de que todo el asunto inquietante de Nott sucediese y en aquel preciso instante podía sentir como el miedo la recorría por completo. ¿Había sido aquello una mera coincidencia o el mortífago había urdido ya su plan para llevar a cabo su venganza?

—¿Srta. Granger? — la sacó la profesora de su ensimismamiento dándose cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Claro, profesora. Cuente conmigo.

—Sabía que podía hacerlo — dijo McGonagall dejando a relucir ese especial orgullo que sentía por la mejor alumna de su casa — Ya conoce el procedimiento, la ronda comenzará a las once y deberá encargarse de la zona norte del castillo.

Hermione asintió mientras veía como su mentora se alejaba con su larga capa ondeando tras ella.

Por Merlín, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

**oOo**

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Era cerca de la medianoche y en vez de encontrarse protegido en la seguridad de su torre, estaba deambulando por los pasillos del colegio. ¿Qué jodida manía tenía Hermione en ponerlo en situaciones de aquel calibre? Había oído como la chica abandonaba su habitación ya entrada la noche y no había ningún motivo aparente por lo que ella debía hacer aquello. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no exponerse de aquella manera.

¿Por qué habría salido entonces?

Al principio estuvo reticente de salir tras ella, quería pensar que Hermione estaría bien y que de verdad tenía un motivo de peso para hacer aquello. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos sus nervios empezaron a incrementarse hasta que no lo soportó más y salió en su busca. Era completamente consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa locura. Para empezar no tenía ni idea de dónde podía encontrarla.

Se dedicó a deambular por los pasillos esperando que un golpe de suerte lo llevara hasta ella y así poder reprocharle tal temeridad. Mientras tanto su mente no dejaba de trabajar a mil por hora intentando encontrar el motivo por el cual la chica había salido de la torre a deshoras. Ninguno de los motivos que se le venían a la cabeza le parecía suficiente hasta que una idea cruzó su mente como un rayo provocando incluso que sus pasos se detuvieran en seco.

Según el horario de rondas a Hermione no le correspondía salir aquella noche, la encarga de la vigilancia aquel día era Pansy Parkinson. ¿Y si había sucedido algo con la Slytherin y Granger había tenido que suplirla? Su sentido común le decía que aquello era perfectamente posible y que era demasiado extraño para que se tratase de una mera casualidad. Su sentido de alerta se disparó y salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas daban de sí para encontrar a Hermione lo antes posible. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

**oOo**

Miró su reloj por enésima vez aquella noche.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que salió de su sala común y no había surgido ningún contratiempo. La tensión que portaba al principio se fue relajando poco a poco al ver que nada estaba sucediendo. Los pasillos del castillo estaban desiertos y tranquilos. No había soltado su varita en todo aquel tiempo dispuesta a atacar al más mínimo sonido pero nada de eso sucedió. Tan solo tenía que llegar hasta el baño de los prefectos y ya podría emprender el camino de regreso. Interiormente se regañó por ser tan paranoica que interpretaba cualquier mínima cosa en un intento de ataque por parte de Nott.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda con tan solo recordar su nombre.

No podía evitar preocuparse cada vez que se acordaba del Slytherin porque sabía que tenía motivos más que suficientes para ello. Pero nada de aquello le hubiese importado si le hubiese merecido la pena. Enfrentar a Nott no habría resultado una tarea tan difícil si supiera que detrás de todo aquello tendría algo por lo que luchar.

Pero sus ilusiones y fuerzas se esfumaron el mismo día que Draco había decidido repudiarla de una manera tan cruel.

Poco a poco había ido saliendo a flote, gracias a Dan todo parecía menos terrible pero el no poder contar con Draco minaba sus fuerzas al igual que no poder contar con Harry y Ron. Jamás se perdonaría que a ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos le pasara nada por su culpa. A pesar de las peleas y de tanto tiempo separados los seguía queriendo como si se tratasen de su propia sangre y jamás podría permitir que algo malo les sucediese.

La única solución viable que le veía a todo aquello era que los días que quedasen de curso pasasen lo más rápido posible y poder alejarse de Nott y de Draco lo máximo posible durante una temporada. Sabía que aquello era huir del problema pero necesitaba reponer fuerzas para la guerra que estaba a punto de estallar.

En cuanto llegó la baño de los prefectos y comprobó que no había nadie en su interior giró sobre sí misma con un paso tan apurado que casi parecía ir corriendo. Quería volver lo antes posible a su torre y así poder respirar con total calma.

Repitió el mismo camino de vuelta oyendo como sus pasos resonaban en las paredes de piedra. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a Parkinson? La Slytherin no era santo de su devoción pero sus labores como Prefecta solía cumplirlas con regularidad.

Unos minutos más tarde una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en sus labios. Ya estaba a punto de llegar a su sala común.

**oOo**

Algunas veces no podía evitar sorprenderse de lo terriblemente ingenuas que podían llegar a ser las personas. Granger, que se supone que es la alumna más brillante de su generación, había sido capaz de pensar que podía retarlo de aquella manera, a él.

Una risa macabra emergió de su garganta.

Pobre e ingenua sangresucia, ¿de verdad creía que podía ignorar su llamado y luego no sufrir las consecuencias de ello? Qué equivocada estaba.

La suerte le sonrió cuando descubrió que la encargada de llevar a cabo la ronda de aquella noche era la Prefecta Pansy Parkinson. Tampoco le resulto difícil persuadirla de que fingiera no encontrarse bien y poder faltar a su deber. Nott siempre había infundado cierto temor entre sus compañeros de casa. Siempre tan solitario y evadido de los demás pero siempre con ese aire oscuro que lo envolvía. En cuanto le advirtió un par de cosas a la chica, ésta no pudo evitar doblegarse a su petición.

Cabía la posibilidad de que McGonagall no le pidiera a Granger que supliera a la Prefecta, pero era un riesgo que debía correr.

Al final todo salió tal cual lo tenía planeado y por eso ahora mismo se encontraba junto a la entrada de la sala común de la sangresucia. Sabía que la impura era lo suficientemente lista como para haber pensado que todo aquello tenía que ver con él, por eso había esperado a que terminara su ronda, a que pensara que todo habían sido imaginaciones suyas y que no había nada de raro en lo que había sucedido. Así Granger aparecería con la guardia baja y podría aprovecharse de su debilidad.

Su plan no podía fallar.

**oOo**

Cuando Hermione enfiló el pasillo que la llevaría al retrato del caballero que custodiaba la entrada de su torre, jamás se imaginó lo que se encontraría allí.

A tan solo unos metros de ella, la mirada de Theodore Nott la estudiaba con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios. Su varita bailaba en sus dedos como si aquella situación le resultase aburrida.

Como acto reflejo, alzó su mano derecha y apuntó directamente con su varita al mortífago.

—¿Así es como me recibes, sangresucia? — su voz llegó hasta la chica cargada de una falsa amabilidad — Debería ser yo el que estuviese molesto contigo por no acudir a mi citación — su sonrisa se agrandó consiguiendo que el nudo en la boca del estómago de Hermione se apretara aún más — ¿De verdad creías que saldrías impune de esto, sangresucia?

La chica no podía creerse que hubiese siso tan ingenua, cómo había podido caer en una trama tan simple como aquella. Por Merlín, se trataba de Nott. Toda la calma que la había envuelto a lo largo de su ronda no era más que tranquilidad que precede a la tormenta.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? — preguntó con voz amortiguada.

—No creo que eso sea algo de una gran relevancia — le respondió el chico incorporándose de la pared — Deberías preocuparte más de cómo salir ilesa de esta.

—Eres realmente patético.

La risa que escapó de la garganta de Nott resonó en aquel oscuro pasillo sin importarle quien pudiera oírle.

—¿Eso es lo más hiriente que estás dispuesta a decirme? Va a resultar al final que aquí la única patética eres tú.

Los nervios de Hermione estaban a flor de piel y con un rápido movimiento de varita le lanzó a su oponente un hechizo de desarme que el mortífago repelió a duras penas con un escudo de protección.

—¿Vamos a jugar sucio? — preguntó con cierta sorpresa —No sabes dónde acabas de meterte.

El contraataque no se hizo esperar.

Nott era un experto en hechizos no verbales, lo cual le daba una cierta ventaja. Hermione también los dominaba pero solo en el ámbito más básico, lo cual no estaba a su favor. Era la primera vez que se iba a enfrentar al mortífago en combate, esta vez tenía su varita y estaba dispuesta a defenderse y no dejarse amedrentar por su presencia.

A partir de ahí, los hechizos empezaron a sucederse uno tras otro iluminando la oscuridad del pasillo. La posibilidad de huir buscando ayuda acudió a Hermione tan pronto como comenzó el combate pero con la misma rapidez desechó la opción. ¿De qué iba a servirle huir? No era ninguna cobarde e iba a plantarle cara. Iba a demostrarle a Nott que ella también sabía defenderse.

De repente el mortífago dejó de lanzar maldiciones contra la chica y el silencio se hizo entre ellos. Hermione respiraba agitadamente producto del cansancio que le había provocado el enfrentamiento, en cambio Nott la miraba con superioridad uno metros más allá, sonriendo de medio lado como si se supiese ganador de aquello.

—Tanto tú como yo sabemos cómo va a acabar esto, sangresucia. ¿De verdad quieres prolongarlo aún más? — su tono denotaba seguridad en sí mismo, una seguridad que hacía que la rabia creciese dentro de Hermione.

—No pienso acobardarme ante ti, Nott — susurró la chica de regreso sujetando fuertemente su varita sin bajar la guardia.

—Tu valentía es realmente enternecedora, Granger. Pero dime, ¿de qué te sirve? —el moreno hizo una breve pausa para crear el efecto deseado, que Hermione prestara atención a sus palabras — ¿Crees que si yo no quisiera no estarías retorciéndote de dolor en el suelo en este mismo instante? ¿O crees, lo cual es más patético aún, que tu valentía salvará al mundo mágico del destino que ya tiene fijado?

—La gente como tú no se saldrá con la suya.

Una risa irónica escapó de entre sus labios.

—¿No? Tu estupidez realmente me sorprende. Así que dejémonos de tanta charla carente de sentido y vayamos a lo que verdaderamente nos importa en este momento. _¡Depulso!_

El hechizo golpeó a Hermione en el pecho sin que pudiera preverlo y la empujó unos metros hasta que la pared de piedra la frenó y calló en el frío suelo mientras una fisura en su frente se abría paso entre su enmarañado pelo. Cuando su espalda chocó contra ella un gemido escapó de sus labios sin que lo pudiera evitar. Había podido sentir como su columna crujía a causa del golpe. No cabía duda de que Nott había lanzado aquel conjuro con la intensidad suficiente como para lastimarla de ese modo.

Mientras que los pasos lentos y presuntuosos de Nott se acercaban a ella, la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que encogerse sobre sí misma mientras palpaba el suelo en busca de su varita, la cual había dejado caer sin querer a causa del golpe. La encontró allí junto a ella pero el dolor le impedía acercarse lo suficiente como para cogerla.

Cuando el chico llegó a su altura le propinó una patada al objeto consiguiendo que así se alejara lo suficiente de ella. Luego se agachó y con la punta de su varita quitó un mechón de pelo castaño que cubría el rostro de Hermione. Como defensa la chica intentó ponerse en pie y apartarse de él pero el dolor que la recorría era demasiado insoportable.

—Te lo digo esta vez y no pienso repetírtelo ni una vez más, sangresucia — su tono no era a penas más que un murmullo pero era tan amenazante que no necesitaba alzar la voz para provocar un escalofrío en Hermione —No vuelvas a ignorar ningún llamado mío porque tarde o temprano te lo haré pagar. Quedas advertida.

Y tras esas últimas palabras volvió a ponerse en pie lentamente como si aquel asunto ya comenzase a resultarle tremendamente aburrido. Los nervios y la tensión que Hermione cargaba con ella empezaron a disiparse al ver que el mortífago se levantaba y daba un par de pasos alejándose de ella.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Nott volvió a apuntarla con la varita antes de que ella pudiese hacer nada por remediarlo.

—Y por supuesto, esta vez no podía ser menos — dijo el chico disfrutando con aquella situación— No pienso dejarte ir sin darte tu merecido. _¡Cruc…!_

Las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de su boca cuando un puño fue directo a dar en su mandíbula dejándolo completamente confundido y mareado.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas al ver aparecer a Draco de la nada evitando así recibir aquella dolorosa maldición. Desde su posición pudo ver como el labio partido del mortífago manchaba de sangre todo su mentón pero antes de que pudiese llevarse una mano hasta su herida, Draco ya lo había sujetado por el borde de su capa y lo había empujado contra la pared.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo encima o te juro que te mataré — siseó Draco entre dientes. Sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados marcando así su mandíbula y sus nudillos estaban aún más blancos que su propia piel debido a lo fuerte que apresaba a su oponente. De un brusco movimiento golpeó la mano del mortífago consiguiendo que perdiera su varita.

**oOo**

Cuando Draco emprendió el regreso a la torre sin haber encontrado a Hermione solo esperaba que la chica hubiese vuelto pronto y sana y salva. De verdad esperaba que todo hubiese sido tan solo una mala pasada de su mente y la paranoia que lo asaltaba cada vez que se trataba de Hermione.

Pero al estar a punto de llegar a su sala común y ver aquella situación, la rabia se apoderó de él por completo, recorriéndolo de un extremo a otro como una energía abrasadora. Se dejó llevar por sus instintos y lanzó su puño contra el rostro del moreno sin dilación.

La placentera sensación al hacerlo lo sacudió por completo y su segunda reacción no se hizo esperar. Rápidamente lo sujetó contra la pared y le quitó la varita evitando así cualquier forma de defensa. Podía haber usado la varita y haberlo hecho gritar de dolor hasta que perdiera la voz pero le resultaba más placentero desahogar su ira con sus manos e imprimirle ese dolor directamente.

Ante la amenaza de Draco, Nott rió a pesar de encontrarse en tan deplorable situación.

—¿Crees que me inspiras algún tipo de miedo, Malfoy? Eres jodidamente penoso — otra carcajada salió de su garganta — Desahógate ahora que puedes, me da igual. Después vendrán las consecuencias las cuales no te agradarán.

Lo que a Draco no le gustó en absoluto fue ese tinte de amenaza que cubría sus palabras. Por lo que no tardó en propinarle otro puñetazo en el rostro, esta vez partiéndole la nariz. El quejido de dolor no se hizo esperar por parte de su contrincante. Nott se inclinó hacia adelante a causa del dolor y la sangre que ahora salía de forma más copiosa de su nariz. Pero Draco aprovechó esa posición por su parte para sujetarlo por la espalda y golpearlo en el abdomen con su rodilla consiguiendo así que el mortífago callera al suelo irremediablemente.

Las manos de Draco cerradas en dos sendos puños temblaban por culpa de la adrenalina que lo recorría, lo cual le impedía parar. Solo de pensar en lo que ese maldito desgraciado le había hecho a Hermione las ganas de matarlo a golpes lo llenaban.

Se alejó un poco de él para poder coger el impulso suficiente para golpearlo una vez más dándole una patada en el estómago. Pero algo lo detuvo.

—Draco, por favor — al oír la voz de Hermione llamándole, desistió de cualquier intento de agredir a Nott para centrar toda su atención en ella.

La muchacha estaba intentando ponerse de pie. Había conseguido incorporarse apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos pero la mueca de dolor en su rostro evidenciaba que aquello le suponía un considerable dolor.

Con pasos rápidos se acercó a ella y con agilidad la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó escrutándole el rostro — ¿Puedes andar?

El evidente tono de preocupación con el que se dirigió a ella conmovió a Hermione lo suficiente como para que sus ojos volviesen a picarle a causa de las rebeldes lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos. Asintió sin demasiada convicción por lo que Draco, tras recoger la varita de la chica, la cogió entre sus brazos de un rápido movimiento y comenzó a caminar con ella hasta la sala común. Pero antes de llegar al retrato se giró por última vez hacia aquella escoria que ahora se ponía en pie.

—Te lo advierto Nott, no te acerques a ella o la próxima vez terminaré lo que esta noche he empezado — le dijo de amenazadora haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por no soltar a Hermione y volver sobre sus pasos para acabar de matar a aquel jodido desgraciado.

Cuando se adentraron en la sala común, el rubio depositó a Hermione sobre el enorme sofá que la adornaba de forma delicada y con sumo cuidado. La chica cerró los ojos al saberse sobre un sitio seguro y se reacomodó en el lugar no sin sentir un nuevo pinchazo de dolor en la espalda. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados pero no porque el dolor fuese inaguantable, sino porque no era capaz de enfrentar la mirada de Draco. Se encontraban sobre arenas movedizas y no estaba muy segura de cómo enfrentar la situación.

—Voy a curarte esa herida, no te muevas — oyó que Draco habla junto a ella y como toda respuesta asintió.

Minutos después sintió una sensación extraña en su frente que pronto desapareció y supo que el golpe estaba sanado.

Entonces sintió como Draco comenzó a moverse por la sala de un lado a otro como si se tratase de un león enjaulado. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en él. Se movía de manera frenética y se pasaba la mano por el pelo una y otra vez. Le hubiese encantado calmarle y asegurarle que todo estaba bien pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Draco… — lo llamó tímidamente — Draco, cálmate — añadió con más convicción.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa que nada tenía que ver con la felicidad.

—¿Qué me calme? ¿Dices que me calme cuando Nott estaba a punto de lanzarte un crucio?

—Pero no ha pasado nada…

—¿Qué no ha pasado nada? — su tono de voz se iba elevando poco a poco al igual que su autocontrol iba desapareciendo —¡A penas puedes mantenerte en pie!

—Solo me duele un poco la espalda, estoy bien.

—¡Deja de ser tan cabezota, joder! Se ha atrevido a hacerte daño y me lo hará pagar con creces. ¡Maldita sea!

La mezcla de sentimientos que atenazaba a Hermione era tal que la tenía incluso mareada. Ver a Draco en esa actitud por todo lo sucedido la conmovía y significaba mucho para ella. Acostumbrada en el último tiempo a estar sola, contando solo con la compañía de Dan, aquello para ella era una nueva esperanza. Una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le recordó que hacía bastante poco de aquella conversación que mantuvieron en la que le dijo a Draco que no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse una vez más después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. ¿Pero de verdad le merecía la pena el mantenerse firme en su decisión? Aquel comportamiento por su parte demostraba que la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, que sufría por ella y que velaba por su seguridad.

Hermione volvió a removerse en su sitio buscando quedar sentada aprovechando que el dolor comenzaba a remitir pero no pudo evitar soltar el aire entre los dientes cuando comprobó que no estaba tan recuperada como para hacer dicho movimiento. Como movido por un resorte Draco se acercó y se acuclilló frente a ella hasta quedar a su altura.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una poción para calmar el dolor?

Ver al rubio en aquel estado de preocupación era algo que Hermione solo había conseguido ver una vez. Sus ojos grises normalmente fríos y distantes ahora la observaban cargados de dolor y de preocupación. Su corazón bombeaba furiosamente en su pecho impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

No pensó, tan solo se dejó llevar por lo que en ese momento de verdad sentía y necesitaba. ¿Por qué luchar contra lo que de verdad importaba, contra lo que realmente necesitaba aunque no fuese lo correcto?

Y por eso se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

Describir lo que sintió cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de él era imposible. Era como llegar a casa después de un largo y duro viaje. Lo había echado demasiado de menos, había sufrido mucho por todo lo que había sucedido pero estaba dispuesta a olvidar para poder comenzar desde cero y seguir adelante.

El estado de Draco no era muy diferente al de la chica. Nunca hubiese pensado que aquella desagradable noche acabaría así, besando a Hermione y no solo eso, sino que había sido ella misma la que había demandado aquel gesto.

Cuando salió del estupor inicial las ansias por profundizar aquel roce se hicieron con él y llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de la chica para acercarla aún más. Su lengua tanteó tímidamente el terreno hasta que Hermione lo acogió en su boca sin reparo. El beso era delicioso para ambos, el movimiento suave y pausado de sus bocas y lenguas los trasladaba a ambos hasta el paraíso. Les recordaba a tiempos mejores en los que ambos habían aprendido a conocerse y quererse y que por malas jugadas del destino se había ido al traste.

Cuando ambos se separaron para coger aire, Draco fijó su mirada grisácea en ella buscando una respuesta a lo que había sucedido instantes antes.

—Te quiero a ti, Draco — le dijo la chica con los ojos cristalinos dándole respuestas a aquellas preguntas que el chico le hacía con tan solo mirarla — Te necesito a ti para poder seguir con todo esto.

El corazón de Malfoy bombeaba contra sus sienes. No encontraba palabras para calificar lo que significaba para él que Hermione le dijese aquello. Pero ese sentimiento de felicidad se mezclaba con la congoja que lo llenaba al verla tan vulnerable cuando ella siempre había sido valiente y no se había achantado ante nada.

Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y acarició suavemente sus mejillas con los pulgares.

—Estamos juntos en esto y no dejaré que vuelva a pasarte nada, Hermione. Te lo prometo.

La chica asintió mientras una lágrima rebelde se derramaba de sus ojos, la cual Draco se apresuró a limpiar para luego volver a besarla con ansiedad deseoso de mostrarle la verdad de sus palabras.

**oOo**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó tardó unos segundos en situarse y ordenar el barullo de sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior. Intentó moverse pero algo pesado reposaba sobre su cintura. Parpadeó confusa y cuando su visión se aclaró se encontró con el apacible rostro de Draco a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro e inevitablemente se sonrojó.

La noche anterior después de aquella especie de confesión por su parte y de aquel beso que erizó cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo, Draco la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la ayudó a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación. Los nervios se arremolinaron en el estómago de la chica cuya incomodidad aumentaba con cada escalón que subía. No sabía que podía estar planeando Draco y eso la incomodaba.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando entraron en la habitación de la chica y lo único que hizo fue ayudarla a que se acomodara en la cama mientras él se tumbaba junto a ella y los tapaba a ambos con una manta. Los nervios de Hermione no habían desaparecido aún por completo, después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos ella no esperaba estar tan pronto en una situación tan íntima como aquella. Pero esos nervios desaparecieron cuando el rubio la acercó hacia él para abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

—Duerme — murmuró el chico contra su pelo mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza contra él — Mañana hablaremos.

Hermione asintió y se acomodó un poco más sintiendo como una agradable y cálida sensación se adueñaba de ella al ir asimilando lo que estaba pasando. Y fue así como se quedó dormida.

Hasta ahora.

Que despertaba y se encontraba en aquella situación. Durante unos instantes lo observó detalladamente, su rostro tranquilo era imposible de ver durante el día pero tan pronto la idea de ser pillada en una postura tan comprometida pasó por su cabeza comenzó a moverse para salir de la cama. Intentó moverse un poco comprobando que el dolor de espalda había mitigado lo suficiente como para permitirle moverse. Salió de la cama sin despertar a Draco que se revolvió un poco en sueños pero permaneció dormido.

Con sumo cuidado cogió algo de ropa limpia y se metió en el baño. Lo primero que hizo fue observarse en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo y escudriñó su rostro. A pesar de su ropa arrugada y desarreglada por haber dormido con ella, en su rostro no había ningún rastro de cansancio, sus ojos brillaban y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado, que no se sentía así de bien. Aun quedaban muchas cosas por hablar y aclarar pero la esperanza de que a pesar de todo siguieran adelante seguía latente en su pecho como una brillante luz en un bosque oscuro.

Se desvistió y se duchó, notando como el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos y la ayudaba a despejar sus ideas. Cuando se vistió y arregló tardó unos segundo más de los usuales en coger el pomo de la puerta y hacerlo girar para ingresar de nuevo en la habitación donde Draco la estaría esperando.

Respiró hondo y haciendo acopio de su valentía abrió la puerta.

Apareció en el umbral y sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en Draco. El chico ya no estaba dormido en la cama tal y como lo había dejado. Ahora se encontraba sentado en uno de los laterales, con ambos pies puestos en el suelo y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia adelante provocando que el flequillo cayera sobre su frente.

Durante unos instantes ambos permanecieron quietos en sus posiciones. Tanto el uno como el otro sentía la presencia de su acompañante pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra.

El miedo y la inseguridad carcomían a Draco y eso lo enfurecía. Jamás se había sentido así frente a nadie y Hermione generaba esas sensaciones en él con tan solo una mirada. ¿Qué diablos había hecho aquella mujer con él? Pensar que lo sucedido la noche anterior, que las palabras pronunciadas por ellas no eran más que fruto del momento conseguía que un enorme agujero se abriera en la boca del estómago.

Pero parecía ser que iba a tener que ser él el que acabara con aquel silencio y diera comienzo con la inevitable conversación. No soportaba más aquello.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? — preguntó en voz alta sin variar su posición.

La chica se quedó un poco descolocada con aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo que qué harían? ¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente clara con sus palabras?

—No sé por dónde vas, Draco — respondió al fin — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Justo lo que acabo de decir — habló de nuevo el chico a la vez que giraba su rostro para clavar su mirada grisácea en la marrón de la chica — ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con nosotros?

—Creo que anoche fui lo suficientemente clara con lo que te dije.

Las mejillas de Hermione estaban completamente arreboladas por lo que acababa de decir y la mirada inquisidora del chico no ayuda en absoluto a calmar sus nervios. Pero el color sonrosado que bañaba su rostro no hizo más que aumentar cuando vio como Draco se levantaba con parsimonia de su lugar y se acercaba hasta ella sin apartar sus ojos en ningún instante. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella la sujetó por las mejillas y acercó su rostro al de él. Estaban los suficientemente cerca como para notar la respiración del otro pero no llegaban a rozarse.

—¿No volverás a irte? — la cuestionó el rubio con un tono de voz grave.

Las piernas de Hermione flaquearon por su cercanía y por la forma en la le habló y no tuvo otra opción que alzar sus manos y sujetarse a las solapas de la camisa arrugada que aún portaba el chico.

—No volveré a irme nunca más… pero con una condición — hizo una pausa la cual aprovechó para acortar aún más la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios se rozaron — No vuelvas a hacerme daño de la manera en que lo hiciste, por favor — le susurró contra su boca.

Sintió como la presión de las frías manos de Draco sobre sus mejillas aumentaba y como su mirada se intensificó de igual forma.

—Jamás lo haré, te lo prometo.

Y esas fueron las palabras que Hermione necesitó para unir sus labios a los de él más segura que nunca de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

**oOo**

Cuando Hermione abandonó la sala común de Premios Anuales rumbo a la sala de los Menesteres no cabía en sí de gozo. Había pasado la mañana con Draco en su torre poniéndolo al día de todo lo sucedido con Nott en el último tiempo y como Dan había sido un gran apoyo. Cuando llegó la hora de tocar el tema de Callahan, la chica temió por la reacción que pudiese tener Draco. Era consciente de que los dos Slytherins nunca se habían llevado bien y que no eran del agrado del otro pero esperaba que el rubio entendiera su situación y no la juzgara.

A medida que fue hablado sobre el moreno, el rostro de Malfoy fue mutando con cada palabra. Su mandíbula acabó marcada debido a la presión que ejercía con sus dientes y sus manos transformadas en dos puños las guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Odiaba a Callahan. La idea de saber que él había estado con Hermione mientras él se comportaba como un auténtico idiota lo enervaba hasta límites insospechados pero lo que más le jodía era que toda la culpa era de él.

Aguantó estoicamente todo el relato de la chica, como Callahan la había apoyado, como la había ayudado cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Estaba furioso y sabía que ella lo notaba pero hizo alarde de su autocontrol y permaneció en silencio sin pronunciar palabra.

Pero cuando Hermione le hizo referencia a que aquella tarde después de almorzar debía ir a reunirse con él a Sala de los Menesteres fue mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

—No irás con ese gilipollas a ninguna parte — aseguró con tono contundente.

—Draco, por favor, no empecemos — lo intentó convencer la chica — Dan es mi amigo y ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, entenderás que no voy a darle de lado sólo porque tú y yo… bueno, hemos solucionado lo nuestro.

—Ya no estás sola, no necesitas de su ayuda y mucho menos de su compañía.

Hermione suspiró ante su cabezonería. De verdad que era muy difícil hacerle entrar en razón.

Se levantó del sillón en que se hallaba sentada y se acercó hasta él que se encontraba frente a la chimenea dándole la espalda. Con cuidado y algo de timidez se acercó hasta él y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra su espalda.

—Draco, entre Dan y yo no hay nada. Nunca lo ha habido y mucho menos lo habrá — habló de manera suave contra su espalda esperando así que Draco se relajara y comprendiera la situación — Estoy contigo pero eso no significa que tenga que dar de lado a alguien que ha demostrado ser mi amigo — hizo una pausa notando como la postura del chico iba perdiendo poco a poco la tensión que cargaba y acabó por añadir — Confía en mí. Si notase algún otro tipo de sentimiento por su parte que no fuese amistad yo sería la primera en dejarle clara la situación.

Tras unos segundos más, notó como el chico respiraba hondo y se giraba hacia ella para abrazarla y estrecharla junto a él.

—Confiaré en ti pero como vea lo más mínima actitud extraña en él le partiré la cara.

A pesar de la amenaza, Hermione sonrió contra su pecho. Sabía cuánto le costaba a Malfoy reconocer algo así.

Después de eso había bajado al Gran Comedor para la hora de la comida. Habían bajado por separado pero ambos se dedicaron una mirada elocuente cuando vieron que Nott no se encontraba allí. En otras circunstancias la chica estaría preocupada por las consecuencias de lo sucedido la noche anterior pero aquel día no.

Había recuperado un trocito de su antigua felicidad y no había nada que en ese momento la opacase.

Terminó su almuerzo y regresó a su sala común para despedirse allí de Draco y emprender el camino hacia la sala de los Menesteres.

Y en eso se encontraba.

Los pasillos del colegio estaban repletos de alumnos que buscaban aprovechar los últimos días de vacaciones antes de ponerse a estudiar como locos para los exámenes finales. Algo que haría Hermione en cuanto su cabeza bajase de las nubes en las que se encontraban.

Cuando llegó junto al retrato donde se encontraba la entrada a la sala, tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que el pasillo se quedara completamente desierto y tras pasar tres veces frente a la pared, la puerta se abrió al instante y se adentró en el lugar.

Dan ya se encontraba allí, sentado en uno de los sillones frente al fuego miraba las llamas de forma pensativa. En cuanto sintió la presencia de la chica se giró hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Deduzco por tu felicidad que no ha habido ningún tipo de contratiempo que Nott ¿no?

La sonrisa de Hermione se esfumó al instante mientras se acercaba hasta donde él se encontraba y se sentaba en el otro sillón.

—No precisamente — le respondió — Anoche tuve que salir a hacer ronda por los pasillos del castillo.

—Pero si anoche no te tocaba a ti — replicó Dan.

—No, le tocaba a Parkinson pero la profesora McGonagall me abordó anoche al salir del Gran Comedor y me dijo que se encontraba indispuesta y que si podía suplirla yo — le explicó ella con calma mientras alzaba un poco las manos y se las calentaba con el fuego de la chimenea.

—¿Y aceptaste? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? — la increpó el chico — Estaba claro que era una jodida trampa.

—¿Y qué otra cosa iba a hacer? — le respondió Hermione algo más alterada por el tono en el que el chico le estaba hablando — ¿Qué excusa querías que me inventara? No me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Dan se había inclinado hacia adelante apoyando los codos en las rodillas y meneaba negativamente la cabeza ante las palabras de la chica.

—¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó o no?

—Lo haré si te calmas y no te dedicas a atacarme — le contestó a la defensiva.

Dan bufó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien.

Hermione comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido, como toda la ronda había estaba tranquila sin ningún sobresalto hasta que llegó al pasillo donde se hallaba su sala común. Le contó cómo se lanzaron hechizos hasta que Nott la hizo chocar fuertemente contra la pared y cómo había estado a punto de recibir un crucio, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Draco. Le explicó absolutamente todo hasta el momento en el que el rubio se la llevó consigo hasta el interior de su torre.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sigue doliendo la espalda? — le preguntó preocupado.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo, hoy me he levantado mucho mejor — le respondió y le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

Durante unos instantes ambos se mantuvieron en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Dan habló.

—¿Y qué hacía Malfoy deambulando por los pasillos a esas horas? — quiso saber.

—Por lo que me ha contado esta mañana salió en mi busca cuando me sintió salir de la sala común. Sabía que aquella noche no me tocaba ronda y que por lo tanto no tenía ningún motivo para salir.

—¿Y a él que cojones le importa?

A Hermione no le gustó en absoluto el tono que había usado el moreno pero en parte lo entendió. Por eso respiró hondo ignorando su molestia y decidió contarle los nuevos cambios que se habían producido.

—Hay algo que debes saber Dan, Draco y yo volvemos a estar juntos.

La tensión que se creó en aquel instante en la sala se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Hermione observaba al chico esperando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte pero él la miraba como si no diese crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Después de todo lo que te ha hecho, de cómo te ha tratado, vuelves con él? — su tono de voz denotaba incredulidad y molestia y eso a la chica no le gustó en absoluto — ¿Y todo porque anoche te ayudó con Nott?

—Las cosas no son así de simples, Dan — le habló en tono cortante.

—¿Qué no son así de simples? — volvió a la carga el moreno — Pues siento decirte que no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada. Te creía mucho más inteligente, Hermione.

La aludida lo miró dolida por su ataque. ¿Tan difícil le era ponerse en su lugar?

—Le necesito, Dan. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender? Le quiero y todo este asunto me sería mucho más fácil si cuento con su apoyo. No quiero seguir luchando contra mis sentimientos — cada vez Hermione alzaba más la voz defendiendo con ahínco su relación con el rubio —Sé que me hizo mucho daño con sus palabras y que se portó como un auténtico cabrón conmigo pero también me ha demostrado su arrepentimiento y cuáles son sus sentimientos por mí — paró unos segundo a tomar aire mientras que Dan seguía observándola con incredulidad — Eres mi amigo, Dan, y te aprecio y te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que has hecho por mí pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida privada. Quiero a Draco y quiero estar con él. — con estas últimas palabras Hermione se levantó de su sitio y se encaminó rumbo a la puerta —No espero que entiendas mi decisión pero sí que al menos la respetes.

Y con estas últimas palabras salió de la sala de los menesteres dejando a Dan completamente anonadado por la seguridad de sus palabras.

**oOo**

**Y hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo. **

**Ya saben que espero sus comentarios y que estoy deseando leerlos.**

**Mil besos y abrazos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sé que os debo muchas disculpas pero no creo que os interese escucharlas. Mi vida anda en medio de un torbellino y me cuesta trabajo encontrar la inspiración y el tiempo necesario para escribir. De todas formas aquí estoy trayendo un nuevo capítulo más largo para compensar la espera.**

**Siento mucho no haber contestado los reviews pero creí oportuno que era más importante escribir este capítulo antes que pararme a responderles. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir mucho más pero quería daros infinitas gracias por vuestra paciencia, por vuestros reviews y por seguir ahí a pesar de todo. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón.**

**No me entretengo más y aquí os dejo el capítulo para que lo disfrutéis. Espero que os guste.**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.**

Draco sentía como el pergamino se arrugaba bajo la presión de sus dedos.

No le hacía falta volver a leer la carta puesto que ya se sabía las palabras de memoria.

_Mañana irás a ver a tus padres._

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como disco rayado. Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar porque el viejo de Dumbledore ya se lo había dicho pero su subconsciente había bloqueado esa idea porque no le agradaba en absoluto.

Enfrentarse a sus padres significaba demasiadas cosas que no estaba seguro de querer enfrentar en ese momento, no cuando acaba de comenzar a cerrar las heridas abiertas entre Hermione y él.

Al poco tiempo la chica llegó a la torre y solo con mirar a Draco y su postura tensa supo que algo había sucedido.

—Draco, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó acercándose a él con preocupación.

El chico se giró hacia ella y la miró y con ello Hermione confirmó sus sospechas.

**oOo**

Ya hacía tiempo que la sala común de Gryffindor había quedado vacía salvo por Harry y Ron que aún permanecían junto a la chimenea del lugar.

—Harry, voy a irme a dormir ya. Estoy muerto —se quejó Ron mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldar del sillón—. Esta redacción es interminable.

El aludido paró su frenética escritura y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Llevaban casi toda la tarde enfrascados en aquella redacción de Historia, la única pausa que habían hecho era para cenar. Ambos sabían que aquello les sucedía por dejar las cosas a última hora y ahora se veían así de estresados si querían disfrutar de su tarde en Hogsmeade al día siguiente. Harry sabía que aquello no les hubiese sucedido si Hermione hubiese estado tras ellos azuzándolos para que llevaran sus deberes al día. Una pequeña punzada de nostalgia invadió a Harry tras ese pensamiento e inconscientemente dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo. Ron se encontrada rezagado en su asiento con la mirada perdida en sus pergaminos y el chico tuvo la intuición de que el pelirrojo estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Vayámonos a dormir, Ron —le concedió Harry—. Ya mañana nos levantaremos temprano y terminaremos lo que nos queda.

El chico asintió en medio de un bostezo y ambos se pusieron a recoger todo el material que tenían desperdigado sobre la mesa. Pero antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación que compartían, un repicoteo en la ventana llamó su atención.

Por encontrarse más cerca, Harry se acercó y dejó pasar el ave de color gris que se posó en el alfeizar y estiró su fina pata para que el muchacho la librara de su carga. En cuanto se vio desprovista de ella, la lechuza volvió a emprender el vuelo y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Extrañado, el moreno desenroscó un pequeño pergamino y leyó el mensaje.

_Potter, necesito que mañana te dirijas a la zona norte de Hogsmeade, justo donde acaba el pueblo. Es necesario que hablemos. Trae a Weasley contigo. Es muy importante._

_Callahan_

La carta era escueta y no contenía ninguna información acerca de eso tan importante que Callahan quería tratar con ellos.

—¿Qué querrá ese idiota? —preguntó Ron.

Harry releyó una vez más la carta.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero dice que es importante.

—Debe serlo si se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros, ¿no? —expuso el pelirrojo— Pero no me fío, Harry, ¿y si es una trampa?

—Pero, ¿y si de verdad es importante y nos interesa saberlo?

Ambos amigos se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

**oOo**

—Draco, debo irme… ¿Seguro que estarás bien? Si quieres que me quede solo tienes que pedírmelo.

El chico se encontraba frente a la chimenea de su sala común con ambas manos unidas en su espalda. Desde que recibió la nota de Dumbledore avisándole de que aquella misma tarde iría a ver a sus padres un fuerte nudo se había instalado en su pecho. Hermione había notado el cambio brusco que se había producido en él y la preocupación se había adueñado de ella. No quería dejarlo solo.

—Es algo que debo hacer a solas, Hermione — le respondió sin girarse hacia ella —Vete a Hogsmeade, te vendrá bien despejarte.

La chica entendía que aquello era algo que él debía hacer por sí mismo y sin la ayuda de nadie. Era un tema muy personal y entendía ese recelo que el chico poseía a hablar sobre ello.

—De acuerdo, me iré — aceptó — Volveré lo antes posible.

Draco solo asintió sin pronunciar sonido y continuó observando el fuego. Hermione suspiró con el ceño levemente fruncido al verlo así, estuvo a punto de salir por el retrato cuando volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó hasta el chico para luego ponerse frente a él y abrazarlo mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello. Quería transmitirle su apoyo de alguna manera y sabía que en aquel momento las palabras podían sonar huecas y vacías.

Al principio él se quedó estático sin apenas moverse pero la rigidez lo abandonó en cuanto notó el calor del cuerpo de la chica contra el de él y la abrazó fuertemente atrayéndola. Hermione sabía que Draco nunca pondría en palabras sus sentimientos pero ella no lo necesitaba, solo con ver como la apretaba contra su percho en un abrazo casi asfixiante sabía que estaba aterrado. La situación que estaba por vivir era muy complicada, enfrentarse a sus padres después de todo lo sucedido sabiendo que ellos no lo habían aprobado bajo ningún concepto eran motivos más que suficientes para que Draco se sintiera así.

—Todo irá bien —le aseguró Hermione—. Estaré aquí esperándote cuando regreses, te lo prometo —le susurró contra su oído.

Al oír sus palabras, Draco la abrazó aún más fuerte y cuando se separaron la besó de forma intensa e incluso un poco agresiva pero necesitaba beber de ella la fuerza necesaria que requería. No podía olvidar que todo lo que estuviese por suceder merecía la pena por ella y solo por ella.

Cuando Hermione se despidió de él deseándole suerte, esa convicción que tenía cuando estaba junto a él se tambaleó levemente. Cerró sus manos en dos puños, furioso consigo mismo y por lo que sus padres provocaban en él.

¿Acaso no tenía derecho a un destino mejor que el de ser un maldito mortífago?

**oOo**

De camino a Hogsmeade, Hermione se arrebujó un poco más en su bufanda. A pesar de que no hacía demasiado frío sí que hacía bastante viento, viento que no dejaba de remover su cabello de un lado a otro alborotándolo más de lo que estaba normalmente.

Iba rodeada del resto de alumnos que se dirigían al pueblo esperando poder disfrutar de las últimas horas que les quedaban de vacaciones. Todos charlaban animados evitando pensar en los exámenes que se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina ni en las tareas que aún tenían atrasadas pero ella no compartía ese ánimo. No dejaba de pensar que había dejado a Draco solo ante una situación bastante importante para él. Le hubiese encantado poder acompañarlo para darle su apoyo pero era algo que él tenía que hacer solo. El tema con sus padres era muy delicado y era un asunto en el que ella no quería inmiscuirse.

Pero eso no era lo único que la preocupaba. Confiaba en Draco pero no podía evitar tener cierto miedo al pensar en la posibilidad de que al mantener aquella conversación con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, al volver a tener contacto con esa parte de su vida, su relación se viese afectada.

Al pensar en eso una incómoda sensación se instaló en su estómago y decidió dejar de pensar en tonterías. Aquello no iba a pasar así que más le valía dejar de pensar en ese tipo de ideas y centrarse en lo que había ido a hacer al pueblo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba próxima a la entrada de Hogsmeade, tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

Volvió a recolocarse la bufanda y se dispuso a comprar las cosas que necesitaba para volver al castillo cuanto antes. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a Dervish y Banges, necesitaba una pluma de faisán con urgencia. Solo le quedaban dos de repuesto y con la fecha de exámenes que se aproximaba no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse sin plumas para escribir.

Las calles no estaban muy repletas de alumnos, la mayoría había ido a Honeydukes a por golosinas de todo tipo o a las Tres Escobas a tomarse una agradable cerveza de mantequilla. Ojalá ella pudiera acceder al cálido ambiente del bar pero aquello no entraba entre sus planes.

Apuró el paso hasta su destino porque después de comprar las plumas le gustaría pasarse a por algunas golosinas y a por cerveza de mantequilla para llevar. Esperaba que aquel detalle le agradara a Draco.

Estaba ya bastante cerca del establecimiento cuando alguien la sujetó del brazo y la arrastró consigo a una pequeña calle colindante a la avenida principal del pueblo. Estuvo a punto de gritar pero apenas le dio tiempo a coger aire cuando una mano le tapó la boca. El miedo comenzó a invadirla aumentando sus pulsaciones considerablemente. No podía ser Nott.

—Hermione, tranquila, soy yo.

La voz de Dan llegó hasta ella como si se tratase de una poción tranquilizadora porque al instante dejó de forcejear y su respiración se calmó. Al abrir los ojos, los verdes del chico le devolvieron la mirada mientras que dejaba de sujetarla.

—Casi me matas del susto —le recriminó en un susurro— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Puede habernos visto alguien.

—Hermione, sé que ayer me porté como un imbécil pero necesito que vengas a mi casa. Tengo algo importante que contarte —le dijo ignorando los reproches de la chica.

Hermione lo miró con la duda en los ojos hasta que al final negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo, tengo bastante prisa en volver al castillo.

La mirada de Dan se oscureció levemente al oír aquellas palabras.

—¿De nuevo ha vuelto a prohibirte Malfoy que trates conmigo? —su tono de voz había sido más duro de lo normal y la chica se sintió culpable. Había asegurado que su reconciliación con Draco no cambiaría en nada su amistad con Dan pero no era tan fácil llevarlo a cabo.

—No se trata de eso…

—No me agrada que hayas vuelto a estar con el idiota de Malfoy pero sé que eso es decisión tuya y no pienso entremeterme sobre todo si eso es lo que te hace feliz —su tono de voz era ligeramente agresivo y su dureza aumentaba a medida que avanzaban las palabras— Pero lo que me parece el colmo es que te dejes mangonear por él.

—Yo no me dejo mangonear por nadie, Dan. Te aprecio mucho y nunca podré agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí en este último tiempo pero ahora mi tiempo no es exclusivo para ti y necesito poder pasar tiempo con él —las palabras salían a trompicones de los labios de la chica sin estar muy segura de qué decir— Quiero estar con él, Dan, pero eso no significa que vaya a olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido.

Dan la observó fijamente durante unos instantes. Necesitaba que Hermione accediera a ir con él, había tomado la decisión de ponerse en contacto con Potter y Weasley pero si ella no aceptaba su invitación, no habría servido de nada.

—Pues entonces ven conmigo, te prometo que no te quitará mucho tiempo —Hermione fue a abrir la boca para objetar algo pero él la interrumpió— Por favor, es importante.

La chica consideró la posibilidad de acompañarlo. Se mordió el labio pensativa mientras que los pensamientos fluían por su mente a la velocidad de la luz.

—Está bien, iré. Deja que compre un par de cosas que necesito e iré hacia allí.

Dan sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—No te arrepentirás.

**oOo**

Cuando Dan se acercó hasta el límite de Hogsmeade, Harry y Ron ya lo esperaban. Los dos chicos murmuraban entre ellos, al parecer no muy convencidos de estar allí.

—Habéis venido —los saludó Callahan una vez que llegó a su altura.

—Sí, pero a menos que nos vayas informando que es lo que ocurre nos marcharemos por donde hemos venido —le respondió el pelirrojo.

—Sé que os resultará raro que os haya citado precisamente aquí, tan apartados del pueblo pero comprenderéis que era algo necesario. No es conveniente que nos vean juntos.

—Cuéntanos algo que no sepamos y ve al grano, Callahan, no tenemos todo el día —esta vez fue Harry quien lo increpó.

—No podemos hablar aquí, tendréis que venir conmigo. Vamos a aparecernos.

—Estás loco si piensas que nos vamos a ir contigo.

—No esperaba que lo hicieseis a la primera pero sé qué os hará cambiar de opinión —Harry y Ron lo miraron expectantes esperando su respuesta, aunque el pelirrojo parecía que iba a saltar sobre él de un momento a otro— Se trata de Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —se sorprendió el moreno frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué tiene ella que ver aquí?

—Todo, Potter. Hermione se encuentra en peligro y necesita de vuestra ayuda.

El silencio se abrió paso entre ellos como una pesada losa. Los dos amigos miraban a Callahan con el ceño fruncido debatiéndose entre creerlo o no.

—Es una trampa, Harry.

—No seas imbécil, Weasley. ¿Para qué iba a querer yo que os vengáis conmigo? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Porque eres un mortífago.

Las palabras de Harry cayeron sobre ellos de forma apabullante. El rostro de Dan permanecía sereno mientras era escrutado por el de los dos amigos.

—No tienes pruebas de ello, Potter.

—Si las tuviera ya habrías sido denunciado a Dumbledore, créeme.

De nuevo la tensión se hizo tan patente entre ellos que prácticamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Vámonos Harry, aquí no tenemos nada que hacer.

—¿No queréis saber qué es lo que le atañe a vuestra amiga? — los interrumpió Dan en su regreso— Maldita sea, no os estoy mintiendo, Hermione os necesita.

—¿Y por qué no es ella la que habla con nosotros? —preguntó Ron escéptico.

—Porque os quiere mantener apartados y protegidos de todo lo que le está sucediendo —Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos dispuestos a poner en duda las palabras del chico pero éste se lo impidió— Hermione lo ha pasado muy mal durante estos últimos meses y no solo por vuestra ridícula pelea, sino por varias cosas más que le están sucediendo y aún así su mayor afán es protegeros. Lo que deberíais hacer en lugar de poner en duda lo que os digo es preguntaros porque soy yo el que está puesto al día con su vida y no vosotros.

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en los otros dos muchachos que lo miraban con la duda pintada en sus rostros. Antes, Harry se habría negado en rotundo a ir con Callahan pero sus últimas palabras lo había hecho reflexionar y sentir culpable puesto que tenía razón. Hermione lo había estado pasando fatal y ellos ni siquiera se habían enterado de ello.

—Tú no eres nadie para juzgar nuestra amistad —contraatacó Ron manteniéndose en sus trece.

—Lo soy desde que me convierto en su único amigo mientras que vosotros os habéis dedicado a ignorarla, sobre todo tú, Weasley. No he tenido tiempo de conocer muy en profundidad vuestra relación por solo con ver como ella os quiere proteger creo que no se merece este comportamiento de vuestra parte.

Dan era consciente de que estaba haciendo uso de sus puntos débiles para convencerlos de ir con él pero no le habían dejado otra opción. No era seguro para ninguno mantenerse allí en pie porque, aunque no fuese una zona muy transitada, estarían en un grave apuro si alguien los encontrase.

—Iremos contigo —dijo Harry al fin.

—Pero ni se te ocurra intentar nada o te arrepentirás de ello— lo amenazó Ron.

El muchacho se contuvo de soltar un suspiro, Weasley era tal y como Hermione lo describía.

**oOo**

Por fin había podido salir de la tienda.

No es que hubiese mucha gente, de hecho solo un par de alumnos se encontraban allí, pero la dependienta era una mujer bastante anciana que se movía con una lentitud exasperante tras el mostrador. Eso, unido a que tuvo que ir al pequeño almacén contiguo a por más plumas, tuvo a Hermione esperando cerca de veinte minutos hasta que por fin pudo pagar la pluma y salir del lugar.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, podía pasar incluso una hora con Dan si sacrificaba su compra de golosinas y de cerveza, llegando así con bastante tiempo de antelación por si Draco volvía pronto. Con paso rápido se dirigió hasta el lugar donde debía aparecerse. Lo cierto era que no le agradaba en absoluto saltarse las normas de aquella manera pero realmente parecía importante lo que Dan quería tratar con ella así que haría una excepción.

Llegó hasta el lugar indicado, tuvo cuidado de que nadie anduviese cerca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba ante la pequeña casa que Dan poseía. El pequeño jardín delantero continuaba repleto de flores y una pequeña punzada de nostalgia la invadió. Realmente había pasado buenos momentos con el chico.

Avanzó por el pequeño camino que unía el exterior de la verja con la casa y cuando llego a la puerta llamó suavemente con los nudillos.

En el interior se oyeron varias voces que la hicieron fruncir el ceño. ¿Había alguien más allí a parte de Callahan? Un instante después, Dan abría la puerta frente a ella y le sonreía con calidez.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Se apartó a un lado dejándole espacio para que cruzara el umbral y al hacerlo sintió la presencia de alguien más a su izquierda, justo donde se encontraba la pequeña salita de la casa. Pero cuando se giró, jamás se hubiese imaginado que encontraría allí a sus dos mejores amigos, ambos sentados frente a ella con cara de preocupación.

Miró a Dan buscando una explicación a aquello.

—Tienes que hablar con ellos, Hermione —se le adelantó el chico antes de que hiciese cualquier pregunta—. No puedes ocultarles más lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Qué? —la perplejidad era algo obvio en el rostro de Hermione quien no podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando en aquel momento —¡Esto no era algo que tú pudieses decidir por mí, Dan!

—Hermione… —Harry y Ron se habían levantado de sus asientos y se habían acercado a ella— Callahan ha hecho bien en avisarnos, esto no puede seguir así —le hablaba Harry en tono conciliador—. No podemos seguir sin saber qué es lo que te ocurre y sin poder ayudarte, por favor.

Los ojos de Hermione se habían vuelto cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas contenidas. Podía estar enfadada con Dan por haber tomado aquella decisión por ella pero también estaba agradecida. Tener a sus dos mejores amigos allí con ella, con la preocupación pintada en sus rostros era más de lo que podía soportar.

—No deberíais estar aquí —insistió una vez más aunque sabía que ya no posee argumentos válidos para apoyar esa idea.

Entonces, y para sorpresa de todos, Ron se acercó con pasos temerosos y una vez que estuvo a su altura la atrajo contra él y la abrazó. Al principio Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar, nunca se hubiese esperado aquella reacción por parte del pelirrojo. Sus brazos caían laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo hasta que por fin reacción y le devolvió el fuerte abrazo.

Dan observaba aquel momento desde la distancia, satisfecho con que aquella reunión inesperada hubiese servido de algo. La chica necesitaba aquello, necesitaba a sus amigos y aunque en un principio se negase a aceptar la realidad sabía que acabaría agradeciéndole el gesto.

Harry observaba la escena de sus dos mejores amigos hasta que al final acortó la distancia que los separaba y se unió a ellos en aquel abrazo.

Llegado el momento, Dan decidió apartarse un poco y subió al piso de arriba queriéndoles dar un poco de intimidad.

**oOo**

Cuando Draco llegó a Grinmuald Place a través de la chimenea de Dumbledore casi podía sentir como su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba no poder controlar aquella angustiante sensación que le producían enfrentarse a la cruda realidad. No es que él desconociera lo que realmente sucedía fuera de las murallas del castillo pero reconocía, aunque solo fuese a sí mismo, que estar en Hogwarts lo mantenía protegido de una realidad demasiado preocupante como para preferirla antes que a la comodidad del colegio.

—Sus padres están deseando verlo, Sr. Malfoy —le dijo Dumbledore antes de abandonar el despacho.

Mentira.

Puede que su a su madre sí le apeteciese verlo entero y de una sola pieza pero su padre lo único que querría sería maldecirlo por haber deshonrado de aquella manera a la familia Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Tenía que guardar la calma si der verdad quería mantener una conversación civilizada con sus padres.

El salón donde se encontraba era bastante amplio, algo normal ya que la casa pertenecía a la familia Black según le había contado el propio Dumbledore. Aunque la estancia estuviese bastante desarreglada, se notaba que antiguamente había lucido un gran esplendor y riqueza. Los muebles, a pesar de estar cubiertos de polvo y descuidados, eran de manera de roble oscura recubierta de difíciles dibujos y por supuesto con el emblema de la familia tallado por doquier.

Supuestamente alguien debía de haber ido a su encuentro para dirigirlo hacia la habitación donde sus padres se encontraban recluidos pero allí no había nadie y, sinceramente, no le apetecía en absoluto tener que ponerse a registrar aquella casa hasta dar con ellos.

Al parecer sus progenitores habían llegado inconscientes como medida de seguridad para que no supiesen donde iban a alojarse. Dumbledore había sido muy claro al respecto, no debía proporcionar ningún tipo de información acerca de la localización, ésta debía ser lo más secreta posible.

Oyó unos pasos provenientes del pasillo contiguo a la habitación y por la puerta apareció una chica de llamativo pelo rosa.

—Vaya, primo, siento llegar tarde pero me había surgido un imprevisto.

¿Primo? ¿Aquella mujer con ese ridículo color de pelo y aquella vestimenta tan hortera acababa de llamarlo primo? ¿Cómo alguien con ese aspecto podía estar relacionado con él?

—Oh, bueno, imagino que no sabrás que somos familia —la chica hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia—. Soy hija de Andrómeda, la hermana de tu madre. Me llamo Tonks.

Draco no había oído hablar mucho de aquella hermana de su madre, solo sabía lo justo y lo necesario. Que había tirado al traste todo lo que su familia defendía acerca de la pureza de la sangre y todo lo demás y se había casado con un hijo de muggles. Obviamente su familia la desheredó y nunca más quisieron saber de ella. Aquella historia le resultó levemente familiar.

—¿Dónde están mis padres? — preguntó como única respuesta.

—Vaya, sí que eres un chico de pocas palabras — murmuró Tonks más para sí misma que para él—. Sígueme, te mostraré donde se encuentra su habitación.

La aurora giró sobre sus talones y salió de la estancia con Draco tras ella. Al salir al pasillo, el chico pudo vislumbrar un amplio recibidor y una escalera que se dirigía al piso superior por la cual aquella chica que se hacía llamar su prima subía. La siguió intentando no tocar demasiado nada de lo que estuviese a su alrededor ya que todo estaba recubierto de polvo.

—Perdona la suciedad —dijo Tonks como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—, pero últimamente no tenemos demasiado tiempo para poner esto en orden. De ello se encargaba Molly pero anda liada en otros menesteres.

Draco no entendía por qué le daba tantas explicaciones cuando realmente le importaba una mierda que la casa estuviese sucia y el motivo de ello. Él solo quería ver a sus padres.

Cruzaron el pasillo del piso superior hasta que llegaron prácticamente al final. Se habían parado frente a una de las puertas que, Draco suponía, daban acceso a las diferentes habitaciones de la casa.

Tonks sacó la varita y murmuró un _alohomora. _Con aquello al rubio se le encogió el estómago, no le agradaba en absoluto que sus padres estuviesen en aquella situación aunque una pequeña parte de él sabía que era necesario.

La chica golpeó suavemente la puerta para luego abrirla y asomó su colorida cabeza por el umbral.

—Tenéis visita —les anunció y tras dirigirle una mirada de compasión a Draco le hizo un gesto para que entrara—. Cierra la puerta al salir —murmuró cuando pasó junto a ella de forma que nadie más lo oyera.

Draco la miró pero no le dijo ni una palabra y se adentró en la habitación. Una vez dentro oyó el chasquido que la puerta produjo al volver a ser cerrada con el hechizo.

La sala estaba bien iluminada, un gran ventanal a la derecha hacía que la luz del sol se colara por todos los rincones. No le dio tiempo a analizar con más detenimiento el lugar porque unos brazos lo rodearon rápidamente.

—Draco, hijo —le llegó la voz de su madre junto a su oído.

El delicado perfume de Narcissa lo invadió y sus brazos corrieron presurosos a rodear su delicada cintura. Él nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso con su madre, ni con nadie en realidad. Ella siempre lo había tratado con dulzura y le había concedido cada uno de sus caprichos, incluso cuando él más desagradable se mostraba con ella. Quería muchísimo a su madre aunque nunca se lo hubiese demostrado abiertamente.

Cuando se separó de él, la mujer lo analizó con ojos clínicos y le sujetó el rostro. Sus ojos azules se movían rápidamente intentando encontrar algún aspecto desmejorado en su hijo. Ahora que podía observarla él también, podía darse cuenta de que seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Su lacio pelo rubio, su elegante traje de seda, su rostro perfecto, incluso en las peores situaciones ella no podía permitirse verse en mal estado. Aunque si se fijaba un poco más podía llegar a ver unas pequeñas arrugas en torno a sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien, hijo?

Draco asintió de manera algo torpe por la sujeción a la que su madre lo tenía sometido pero no se quedó.

—Cissy, déjate de tantos miramientos por tu hijo, por su culpa estamos en esta situación.

La voy de Lucius Malfoy cruzó la habitación y Draco pudo fijar su vista en él. Se encontraba sentado al lado izquierdo de la habitación sobre un sillón que parecía tener varios años de antigüedad. Él, al contrario que su madre, sí que parecía realmente desmejorado. Su pelo tenía un aspecto sucio y enredado, bajos sus ojos aparecían de sombras que evidenciaban la falta de sueño y se encontraba bastante más delgado.

—Lucius, por favor, hace meses que nos vemos a Draco —su madre intentó mediar entre ellos—. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, él solo quiso hacer lo mejor para todos.

—¿Lo mejor? ¡¿Lo mejor? —el rostro del hombre de crispaba en una evidente mueca de enfado— ¿Crees que lo mejor es que estemos aquí encerrados con nuestro Lord buscándonos para matarnos?

—También estábamos encerrados en Malfoy Manor, Lucius, en nuestra propia casa —Narcissa no elevaba el tono de voz pero era contundente en sus palabras—. Ya has oído a la auror, aquí estamos seguros.

El Sr. Malfoy estuvo a punto de responderle a su esposa pero Draco lo interrumpió, no iba a permitir que su madre diera la cara por él.

—¿Acaso prefería estar en esa situación, padre? Yo iba a dejar mi iniciación como mortífago, su vida y la de madre estaban en peligro. No podía permitir que os quedaseis allí.

—¡Pues haber continuado con la maldita iniciación! —gritó el hombre levantándose de su silla y apuntándolo con el dedo—. ¡Tenías en tus manos la oportunidad de devolverle a esta familia su antigua posición junto al Lord Oscuro y la tiraste por la borda!

—Convertirme en mortífago no iba a solucionar nada, padre —respondió intentando no amedrentarse por las acusaciones de su progenitor—. Esto es lo mejor que podía pasarnos. ¿Es que no lo ve? Ahora estamos seguros, ahora estamos donde debemos estar.

Una risotada sarcástica emergió de la garganta de Lucius.

—Nuestro hijo tiene razón —intervino de nuevo Narcissa—, gracias a él estamos a salvo. ¡No puedo creer que quisieras arriesgar la vida de tu hijo de esa manera!

—¡Es lo suficientemente adulto como para asumir la responsabilidad que ser un Malfoy conlleva!

—No he venido aquí con la intención de discutir con usted, padre. Solo quería ver como se encontraban y explicarles por qué tomé esta decisión.

—¿Crees que no sabemos por qué has actuado así? —Draco intentó mantener la compostura ante aquella declaración pero en su rostro tuvo que vislumbrarse su sorpresa porque su padre sonrió— El viejo de Dumbledore nos contó que a raíz de compartir torre con esa asquerosa sangresucia amiga de Potter, tu forma de ver las cosas había cambiado. Nos contó que había ejercido sobre ti una buena influencia pero yo no lo veo así —hizo una breve pausa y saboreó las palabras que estaba por decir—. ¿Tanto te ha cambiado el acostarte con esa maldita amiga de Potter?

Aquellas palabras despectivas que su padre estaba usando contra Hermione fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Sacó su varita y lo apuntó con ella con aquella mirada glacial en sus ojos.

—No vuelva a hablar así de ella —amenazó con un tono cortante como el hielo.

—¿O qué? ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a enfrentarte a tu padre por esa impura? Lo que me quedaba por ver.

—Ella ha hecho por mí en estos meses mucho más de lo que ha hecho usted en todos estos años así que trátela con más respeto.

Narcissa observaba desde la distancia la conversación entre su hijo y su esposo, gratamente sorprendida, debía añadir. Ver como Draco defendía con tanto ahínco a aquella chica solo podía significar una cosa, aquella muchacha significaba mucho para él. Siendo sincera, a ella tampoco le agradaba demasiado que aquella chica fuese hija de muggles. Puede que en otro tiempo se hubiese negado en rotundo a que su hijo tuviera aquel tipo de relación pero la guerra la habían enseñado a valorar otro tipo de cosas que sí eran importantes. Draco se había convertido en un hombre, había aprendido a madurar y se veía que aquella muchacha generaba unos sentimientos en él que ella nunca había visto. Si de verdad su pequeño quería estar con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter era decisión suya.

—Enternecedor —dijo Lucius mientras aplaudía—. Te creía menos estúpido, hijo mío. ¿De verdad crees que esa sangresucia siente algo por ti? ¿Qué haría por ti lo mismo que estás haciendo tú? No seas ingenuo, Draco. Esa impura te despreciará en cuanto toda esta guerra se acabe. Incluso aunque Potter gane esta maldita guerra, ella te apartará por tu estrecha relación a los mortífagos. Se convertirá en una heroína de guerra y no querrá a despojos de la sociedad como tú.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco entre los presentes. A pesar de que el chico seguía apuntando a su padre, su postura había cambiado ligeramente. La seguridad que antes mostraba ya no era tan obvia y Lucius lo notó, por eso una sonrisa de pura satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

—Vaya, por lo que veo no habías tenido en cuenta esa opción —dijo—. Patético —le dirigió una rápida mirada a su esposa advirtiéndole de que no se inmiscuyera y continuó—. En tu mano está tu destino, Draco. Tu familia siempre lo será y siempre estará junto a ti, ¿pero puedes decir lo mismo de la sangresucia?

**oOo**

Relatarle a Harry y Ron todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses no había sido tarea fácil, ni siquiera contando con la ayuda de Dan. Durante bastante tiempo ambo se habían dedicado a contarles todo el asunto de Nott, Draco e incluso el propio Dan. Cuando se enteraron de que éste último era un mortífago los reproches no tardaron en aparecer hasta que Hermione los calmó. Si ella había confiado en él con excelentes resultados ellos deberían aprender a hacer lo mismo. Sus amigos hacían preguntas a cada instante y Hermione hacía todo lo posible por responderlas de la forma más exacta respecto a los hechos.

—No puedo creer que hayas vuelto con Malfoy —dijo Ron—. Después de todo lo que te ha hecho.

Hermione suspiró.

—Ronald, no comencemos de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? —le respondió con tranquilidad—. Es obvio que nunca estarás conforme con mi relación con Draco pero es mi decisión y no va a cambiar. Quiero estar con él.

Un silencio algo incómodo se instauró entre los cuatros chicos en aquellos instantes. Incluso el pelirrojo, que nunca había sido muy dado a leer los sentimientos y emociones de los demás, había notado la seguridad y la decisión con la que Hermione había dicho aquello. Aunque no le hubiese puesto nombre a lo que ella sentía, todos los presenten lo sabían. Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, sangrepura y propulsor del odio hacia los impuros. ¿En qué momento había sucedido aquello?

—No creo que ese sea nuestro mayor problema en estos instantes —habló Harry—. Por lo que nos cuentas Nott es muy peligroso, no puedes andar por ahí sola.

—Durante todo este tiempo he intentado moverme por el castillo usando los pasillos más transitados por los estudiantes y aprovechaba las horas de más aglomeración de alumnos para poder ir a la biblioteca o al Gran Comedor —le explicó Hermione—. Créeme cuando te digo que he tenido muchísimo cuidado pero Nott es muy astuto. Tiene la suficiente paciencia como para esperar al momento adecuado e idear un plan para que todo salga según tenga planeado.

—Eso ya no volverá a suceder —intervino Ron—. No nos separaremos de ti ni un solo instante, por las mañanas te recogeremos en la entrada de tu torre y allí te dejaremos al regreso. No tendrá oportunidad de acercarse a ti.

La chica sonrió en agradecimiento por aquel ímpetu con el que su amigo estaba dispuesto a defenderla pero ella sabía que no todo era así de simple.

—Sabes que eso es imposible, Ron. ¿Qué hay de las clases que no compartimos? ¿Y cuándo vayáis a los entrenamientos? ¿Y mis rondas? Hay varios momentos del día en los que no puedo ir pegada a vosotros.

—Tú sigue con tu plan de no transitar por pasillos vacíos y el resto déjanoslo a nosotros, nada te pasará. Ahora estamos nosotros aquí.

Hermione sonrió queriendo poder creer con todo su ser que aquella frase tranquilizadora se convirtiera en realidad.

**oOo**

Cuando Hermione llegó al castillo ya comenzaba a ponerse el sol. A toda prisa cruzó el vestíbulo y casi salió corriendo en dirección a su torre. La conversación con sus amigos la había retrasado y ahora su corazón latía aceleradamente pensando en reencontrarse con Draco.

Estaba feliz por haber hecho las paces con Harry y Ron de forma definitiva. Ahora que ellos estaban con ella se sentía como en casa, feliz. No sabía cómo agradecerle a Dan todo lo que hacía por ella. Pero no todo era dicha y felicidad, Draco había hecho frente aquella tarde a una situación muy complicada y sentía el corazón encogido al no saber cómo había ido todo.

Cuando llegó a su torre, ésta se encontraba vacía. No había nadie en la sala común e incluso subió a la habitación del chico para comprobar si éste se encontraba allí pero no había rastro de él.

Suspiró cansada, solo esperaba que aquello fuese una buena señal de que las cosas iban bien.

Se despojó de su abrigo y bufanda, dejó ambas prendas en su habitación y bajó de nuevo a la sala común para esperar allí a Draco. Acababa de poner un pie en el último escalón cuando oyó como alguien se abría paso a través del retrato y a los pocos segundos el chico apareció frente a ella.

Rápidamente sus ojos se encontraron y a Hermione no le agradó en absoluto lo que encontró en ellos. De nuevo parecían recubiertos por una fina capa de hielo volviéndolos fríos e inescrutables. Permanecía mortalmente serio con la mandíbula marcada por la fuerza con la que la apretaba.

—Draco, ¿cómo ha ido? —consiguió decir aunque su voz no sonó tan segura como esperaba.

El chico ignoró por completo la pregunta y se acercó con paso lento hacia ella. Por un momento aquella situación le trajo a la mente a Hermione el recuerdo del antiguo Draco que la acusaba de metomentodo y que le exigía que se apartase de él. No tuvo un buen presentimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —insistió al ver como la distancia entre ellos se acortaba con cada paso.

Él continuó observándola detenidamente y Hermione casi podía ver como los pensamientos fluían a la velocidad de la luz en el interior de su cabeza. Al parecer sus peores temores se estaban cumpliendo y la charla con sus padres había sembrado la duda en él. ¿Es que acaso nunca podrían estar bien? ¿Siempre iban a surgir impedimentos que dificultarían su relación? Después de todo lo sucedido, ella no creía merecerse esa duda pintada en sus ojos. Aquello le dolía hasta límites insospechados y cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos se encontraban brillantes a causa de las lágrimas contenidas.

Draco lo notó y por eso intentó acercarse aún más a ella pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Hermione se apartó. Automáticamente su rostro se volvió una máscara de hielo.

—¿Qué coño pasa? —preguntó a la defensiva claramente ofendido.

La irritación de la chica no tardó en llegar.

—¿Perdona? ¿Me preguntas a mí que es lo que sucede? ¡Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti!

El rubio permanecía inmutable ante sus acusaciones y permaneció en silencio mientras ella lo escrutaba con la miraba. Podía sentir como Hermione hacía un considerable esfuerzo por mantener la calma y no alzar la voz.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

La chica lo miraba cada vez más dolida y sorprendida por el cinismo con el que hablaba.

—Hablo de que tus padres ya han sembrado la duda en ti, Draco. Sabía que esto sucedería, que reencontrarte con ellos te haría replantearte las cosas —Draco mantenía la mirada fija en ella sorprendido por lo perspicaz que Hermione podía llegar a ser—, pero una parte de mí de verdad pensó que hablarías conmigo antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

—Yo no me he replanteado nada, Hermione, pero comprenderás que ser acusado por tu propio padre de traición no es un plato de buen gusto para nadie —respondió a la defensiva.

—¿Crees que no sé lo difícil que todo esto te ha resultado? ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan egoísta como para no ponerme en tu lugar? Pero al igual que comprendo tu situación creo que no me merezco esta reacción por tu parte, yo solo intento apoyarte y entenderte y tú te apartas de mí.

Ante aquella declaración, Draco no tenía nada que rebatir. Era consciente de la veracidad de sus palabras y eso le jodía enormemente. Odiaba que ella tuviera razón para enfadarse cuando él hacía algo estúpido e innecesario. Odiaba sentirse tan expuesto y vulnerable en todo lo relacionado con ella.

Hermione notó esa duda en Draco y fue entonces que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Piensas decirme qué es lo que te han dicho para que vengas así?

Definitivamente se había vuelto gilipollas. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Cuando esta maldita guerra acabe, tú y tus amigos seréis catalogados como héroes de guerra. Tendréis un futuro prometedor gracias a vuestro limpio y grandioso expediente. ¿De verdad tendrás junto a ti a alguien como yo que está tan relacionado con la magia oscura? —una risa sarcástica salió de su garganta— Me niego a servirte de entretenimiento mientras estemos aquí para que luego decidas mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Hermione simplemente no daba crédito a lo que oía. Hubiese imaginado cualquier otra patética excusa menos esa. Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos de pura sorpresa mirando fijamente a Draco. Incluso llegó a pensar que había oído mal pero sabía que no por la forma en la que el rubio apretaba los puños mientras le devolvía la mirada.

Sabía que decir aquello le había costado muchísimo porque significaba dejar de al descubierto sus inseguridades. En cualquier otra situación se habría sentido enternecida por aquello pero no en ese momento. No podía creer que después de haber peleado con sus amigos, después de tener que enfrentarse a Nott por mantener su relación, después de todos los esfuerzos que ella había hecho, él dejase que su padre crease la duda en él tan rápidamente.

—¿Me has dicho eso en serio? ¿De verdad piensas eso? —su voz sonó levemente entrecortada al final pero hizo todo lo posible por recomponerse— Mira Draco, yo no puedo estar así. Suficientes impedimentos nos ponen en el camino para estar juntos como para que encima nosotros añadamos más —le dijo calmadamente.

Durante unos instantes el silencio reinó en la sala común mientras ambos se observaban detenidamente. Hermione esperaba una respuesta por parte del chico que negara lo que ella acababa de decir pero éstas no llegaron.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí después de todo lo que he hecho? Creo que te he demostrado cuales son mis intenciones, Draco.

—¡Yo también he hecho mucho por ti!

—¡Pero yo no dudo de ti a cada instante!

—¡¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que lo que me dices es cierto?

—¡Porque te quiero, idiota!

Las palabras pronunciadas por Hermione rebotaron en las paredes de la sala común e hicieron eco en la mente de Draco. Hermione no daba crédito a las palabas que acaba de pronunciar y su rostro se había tornado de un rojo escarlata. No es que no estuviera segura de sus sentimientos por él porque había sido consciente de ellos desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero decirle en voz alta era reconocer una verdad que se mantenía en suspense entre ambos y que ninguno había sido aún capaz de decir.

Draco la mirada fijamente desde la distancia. Abrió un par de veces la boca como queriendo decir algo pero al instante la cerraba como si no encontrase las palabras necesarias para expresar sus pensamientos. Hermione en ningún momento esperó que él le respondiera con un "yo también te quiero" porque él no era de los que expresaban sus sentimientos pero aquel silencio comenzaba a ponerla demasiado nerviosa. A punto estuvo de salir de la habitación cuando Draco se acercó a ella como un huracán y la sujetó por las mejillas para luego besarla con una pasión y una fuerza que la chica no había sentido nunca.

Los labios ansiosos del rubio se movían con rapidez sobre los de ella hasta que no lo soportó más y la obligó a abrir su boca para poder adentrar su lengua en ella. Al principio Hermione se quedó tan sorprendida por su arrebato que no respondió a sus besos pero poco a poco una llama se fue encendiendo en ella hasta que comenzó a responderle con las mismas ansias. Se sujetó al cuello de su camisa para que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más pegados posibles y Draco no tardó en dirigir sus manos hacia su cintura para apresarla con más fuerza.

Nunca se habían besado de aquella forma tan voraz y hambrienta que provocaba un suave cosquilleo en el bajo vientre de Hermione y que la obligaba a aumentar el roce entre ellos lo máximo posible.

Draco sabía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura. Oír esas palabras de la boca de Hermione era mucho más de lo que él pudiese soportar. Sentir su corazón desbocado en reacción a ello no hacía más que confirmar algo que él ya sabía y que no quería creer. No podía estar sin ella. Que importaba lo que su padre opinase. No quería estar sin ella y si eso significaba pelear con todo el jodido mundo así lo haría. Estaba seguro de que todo merecería la pena.

Pero no solo era el sonido de ese te quiero aún resonando en su cabeza lo que estaba por volverlo loco, también la forma en la que Hermione le estaba de volviendo el voraz beso. Sentir su pequeño cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo era superior a sus fuerzas. Por eso se dejó guiar por sus impulsos y en un arrebato sujetó a Hermione por los mulos y la alzó del suelo obligándola a enroscar las piernas en torno a su cintura. La chica soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa pero continuó besándolo con la misma intensidad que antes. Anduvo algunos pasos sin dirección aparente hasta que notó como la espalda de ella chocaba contra el frío muro.

Necesitaban separarse para poder coger aire para sus pulmones pero ninguno de los dos quería separar su boca de la del otro. Solo lo hicieron cuando fue estrictamente necesario. Cuando lo hicieron pudieron mirarse finalmente a los ojos y Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar que en aquel momento Hermione se veía realmente hermosa con los labios hinchados y más sonrojados de lo común por el beso, con sus mejillas de un leve tono rosa y sus ojos brillantes por el deseo.

Durante unos instantes más ambos se observaron hasta que la chica habló.

—Llévame a mi habitación —dijo en un leve susurro que erizó los vellos del rubio.

En un acto reflejo, el chico alzó su mano derecha y acarició con suavidad la mejilla sonrosada de Hermione de una forma tan tierna que a los ojos de Hermione se le llenaron de lágrimas. Con aquel suave gesto le estaba preguntando si ella estaba segura de aquello y su mirada se lo confirmaba.

Ella como toda respuesta lo besó pero no con la misma intensidad de antes, sino de una forma más pausada, sensual, queriendo saborear su boca. Draco la aceptó sin reparos y con un rápido movimiento la separó de la pared y se dirigió a las escaleras dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes.

**oOo**

**Sé que querrán matarme pero sino el capítulo se me alargaba demasiado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Mil besos para todos.**


End file.
